Hold me in the rain
by Cutetyhil
Summary: A romance basically about the deepening relationship between Tyson and Hilary. -"Grabbing my room, owing my bed, loving my jeans, can't anything get better, Mrs. Hilary Granger?" Tyson asked amusingly.-'Why you are always warmer than me? Each time you touch, I feel like you got some fever, Tyson.' -(other pairings)-Salima/Ray/Mariah, Max/Mariam.
1. Forsaken myself

**Author's notes:** Hello everyone. This is Simy's cousin. You can call me Emma. I've been asked to prof read the chapters and re-upload them. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers. Sadly, the old readers have to wait till May for the actual 36th chapter to be posted. So here I'm with this job for few months (I guess). Hopefully, the new readers can take advantage of this story being re-posted!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own beyblade and this plot rightfully belongs to 'Cutetyhil'. All her songs are in _italic bold_ , while that which is taken rightfully belong to the singers that'll be in normal bolds.

* * *

 **Chapter: 1 ~ Forsaken myself.**

(Hilary's POV)

 _Life always does not need to be harsh. I'm living a solitary life, having myself solely as the confiding person and maturing up faster because I have to and learning more than required because I need to, keeping myself aloof because I have to, burying all the depressed, hurtful thoughts, words, incidents deep in heart that could never back be excavated, reminding myself of the mistakes I made in the past that I'm coping up now; well perhaps I never made a mistake leaving my home… I'll less or never regret, not a girl like me, Hilary Tachibana, about that thing. Yeah, because I know that we need to be just true to ourself and be independent, capable of handling our self, powering over our brain and…heart, the toughest thing that any one, or a girl could do; I mean it's not easy for a girl to always listen to her brain and ignore her heart for what it longs or yearns...Hmm._

 _But also I want to have a control on my heart and the battle between the heart and the mind is never gonna end and make a conclusion what actually should be done at distinct or certain occasions or events. Whatever- And now I am leaving on my own, yeah, at an age of sixteen- deserted myself from the people I want to love because I cannot stand the pain inflicted on me. I was being patient not until my patience ceased away completely. Well, let the sad be story left aside…_

* * *

At dojo,

"Hey guys what's up!" a navy blue haired beyblader uttered who was feeling restless in the late afternoon.

"Nothing much, you see, um, just lately and lazily practicing" the Chinese beyblader said with forced smile and his mind pondering over...

"Where were you Tyson? We have been here since past an hour and grandpa said that you weren't here!" the spectacled brunette said nonchalantly.

The dual haired beyblader could be seen leaning against a wall, crossed armed and with closed eyes, his scarf streaming in air above, meditating in silence and peace, as always.

"Where's Hil? She is not seen anywhere."

"Don't know Tyson. She left after school and hadn't been." Kenny replied, seeming really busy with Dizzy.

The bluenette seemed worried a bit for her absence, he gazed down at the pond wondering what was up was with her and lately she talked much less and was busy in her own thoughts and world. God know what was behind that ruby eyes and the pain in them. He seemed to be nestling in his blue hair, covered his eyes, his fingers curled into fist and he was suddenly determined to find at least where she was.

"Tyson, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Ray."

"Hmm... Tyson lately seems restless and worried. What's up buddy? Is something wrong?"

"I m leaving…" he hushed quietly and began pacing out of dojo.

He could hear the voices as he departed. "Now get on, Kai, you are up next! And Max, get ready" Kenny began.

"Hey, what about Tyson?!"

"Huh? He left already! Oh gosh, he is lately lost in his own something!" Kenny agitated.

"Hey Ray, wanna battle me after Kai?"

"Sure Maxi"

The grey haired beyblader made this way to the dish ambling in style and ready inserting his blade in the shooter and pulling the ripcord with vigor.

"Are they any better Kenny?"

"Yeah they seemed to improve better, lately. Max's blade actually hadn't been upgraded yet as I did for Kai but he is showing no signs of weakness, that's good."

"Dranzer, Go!"

"Draceil, GO!"

The blade collided for once sending the huge turtle out of the dish and the phoenix still spinning as if never had lost its momentum ...

Max picked his blade examining it while Kai held his Dranzer and advancing towards Kenny handing his blade to him. He gave a questioning glance and asked:

"Did Tyson left already?"

" You wanna battle next after this?'' the brunette asked.

"Whatever."

* * *

Tyson rambled quietly in the quiet city lanes of Japan, still conjecturing about his late agonizing thoughts.

 _Nothing is alright since the past month. I cannot sleep in the night, nor I am much hungry, I am losing control on Dragoon and cannot even fight against anyone, my grades are falling as usual, not like I care but as far as Hilary said that I had to improve at my studies because beyblading cannot be taken as a profession as she thinks so. I initially felt that she was wrong, oh, but when the big mouth like her is gonna be ever wrong, she wins every argument we have nor I could fight back cause seems to be always right. Since eighth grade, my life's been changing because when I first saw her, she seemed to be fine, secluded and tranquil, but wait not until anyone made noise or tried to create commotion or pandemonium, she turned to be a snotty loud mouth, shouting, and never withstanding any of the indiscipline in the class! Mrs Kinacid was too, later scared of our arguments when I started coming late…Well no, it's nothing like we are in our junior highs and we barely argue about anything, at least, not from the past month when she started behaving sequestered .It hurts me .Why can't she be normal again, argue back till the end she win or I. She seems as if she is totally out of interest to fight me, not even our noses touch as the fight terminates soon and she simply stares at the ground and walks back, wordless._

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as he saw a green haired, pink shirted beyblader hastening to him, happily.

 **Review please!**


	2. Where are you Hil?

**Chapter: 2 ~ Where are you Hil?**

"Hey Tyson!"

"Oh! Zeo… Is it really ...you?" Tyson looked at the caller who called him.

"Yeah, have I changed these past years?"

"Sure, you did!" Tyson noticed that despite Zeo was not really a human, his brows had widened a bit and his hair had shortened. Overall, he looked good.

"How are you Tyson? I was really happy to see you emerge as the world champ for the third time. Your battle against Kai last year was damn awesome and worth enjoying!"

"Oh, Thanks. I am fine" he forced a smile on his face, because he doesn't want his lone thoughts to influence his conversation with his old dude.

"Hey! Are you planning to participate in this year's championships?"

"Huh? I, um, well, maybe, Zeo, I m not sure...I don't k-know."

"Huh, are you alright Tyson? Is there something bugging you?"

"Well, not really, I am feeling..." he thought for a while. _Yeah what actually am I feeling? Why my heart feels so heavy and my chest seems to be overloaded. I feel guilty for something but I don't know anything or perhaps I know but I don't want to know are be aware of it._

"You are feeling what?" Zeo blinked.

"Restless"

"Oh, no problem. You know dad bought a big video game for, not bought, he made himself and its eminently thrilling!"

"Wow! I will sure play with you Zeo, but not now." Tyson whispered the last part.

"Hey it's alright."

"Bye!" Tyson bid him.

 _Hmmmm, Zeo. It reminds me of those dark days of the second year of championships when everyone was before us to take our bitbeasts and the first time I met those creeps. Dr Zagart. Perhaps he changed for good now, and Dr K, Dr B, the cyber scientist, oh yeah, and the saint shields too. Well, that part was not creepy, they at last befriended us. I wonder if Max misses her, the blue haired beyblader._ Tyson always believed that they had some underlying chemistry between them.

"Hey Tyson!"

"Huh?" Tyson turned to see a girl- Hilary's friend precisely, not that he remembered her, no, not even her name.

He was once again impeded from this wondering state. He lifted his face to see who it was. The face seemed familiar but he couldn't make out. He was just disturbed from his trance.

"Don't you recognize me?" she asked

"What? No. I actually don't" Tyson said.

"Hilary!" she sighed, hinting him.

"Ohh! You are Hilary's friend, right?"

"Yeah, you guessed earlier than I thought."

"So what's up? What brings you here?"

She raised her eyebrow. It was not that she was coming to meet him but was just passing by and has ended up facing him, what makes him think that? Well never mind.

"Oh! I am sorry"

"It's okay"

"See you later, bye!"

"Bye"

Tyson stopped suddenly and turned.

"Hey! Wait!" he called her waving his hands in air.

She turned back a little shocked, vaguely irritated and sent a questioning glare to him.

"Did you see Hilary?" he asked with slight panting.

She thought for a while but then replied,

"Yeah, she is in her room!"

"What? You mean in her home, right?"

"I said that she is in her room." she insisted.

"I don't get it!"

"Don't you know?" she asked in a dubious tone.

"Know what?" Tyson's curiosity grew.

"It means you really don't." she sighed lightly.

"Don't know what? Say fast!" he began to grow impatient.

"Well Tyson, you see, actually or maybe I am not supposed to say this to you...but."

"But what!"

"Hilary doesn't live with her parents. She has moved on her own." _For good, I guess._ She said sadly her face showing remorse and guilt for something.

Tyson froze, he stood thrilled and the words sent down a shiver to his spine. _What did she just say? Why? What's wrong with my… Why? Why? Why do I feel that she is undergoing immense down in the dumps and what exactly happened to my Hil!_

"Are you alright?"

"Ah! Um, w-when-where is she n-now?" he asked stuttering in his words

"She lives in 12th apartment in a hired room. It's at the 5thB lane from here. You know, beside that chocolate parlor"

"Oh! Thanks- thank you"

He turned and starting pacing slowly and commenced to amble faster.

"Tyson, do me a favor. Please don't tell her that I said you about it. I didn't say this about to anyone. Maybe she will be angry with me, so please."

He smiled and assured her that he won't tell her and left, darting towards her new house or room, whatever she may call.

He took a turn and saw the new chocolate parlor that the girl was talking about. He saw a large apartment, blondish white, oh so bright, wow! He tried to recall what her room number was. But this is Tyson Kinomiya. Oh! Tyson Granger. For him it was much difficult than a beyblattle remember. He thought of the easiest method. He went inside the large building. The ground floor was basically large and there were just chairs, waiting couches and davenports, whatever you may say. He went towards the counter and saw an amber haired lady at the counter with deep black eyes.

"Ah! Can you please tell me the room number of Hil. Hilary Tachibana?"

"Sure. Just wait a minute."

Tyson turned around and ceased his glance on the ceiling which was extraordinary fantasying. There were many people going here and there and each one had something to say. The floor was laid with asphalt tiles laid beautifully.

"Oh, here Mr. Granger, she is on 5th floor, room number 413."

"Thank you,"

He started commencing towards the elevator and began to cruise gently each tread. He ventured in the elevator and pressed the red 5th knob. He could feel his heart throbbing in excitement and fear. Dragoon anticipating his actions. He pulled off his precious basketball cap and held in this hand passing the fingers of his other hand through his hair to soothe and subdue his navy blue hair and comfort his racing mind…

* * *

A dual haired beyblader was standing on the top of hillock, his white scarf purely fluttering and flapping around. He was deep in his thoughts and a yearning that was strictly and austerely confined to his aching heart. The bottle green, yet tender grass was growing colder; the air was screaming and streaming all. He had a confession to make, unbosoming his deep buried longing for certain someone though he was assured of the fact that it was already perhaps over. He closed his eyes and his mind formed an image of certain someone, when she smiled, when she fought with the champ, when she closed her eyes, when she looked at him, never with an expression for him that he longed. He was being patient, patient enough to lose her soon, he knew, he was gonna lose her perhaps because…

* * *

The red jacketed beyblader paced with trepidation, his heart palpitating and beating at huge rate, there were rooms, chambers, lodges ( whatever you may call) right and left closed doors and quiet abode, the peace and pain! Here it goes, 399, 400…405...409..412….. _413_ !

He steadily paced each tread, ambling with gentleness and stood in front of the large door. _So this is her room, she is abiding here…Hmm...I think I should knock._ He curled his fingers and knocked though there was buzzer. But to his surprise the door was unlocked. He gently pushed the door and noticed the large size of the room, or more precisely a little home, no it was a house, not yet a home…

* * *

 **~ Review and let us know of what you think! ^_^**


	3. In her room

**CHAPTER -3 ~ In her room.**

In front of him stood a small bed, and the space inside the room lasted to extreme left, where there were couches, study table, a small closet and the precise opposite wall to him was absent, replaced by swinging net white curtains, beyond which was a beautiful, cool, calm and wordless describable balcony. The time seemed to stop. Everything was Serene and peaceful. He doesn't wanted the moment to cease and was lost in his frequent thoughts till his eyes laid on a brunette who was peacefully lying on a small bed, involved in her late siesta, seeming really tedious that she actually didn't locked her room. Her hair were messy unusually, and her jacket looked dull, her pearly bleached waist seemed more than enough tired, the smooth argent legs were resting and lounging one on other, her elbow was folded near her chest and the other hand on her waist.

She looked tranquil, or more precisely, per Tyson – alluring and charming immensely. Her brunette hair was smooth, silky, and fleecy; her ruby eyes behind her eyelid seemed to be resting in peace and lost in dreams! Her rosy lips were painless and unembellished, her face, magnificently blanched and fair like smooth milk.

He stood confounded and enchanted at her beauty, gazing at her without any movement in his lips. He slowly grinned and he ambled towards the bed and examined her.

 **Baby are you down down down down down, down, down** **  
 **Even if the sky is falling down, down, down****

 **You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go** **  
 **Put on a show, I wanna see how you lose control**  
 **So leave it behind cause we have a night to get away**  
 **So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape****

 **So baby don't worry, you are my only** **  
 **You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down**  
 **You'll be my only, no need to worry**  
 **Baby are you down down down down down, down, down**  
 **Baby are you down down down down down, down, down**  
 **Even if the sky is falling down down down!****

The music in his mind echoed and he looked radiant, carefree and began to ponder over her state. _She looks fatigued, depressed and undoubtedly in pain, inflicted by someone that she is trying to over deal with it. Who could cause her this agony and torture? I don't like to see you this way, Hil. Please be okay again, please, pl-ease. It really sting and offend me, I want you to be back again, please! I wonder how she was able to afford all this equipment…Is she...No that can't be! No! No! She can't, she won't! Not at 16 where teens enjoy their life like anything! I don't know really what are you passing through and encountering but I'm always with you as you were, when I didn't even realize how much I needed you and it's because of you I'm what really am. You were the one who never deserted me when all my friends did; you stuck with me in all my times, whether they were good or bad. Hil! Thank y-you v-very m-much. I remember the period of time in the past that was idyllically happy and now, though whatever you are encountering and you may never confide in me but deep down, deep down, I know, I'm with you. I really…LIKE you! You are really bold and courageous._

"TYSON, I'm sorry." Hilary whispered in her trance, in a small voice.

"Huh? Did she just say s-sorry?" Tyson was shocked. His jaw dropped and he came closer to her, to listen if she would say something. _Why did she apologized me? Had we argued in her dream? Is she actually dreaming about me? About us?_ He gave a goofy smile and held his hair in his hand, almost about to blush. _Hey Hilary what's up? Why her face's expression suddenly changes?_ Her face was at whim turned in that of pain and regret, wound and blemish. She nearly dropped a tear. Tyson was taken aback. He moved back and flied his hands fearfully. Soon her face relaxed as if she had found the courage to let go of what she can't change. She gave a forced smile and soon became expressionless.

 **When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears** **  
 **When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**  
 **And I held your hand through all of these years**  
 **But you still have all of me****

Tyson dragged a small couch near her bed and sat slowly, quiet enough not to disturb her dreams nor could he face her finding out that he found that she had left her home.

 **So baby don't worry, you are my only** **  
 **You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down**  
 **You'll be my only, no need to worry**  
 **Baby are you down down down down down, down, down**  
 **Baby are you down down down down down, down, down**  
 **Even if the sky is falling down****

 **Even if the sky is falling down like she 'posed to be** **  
 **She gets down low for me**  
 **Down like her temperature, cause to me she zero degrees**  
 **She cold, over freeze**  
 **I got that girl from overseas**  
 **Now she my Miss America**  
 **Now can I be her soldier please**  
 **I'm fighting for this girl**  
 **On a battlefield of love**  
 **Don't it look like baby cupid sendin' arrows from above**  
 **Don't you ever leave the side of me**  
 **Indefinitely, not probably**  
 **And honestly I'm down like the economy, yeah****

Yeah, the music was old, but yet worth reminding him of all the worth and special occasions or little comforting moments like this, when he was near _her._

He looked at her with yearning. Yet, he also could feel this aching from inside of desperately wanting to cure all her hurt and sadness. He passed his smooth fingers through her hair, intending comforting her stressed mind, longing to be with her all the time, yeah, all the time!

He paced his fingers back and forth through her sloppy hair and eventually sniffed her hair's sweet sent for a couple of seconds and slowly stood up. He covered her with the sheets that were pulled apart, and placed a gentle hand on her forehead _. Don't you worry Hil, I'm there for you. Everything will be fine._

He paced into the veranda. There were a few rose plants, one croton pot and a money plant. He could see the silent street, people busily streaming from here to there. He turned back and started to leave. His eyes met with a picture that was adhered to the wall with brown woody frame, it was their photo after third world championships. They looked euphoric, seemed to be celebrating. He took the photo frame from the wall and examined it with smile, he turned to see its dorsal side, and he found a small piece of paper in it folded in few squares neatly. He began to unfold it and read.

 _It doesn't make sense to let go of someone you had for so long._

 _But it also doesn't make any sense to hold on when there is actually nothing there…Sometimes we have to let go of what is killing us even if it's killing us to let go…- Hilary Tachibana..To someone who read will eventually understand._

Tyson lowered his head, his hair covering his worrisome maroon eyes wondering how her life was condemned to pain. Yet, she showed the least of what she was undergoing. He folded back the paper neatly and placed it where it was and adhered back the photo along it. He started to make his way to go. For the last time, he looked at her. He paced toward her and bent down so that his lips brushed against her warm forehead and placed a small kiss. He backed off, closed the door and walked back to the elevator. He looked at the amber haired lady for once and then ventured out of the large building.


	4. Feelings and Perceptions

**CHAPTER - 4** **~ Feelings and Perceptions**

A blonde haired beyblader was feeling dreary and sad. He ambled towards the river where his team, G revolutions, usually accustomed to practice. He laid his head on the tender turf. It was hard for someone to think that a cheerful boy like Max Tate would be unhappy, isolated and outcasted, not that he didn't have his friends to share his feelings and thoughts but they really wouldn't understand him that better as he actually wanted someone to be more console and remembered his friends beside his former teammates to. Alan _._

 _Where he would be now, I wonder… It's been almost three years since I met him in the championships when he had befriended Dr K for some sort of rock. He turned evil and I almost lost to him but thanks to draceil, I won the battle. I deserved that, I guess. He was good as a friend, but I really don't find him worth to confide in. Since then, god knows how he is. He didn't even made contact to me. I guess I should try to contact him through mom._

His thoughts shifted from here to there. He could hear the soft backwash and billows of the sea waves, the twilight that was coming, pinkish orange sky whose magnificent colors seemed to soothe his mind and comfort his fatigued heart.

He closed his eyes appearing calm as much as that of sea. Max was always the cheer of the team, no matter what happened, he assured that everything will be alright, and now, he had no one to be with him, everyone seemed to be busy in their own much matters. His mind suddenly formed an image of a blue haired beyblader.

 _Mariam, where would be she now. She was one of them; I really had a great battle with. She is worth remembering. The last time we talked was months ago and now I am really missing her. I hope I could perhaps prove a true friend, worth confiding. I miss you very much, my Mariam, I hope you remember me._

He opened his eyes and realized that it was getting dark, he should rush to dojo fast, and others might be worried. He stood up, sprinting way to home.

Everyone were at the dojo, it was rather late. Actually they, minus Kai, met at the gateway who was already fast asleep.

"Oh! We meet here together!" Ray said with tedious state, yet, a bit surprised of their same returning time.

"Yeah Ray! How was your day?"

The navy haired, Chinese and blonde beybladers looked at each other in their tired, yet chirpy smiles

"Good!"

"Tyson, how was your day? Did you find Hilary?

At the mention of Hilary, Tyson felt the blood rush to his cheeks slightly and his jaw dropped a bit, wondering what to say.

"I had a good day, Max. How was yours?"

"I -"

He was cut off when he heard grandpa calling them to get in. They smiled at each other and moved in.

They ate their dinner and went to sleep since they had their day, tired and isolated.

* * *

Tyson aroused early, six in the morning, to take a fresh walk and admire the nature from his heart. He was deep in his infatuation and wondered when he begun to chant in the dead silent streets of Japan.

 **Since you have placed foot on the Threshold of my life**

 **I have written away my life to you**

 **I have learned how to live I have learned how to live, my soul mate**

 **I had not learned how to live without you, my soul mate.**

He closed his eyes and walked trusting his destiny and luck, chanting in melodious voice that enchanted the sweet early birds.

 **Everybody gets high sometimes, you know.**

 **So take a deep breath and let it go  
You shouldn't be drowning on your own**

 **And if you feel you're sinking, I will jump right over** **  
** **Into cold, cold water for you** **  
** **And although time may take us into different places** **  
** **I will still be patient with you** **  
** **And I want you to know**

 **I won't let go** **  
** **I'll be your lifeline tonight..** **  
** **I won't let go** **  
** **I'll be your lifeline tonight..**

He was cheerful and his heart was full of euphoric. He twisted his waist and pranced, swaying and swinging in air, spinning on his flat shoes.

 _When did this happen. I am in, no this cannot be happening but I want this to happen. No Tyson Granger, the 3 times world champ is in love with the loud mouth of 8th -What my teammates will think about me? Why Tyson? Why would you bother about them? But are you sure about your feelings? If you are, pursue them. I should._

He smirked in delight and walked towards her room. _I wonder if she will ever be able to find that I found out her little secret, thanks to Margot, and now, how will she react! Damn! Be cool dude, I won't hurt you!_ He found himself uttering the silly thoughts inside his mind.

He heard someone intoning in love. He broke his chain of thoughts and followed where the music led:

" **Why is the life just a moment or two,  
for this love, centuries aren't enough.  
So let me ask God  
for some more time, anew,  
I have to live just here,  
I have not to go away from you.  
Now that you are there to share my pain,  
Now that you share my pain,  
Every pain is beautiful,  
Now that you share my pain.  
Your smiles are my strength,  
I got hope from them only.  
Whatever atrocity the world does to me,  
in them is my safety.  
My life became very beautiful,  
now where else would heaven be.**

 **My life is from your heartbeats,  
your wishes are my prayers now.  
what a unique bond it is,  
that your and my life have become one.  
I'll come back to you only.  
It's my promise, even if I die…** _"_

Tyson was damn wonderstruck; the lyrics were from the heart! Who _is it?_

He mounted up the short hillock and was confounded to see the singer. It was none other than the Dual haired beyblader, amethyst eyed and white scarfed.

"K-Kai. Was it r-really y-you?" Tyson asked, stuttering in amazement.

"Hn. Yeah! It was me."

"From where had you learnt such melodious music? The lyrics were awesome!"

"Oh! So you heard?"

"Of course I did!" Tyson smirked and hit him playfully with his elbow on his stomach.

"So dude who she is?" he gave his goofy grin and was waiting for the reply.

"You wanna know?" Kai raised his eyebrow

"Please! Fast" Tyson showed his teeth with his prominent grin.

"You better not know or else it will ruin everything."

"Huh? Is something wrong? I didn't get you. I just asked if you are in love and asked about the lucky girl!"

"Hn."

"So, you are not saying, huh? Hmph .Fine"

"No."

"Then why did you asked if I wanna know?" he protested.

Kai began to retreat and started to leave but stopped as he felt a strong grab at his left hand. He instantly turned and shot an questioning glare at Tyson.

"Listen I cannot compel you to say, of course I can't but I wanna say you something. Would you listen?" Tyson said in stern tone looking down at the snow smothered sand. His navy blue hair were nestling his maroon eyes. The amethyst eyes peered through the navy hair to get an idea of what was going with that little great mind.

He freed his hand from his and stayed, showing that he was ready to listen.

"Say."

"I am in fervent love with her." Tyson's eyes radiated, showing the intensity of his statement.

Kai thrilled at the moment, his eyes became wide, wanting to ask for her name. His fingers curled into tight fist, his heart skipped unhealthy beats, his chest feeling damn heavy with the pain of regret and remorse, already aware of what he was speaking about. He still stood calm and swallowed a little gulp through his dry throat.

"Will not ask 'who'?"

Tyson shot a smirking glance at him connoting the fact that he already knew that Kai knew about who he was speaking about. Maroon eyes dominated his confused amethyst eyes.

"S-say!" he uttered

"I know you really wouldn't care if I didn't say and would be least interested."

He had him this time. Kai plastered his gushing emotions with the cold face he always showed to anyone.

"What do you want Tyson?"

"Not much!"

"I am leaving."

Suddenly, Kai froze as he heard a piercing voice echoing around.

.

.

.

 _Did I just hear it?_

 _Why?_

 _Why Tyson?_

"I LOVE YOU HILARY!"

Tyson had just clamored his confession though the very required person was not even there. It echoed through the damn chill wind streaming around and freezing the hands every now and then.

Kai was bewildered and muddled. His body seemed to freeze, sending a shock to his spine. His heart felt pierced through his chest. Eventually, he felt that his mind and brain were mortified, crippled and mutilated. Few tears flowed freely from his amethyst eyes sending more shivers than cold it already was.

He didn't turned back knowing that Tyson was still behind him yearning for any approval, that he didn't have one. He simply ambled, broken, ruined and most importantly, losing to his rival, ultimately, was it in the beystadium or for certain someone, he had to lose!

Tyson didn't know what was with him and he was glad that he said him. Now others won't be a problem. He turned the other side, ambling in joy.

 _Why? Why? Why? Why I and he had to fall for the same person? Whether it was beystadium or a girl, he is the ultimate victor. Wasn't my life enough tortured since I was five years old? Can't I live a happy life? Don't I have a right? This is my fault. I should have confessed much before to her. I lost her, lost!"_

Tears rolled down his pale cheeks. His inflamed and aching heart was killed in distress that never was given a glimpse of happy life. He worked harder, never gave up, was about to die, till that he tried, more than Tyson. It was Tyson's hard work too that he won but Kai never gave up, he gave all he had, even risking his life. Beyblading was his life, he kept himself isolated, focused, concentrated, and was determined on defeating Tyson and yet lost, so he made his mind to accept lose at him. But that was hard, he never lost to, he had fought his battle with Brooklyn, who was a much stronger beyblader and an effortless victory was sire for him but his uphill determination, his ability to hold on and withstand all the pain that was inflicted on him proved that he was capable of beating him and he did. And for Tyson, winning against Brooklyn was easier than that. Why? Was that Tyson better?

* * *

Ray woke at seven and saw two of his friends missing; their sheets neatly folded and kept in the corner of the room one about each other.

He got up, dressed in his usual clothes and thought to wake Max, but he saw him sleeping happily like a kid.

 _Perhaps he is dreaming about Mariam._ He smiled and strode out of the dojo sure to slide back the door and ambled out. _It's a good day, birds chirping, wind streaming, and me here .Don't know what I get to do today. Reminds me of the past .Don't know how she is? I miss her sometimes, I guess._

He went to the bank of the river and launched his blade and began to practice. _Drigger seems to be more powerful and momentous. The only thing that depresses me that I can't beat Tyson 'sometimes' no matter how hard I try or how much he grew careless but it never happens, I can't win against him. Actually no one has ever bet him. If it is true, then, I won't LOOSE to anyone except him._

His thoughts were interrupted by a beyblade that came flying from nowhere and hit his Drigger. The new blade began to attack it from all directions.

"Who is it?" The Chinese blader questioned himself.

The battle ended in a draw. He caught the Drigger and kept inside. He glanced around to see who it was. Soon, he felt blackness and darkness surround him. His eyes were surrounded by a pair of soft, humble hands nestling his sight. He smiled and removed the hands. He didn't turn back and looked down.

"It's…" He spoke gently closing his eyes and his lips smirking.

The black haired girl behind tilted her head slightly, innocently wondering what he was saying.

She turned her back facing his. She closed her eyes; cross armed, and wondered, what Ray was thinking. Did he guessed or was his mere… Suddenly, she felt a pair of soft and cold hands nestling her own eyes. She stood awestruck and smiled.

"I know it's you Ray!" she said slowly and gently removed his hands.

She turned and met his golden eyes. She smiled contently. A few strings of her hair were falling freely on her face, and the rest of her hair carefully held back by a barrette.

"Did you really knew that it was me?" she asked still smiling, the sweet smile that enchanted him shortly.

"Yeah I did know, for sure." he smiled back. They started walking together

"You know Ray it's been almost three years since we met"

"Yeah, I really _missed_ you"

She blushed slightly.

"You really missed me?"

"Well you see. I at least remembered you once in a day, for sure"

"Oh! I see"

She bent slightly downwards her head such that her hair strings covered her cheek to nestle all the blushes.

"Did you miss me?" Ray asked looking at the deep blue sky that had lot of skies above it.

"More than you know!" she said still looking down, her eyes closed.

"Really?"

"Really!"

She lifted her bent head and met his eyes; she smiled and continued to walk.

Silence dwelt in between them. None of them spoke for a minute. Ray didn't mind. He pulled out his earphones and began to play the song.

 **Time together isn't never quite enough  
When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home  
What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
Only time, only time.**

Salima looked at him and pulled one of the earphones from his ear and put it in her ear. He gazed at her shortly, but she didn't meet his gaze and walked closely, enjoying the damn awesome music.

 **I opened my eyes last night  
And saw you in the low light  
Walking down by the bay  
On the shore,  
Staring up at the stars, that aren't there anymore  
I was feeling the night grow old  
And you were looking so cold  
So like an introvert  
I drew my over shirt  
Around my arms and began, to shiver violently before  
You happened to look  
And see the tunnels all around me  
Running into the dark  
Underground  
All the subways around, create a great sound  
To my motion fatigue  
Farewell  
With your ear to a seashell  
You can hear the waves in underwater caves  
As if you actually were inside a saltwater room**

 **Time together isn't never quite enough** _  
_ **When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home  
What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
Only time, only time**

 **They turned their heads towards each other, gazing turned back and looked ahead so did he.**

 **Can you believe that the crew has gone  
And wouldn't let me sign on?  
All my islands have sunk  
In the deep,  
And I can hardly relax or even oversleep  
But I feel more with your hand  
In mine  
When we walk on the shore line  
I guess we'll never know, why sparrows love the snow  
We'll turn off all of the lights and set this ballroom aglow**

 **So tell me darling do you wish we'd fall in love?  
(Yeah all the time) all the time  
Time together isn't never quite enough  
When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home  
What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
Only time, only time  
When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?  
If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?  
So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time, all the time.**

"So?"

"So what Ray?"

"You like the song?"

"I heard it before. I like it more than you do! All the time." she said with cheerfulness and proudness.

"Ray."

"What?"

"Would it be weird if I hugged you?" she asked rubbing her fingers against each other.

"It would be weird if you didn't" he smiled

She immediately turned and hugged her holding her hands around his neck tightly .Ray smiled and held his hands around her waist.

"I really missed you!" she said her voice chocking and a tear dropped off nearly right on his neck.

"Dear, why are you crying? Was it that hurtful?"

"Yeah!" she wiped off her, her eyes still being close.

"Now I am here for you, and we will stay together forever." He assure without thinking. Perhaps he shouldn't have.

"Forever?" She asked.

"Hmm. Um, Salima, promise!" he said without thinking.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him, her innocence evident on her face.

* * *

Hilary got up at seven- twenty. She sat and pulled her hands outwards that usually one does when they wake up from deep sleep. _It's beautiful. Why the cold wind blows so hard? Does it make any sense to break this beautiful morning? He has better plans, for everything, for everyone. For me, please forgive me if I did wrong leaving my mother! I didn't go to Tyson's dojo yesterday! He probably will scold me immensely. I gotta go. Oh my! I don't know what might have happened. Their day must have been ruined yesterday. I have to make quickly their schedule._

She sat on her desk and started writing.

"What's it?"

She sniffled strongly through her nose.

"I know this scent. Whose it is?" She closed her eyes and continually sniffling . _Oh my… This scent… It's! How could it actually be possible! No I must be wrong but this scent is "his." No! How could he possibly find this? I just hope I am wrong._

Hilary slipped the neatly folded paper in her pocket and ambled out.

She locked her door and put her keys in her pocket. She turned and commenced to pace. She was suddenly confounded and awestruck to see…

A navy haired blader.

With with baseball cap, standing with high elbows, folded at the back of his head and pondering as he was leaning against the wall just beside her room.

* * *

 **~ Read and review! ^_^**


	5. Confide in me

**CHAPTER 5- CONFIDE IN ME.**

Hilary stood quiet, various thoughts rushing through her perplexed mind. She knew she was out and staring at him like anything but he didn't met his eyes with her ruby for a few seconds, He turned to her and faced with a face was that of stern and mature; looking deep behind the ruby eyes, and here was she who was wondering what to say and standing bewildered and muddled. They stared at each other for a few minutes in silence.

"What? Wouldn't you say something?" Tyson broke the silence in a calm tone seeming much familiar with what was going up with her.

She didn't reply. She was embarrassed and at the same time angry for him discovering the truth much sooner. She stared at the floor, her fingers curled into fist behind her back.

"Tyson." she said softly finally.

"Yeah Hil, can't we talk inside, it's damp and cold outside here. You should have worn an extra top."

She slightly blushed and unlocked her room.

Hilary ventured inside, Tyson following her from back. Her mind raced through variable questions _. Ohh my! I was right! Tyson was here before but when and how. I think that it leaves only he who could answer all my questions…But what am I gonna say about this...an-_

" So Hilary, how are you feeling?"

Her thoughts were promptly interrupted.

She was nervous yet didn't meet his eyes. She gazed at her lap avoiding his face. She sat on her bed and dragged a small couch near her bed for Tyson.

"I am fine Tyson. You don't need to worry"

Tyson grew a bit angry yet he nestled it for now was not the right time…

"Are you mentally fine?" Tyson asked smiling.

"Yeah Tyson!"

Hilary's heart started skipping beats, that she felt could be heard easily, her chest feeling abnormal pain for hiding it from him, her stomach began gulping out of fear.

She strongly stared down, bending her head a little so her brunette hair covered her face. She closed her eyes and could imagine Tyson questioning her and she been dumbstruck and trying to hide with some kind of foolish reasons. Her mind raced and a kind of ache started in her head. Her heart seemed to be throbbing like a drum.

Suddenly she felt warmth on her forehead, a deep and yearned warmth, full of compassion and love. She didn't need to figure what it was. Tyson brushed his soft lips against her forehead to soothe her mind and relax. She didn't opened her eyes and sat peacefully her hands suddenly wrapping around his waist under his red jacket and burying her head against his soft stomach, holding him tighter.

 **I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me** **  
** **I still feel your touch in my dreams** **  
** **Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why** **  
** **Without you it's hard to survive**

 **'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling** **  
** **And every time we kiss I swear I could fly** **  
** **Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last** **  
** **Need you by my side**

 **'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static** **  
** **And every time we kiss I reach for the sky** **  
** **Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go** **  
** **Want you in my life**

 **Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky** **  
** **They wipe away tears that I cry** **  
** **The good and the bad times we've been through them all** **  
** **You make me rise when I fall**

He placed his head on her soft brunette hair terminating his soothing kiss when she buried her face in his chest soon when he sat on his knees, holding her neck with his cold hands. Tyson wanted to retreat from this position after a few minutes so that he could talk and find out what was the problem and soothe her. But the immense pain she had in her heart buried deep inside immensely forcefully had erupted out like a volcano in the form of silent tears being shed that drenched her face wetted the centre of his red jacked. The pain was shed. She knew that Tyson was worth trusting and worth confiding. She longed to hold and get a shoulder to cry on since the past month, but the mere arguments between them ceased her from doing so...

"Hilary... don't cry. I am here now, right, so why are you worring?"

She didn't answer and held him tighter.

"P-lease be quiet, Ty-son" she said bleating in hiccups and tears.

He passed his soft fingers through her hair comforting her and placed a small kiss on her head…She finally retreated and looked at him, in tears and weeping, her cheeks turning pale and a red examined her wiped her tears with his soft jacket and eventually drying off the last wet bits of tears with his own cold fingers .He sat beside her and waited.

"I am sorry Tyson, I didn't said you about this...I-"

"It's okay Hil, no problem"

She began to feel weaken the pain eventually subsided, her heart relaxed and she closed her eyes nestling the ruby eyes. She sat quietly her head lowered, her hands on her lap, on her jeans denim, her brunette hair swinging aside hitting his cheeks like anything.

"So Hilary, Why? Why did you do this?"

"I left my ho-me Ty-s"

"Wh-wh-att?" He staggered, gaping.

There was silence.

" _You_ left your home?" he asked startled, looking at her eyes staring down with immense perturbation, that if looks could have killed, the floor would have been vandalized long ago.

"Yeah. Wh-at did you thought?"

"Ah!..um..nothing.."

"Spit it out, Tyson. Don't hide.."

"I thought, that…you were, k-kicked out

He said meeting her eyes wide and clear.

Hilary stared at him in amazement

"No, I weren't"

"So then why you left your home?" He asked longing for an answer apace.

"There are reasons Tyson, _reasons!_ "

Now they were facing each other rendezvous each other's eyes, the ruby in maroon and the maroon in ruby.

"I was tired, angry, hurted, upset and traumatized by constant bickering and taunts.'' she shed a tear that rolled down her cheek.

"W-What?"

"Yeah, I was chided for the silliest mistakes I committed, for not concentrating on what I did and much more, that seems so trivial but means like hell to me. I know nobody would support me."

"So it was your parents?"

"Yeah! You know I was patient , I'm not mean, selfish, childlike. I have my strong reasons for my departure…It offended me deeply." her voice chocked as she spoke.

"Hmm... I see. I never thought about that hil." he said snappily, he looked around not wanting to see her.

She bent to see his face to understand the cause for his displease and whim annoy. Her mind raced through variable surmises and fears…

"Tyson. What?"

"What?" he snapped back.

"Why are you angry? Did I anything wrong. I hope you don't oppose my decision..."

"Hilary it's your decision and you gotta figure out yourself if you were right or not... deep down... You know the truth dear."

"What do you say?" she skittish little .

"Can't say. Figure out yourself and make sure you listen and judge to both the sides of your heart besides your mind."

She muffled and began to pounder. She slowly hushed.

"Is that the only thing you're upset about?"

" NO it isn't the only thing!"

"So what? What? Say it!"

"Hil, whatever your reason might be, but why, w-why w-why you stayed here. You could have been with us in the dojo as you used to reside in the past..!"

"Um..I..I..don't know!"

"Spit it! You know. Say!"

"Because I was afraid about your all reactions! It's not that I don't Trust you but still I want to be more secure, it's not that grandpa won't agree but I don't want you to have sympathy. I would have no place to runaway to show you that I was angry whenever we had our arguments, I don't want to burden you all. I would have no place to run away to show you that I was hurted or angry whenever you blurted out me saying the harsh and meaningless words that mortified me...because I…..want to …live on my own….on my own.." she pierced her voice and blurted. He was still gazing at her with no clues and a gapping mouth pondering over every word she said…

Silence. Dead silence. No one spoke for a couple of clouds occupied the plane sky. The blue dominated by the pure wind streamed the curtains hanging freely carefree. The photo frame shivered that was adhered carefully by Tyson the last time to the wall. The brunette and navy hair fluttered about each other...The thunder rumbled and thumped, yet not a sign of a raindrop. The doors shut and blustered the walls. Signifying the intensity of the wind, dragoon shivered and it sent a thrill shiver to his spine. Both of them had remorse for what they blurted at each other never wanting to offend the other.

"I'm sorry" she finally hushed

"I'm sorry too. I never meant anything I said you in our arguments… the words just came out…"

"Serious?"

"Yeah!" he fakes grin.

"Oh! I never knew."

"Hmm"

"But Hil...how do you afford to stay here?"

"I know that would come. I work here as a cook. I get up early at 5:40 and work at pizzeria, beside the chocolate parlor from 6 till 7:30 and then I prepare for our institute what commences from 8."

"You are working this hard. Why're you burdening yourself?" he nearly whined.

"I have to...They pay me."

"How much?" he asked curiously

"Enough to pay the room rent and pursue for my own expenses. I don't need to worry for college cos you know I got scholarship. I can work hard for that. Education won't be a problem. "

"Please Hil...stop this."

"No I can't. I have to move on now."

"You can stay in my dojo as others, Max, Ray and even the cold kai...you see." he bellowed in pain..

"I'm fine."

"Don't you worry about where you will go "he yelled his nose touching hers almost again in those old arguments? But this was full of feelings. Hilary dint glared at him but looked behind his maroon eyes trying to see the care he really possessed for her .She smiled at his glare that shivered him.

"I don't worry about it.."

"You do. You just said that. You can make me understand that you are angry in many other ways like you could punch me; call me a jerk, not giving me food. Oh yeah that much'll be really much intolerable but I'm ready to bear. But please return home...Please." he wept closing his eyes, his lips curled in anger and pain inflicted. "I can't see you undergoing such uphill task and pain. You can live a happy life like any of us. I'd never call you big mouth or witch of 8th grade." He stopped allowing the tears to roll freely...his eyes carefully nestled under his streaming navy hair…

"I never knew you could be so solicitude and caring." she said slowly and meaningly.

 **So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover** **  
** **That I know you can't afford** **  
** **Bite that tattoo on your shoulder** **  
** **Pull the sheets right off the corner** **  
** **Of the mattress that you stole** **  
** **From your roommate back in Boulder** **  
** **We ain't ever getting older**

"You never felt? "he asked doubtfully

She blushed slightly and looked the other side towards the entrance door…

"I knew you fool! I just said that now!'' she punched him in his chest.

He collapsed back in her bed but sure enough to grab her waist with him. They collapsed on the beret, lying side by side gazing behind each's eyes, wordless and mere centimeters apart.

 **So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover** **  
** **That I know you can't afford** **  
** **Bite that tattoo on your shoulder** **  
** **Pull the sheets right off the corner** **  
** **Of the mattress that you stole** **  
** **From your roommate back in Boulder** **  
** **We ain't ever getting older..**

She gazed at his personable and stunning matured face, his navy blue hair gushing in hair, his eyes yearning, coveting for her, his hand on her waist and the other one on her cheeks, his fingers gently brushing her pure brunette hair and appealing face. She shivered seeing such immense and strong yearning in his eyes…She doesn't wanted to break this moment but she pulled back and got up and sat up looking at him still lying where he simply looked at her his elbows folded behind his head."What was that Ty-"

"Nothing. I don't know. I just longed for it."

"HUH? You W-What?"

" Yearned for it!" He said his eyes straight piercing in the ruby's and smirking in relish.

"Oh!" she blushed like a tomato

She turned her gaze to the flying curtains up above to 180 degrees streaming and merrily dancing.

 **So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover** **  
** **That I know you can't afford** **  
** **Bite that tattoo on your shoulder** **  
** **Pull the sheets right off the corner** **  
** **Of the mattress that you stole** **  
** **From your roommate back in Boulder** **  
** **We ain't ever getting older..**

"Thanks for all the sympathy you gave me. I'm sure I'm never alone till you are there and I'm happy that you never meant anything you said in our arguments nor did I ever."

"Oh! I knew that but-" he said with goofy smile.

They gazed at each other like they would never be with together again…Savoring each moment in relish and longing.

She broke the moment by commencing a conversation.

'Tyson how did you knew about me?'' she asked puzzled.

"Uh! ..um..I just knew..don't ask me that!"

"But how?" she protested yet not screaming.

"Leave it Hil, I dint shadowed you. I just knew.."

"Hmm So tell me one thing."

"What?" he squealed.

"Have you been here before? I mean inside, here?"

He immediately shifted his gaze to the elegant couch where he was sitting before, not wanting to say about his secret visit.

"No, obviously not!" he said chocking.

"Lie!"

"Why would I lie to you?"

"I don't know, exactly, why you are lying, just say the truth. I know you were here before and more precisely, you were here yesterday or much recently! "she protested with confidence.

He froze at her sudden protest. _How come she knew? I am sure she was sleeping and she just said how, she really, man, is damn clever. What should I say? What? Think! Think! Think! I can't be caught..!_

" Hey you Mr. Hot shot, you have taken your enough time. Now speak out fast!" she demanded

"Hmm...I ll say. Don't be harsh. please.."

"Yeah! Go on!"

"I was here before, yesterday, you were sleeping. So I didn't disturb you."

"You were here when I was sleeping, but how you got in?' she asked curious and nervous..

"Like I was saying, the door was unlocked."

"W-What? It really was?" she asked in unrest.

"Yeah! You should be careful, see that's what I was saying, and move on from here, you can live with me...us, in the dojo." he said sadly.

"Hmm...Please give me a break. I'll think about it and don't be sad with my answer." she said with regret.

"Of course…Oh lets go now, we have wasted an hour! Guys might be waiting for us!.." she stood up and began to make her way to the door, but she suddenly felt a hand grapping her waist strongly, she could feel the warm fingers folding around her waist and her neck being wrapped by the other hand. It throbbed at the rate of her heart. She looked in his yearning eyes and their noses and lips mere centimeters apart. She held her hand around his neck and continued gazing in relish…

She couldn't give him what he yearned for, maybe later, but not now, in this cramped circumstances.

He smiled or more precisely smirked genuinely.

"You know Hil." he began elegantly, "I am and will always be there for you no matter what happens. And it's a promise. You never gonna be down."

 **So baby don't worry, you are my only** **  
** **You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down** **  
** **You'll be my only, no need to worry** **  
** **Baby are you down down down down down, down, down** **  
** **Baby are you down down down down down, down, down** **  
** **Even if the sky is falling down down down**

He placed a small yet passionate kiss on her forehead compelling her to close her eyes because you know the best moments aren't ever seen they are always felt by the heart.

He departed and started to make his way out Hilary following him and locking the door meticulously, her mind racing through multiple concepts and perceptions . _First, how come he know about me living here?_ _He sure had something...But what? And he said that he didn't even shadowed, then what? And his attitude and feelings towards me are penchant and yearn. It's not that that those kisses infatuate me, he just started to give me gave after third world championships as means of solace and comfort whenever I needed or more frank, when we had arguments, they became frequent lately and were confined to forehead or seldom cheeks, it was never him blushing, his pure intentions, and me yet nestling the deepest yearning and I always flushed like a tomato or a red rose. And now I'm walking with him with him in mere silence…that throbs._

 **The pains of hearts would have gone less** **  
** **if I and you had become 'us' instead..**

 **How good the weathers would have become,** **  
** **had you and me become 'us' instead..**

 **Without I don't get peace,** **  
** **I don't get calm..** **  
** **All those illusions would have gone away,** **  
** **If I and you have become 'us'..**

 **Love is incomplete, world is incomplete,** **  
** **fulfil my wish please.** **  
** **This heart just wants,** **  
** **that your and my story should be complete.** **  
** **Every problem would have become easy,** **  
** **had me and you become 'us'..**

 **There is nothing remaining, but the heart doesn't agree,** **  
** **This heart's things, the heart only knows.** **  
** **We'll both meet somewhere one day,** **  
** **On this hope alone am I alive.** **  
** **Every destination would have been easy [to reach]** **  
** **Had me and you become us..**

They ambled in peace and silence never breaking it until they reached their destination.

It's nine. Where's Tyson? Where's Kai? Where's ray?

Kenny and max were up at 7:30 and were surprised to discover the absence of the three beybladers…

"What's wrong with these boys?" Kenny agitated

"I don't know" Max yawned, "Kenny. They are enjoying life." he seized his yawn.

"What? Are you gone mad Max, just like them. I'm surprised on kai too. How could he be also like Tyson…and Ray, oh I don't Believe what's going on. They hadn't showed up yet!"

"May be I'll too be like them Kenny in the very near future!" Max smirked

"Wh-Wh-at? Oh Please Max Stop it!"

"Yeah! I know!"

"Hilary! Stop it, let's go now! We are already late!"

The voice of a navy haired beyblader and the voice of a brunette could be heard…It enlivened both of the beybladers hearing someone's arrival.

They entered inside the dojo and saw the cross and hyper faces of their friends asking for an explanation…At the very next moment, both the other beybladers, the Chinese blader with his friend and the solitary Kai showed up!..

"Hmm..this morning is awesome. The sun is bright unlike the chilled past." Ray cheered

"Yeah Ray things are gonna be awesome now and we'll train harder from now on and sorry Kenny I just left early!" Tyson enlivened

"Hmm..so everything is back now Kenny don't worry and now... Smile."

"I don't know what you guys are doing! Let's Practice!"

"Yeah Kenny I brought the schedule today." she took out the neatly folded chit from her pocket and handed the spectacled blader. "I'm sorry I didn't showed up yesterday." she smiled

"Hmm it's okay. But you know it really gave everyone a day off!"

'Oh!"

Kai stood still gazing at the brunette lady, deep in her ruby eyes. He knew there was something behind that ruby eyes and much more in that nestled min, the depressed thoughts. _What's up with her, I can clearly make out something is wrong but what is Tyson aware of that. He should have known after all he lo… Whatever. But I'm not still sure about one thing and I think that's my only chance. Had he confessed to her already? It doesn't seem so but he does know all about her. I guess have to find out anyway! What about Hilary…who will she chose if she ever had to between me and Tyson after knowing about both of us. Maybe, or for certain she'll chose him but let's not despair. I have hope. And I have to confess fast despite the fact that Tyson had already or she rejects me. I won't have to regret the double later for never being able to confess.._

He looked at her with zeal and urge, his desperate attempt to confess his feelings even though if it would be late. His thoughts were interrupted.

"Kai, you okay bud?" Tyson placed a hand on his shoulder

He coldly removed his hand and ambled towards Hilary. Tyson wondering about the current.

Kai ambled slowly and looked at her.

"Why?" was his only question and word.

"Huh?" Hilary turned her face from Tyson to kai, shifting her mind regaining back her senses

"Why haven't you been here yesterday?" he asked in the cold tone..

"Oh! I'm sorry."

"It's okay Hilary but that doesn't answer my question?" he said calm

"Hey Kai! Didn't she say sorry! Now stop bothering her she have her own reasons!" Tyson blurted in rage his hands waving at high frequency in air

"Its okay Tyson. Kai is the captain. He has a right to ask me." She explained Tyson assuring him to be calm... "Kai, I'm sorry. I was really fatigued yesterday." she smiled at the captain.

It only hurted him, he turned away. She never knew how that smile influenced him, it ached his heart.

"Tys, you hungry?"

"Starving Hil! Starving" he smiled gently

"Don't worry dear. I'll get some delicious food for you right now."

"Huh?" Ray mumbled

"For all you guys! Wait for me!"

Tyson was on the seventh sky. Desperately hungry and waiting impatiently for fooood!

 _I_ **really wanna stop but I just got the taste for it** **  
** **I feel like I could fly with the boy on the moon** **  
** **So honey hold my hand, you like making me wait for it** **  
** **I feel like I could die walking up to the room, oh yeah**

 **Late night watching television** **  
** **But how'd we get in this position** **  
** **It's way too soon, I know this isn't love** **  
** **But I need to tell you something**

 **I really really really really really really like you** **  
** **And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?** **  
** **I really really really really really really like you** **  
** **And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?**

Tyson softly serenaded… _So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover_ _  
_ _That I know you can't afford_ _  
_ _Bite that tattoo on your shoulder_ _  
_ _Pull the sheets right off the corner_ _  
_ _Of the mattress that you stole_ _  
_ _From your roommate back in Boulder_ _  
_ _We ain't ever getting older.._

Kai shot a spiteful glance at him and the others just stared him in surprise. He sang melodious and smiled euphoric that appealed everyone.

"Tyson..?"

"Yeah Ray?"

"When did you learn such beautiful singing?"

"Hah?" he blushed in embarrassment. They heard him. OH but please he had to tell them sometime.

"Ah! Just mumbling; learnt from now where... Life taught me." he flushed in happiness!

"Hey bud. Are you in love?"

"Hey bud. Are you in love?" Max smirked his hand pushing Tyson's stomach embarrassing him

He grew red like a tomato. He stared them in fear and fright..

"No...Nothing like that!"

He looked at Kai who turned away and began to retreat.

"Now say! You can't hide from us!" Max and Ray held him from sides pressurizing him and at the same time, taunting his love..

"Hey! Stop!" he shouted in fear.

"What's going on here?" a feminine voice interrupted them.

Both the bladers released Tyson and smiled sheepishly.

"Nothing Hil" Max answered a small smirk evident on his cute lips.

"Well, everybody get ready, get inside. I baked some cookies for you all. Come inside." With that she left pacing inside. Ray and Max smirked at each other and carried Tyson placing their fingers tightly on his mouth so he won't scream and running way out in the dojo. They lifted him and disappeared..

"Guys where are taking me!" Tyson said in a funny voice their hands still on his mouth.

They took him by the river and released him on the tender green grass. They stood smiling at each other giving him some time to catch his breath. He coughed and crocked.

"AHHU! AHHU!"

"Done Tyson..?"

"You guys!" Cough. "What do you want?" Cough

"Answer!" Max stated

"To a question!" Ray completed

"W-What? For that you brought me here? Hey lets go back..Hil might be waiting for us..!"

"Uhhu, no. First you answer us and then we will travel at a huge speed carrying you. She won't be worried at all, Tys." Max smirked

"Hmph ..!" he folded his mouth in anger not willing to answer

"Hey bud, sorry! We don't mean to hurt you. But please don't keep us waiting."

"Yeah don't get us wrong. Now say it!" Ray demanded

"Okay, give me a break!"

"Hmm. We are here waiting. Take your time!"

"Not longer"

Tyson pondered. _What should I do, should I say them? Yah! Maybe I should, after all I said that to Kai, the least concerned cold blader, jerk! Well they never know that he is in love too! Don't they see that? Why only catching on me. Yeah because I was singing. But I couldn't stop. Hmm…Now they won't let me go until I say. So spit it Tyson!_

"Yeah I'm in love with certain someone."

"Yeah! I knew." Max was excited.

"Now that answers your question, so shall we leave?"

"Hey! You hadn't yet said about her. Who is _she_?"

"Huh!"Tyson groaned.

"Hey tell us that!"

"Now you will then ask me how did I fell in love with her, and when and all. Your questions won't end!"

"Hey Mr. Hot shot. You ain't going anywhere until you answer that!"

Tyson felt helpless, compelled to say. Hmm. He had to. He looked at them stern..

"I LOVE….. HER!"

They collapsed at his mere jittery. They immediately rose and held his collar like some burglars and began.

" Hey you! You aren't going to fool us like that. Just spill it!"

"Okay guys, I give up. But leave me first. I'm not a criminal you are holding like!"

They pulled back in least fright and longed for an answer.

"I LOVE HER MY LOVE WILL NEVER CEAESE FOR HER. I'M MAD AT HER."

"Awwww!"

"I LOVE HILARY!"

They stood jovial, excited and surprised, elevated on the uppermost heaven. They gapped their mouths and their jaws dropped. Tyson walked towards them closing their mouths and assuring if they were not destined to a mental hospital..

Both the bladers gave a genuine smile to him and mere truly happy for him for he chose the perfect girl. They hugged him at once nearly pushing him backwards. They were blissful and congratulated him for his love

"Wait a go buddy, you chose the correct person."

"Huh? Really?"

"Yeah! We never thought you would be in love with her. You two use to fight quite often and hurt each other but finally it all ended up for good!"

"Hahaha...ha!" he gave his goofy blushed laugh

"Did you confess to her yet?" Max asked

"Not yet Maxi but I'm sure the perfect time will be soon here, you see.."

"Hey you fool! You gone mad or what?" they stormed at him

"Wh-h?"

"YOU should say to her soon! Before it gets too late,"

"Yeah I heard one shouldn't delay in such matters, you know it could hurt you and be worse!"

"Like what?" asked a worried Tyson

"Hmm. see..buddy..Hilary is a beautiful and smart girl, anyone can fall for her. So…you see what I mean..."

"Haaa! No that's never gonna happen! I'm going to confess my love to her right now. NO-ONE HAVE A RIGHT TO FALL FOR HER…SHE IS MINE!" he screamed from the bottom of his throat almost shivering at the thought. And breathing heavily and desiring to defeat that very unfortunate person badly in a beybattle! His heart throbbed and a weird feeling in this chest ached him. He was nervous and febrile. But when he knew that he already defeated him last year?

Both his friends moved back in fright. They were staggered. They never knew that Tyson was so passionate for his love. They could have understood that for Beybattles but they never had clue for him being yearning for his love. They slowly approached him and placed slowly and carefully a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Listen Tyson, we were just advising you. I hope it's not late. Calm down."

He moved ahead, Max's hand dropping from his shoulder, thinking exactly what he was going to do...He had fire in his eyes and a strong determination. He started ambling with heavy treads soon running at variable velocity.

 _Calm down Tyson! Calm down ! Relax. Why am I ardently shivering and aching. Why my body blaze like anything. Something is sure going wrong. She is waiting for me..I don't know I don't Know! What's going on!_ He had grown too perturbed and anxiety that he actually started to feel the urge to vomit. Yeah that happens when you are under such apprehensive and stress circumstances, what Tyson Granger was undergoing right now... _This aint any right! Hilary! I'm coming. I'm coming_ ! _.Deep Down Tyson, Deep Down.._

He stopped. His body froze, his heart stopped, his mind given a mental shock and pricked. His body shivered in fright. He could hear a window shatter, but he soon realized that it was not a window, but his own heart, shattered into million pieces, perhaps that could never be joined back. He panged and tingled. He saw a brunette lady with ruby eyes, red jacket and black to with jeans denims. His jaw dropped and his eyes filled with gushing was not just her but an another person who stood with her, closer than they should.


	6. Unexpected Confession

**Chapter 6- Unexpected Confession.**

 _Flashback_ :

The savory fragrance of her cookies dueled through the dojo. She baked the cookies with her hands and heart. After she carefully took out the tray of cookies out from the oven, she placed it on the slab of kitchen and went out to call them. But when she came out, there was silence, the untipped silence.

"Huh? Where are they?" she perplexed.

She could see a brunette spectacled computer genius typing on his laptop and a dual haired beyblader leaning against a wall peacefully, others seem to be nowhere.

She looked around for some explanation but all she found was hushed and still silence. She turned to Kenny

"Hey! Kenny! Did you see them?"

"God knows Hilary what's up with them. Suddenly disappeared. At least I thought they would be here till they gulp your cookies."

"Oh my! They are sometimes crazy! Don't get mad at them. They will be here soon."

"Hope so!"

She shifted her eyes to the deep contemplating dual haired beyblader and went towards him. She stood adjacent to him, where he still closed his eyes and knew that she was here.

"Kai, would you like to eat the cookies? I think you are hungry!" she said smiling innocently.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked her in amazement and longing.

"Hmn, Okay!"

"Good! Get in here I'll be serving it!"

With that she left carefully lifting the tray and placing at the bronze brown floor. He ambled inside the silent dojo occupied by the two people, and sat folding his legs, Japanese style, opposite to the brunette separated by the tray of food. He picked up the smallest piece and devoured. She looked at him with curiosity if he would like it. Generally it would be Tyson to whom she wanted the comment and appreciate. He would either cough purposely to taunt her or sometimes admire her cooking skills not flattering for more food but heartedly.

And now she was waiting for some reply from her former Captain. Usually he never appreciated anything, if he was compelled to say anything, it would be just that _Hmn,_ in usual uncaring tone.

"So...how's it?"

He dint answer though his mouth filled with water and his heart skipped with joy. _When did I eat such delicious food last time?_ The answer was clear. Nowhere. _It was years ago when I ate cookies that my mom had made when I was five years old, and I relished it, and now this girl, she sure is a good chef._

"It's ….nice, Hilary"

She brightened with happiness; it was rather rare that this cold blader admired someone. She smiled at him and offered him more cookies.

"Eat much as you want Kai, I will bake more for the others." with that, she stood, her mind wondering how Tyson would gulp all her cookies and admire her greatly. She flushed at the thought.

"Hil-ary?

"Huh?"

She turned back at the call.

"Um...nothing..."

"It's okay, you can eat as much as you 't worry about that."

"Hm...it's not exactly what I wanted to say."

"Huh?" she looked questioningly.

He stood up and faced her. She looked at him with confusion, yet calm and patient for the response.

"Can we talk outside?"

"Sure." She answered fathoming the possible conversation.

They headed outside the dojo and stopped at the boundary wall.

"So, what you wanted to say? Is it something about Tyson?"

His fists tightened at the mention of Tyson, he glared at her but slowly relaxed..

"No it ain't about him."

She stood still, bit frightened at the unusual behavior of her captain.

"Hilary, don't get me wrong but I really have very urging important confession to make."

Hilary's heart slumped up and down and she gulped, tensed…He placed a comforting hand on her cheeks telling her to relax.

"what's wrong Hilary...Relax. Just Relax." He said softly rubbing her blank cheek with his fingers. She shivered at the unused contact. _What is he doing. He is rubbing his fingers against my cheeks? Am I dreaming? No he can't do doesn't have this stomach throbs and I...I feel that this is wrong. I'm deceiving myself._

"I am ok-ay K-a-i.." she crocked and struck.

 _What is he doing? I'm really 's always Tyson who often have body contacts and I never felt insecure even a bit with him. I cannot stand someone else touching me like. Please Kai move back don't put me in misery! And what confession he has to a minute! Speaking of CONFESSION? No! This can't be...I don't want to...I'm already undergoing such damn this! Tyson! Come here you idiot! Where are you? Help me out of this! Your friend is gone...something!_

"No you ain't. Why are you shivering?" He asked in concern and grabbed her gently; his hands wrapped around her waist and the other hand on her half bare neck, intending to relax her. But he didn't realize that how it was torturing her. She shivered violently...It was the very moment Tyson had encountered the little scene.

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Tyson stood numb, all his body dead and heart crushed and didn't move. He controlled the urge to kill his former captain from doing this. He was watching everything carefully from safe Max and Ray arrived and discovered the dread. They were staggered and grieved for their friend. They never thought this would felt the pain and were ashamed at the act of yet none of the both knew how more badly it offended Tyson because he had just told him about her, so Kai was not that wrong in their eyes... _So this is it! He meant that song for didn't said me this is a shame. I did said him so he should have hold shouldn't be doing this! But Wh-at ab-out hil-a-ry..Does she love him? No this will ruin everything. She can't do this. She can't be blind after all the things I did to what are they doing? I won't forgive you Kai! Never, you were always a jerk! She is mine!_

Max and ray exchanged worried glances very regretful about his delay. They were sympathetic and placed a friendly hand his widened his eyes at the scene and his mind gushed and raced through multiple thoughts and fears.

Hilary looked down at his shirt cause there was nothing else down to look out. She didn't have the power to meet his amethyst eyes of passion.

She slowly began, frightened and petrified

"Kai, you shouldn't be holding me like -is ain't right." She mumbled almost closing her eyes..

"Why this isn't right? Why can't I?"

"Because you can't!" she shrilled in pitch.

"Yeah, and you never mind when Tyson hold you anyway, kiss you or do just enjoy it, right?" He piqued in spite.

She shivered once again, and this time more violent that even Kai could feel its intensity, holding her.

"Hilary. I'm sorry...I just wanted to say you that I really _love_ you...and I always will protect you and keep you secure"

He said her with his head on her shoulder due to nervousness, his soft hair brushing her shoulder.

"Leave me. I said leave me!" she said quietly and sternly ordering him.

He unhanded her and looked at her red face with anger and hurt.

"I'm sorry Kai but I don't think that I'll be able to return your feelings."

She said with tears in her eyes that were not because she was not able to give him a positive answer but because she felt that she deceived someone.

She darted away in the dojo and opened the door hurriedly and stormed inside Tyson's room and shut the door without locking it bursting out in heavy hot tears.

It had been really hard for her. She was completely despondent of life now. She didn't know how she was going to face him again. _How am I going to face him the next time? How? I feel like guilty over something. I feel like I cheated on Tyson, but why? He never confessed me. I don't think so he will ever do but I can't cease my feelings...He said me he ll never fight with me and lately he had been really kind to me and comforted me many times. I can't do this and I WONT DO THIS! I just made clear to Kai about it! I'm not going to be weak and that's why I said Tyson that I don't want to abandon my room, I know something or the other would come this has to happen, why life is always harsh at me ? WHY? WHY?_ She sobbed and wept endlessly burying her face in her hands resting on a small couch and sitting on the floor with bent legs for an hour though her hands and legs became numb but she refused to withdraw from that position.

It had been worse on Tyson. He clenched his fist and closed his eyes stoutly tears falling freely from his saw and understood the entire ignored his friends and turned away running endlessly anywhere. _No! This isn't happening! This isn't happening! This is never happening! I don't understand! Why? That bastard! I am never going to forgive just wait Kai and see how I avenge you in the beystadium. I'll kill you! You were that creep from the beginning. I thought you changed...but no you would never change._ He ran faster without thinking where he would end up, the clouds covered the sky, it was twilight and the wind blew strong. He took several turns running away from the situation and crushed and bruised from inside.

 **I don't know why, loneliness has come  
to meet me again..  
At what turn has love brought me..**

 **Is my fight against myself,  
or against God Himself,  
At what turn has love brought me..**

 **Love is a game of cards,  
of breaking and building trust..**

 **Don't know why I think,  
that I am an empty road..  
Have you lost me somewhere,  
or have I gone lost myself?  
Come find me again..  
What should I promise you again..**

 **I'm a broken musical instrument,  
I'm angry with myself,  
I'm that voice which is hidden  
somewhere in the chest..  
Listen to me without saying anything..  
How long can the heart bear silence..  
Love is a game of cards,  
of breaking and building trust..**

He ran faster and faster at every moment not minding how it pained his legs or damn cold air swirling around. He finally ended up near the bank of a river. He breathed heavily and sat down on the grass. He frustrated all his anger there

"Why Hilary? Why? Why? Kai?"

"How could they do this to me?"

He bought his knees closer and placed his chin on it seeing the river swirling into ripples because of the light drizzle that started.

His pocket sent a vibration to him. He took out Dragoon from his pocket and looked at his friend. _What Dragoon have to say? Can he solve any of my matters? Dragoon! Can you hear me?_

 _Yes Tyson, I can hear you! I'm always there for you_ , _no matter what you chose. But won't you think about your present state of perception one more's never your fault that I perceive cause I respect about her once again…_

He stopped and sighted wondering all what actually happened _. I fear that I can't return your feelings. I'm sorry. "She was frightened, she turned red, she was not intended nor did she do any such thing. I was wrong about do realizes that he had no right over was right and innocent, it was my fault that I thought. Oh! Wrath!_

 **For every mistake there is a punishment..  
If there are sorrows written in fate, some reason forms..  
Now all the sorrows are wound up in tears,  
Now all the tears have clung to the eyelids..**

He sat pulling his knees close so that he placed his shiver bit chin rested on his knees, lowering head so that his navy blue hair nestled his regretful eyes encored in pain and hurt. The red jacket fluttered above the grass perpendicular to waist…The wind blew warm, in contrast to the light drizzle that recently , it wasn't the wind, it was himself that felt warmer than he should, it was the hot blood getting insane and shivered at the little mistake; sobbing in silence, little mourning at the little mistake, sorrowing in slow down, you know how you are hurted, the heart or the window that was crushed, not by a someone, nor by a beyblade but mere words…mere words. _Forgive me my weakness, but without you it's hard to survive._ He slowly raised his head and noticed the little drizzle not ascending and remaining in its steady state, little ripples expanding in looked at the sky, the pinkishness evident everywhere. He looked at the emptiness all around, there was no one, not anyone, not a bird screeching nor the butterflies was him only, the dead or the pure silence that shouted in his mind breaking him every time when he tried to emptiness ceased when he saw figure noticing him from far, he turned his head and saw a familiar face but he has analyzed her quickly. A red haired beyblader with sad smile and worried locked at him. She gave a forced smile and ambled towards him; he stood up and faced her…

She started noticing the killing silence began to grow.

"Hello Tyson" she smiled

"Salima, you here?"

"Umm, yeah, nice weather."

"Yeah! Guess so"

"So why are you down?"

" I ain't" he lied

"Okay, so why is your face hurt and full of hurt?"

"Just leave me for some time, I need my space, I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

She replied in no annoy and gently sat down on grass her eyes worried much more than his because of…She looked down and closed her eyes and pondered about her grief and less mistakes that she made. He looked at her in innocence wondering what she might be up sat down beside her separated by some distance and looked at the calm sea.

"Are you hurted by certain someone?" she suddenly and politely asked.

"Ah? Yea really..."

"It me, not exactly."

"By whom?" he questions in eager.

"Can't say" she replies in broken tone

"Is your team here with you?"

"Yeah, they are here, we thought to meet you all."

"I see.I'm sorry for your grief." he said in less apologetically

"Thanks."

"I think I will leave...bye, nice chatting with you."

"Tyson."

He turned as he started to walk away and looked at her.

"I hope you soon recover from your pain and be happy again as anyone deserved to be. I hope our lives be not merciless to bestow pain forever." she smiled

He gave a broad smile and walked away..

He ambled in silence looking down not caring how his navy blue hair and jacket streamed racing to wing. He neglected the chilling sudden wind that had a less effect on him.

He reached his dojo and slid the door gently not worrying about his damn expression of sadness. Max and ray looked at him in worry and were thinking to approach him but they stopped knowing him, he needed his time and space, it would be awkward..

He climbed up the stairs and slid open the white door of his room. He entered and closed it carefully. He stood still and stared at the very girl he was all occupied. She saw sitting in folded knees with her head resting on her arms placed on his beret hiding her face and revealing her brunette hair. He slowly headed her and sat on the bed beside her head, gently placing his fingers caressing her. She didn't respond and didn't cease from her position. He tried looked at her bending but she was nestled in her bushy brunette. She was peacefully fast asleep in her numb arms. He stood up and gently lifted her in his arms holding on the neck and waist and softly laying her on his warm bed. He could feel her warmth and sweet enchanting scent that she always had.. He stood staring at her, her blanch complexion that never reduced. She was purely a good girl and her sensitivity was acknowledged by him a few days ago when he came to know she left her home. He never knew the pain of chidings, scolding, taunting, pressure of parents and the unmeant hurt they gave. His mother passed when he was five and his dad stayed away from them and he barely remembers any time of their moments, if they were, it were during the first year of championships. This little teen was burdened at her house with the words and behavior, she resisted with more than she could and eventually this was it..

 _I'm sorry. I know it was not your fault. I realize how sad you are because of this .I shouldn't have thought about you like this. Sorry! Now I hope you recover from your grief soon.._

He went out in his balcony and saw the clouds roaring, slowly commencing the little raindrops that drizzled faster than before, the streets were black and without lights. The silence and darkness gave him a fear. He slowly raised his hands and began to enjoy the rain, the raindrops, fell faster and soon he was nearly drenched in water. He could feel the pain washed away with the rain, tears fell undetected in the rain and he truly relished the sweet raindrops that he swallowed without thinking. Slowly he retreated a few treads back and saw the streets filled with water and the little kids making paper boats and floating on the collected water on their terrace blocking the exit. This night is sparkling, not because it has happiness to give, because the stars shone truly that were visible. Usually they could not be seen as the sky was dominated by the clouds. But those were seen left no reserve in sparkle. He could see a few kids rushing to their homes to avoid being chided by their moms. The rose plants lowered their branches. The pure scent of the wetly mud by rain was enchanting him. He ambled back in his room letting the balcony doors unclose letting the sweet smell and cool or cold breeze prevail till it could prevail.

He sat on a couch and didn't mind about his wet clothes. He simply sat drenching a bit couch and lost in his thoughts. Pondering, pondering, pondering as always, endless…Who could stop. He slowly laid down and later fell asleep..

The lights were unswitched. The doors streamed never daring to crash and create the nuisance and fright. The breeze turned into wind and the leaves endlessly fluttering with momentum. They slept peacefully on the respective beret and couch, encored in pain of past. The rain wiped the tears and hurt to its capability but could not vanish them.

The other bladebreakers were too fast asleep. Kenny worked till late in the night working on Kai's Dranzer and Ray's Drigger. This genius lacked the feeling of sleep and was truly dedicated to his work. Lately he was worried with Tyson's state of attitude, the silence that killed the joyous air in the team. Ray and Max seemed to be worried about something and Kai was, well as he was. Nothing much he felt change in him.

The three bladers in the hall fast asleep wrapped the sheets closer protecting themselves from the hurtling wind, their blades in much warmth. It wasn't a normal day. After all, many things happened, at a sudden and at once.


	7. Healing up

**CHAPTER 7- Healing up.**

It was 12 in midnight and the brunette was awakened. She lay on his warm beret. She could smell his bare scent that dwelt in the sheets. She slowly opened her eyes. She was lying facing the balcony, her head in her arm and legs folded as she lied. She wondered when she laid on the bed. She revised her memory. _I was sitting down on the floor and my head in my arms, oh they had become so numb, it hurts. OOUCHH! How I ended up here?_ She turned her head and saw Tyson laying on the little large couch insufficient for his length. She stared at him. _He looks so tired and ..and..and..so…cute..Oh what am I saying? Deep down he aint that creep I thought. He really is a good person, he really changed, and we never argue now and just smile at each other whenever we could. I hope we could be like this. I really like you like this, more than you see, more than you feel, more than you think, more than you realize…so it was him who would have laid him._ The thought gave her a thrill and apace excitement through her body. She blushed imagining the scene, yet she gave a small smile and crept out of the bed and dragging a small couch near his. She sat down and examined him. Slowly she intertwined her fingers in his hair, but suddenly retreated, feeling the cold, no wet sensation.

"Wh-at? Is he mad? How could he sleep in such wet? OH!" she exclaimed.

She realized that he was completely drenched and the cool breeze or rather wind didn't cease. It could cause him fever. She thought what to do. She slowly ambled out and went into hall and saw the three deep in their night dreams. . She slowly tiptoed and awoke Max..

"Maxie, can you hear me?"

He whined in sleep and slowly opened his eyes with his eyelids flapping up and down. He was a bit shocked and frightened seeing him. Before he could open his mouth, she placed her hand on his mouth and quieted him. She slowly removed when he was calm and began

"Maxie, sorry for disturbing you, but I need your help."

"What is it Hilary?" he asked a bit worried.

"Come with me." She stood and headed towards her room, or his room..

She slowly slid open the door and ventured in allowing him to and then sliding close back.

"What happened, Hil?"

"You see, Tyson."

"What happened to him?"

"He is sleeping in wet clothes and is least bothered about it, snoring."

"Wh-at? Is he gone mad? How could anyone think about to sleep in such condition in wet clothes?"

"SHHHH…Slow down Max, you will wake him."

" Ah,Yeah" he said more hush . "So you want me to change him?"

"Yeah. You see, I tried waking him several times but we won't wake up. It seems like he would just open eyes in morning. I ll be waiting outside….I'm sorry to disturb you, dear.."

"Haha, it's okay." he smiled..

She strode out closing the door and leaning against a wall which was dark and the only moonlight shadow being present. It was convenient to approach Max for some help. She could have called Kenny but he was tired enough really busy in his work.

A few minutes late, the door slid open and Max strode out.

"Done Hilary. Now you can sleep in peace." He smiled

"You too and thank you!"

"Hey! No problem. Goodnight."

He climbed down carefully not creating any sound and slowly wrapping himself in his sheets. She walked in and switched off the lights and wrapped him in warm sheets and caressed his hair one last time which weren't wet this time. Slowly she crept onto the beret yawning and soon in the sheets. She was relieved; after all, they could sleep peacefully…

 _I really want to forget what happened today. How could he love me? I never thought about Kai in that way. I felt he could never love anyone more than himself, it was him, then his Dranzer that he only loved ever. When did he have to fall for me. I'm sorry that I'm hurting you by refusing you and never able to return your feelings, and being responsible for you unrequited love; but seriously couldn't help it. I have much pain in my life and if ever I had to fall for someone, it would never be you. It would be…well I don't know. But I'm at least happy for being here, with everyone once again, especially Tyson, the one who brought me out of solitary state and caressed me out of pain. .I may not have anyone that could care me like my mom, but at the same time I don't have anyone that will hurt me my harsh and painful words that she frequently spit on me, chided me for the silliest mistakes, and always invaded my privacy..Hmph. Hate you!_

It was dark in the late 3 at night and there was darkness all around and the dreams in deep heads..

Hilary's Dream:

 _Where am I? I am in a garden. Wow, this is beautiful! Awesome! The flowers and everything! She could see the birds chirping; feel the little breeze blowing, the little tender young leaves being frightened to be swept away and the clear sky with no clouds and pure sunshine. There was no one. It was alone herself and she could hear the beginning of music that echoed lightly. The music was enchanting and melodious but no one sang. She sat in rest hugging her knees and placing a chin on them on the warm grass and the sweet scent of flowers that dwelt. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the music but she longed to hear someone singing. She looked around but there was no one. Slowly from far across she could see someone coming. But it wasn't clear as she waited; she saw that it was actually no one. "OH it's just my perception.." she stood up and stretched her hands. She began to serenade slowly in stupendous melody that couldn't be imagined.._

 **You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much**

You're the fear, I don't care  
Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life

 _(She slowly pulled her hair back and paused for a moment, giving the perfect flow to the rhythm and smiled as the music didn't ceased and the beats were perfect to what she was singing. She slowly began, smiling and smirking, blushing out of what she was singing..^^)_

So love me like you do, love me like you do  
Love me like you do, love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

 _She stopped noticing the music fading and she looked around seeing the butterflies all rushing towards her. The splendid creatures were approaching her and occupying her. They desperately wanted her to sing again but couldn't convey the message.._

" _It was indeed really sweet and melodious."_

 _She heard a masculine voice from behind. She turned and saw a familiar beyblader with amethyst eyes and purple and grey hair swaying in breeze along with the long white scarf. She stared at him for the longest none of them retarding from the gaze…She quickly turned breaking the eye contact.._

" _Thank you. What you doing here?" she said calmly pretending to swipe the dust on her jacket_

" _Just happened to pass by."_

" _Oh! Hmm."_

" _So, for whom was it?"_

 _She blushes at the sudden question but turned and met his fierce eyes with strength though she was throbbing from inside.._

" _Not for You!"_

" _Yet, it doesn't answer my question."_

" _I don't have to Kai."_

" _Hn."_

" _I'll be waiting forever no matter what happens…" he said as he turned and walked away. His voice…full of hurt and longing…_

 _She was shocked and gapped. She looked down in disappointment for being the reasons of his unrequited and unappreciated adore…_

 _She fell on her knees and looked down.._

END OF THE DREAM…

She woke up braking from the strange dream. She sat in dizzi and saw Tyson snoring,

"Oh my! As always!"

She saw the time, it was 5:45.

"Oh no, I'm late!"

She hurried, brushed apace and combed improperly and changed brisk trot, not noticing where she did…She dashed down the stairs and ran fast to her work spot…. _I'm going to be late today, damn, why didn't I adjusted my alarm! It's all getting worse. I shouldn't have moved here. Gotta run faster!_ She brisk trotted like wind and was at her destination 10 minutes late. It was Quiet. They were supposed to work in complete silence and the morning cooking never involved the noises. She strode slowly and saw the old amber haired lady gazing at her in some annoy. She was never late. It was her first time and she did have some reason, she wasn't careless but they would never understand so she preferred to apologize simply..

"You are late Ms. Tachibana." She reminded lazily..

"I'm so sorry Miss Catherine, I won't be late next time.." she gave a fake and apologizing smile and began to start her work..

She took a large bowl and added dough, sugar, .The work wasn't that hard but she had to work for the time she was hired for. She worked perfectly without any fault and the excellence and sublimity never dared anyone to peep in her style of work. She worked in peace plugging her ear phones that emerged from her Smartphone in the pockets of jeans denims. Her legs were killed in cold and the blanch skin whined for being unveiled…

 **You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much**

You're the fear, I don't care  
Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life

So love me like you do, love me like you do  
Love me like you do, love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

She worked till 7:15 simply doing or arranging though her work was over. It was because she didn't wanted the old lady to get crazy at her..

She unplugged her earphones and pushed it in the pockets beginning to depart..

"Okay. Bye everyone." she smiled and left.

"You worked well today Hilary but don't be late from next time."

She smiled…" Sure!"

She started to walk away. She felt a vibration in her pocket. She grabbed her phone out and swiped the lock screen. It was a message. She opened. It read:

"The students of Toyo University are thereby informed that the premises remain close today as per the state orders."

She jumped in air at the good news in the morning. It wasn't the sunshine yet. The sun rose yet never making its presence known. The sky was occupied by the dark grey clouds and the cold wind all everywhere. She was happy and walked down the high hill. There were less people including a newspaper man cycling in silence. She shivered and pulled her arms and bare legs closer for warmth. _This is chilling! Damn chilling. I don't think that Tyson and others even bother to come to institution. They come whenever they feel like..oh!_ She closed her eyes and headed towards the dojo. Suddenly she felt a warm sensation around her neck covering her most of the body. When she opened her eyes, she saw a white pure scarf hanging around her that was perfect for the merciless dead cold. But wait, it was familiar! It belonged to someone she knew perfectly. She turned and saw Kai standing his arms not crossed.

She was shocked but hid it and simply smiled and continued walking her heart beating from inside. She could remember her dream and was judging if it were true, his words. They walked together separated by few centimeters her hair wildly brushing his cheeks and she didn't dared to move aside. Her body could feel the warmth of his true scarf, it was placed to protect from the damn chill wind. This time before she planned to close her eyes, she could feel sudden more warmth on her shoulders. This thrilled her now. She quickly turned left, Kai being on her right. Now she was the very person she always wanted to be beside, a jacketless, yellow shirt beyblader with the fleeting navy hair looking at her in desire and smirk. She looked deep in the maroon eyes and realized his jacket present on her arms. Oh this was a kinda amusing; her jacket, scarf, and again jacket. HEHE!She stared at him for the longest just like she did at Kai but this was filed with joy and yearn, heart not beating, but the adrenal rushing out. Tyson did saw his presence but didn't bother as if he didn't cared. She placed gentle fingers on his cheeks and smiled purely. She quickly retreated after Kai coughed to make aware of his presence. She blushed and continued walking surrounded by the navy and purple haired beybladers on her left and right sides respectively…

 **Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for** **?1**

The music still echoed in her ears, that she recently been listening to and singing in her dreams..

They walked in silence. Hilary looking down neither daring to either side, covered in unbelonging jacket and scarf besides in her own clothes. Tyson humming in his mouth silently, putting his hands back on his head interlocking his fingers, gazing lost at the grayish blue sky. Kai walking with upstreaming scarf, bit shivering, closed eyes as usual…

 _This is so weird. Walking between these two of them, I wonder if anyone of them knew what or how I'm feeling…Well let's see. So where are we heading? Has Tyson got the answer? Or is it Kai? I think I gotta wait. I'm tired.. Life's getting frustrating sometimes but I cannot miss a picturesque like this now where late morning seems to be glittering dawn. Tyson. How he woke so early today? He aint that early riser! Oh no never, but how's everything changing? Wow!_

"We are heading to the beach, okay?" He said smiling

"Tyson. Oh-okay."

She was a bit shocked of this kinda behavior but yet she relished the idea of going to the beach this pseudo early morning where the damp cold sea will dampen the air worse. It was the soothing waves of the river that took her there.

"So..." Tyson slowly began completely ignoring the presence of Kai, as if he didn't cared, "Was it you….in the…night?" he asked giving slight pauses and never meeting the ruby eyes. Hilary wondered about it a bit, her mind trying to figure out what he was asking but it took no longer for that.

"No, No! It wasn't. It wasn't me..!" she protested in fear.

He looked at her with questioning face, simply.

"Ohh…Wheew" she blew in exhaustion. "Tyson. It wasn't me. You were soaked and you slept relentless not bothering about your health and I asked Max to do it, so did he, not I." she gave a soft explanation.

"Oh okay. So that was it." he replied this time looking at her with his goofy smile changing into a slight smirk, "I wish it were you!"

"Wh-at?"

" 't be serious"

"I'm not! You are just jerking sometimes Tyson..." anger blurted.

Kai coughed to make them aware of his still presence. Both looked at him and kept quiet, hey, Kai was still their captain; they cannot disobey him like they want, nor dared they. Kai was deep lost in his thoughts, kind of feeling insulted and much more insolence that he felt indirectly..

 _Why am I with these two? No, that isn't supposed to be the question. Why has Tyson been here? He aint that early riser ever, it was so rare that he ever got up early, like did he in the previous year. He is just interfering with what I'm trying to make up with her! I would have kicked him out if I could, if I hadn't made that silly mistake that day, I should have said him on the hill when he asked me, but I refused never knowing about him and it is he who is advantaged now and I could be kicked out anytime, but he don't dare! Why this has to happen? Why? I just can't anymore see them together. I just can't but I got to be persistent and strong, I'm still not sure about his confession, that's the only reason why am I actually here. If he hadn't, the I have a hope of wait…but….Hmn..I don't know why I have to fall for her, but I did really wanted from the start. Just wonder what is behind that silent ruby eyes?, who is it in the heart of that brunette?, Has she undergone some pain. It really seems that she is trying out her best to make out from something, but what is it, what? It never could be past like me so dangerous that I cannot escape forever, but whatever, I hope she is just fine with us..I should ask both of them to sleep in the hall rather than alone in his room, or at least her, because Tyson may not agree! It is his own room. OHH! What am I blabbering in my thoughts. I'm really changing that I always hard to but wanted to, so they'll think that I'm weirder or changing. Whatever, never mind. Stay calm._

"So we are here finally!"

"Yeah! It's so beautiful. Really."

They headed and sat down on the cold sand sitting with stretched legs, folded and hugged legs, and sitting cross legged the respective teens. They sat quietly for some time, before Kai broke the silence.

"So, where you were in the morning?"

Hilary looked at him for his sudden question. For a time sec, she was captivated by his features, the amethyst eyes, the muscular blanch well build muscles, and the figure, almost scarf less. She suddenly realized that both of them, were shivering and they ought to be in their jacket or scarf. She immediately pulled out the jacket and laid it on Tyson's shoulders. He looked at her but she only turned left placing the scarf around his neck, trying to ignore the appealing figure..

"You both ought to be taking this. I'm fine." she said sheepishly

She mentally slapped herself for the appeal and tried to forget and make up normal. She formed some lines in her head that sometimes occurred in her mind. They were beautiful.. _And there were mistakes that wanted to be cured; so much to mention, but you can't find the words, the sense of relish that occurred for some of them, when did the mistakes start to dominate us?_

She quickly remembered the question he just asked to him. She thought about it, tingling her fingers in her brunette hair. Oh, why should he be considerate? Had he been up for…th-is. Oh! What the heck.

"Hmn?" he asked again

"I was just up for fresh walks, that's all Kai!.."

"Are you sure?" He smirked as if he knew she was lying. Of course he could make it out easily, the great people like Kai Hiwatari could see beyond the eyes and faces..

She was fright a bit for the sudden expression but simply ignored at fixed her eyes on her knees firmly and sighted

"Yeah. I am sure..!" she answered

"Hmn"

Tyson looked at both of them listening to their conversation and doubted if Kai would really know about them. He yawned. He was awake the half of the night. Why? Oh! I'll tell you that later. He finally ended his yawn in a cute smile and placed a warm hand over Hilary's shoulder which made her to turn to him left, just her head from the straight. Kai stared at the scene and his sudden interaction but quickly removed his gaze; he had already said him about his confession, whatever. He pulled her closer, at whim, where she then the need to stretch her legs as straight sat his than keeping hugged to her.. It was warming both of them which made her heart skip a beat but she eventually gave a comforting smile and placed her head on his shoulder, signing that everything is alright; they are still as they are, nothing is changed and nothing's gonna change it. Tyson stretched his hands in sleepiness and passed his cold fingers, in her brunette hair comforting her, which he retreated within few seconds. She took her head and looked at him. They stared at each other without any talk, just staring each other, closer than before, mindless of whom was with them, the third person.

 **I used to believe  
We were burnin' on the edge of somethin' beautiful  
Somethin' beautiful  
Selling a dream  
Smoke and mirrors keep us waitin' on a miracle  
On a miracle**

 **Say, go through the darkest of days  
Heaven's a heartbreak away  
Never let you go, never let me down  
Oh, it's been a hell of a ride  
Driving the edge of a knife  
Never let you go, never let me down**

 **Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah  
I won't give up, nah-nah-nah  
Let me love you  
Let me love you  
Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah  
I won't give up, nah-nah-nah  
Let me love you  
Let me love you..**

She bent her head slightly just a bit, when we do to get a better access of someone's look, their expression...She smiled gently, more precisely, elegantly, her brunette hair a bit raising up, unconsidered about the damn chillness and the heart ache of the third person. They looked away when they realized that they were staring for the longest, ignoring their blushes as if the cause was the damn chillness..

"Hehe.." Tyson laughed slightly

"Hmn." Kai slowly whispered..

"Hey! It's been getting late. Let's return home!" she suggested lazily

"Later Hil, not now, wouldn't you enjoy the dead damn chilled ocean and…"

"Oh! wheew! OK-ay Tyson, but not much longer. " she replied, when she came to realize the last part of his sentence.

" Hey Kai! Please speak sometimes, you should start talking or else you die unknown!." he commented

"What should I say Tyson?"

"Hey! Had you confessed her yet?" he asked in false excitement

He stared at him deeply which he wanted to stare to her which he couldn't and turned his gaze.

"Hey say it, please!" He pleaded

Both of them kept quiet while Tyson pretending to be the unknown. Hilary gave a sad smile and looked down remembering the dread recent past; she wept the whole hour and finally slept. It was so hurting. Kai looked down at the response of confession. He knew that Tyson had fallen for the same person and so did he and know the victor, the achiever, the ultimate happy person was…he…not himself…

"Yes I had." Kai replied looking at him firmly.

Tyson's expression changed. He was angry and the feeling of jealousy and hatred for him was evident. He stared at him with killing looks, yet transformed his expressions into smile and curiosity, the false looks. Hilary shivered for a bit, not wanting the consequences to happen, she closed her eyes tight and looked down, interlocking her fingers tighter around her legs..

"So what happened?" Tyson asked again.

Kai smirked. He asked him a question before he answers.

"Well, first you tell me, hadn't you?"

Tyson smirked back and replied more quickly.

"Yes I had and I am so happy I did!" he answered with brains and wits.

Hilary looked at Tyson in perplex state and wanting an explanation. She was a bit hurt… _What? Is Tyson is in. Wait, that can't be possible. I thought. I thought…What is he saying, I can understand Kai but Tyson did not say anything about perhaps certain someone...Why am I hurt? Why should I be considerate? I'm just happy at the state of being away from home. But why then my heart starts throbbing to race. Please slow down and the damn feelings, get out of me..._ She mentally yelled, but slowed down when she saw Tyson' soft face looking at her comforting and pushing away all her doubts. She softened, and felt a tear drop out of her eye that she quickly swiped and a bit embarrassed that he had seen it., but she continued her gaze as if all her worries were driven out. He took her hand in his and softly rubbed it looking those blanch, scar less and pure hands. He softly spoke.

"Hadn't I Hil?" He asked softly still his glance fixed at the hands.

She was perplexed to some degree but she quickly understood that whatever was happening though confused or hurt her to little extend, she ought to reply positive, and she felt the weird urge. She could ask about that later..

"Yeah, you had." she replied in charming and amiable face, not minding what would happen. Tyson was a bit taken aback, he hadn't expected her to reply, but anyhow he was supported. He realized that how close and understanding, less arguing, and sweeter they had become. He nodded with smile, his navy blue hair being flapped at once.

"You know Hilary, Kai is in love! But he isn't telling us. Are you shocked?" he pretended

"Oh! Yeah," she smiled and gave a small shock face for his satisfaction and met her eyes with Kai's which he refused to see..

"He isn't telling us who is it Hil? I mean her."

Hilary's eyes were fixed at Kai and she wanted to see the pain if he had and if she could soothe and apologize her for being the reason for his crippled heart. Kai looked at her and spoke.

"I confessed her Tyson, yesterday." He answered his eyes meeting her's almost killing it with hurt and the indelible pain.

Tyson saw Kai's eyes being fixed on Hilary's which he thought to ignore and let what happens. He was dominating the situation, making the two people unaware of it. She looked at Kai with much apologize and regret but smiled gently.

"She rejected me Tyson." he spoke sadly yet firmly.

Tyson smirked from inside yet pretended to be that of shocked.

Hilary slowly took Kai's hands in her, which made him to look at her in shock for the sudden interaction, but he waited to see what was she doing, she gently rubbed his hands and kept almost rubbing it wanting to tell him that she was really despondent she was and sorry and downhearted for breaking him which she couldn't help. Kai could feel the warmth of her hands that made his blood rush and deep down. He could feel all her sensations and feelings and the air beginning to warm down…it was so sweet! Tyson was in no shock; he placed his head in his hand and looked at them in smile...

"I hope you deserve a better person than her, so _PLEASE_ don't be down at her disdain." She said softer, meaning exactly what she wanted to say.

"Yeah, that's right, you see Kai, she is absolutely has a point! More fishes still in pond.." he said with smile yet a kinda in pain. He realized that it was hard on him.

He turned and unhanded his hands from her, not harshly, but softly, rubbing back for the thanking the comfort that was unreplenishable for the grief incurred on him.

"I'll be waiting forever." he slowly whispered to her, inaudible to Tyson. Hilary was a bit taken aback, it was the same thing he said in her dream. She was kinda feared but didn't show it, rather she pulled her hands back a bit quicker than he expected.

He looked around and saw Tyson standing, began to walk away.

" Tyson! Where are you going?" Hilary asked in slight worry.

"Uhm…I was just ...I'm getting some warm drink for us. Wait here."

His words sent a chill to her spine and she rose quickly and stopped him. She cannot pursue the strength to sat alone with Kai, she hadn't forget the pain yet inflicted on her the very before day, and she couldn't take that heart throbs and sudden adrenalin.

"I do not need any warm drinks, stay here." he shouted tightening her hands on his shoulder collar…Tyson gapped and blabbered. He looked at his collar signing her to unhand it. She quickly left his collar and gave an apologizing and pleading look.

"Sorry."

"Hmm, okay, I'll be here.." he smiled back dropping her hand sitting down once again. Kai closed his eyes drifting in his thoughts never bothering what was going outta there.

They sat there for a few minutes when the sky got darker than before, Kai suggested moving back to the dojo and they moved on, almost running for the fear of pouring; but reached the home safely and drifted in.

Ray and Max were in the dojo near the pond, sitting at the stones. To the three teens that returned lately, to their surprise, the other two weren't practicing yet lazily chatting, or more precisely, something interesting..

"You guys not practicing anymore?" Hilary asked them.

The two beybladers looked that their friends had returned lately but were a bit in astonished to see Kai, along with them. They were sure that something was wrong though everyone looked alright. They simply shook their heads.

Tyson made his way to his room with his hands on his head, with bent elbows and humming some music. Hilary saw Kai, standing back at his regular place, leaning closed eyes and lost in his world again, while Max and Ray continued to chat. She could have gone and sat beside them, for some company or ask them to start practicing and bring out the hectic schedule but she didn't simply. She found someone missing, and looked around.

"Where' Kenny?" she asked.

"The genius guy is sleeping; he worked all night Hilary, and now the poor boy deserve some sleep." Max answered cheerfully

"Oh! Alright, fine. I think you will get a day off today but please don't just get away, we will start sometime." she warned them and went off..

She walked up the stairs and opened the door, suddenly when she thought to herself, that now she recently been staying in Tyson's room, but yeah, it was just fine, no problem at all. If she was uncomfortable, she would have gone to her own room, or house, whatever.

She slid open the door and found Tyson lying down lazily on his bed, his hands back at the head. She ventured in and sat down on the couch, lying back deep, out of exhaustion and tedious.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds and then opened. She saw Tyson looking at her, and it seemed that he had been looking at her from the moment she strode in. She looked back at him.

"Tired?" they asked each other, in unison.

"Huh? Yeah." replied as before

"So, what were you talking about Tyson?"

"Huh? What?"

"I mean, what you were saying there in the morning about confession." she asked slowly.

"Hm…it was nothing."

"Hey! Are you in love with someone..?" she tried to sound excited and not anything else, but he simply stared at her. She felt embarrassed at her question being not answered..

"Yeah! I'm." he slowly replied not changing his still expressions..

He got up and paced to his closet dragging out some clothes and a maroon towel. She kept quiet and controlled the urge to ask who she was. She had a perfect doubt that it could be she but yet she wasn't willing to take that risk of asking him. What if he says someone else name. She looked at him, he was checking out something in his closet, probably his blade, but wait, Tyson always kept his blade in his blade holder on his shoulder, maybe he was searching something else. She stood up and sat on his beret and saw something under his pillow on which he was just been lying. It was his cell phone and she took it in her hands and looked it. It was nice one. Surely Tyson was the richest of all of them, beside Kai, he had a lot of money after he entered the world of beyblading and the world champ was all popular among his fans. She thought to swipe open it but feared that it might rage him, so she kept it where it was. Tyson turned back after finding what he wanted and headed towards the washroom with the towel on his muscular shoulder. He could hear some vibration kinda and he turned back to his bed and saw his phone. He approached and was about to take it, it was some stupid fan message, that he usually received, which he often ignored but this time decided to take it. But before he could take, it was Hilary who took it and smirked at him, with her teeth seen, which cause him to gap and move to take it.

"Hey, give it back!" he asserting his voice..

"Not so fast!" she smirked more pulling his phone away from him..

He tried to reach and run over her all the room catching her, leaving her and running all over the bed, the writing table, neither of them caring about the spoiling room. Tyson kept on yelling, but she kept on laughing, for his inability to take back his cell. _It's a kinda fun that we fight sometimes. Though What I thought before of him was that he a pig headed stubborn and selfish beyblader but he aint. It's just so lively; yeah truly. Oh gotto skip out faster. He is running faster and here I dodged his catch and now jump above the study table and stretch my hand .Oh he is kinda growing tall faster, I guess. I don't know Why aint I growing physically. AHHHH._ She barely managed to prevent herself from slipping and stood holding his phone grasped tighter in her finger and locking her eyes with his separated them between by his beret that was enough for both of them to sleep comfortably. _This is just like an staring contest. It's like we are more than beybattling and I gonna be the victor for sure! Why is it always that he tries to grab my waist when we are running and not anywhere? Don't know what's with that. May be that's the only part easy to grasp…Oh! It seems now tears will come out my eyes and he will still continue to stare at me. Oh man he gotta practice of that in beybattles.._ Before she thought to cease from her present thoughts he quickly jumped over her right over through the bed on the other end where she was standing but she quickly gained her senses and dodged the attack or grasp. But you know it was really getting interesting, the battle in room, cause we are only used to the battles in beydishes. And again she gave that goofy grin and continued running, giving periodic smirks and faces. She was truly enjoying and having her perfect lifetime so did he and being with the person you really felt secure with yet aren't in any relation with and away from all the grief and bullshits of life. It was a number of times that he almost held her and she just rolled her flexible waist to escape easily. Yet it was like running after Daichi but he relished the little confined moments and got less angry. It was almost that when they were chasing each other out in less confined space and all alone or private, they didn't notice how close they were most of the times but they knew that these moments won't come again and to extend them as by chasing yet purposely not grasping her to continue the further chase and to get her cute and adorable smiles and smirks. It kinda made him happy that happiness was there in her life after what all the sad things happened and now they, you see, they had to go. He began calling.

"Hey! Why don't you give me?"

"Hey you! First go and get a warm bath, you shouldn't be so caring about some stupid fan message!" she laughed and advised

"How can you say that it's a fan message?"

"Cause..I could.. umm.. Smell it!"

"Hey! You can't! I want it!" he yelled like a small boy teased by someone.

She paced back slowly warning him not to approach her to take his phone, he looked at her and seeing what she was up to, his towel was entangled in him, because they were running like as if running after a burglar! She smirked, and wiped the phone. But she was disappointed when she saw the code pin to be entered. Tyson laughed..

"Hey! HAHAHA!.." He laughed evilly madly...

"Hey! I can guess your password!" she protested now losing on him.

"Haha! Not even in million years! Try it!"

"So let's see. Is it Dragoon? No it isn't." the phone showed wrong password.

"Beyblade!"

"BBA!"

"Tyson!"

"No! Then who?"

"Haha, you aint going through it ever!"

"Haah! So what, I'll keep trying, and I'm not going to give it to you!" she spoke proudly..

"Whatever. Try for your whole life." he said as he closed the door

Hilary tried many passwords but failed, she wondered what it could be. _Tyson, what is your password. It's not your any favorite things I tried, not even Dragoon, then who..? Maybe it is Kai, after all, they are close friends. Oh no it aint him either. Oh I cannot think more, he is so clever, I give up!_

She kept his phone in her pocket of short denim jeans and sat on his bed pacing back and forth, a bit bored. It was so fun just before. Really awesome. She remembered how they were running after each other and most of the times she hardly escaped his perfect grab, and kept on running, man, after all she also started practicing in physical exercises when did they. She received a call from her phone, and pulled it out, it was a call from Margot.

"Hello, Hilary speaking"

"Margot here. How are you aren't at your room? Where are you?"

"I'm ... somewhere..dear.."

"Oh! Are you at Tyson's Dojo?" Hilary was shocked..

"Yeah I m, and would you tell me how would you know.."

"Kinda guessed.."

'Oh!..So clever! N, I mean becoming clever!"

"Maybe, Even I bet you are in his room right now."

She blushed madly but strongly spoke.

"Maybe you are not that clever, I'm in hall, not in his room. Why should I be?" She lied as she got up and walked in the balcony placing her elbow on the little wall that rose till her stomach. They chatted many things, about her job, life, holiday, government, Tyson, bladebreakers, and other teams they met in the past, and most of all, about her perception of being kicking her home. That topic sucked her. She didn't want to be to be reminded of yet she said what she perceived and gave all the explanation for her decision. Though Margot respected all her reasons and her decision, she never would have done that...The topic turned to that of their junior high life, that wasn't exciting as they thought to be.. She chatted and her mind switched constantly to different topics. It was fifteen minutes then..

She felt the presence of someone. She turned while her ear still on phone, and saw a Tyson, out shirtless. She felt the urge to move out of the room and give him his privacy though she wondered that he could have worn that before coming out. As she strode, she could feel him staring at her with most yearning and longing and smirking expression that she quickly switched off her phone disconnecting it and pacing out looking down at the floor never daring to look at him, blushed. But before she could head furthermore, she saw him approaching her, quietly, unusual, for something. She was a bit fright and her skipped beats, adrenaline preparing to be out. She paced back at his each tread and kept on doing it, hysterical immensely and looking at him now, for his reason. He stopped pacing back when she felt the wall with which she gently collided. She was facing him. His eyes deeply looking or gazing in her jewel ruby eyes and her messed up brunette hair. She felt the urge to clear them, but she wasn't in that position. She looked in his eyes trying to distract herself from her gaze being constantly to his well-developed muscular body that she noticed was blanch as her. Their faces were centimeters apart and her face was becoming paler due to fear and the sudden interaction for which she wasn't ready. She would have reacted normally at certain occasions, like when she cried or was in need of solace and he kissed her on her forehead, that didn't tense her, but solaced her and she never felt awkward about it. But this was different. It was out of internal longing, craving and zeal. He seemed to be the closest right then, his wet hair that were untied collided on her cheek as they swayed, the little scent water in his hair dripped a few drops on her neck that kinda tickled her, he had his towel around his shoulder, and the closeness that freaked her. Before she would close her eyes slowly involuntary preparing for something he would impart she felt a smooth touch on her leg, near her denims, which she tried to analyze. Tyson slowly and quietly put his hand in her pocket, still confusing her with his much meant beguiling expression that shivered her only when she felt the mere touch where she hadn't been ever expecting from inside…His fingers slowly landed inside and he grabbed something he wanted to… his cell phone! After he took it he moved back quickly and laughed sheepishly still trying to examine if he had really tricked her making her dumbstruck and embarrassed. She turned angry and pouted her lips, her forehead forming lined quicker and her nose rose a bit and began yelling.

"Hey! What do you think you are?" she screeched in annoy and embarrassment pulling her sleeves up as if getting ready for fight. But he replied sweetly.

"Me? Oh I'm Tyson Granger, The three times World Champion!" he replied sarcastically..

"Shut up! I was so edgy at your sudden...Hmph!" she didn't spoke further and turned with her lips pouted . But most of all, she was sad for losing herself, she has lost her control at that moment, but it was not evident since the things cleared out early.

"If you hadn't taken my cellphone, you wouldn't be facing this. Now I got it.." he smiled approaching her quickly and handing her his phone which surprised her..

"Take it back, I don't want to face what I just had, I'm not willing to check your phone anymore.." she stretched her hand beckoning him to take his phone, closing her eyes, bit hurt, not that much..

He took it and placed his hand on her shoulder that in turn came before face where he was holding his phone. She opened her eyes and saw him entering the password on his phone that was right front of her face in his hand. He typed, the password was unexpected completely and she widened her eyes when she saw it. It was her own name... _Hilary_. He opened up the message. Yeah as she thought it was some fan thing which he didn't wasted time in reading and dumped in delete box.

"You Happy now?" he asked..

"Tyson.." she said his name softly, never knowing that he had his softest side always with him which he was opening to her. A picture went through her mind, supposedly to be a quote, but only she could remember a few words.. _Regret..Relations..Afraid….._ She couldn't remember more, but she quickly analyzed that it was the wallpaper of his phone and it did appeared only after he typed his password…and she really wanted to read it now..

"It's okay. Don't say anything. I'm sorry…I know how it kinda freaked you. Hehe."

He smiled sheepishly and she just looked at the screen of his smart phone. But before she could think furthermore, it came to her that how we was holding her, that wasn't the thing that caught her, it was that his shirtless position, with which they stood too close and he was focused on his electronic. It was just that her right side collided with his left and his left arm came right over her neck passing through shoulder, just like friends hold, obviously, they were more than friends. When she realized this, she tried not t give any signals any make more embarrassment but suddenly her face appeared right in front of her along with his, on his phone, it was that he wanted to take a short selfie, before she could blush at the screen, she began the little blurt, narrowed eyes..

"Oh Tyson, just wear your shirt first alright." She said a bit blushing and moving away and handling him his yellow t shirt and red jacket. She always wore her black sleeveless top, with stripes that landed just below her abdomen the waist unveiled and above it, her orange jacket or sometimes the red one, but the latter thing was different from that of his and she wore her short jeans denims that were usual for most of the times. She gazed at him as he wore his yellow t shirt and then wearing his jacket not forgetting to pull up the sleeves till his one forth wrist was visible and then immediately looking at her for the little memory to be build. She gave a forced smile at his little sense of happiness and making up her mind to get ready to be held tight in his warm arms and colliding their adjacent cheeks with the cutest smiles they could give. But you know, when you think about to look good when you actually don't know what you really want, just we look the cutest when we are happy and have the courage to bring it on our faces in smiles. It's just when life tends to get beautiful and you are happy about everything you are, you are with, you feel and you see the air being blown so cool. It's just happens, in lifetime, not perhaps every time but at least sometime. The moments are worth, worth living. So did her. When he held closer and was getting ready to click the button. She smiled from her heart and held him tighter that only made him a quite more to give that natural blush along with the smile he was building. When the pic was shot, he had a faint blush and that was a kinda funny. It was him who initiated it and now it was himself who was flushed out. When he moved apart, after pushing his ponytail back, he began to keep his phone in his pocket,

"Wait Tyson, just can I have it?" she asked laughing sheepishly scratching her head. He looked at her and just handed it. She held it much with her hands giving him an unproblematic access to see what she doing. She just kinda typed out the thing and stopped. She could see the multicolored ocean of various oceans on the silicate like transparent screen. The sunset time was certain and the beautiful words were just the quote she wanted to read..

" _In the end we only regret. The chances we didn't take, the relations we were afraid to have and the decisions that we took too long to make."_

"You like the quote?" he asked smirking maturely.

"Kinda. It's almost true." she said softly

"Then what's the thing you don't feel true?" he asked with a little waving hands for his words.

She sighed faintly looking down closed eyes for a mere seconds and the uttered..

"It's well all true as fact but you know it's much true which is why what I said. " she said hushed. He looked at her confused for not being clear in her words yet analyzing them much meticulously. While he did, she simply passed by him and handed him his phone and began to retreat the room. It woke him from his wonder state and he turned gently to watch as he began to leave. Before she slid the door, she turned half right, looking at her right shoulder, so that he could see her half face, just like it appeared a silhouette where the grey clouds had conquered the sky, already..

"Come fast down." she smiled softly widely as soon as she finished her room and went off disappearing in seconds. Her sudden attitude left him speechless but he just took a few more minutes to analyze what she just meant…She knew the quote was cent percent correct and much stuck to the fact though she knew it was correct, she just didn't wanted to accept it, the second part of the quote was much the logic to it..

He smiled widely and laughed sheepishly when a person just does when he finds much something to the fact that was easy to surmise. He took out his blade and looked at, preparing his mind to be ready for what he exactly wanted, he was awake for the darkest hours of the night for it and he'll be from now on as he decided. It was a little secret.

"So dragoon is you ready bud?" he asked cheerfully. The blade glowed which he greeted with smile.

"Alright just we are gonna do it." He smiled widest and began to pace off his room which had the faint brightness that he liked. He never appreciated the bright sun unless it was dampen chilled like the North Pole. The white net like curtains which had thread like work on it with the same color tied at the middle and they flew up high as he slid off the door after switching off the lights and fans. Before he reached the dojo, he had a few words mumbled in mellifluous sweet tone, the lyrics of the song he had been listening recently the former part. He surely had a charming voice that was one of his nestled ability beside break dance (rap music), and slow partner dance.

 **So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of the mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older**

He walked slower and mumbled the music gently, and pulling his jacket closer since the little colder wind had grew a little larger than the morning. Walking, pacing, thoughts, memories captured the mind; the little music had caused the silhouette to be sharper, and looked almost like someone walking in yearn. He stopped mumbling and went in the dojo seeing everybody staring at him for the mere delay, yet he just looked around and, took out his blade, whirled the base of the blade with the zip thing ( just like he did in the first episode of the 3rd season) and launched his blade .Kenny looked at him confused and asked him if he was sure that it was him to battle right then..

"Then who's gonna battle?"

"Well, Hilary has the schedule" Kenny looked at her beckoning her to say the respective bladers.

She scratched her head and smiled sheepishly sitting beside Kenny.

"Well I kinda forgot at my home. We have to manage this for today. Hehe. "

"Well you are just becoming careless. Will it be possible for you to get it now?" Kenny snapped out. Hilary sighed, with the almost close eyes and cursing her luck. Oh it is much obvious that it wasn't prepared.

"Hey! Relax. Anyone can start, alright? There's nothing much to be worried." He tried to calm the little argument in favor of her.

"Hmm. Ok fine. So Tyson, you can battle against…hmm. Kai!"


	8. Let it rip!

**Chapter 8 – Let it rip!**

It was a kinda normal for him since Tyson knew that he would have to battle against Kai. Though it was obvious that it was a mere practice match but for the navy and the dual haired beybladers, it was more than that. Hilary sat down beside Kenny and looked at both of them deep in their eyes and when they took their positions near the dish, She counted down…3…They looked deep into their eyes, the two bladers, killing looks , fierce eyes and the fired desired hearts..

2…They loaded their blades

1...LET IT RIP! They launched with moments in the dish with the huge vibration inflicted on the launchers. The blades collided and moved back, with that did the closed his left eye and thought about his plan. _I know it's not a beystadium battle yet I gonna play like that. This is what I was all night doing…I am gonna stick to my game plan and let him have an upper hand over me .Just wait Kai. You are going down!_

 **Waited so long, standing for you,  
The world beneath your feet.  
Crumbling down, you come around,  
To realize what I can be!  
I've paid my dooms and  
I've earned my kick,  
I'm taking the stage,  
SPOTLIGHT SHINING ON ME!**

Tyson let his blade attack as normally he did with a little less vigor than he possessed. His blade spun all over round the dish circling around kai's blade and it seemed that it spun with huge vitality. Kai stopped spinning in the center of the dish and began his zig zag move and started heading to Tyson's blade. His scarf could be seen fluttering as did his phoenix moved and he closed his eyes and opened just when it collided with Dragoon. Dragoon didn't moved when Dranzer was heading towards it. It simply spun at stationary place after it stopped moving in circular pathways at the edges of the dish. When Kai opened his eyes it were the dark evil eyes, the amethyst color that frightened the other bladers that watched around. Tyson closed his eyes, smiling and when the ultimate collision took place, Dragoon moved back to a minor extend that was untipped. It gave a slight shock to everyone and they understood that this was just more than a practice match. The things had become clearer to Max and Ray. They watched with heed and regard, tempting for each and every move they played. Hilary was perplexed about it but she didn't want to disturb either of them. She bit her lower lip and sent a questioning glance to Kenny. Kenny only shook his head, the little genius was busier in seeing and analyzing how much both have improved, especially Tyson since he ignored many practices. But Tyson did played well than he thought even after these many days.

The match grew fiercer, none of them dared to blink their eyes nor to say anything. Now the exhausting bladers were trying their best to end up the battle soon, yet now the bladed just collided. They had in their minds to use their attack, yet each of them wanted the other to initiate it first. Tyson had something secret inside him, he was going to reveal it just after their attacks, but it wasn't a big deal for him to use his well-known attack former than Kai, he was sure that if he did, Kai would call upon his Blazing gig, and it would be his turn to use his special trick and end up the battle. At this point, he gave no smirk but merely gazed at the spinning blades and analyzed their moments of blade.

"Dragoon now! EVOLUTION STORM!" he roared with flapping and streaming hands that created a big tornado and the blue Dragoon had come out just like the Dranzer.

"Dranzer, Blazing gig!" Kai howled just like he does and narrowed his eyes preparing for his eventual rivalry.

Both the bladed clapped and clashed and the battle had become colored with blue and hot red, ferocious airs fluttering and the bladers squealed and yelled in tempestuous and passion. The blades battered and clashed constantly till each of them just spun and the only result could be declared by the blade that would last or stop spinning first. They stood looking down and deprived of all the initial vigor and their blades tenuous and barely spinning. Kai looked down, closed his eyes, fragile, barely able to stand, he didn't want to believe that something that he had previously encountered, because he knew that his battle was more than others knew, it was the bitter savage rivalry, strife and the probable end of their friendship just because of her…He shivered internally, motivating dranzer to keep spinning, begging his body not to collapse and pouncing each and every calorie of energy left inside him, like he would give everything he would give, except to die.

Tyson stood straight. He had his thoughts, but his present state of physical flutter was just like Kai's. He paced back and forth periodically with the frail energy, yet he was determined to do what he exactly wanted, and it was the very moment of "now or never". _Dragoon, are you listening to me. Should we do this? We are going to do this! I know we have trained hard in the darkest hours and it is the very point and instant we should be doing, I'm ready for this, I have energy left in me, which I had stored for this time, are you ready Dragoon?._ He breathed heavily and looked at his blade, till it gave a faint glow. The battle almost was to end up, and everyone thought that it would be Tyson, who would end up as the victor when Kai's blade would just stop spinning. Though it might have happened because of the minute differences or the sheer luck, it wasn't the way Tyson wanted to beat him, he had already abandoned it. So, he looked up, gazed at Kai, with the widest and the darkest eyes, his maroon eyes glimmering in fire and passion to beat him and kick his blade out the dish. Kai didn't felt it initially, but just after mere seconds, he could perceive Tyson's killing looks piercing into him, that only gave him the slightest worry, he didn't wanted to believe it, but more or less, he lifted his head and stared back detecting his intention, but before he could, there was the loudest roar ever they had heard, or ever they had encountered at the mere ending of the battle, where, this was quite untipped. The clouds gave less time to themselves to prepare, they gave the rumbling thunder clap and the clouds roared as they moved around..

"DRAGOON! ATTACK NOW!" Tyson howled when his body trembled and quavered for the lost in energy. It seemed like he was willing to win even if it means he will collapse or anything. He screamed at his highest peak. He wriggled and fluttered violently his body to build up the final attack, his hair streamed in the upcoming tornado, his cap that spun backward, and he himself who had no control over himself and might have just fallen anywhere. Yet he was there, and pouncing up each ATP he had got in the cell..

Hilary stood up from the little raised dais beside Kenny and folder her fingers tightly and counted carefully on what he was doing. She was worried for him and yet she didn't want him to lose at the eventual moment. Ray and Max exchanged worried glances, they had analyzed the situation and now they worried that how badly it might end up. Kenny chatted with dizzi, already much busy in her usual analysis of their moves, intensity, and the ferocity with which they were playing, it was reminding her of their previous battle.

Kai stood numb; he doesn't want to believe what was happening. He felt like his heart plummeting to his stomach, and his body vibrating in the least vigor. It was the most critical time and only at this point, he was gonna be defeated very aggressive by Tyson's grand, quick witted attack, "the reverse spin". It was hard to believe how he was going to use it, but chill out already, you never gonna doubt the 3 times world champ, Kai had already made his mind that this would just be the end because he knew that they had become well matched in their both energy levels and the attacks they displayed, nor he could use the attack, he kinda owed, cause he already used it…But wait, when did Tyson had learnt his attack from, he kinda never practiced his days. The various thoughts and the feelings, he was undergoing and the fear of the sharp defeat had let him down, and when he saw his blade, it was already out of the dish, flung by Tyson's quick wits bolted blade that was filled with all the depleting moment of Tyson, transferred directly and much quicker in his blade, much enough fast, to provide Kai to even think about it. His blade's moves were fascinating, yet subtle and well planned. It first appeared like it was going to stop much soon, and did Tyson that he can fall at any moment, but he had his reserved energy he thought about, then his blade started hastening backwards and then accelerating towards Kai's blade with the reverse spin and all the vigor he inflicted from within him, the blade sparkled and it was the actual final assault, which collided Dranzer with a minor deflecting angle, kinda surprising, and with that the Dranzer was thrown out. If Kai had been a little more careful, he would have dodged that attack much before, but it simply ought to happen, he was destine to lose him like this…

Tyson took the right coming Dragoon with the least inertia and caught it and placed it in his blade holder that was on his arm, and looked down at Kai, who was picking up his blade. He had his pleasure of defeating him; he gave a weak smile and turned. He saw Hilary, Max ray and Kenny. They were all burst up in agog of joy and happiness, the euphoric moment had made them jump up in air and gather around Tyson, Kenny wasn't sure what was this all about but more or less, he was happy and felt to give a wait a go to his bud.

"Wait a go Tys, you were awesome!" Hilary hugged him softly with immense happiness for his victory. But she could feel his weak body, and that he was deprived of all the energy he had, and now perhaps he didn't even balance his body when he was standing for the sake of his friends, he just felt to lay down somewhere and he would immediately fall asleep never bothering about the entire hectic nuisance around him. He dint even held her back, just placed his chin on her shoulder, already relaxed at her warm touches, .that was really the sweetest moment..

When she left him, the others smiled and congratulated at his little victory they thought. Max was ever cheerful and Ray had his widest smile on his face, he didn't even bother to see Kai, leaving the place in defeat.

"Wait a go buddy, you were awesome!"

"Yeah Tyson, that was a great battle and it was just more than a practice match, saw the dish?" Ray commented. Tyson simply nodded for he didn't have any strength to say anything, he simply gave a weak smile. They noticed how tedious he was, and then they allowed him to give him the way.

Tyson began ambling in weakness and headed inside his house, struggling for each tread, and the staircase that seemed like a multistory building. He paced up slowly and reached his room, sliding the door softly, he entered and closed it back, he headed to his closet and pulled out his cell, and texted something with blurry eyes and kinda unclear and then letting it land on his beret under a pillow, he fell on his bed without any delay and laid all soothing his comforting bed, waiting for the very person he wanted. But he just fainted into his little sleep before he kept his eyes opened even for a minute. He was little contended in his heart for his victory and it was like…umm.., say, winning Hilary over Kai!

In the dojo, everyone were seemed to be filled with enthusiasm, and they even failed to notice when Kai had actually disappeared and reappeared, except that of ray, so they just continued to do what could be done, cause had forgotten the schedule, they asked Kai, if he was okay, and a mere nod was his only reply, sometimes even that's seemed undetectable..

Kai sat down on the dais, and much to the farthest left to Hilary, with just right Kenny to her. He closed his eyes and began his usual meditation and now even not bothering about the upcoming perhaps the practice match between Max and ray, yet that was going to be not long as the previous one but short and sweet without any much rivalry. The last dish had cracks and holes on it, so it would be of no use, the other dish was supposedly to be the last one remaining and if they had destroyed this one then they had to purchase an new one that would be the sole duty of the breakers!

Max and ray smiled at each other and took their positions ready for the launch, so,

3….

2…

1..

Let it Rip!

Hilary's mind wandered off. She wanted to stop watching these stupid match and go up flatly and just check out for Tyson, but didn't dared, it would create a scene and then practically everyone would be disturbed when she would ask Kai or Kenny to go up, so she simply gave a long sigh at the thought and kept watching the match b/w Max and Ray..

Drigger, Draceil, they were all in vigor and momentum and clashed continuously, each one attacking fiercer and now it seemed that this match would be just like the kinda previous one, so she gave more sighs in the course of match , she saw Kai a number of times, wondering about him if her hug to Tyson would have craved him already, but his closed eyes, deep face and the sharp features had already made her abandon to detect or read him anymore .. _I wonder about him, he might be sleeping and I think that he will be alright soon; he seemed so feeble and cramped, oh! Hilary! You should have gone with him, have you gotten any guts or not. Are you afraid of Kai that it would be more paying sometimes?_ She mentally slapped herself for the coward thought, yet she stuck about staying here. _Alright I will just stay here till the end of this battle and then I'll say that I gotta prepare food and then I'll leave, yeah Hilary this could be done! Now let's see how these two are doing, hmm sometimes I feel like if I could even beyblade, perhaps it wouldn't be much boring then, but who is it who had already bore me in the first place is Tyson for leaving or else it wouldn't be like this but the poor guy deserves a big break. Maybe I should ask him sometimes about blading but I just hope he wouldn't end up laughing like a stupid at me! Hmph!_

The match had already ended and she was in her perplex state to draw the conclusion, when Max headed to her, she felt that he might have won and she should say something but the poor girl didn't actually knew about the result and now she was in her confused state, so she simply gave a big fake smile to Max which he quickly returned. Max and Hilary almost got well along with each other as friends and she saw him as the cheer of the team, they were also the same age teens in the team, they were 16, Kenny and Tyson were 17 and Kai and Ray were 18, the eldest of the group. So basically there was a year gap b/w Tyson and Hilary, and he never even thought about it cause they were in the same class, yet now it was junior high and she had become less bossy and demanding and torturing like she was in the 8th grade, where he called her the witch of the 8th grade, yet that was funny, only built memories and but most of the times it was Tyson who was dominated by her and had to do more homework , the class cleaning and the other stuff despite the sweet and frightened teacher like Mrs. Kinacid and mainly because she was the class president. Well, kinda shifted off from the preset scene, so, she basically smiled at Max and looked at ray, where he picked up his blade and was heading to them with an unsure smile, so it was clear now, that Max had won it though many of them had expected Ray for it. Hilary sat b/w Max and Kenny and Ray beside Max and Kai to the little left of Ray.

So they just sat around and saw the little brainy genius working with all might and busy..

"So chief, is it really the time we have practiced today huh? It was awesome!" Dizzi commented

"Yeah Dizzi, it is the time we actually begun to practice or else you see Tyson was just sleeping and now you see how he rose above the storm."

Hilary and the others just coughed to make him aware of Kai's presence, yeah, he had lost it but that doesn't mean that they start open praising of Tyson right in front of him, so Kenny changed the topic and replayed the matched and analyzed their moves, their strategies and tried to figure out the most important fact at the last minute where the things had turned up in favor of Tyson, they tried to perceive his last moment strategy but the reverse spin was evident, the main question was the ability and the power that came to him at all of sudden, yet that was left unanalyzed.

Hilary stretched her hands and held her face in her hands keeping the brunette hair messy. It was one year since Ray saw her and now he missed her deeply, some memories invaded his mind and he longed to say her something that he always wanted and he had the least chance the last year, it was all the focus on beating Tyson and emerging as the world champ, but now he regret both the things, for deserting Tyson and for being not being able to say her and be close up to when they could… _I just wish you were closer, and I were a little bolder to say you what I always wanted. Hope you miss me Mariah, I miss you more than you know, the childhood memories that just never dies, I gave you less time, I know what I did three years before freaked you but you just forgave me, but I don't know why…this feelings all we know…And here are people in romance and rivalry, just what Tyson thinks that he truly loves Hilary but I just hope she gets along with him, the battle was all clear, I don't know but I think Hilary would never end up with kai, even if she do not end up with Tyson. But I just do hope she gets along with him, she cares for him for sure. Oh! What am I thinking? I shouldn't be thinking this, I just miss you Mariah, I hope you miss me the same way._ And before he had heavens on Earth, he rose up and stood shocked, open gaped mouth and the others just looked at him, for sudden movement. He gazed at the very person, and so did others followed his gaze, and Kai broke from his trance he was mediating for the whim silence, and it kinda freaked him. He didn't stood up, yet stared at the newcomers, that he hadn't expected but the weird didn't even bothered the least sense of hospitability.

The white Tigers or most precisely the white tigers X hadn't changed much, nor did Mariah, she wore her bandana and the golden shimmering eyes as were usual, but there were something else, much more…

 **It didn't matter what they wanted to see  
He thought he saw someone that looked just like me  
The summer memory that just never dies**

There was a pair of black eyes filled with pain and heart, whose heart beat like hammer being crushed after beats, whose black hair fluttered in the unsure wind and she thought that she just collided with a blue haired beyblader, her former team mate. _Why do I feel these stabs in my heart, I just hate this, this aint happening, please I don't want to feel this way..(BREAK BEATS) Ray, please don't let this happen, I don't want anything wrong to happen, this feelings all we know, I'll go everywhere you go.._

Ray just stood and saw the other team forthcoming in the dojo, the former, **Psysicks**. It was surprising, yet before he could face up to Mariah, it didn't seemed right cause there were everyone, so he headed normally and others ambled simply behind, Hilary seeming excited..

"Hey, it's a great surprise seeing you both the teams!" said Ray

"Yeah it sure is, do these two teams know each other Ray?" said Max

"We don't, but we will know soon!" replied Mariah, standing at the front center of her teams, behind who were, Gary, Kevin and Lee, her brother. She seemed happy and the little captivating smile had already enchanted Ray..

"Sure, we will know." Kane replied.

He said shaking hands with Lee, where they exchanged formal smiles.

"Where's Tyson?" Salima asked, her eyes searching for him.

"He is in his room, sleeping." Hilary replied, smiling.

"Oh! I see." she looked back at Ray whom she saw that he was looking all around at both the teams, perhaps kinda perplexed..

"Now you all guys here, in this cramped tiny place. It seemed like we all be suffocating soon!" Max jibed.

"Hey it's okay Max!" Kevin replied laughing.

"Alright, Mariah meet them. These are the team Pykicks and we met two years before and I had my match with Salima and Salima, this is Mariah, we are the childhood friends, she is from White Tigers X, my former team."

Both the girls nodded and looked at each other. Mariah's looks were obvious and that friendly but Salima's look were not killing but painful that she didn't want to express. _How did I actually got up in this freak, SHIT, it just oughta happen, the last day.."_

"Shall I get something for you all?" Hilary asked with widest smile

"Sure Hil, I will accompany you." Max said

"Oh thanks, I will do myself." Hilary said a little grin at the corner of her cheek. Max only earned a smirk and nodded. Hilary pulled back her head in little fright and gave that sheepish forced smile. It was obvious. She felt the hotness of the little smirk situation.. She headed to the Kitchen after giving a small glance to Kai and went to fetch up some pancakes for all of them, fortunately, there were much enough for all of them, but they wouldn't have been enough if Tyson was awake. Haha!

She sweat dropped at the little thought, she felt a sweet beat in her heart, she was happy somehow for him, perhaps because he got his sweet sleep and now he had defeated Kai, she felt the urge to run up the stairs and give him all the pancakes. She imagined him already getting up, and gulping all the pancakes and asking for more and she would just smile and leave. Yet when she broke from her little trance, she had already arranged all the pancakes in the tray and was heading out in dojo and the sweet beat faded soon…

She cleared up the happiest smile from her face while she was thinking about him and headed normally and they were sitting in a line that was unbroken at any point and the others had their matches as fun, she stepped aside and served the pancakes starting from Kenny, to Max. Ray, White Tigers, where Mariah smiled at her, through Kane, Salima, the others and finally Kai…She stood in front of him but he didn't took any, there were already few, so she took one pancake and fixed half it in his mouth and left. He ate it somehow with a sweat drop on his forehead.

He gave the other to Lee and Goki who were battling in the little dish. It was enlightening the new bladers blading and the powers combined

"Go Galyx!" Lee shouted

They battled less fierce, more enthusiastic and the battle ended in draw. They thought of retreating their positions but they saw the already occupied spaces and Hilary herself was leaning against the little wall Kai accustomed to and now the two bladers sweat dropped, they had their feelings in the damn legs, after a battle of 10 minutes…

Hilary would have perfectly enjoyed the gathering if _he_ were there. She stood looking up right at his window and deep in her pounders. Everyone chatted with much pleasure, they were having their times. She remembered the morning incident, how he embarrassed her and the little moments they had just had. Sweeter memories being constantly build and the past grief almost invisible..

"Hey, what about this cramped dish?" asked Kevin looking at Ray

"There was a battle played in it sometime before you all arrived to visit us.." Max answered

Hilary stood leaning against the wall and closed eyes and the black eyelashes that were tedious and the little lips that were closer and the sad smile that they formed. She wanted to go to her room, _his_ room and sleep on her couch.

"Oh! A battle!"

"Between whom?" asked curious Mariah.

"It was between Kai and Tyson this morning. Mariah" answered Ray

"Really Ray? Who won it?"

"It was…ahh, well…let's say. Can u guess it?"

'Aww! C'mon, say it Ray!"

"Well Mariah," he scratched his head softly, "It was the world champ." he smiled deeper

Max smirked and gave a look to Hilary but she was a in her black, closed eyes, just like Kai.

Salima simply closed her eyes and deepened down, with sighs and the perhaps pain. Kane looked at her in worry and his finger rose to soothe her in her head, but they ceased when he felt that she need her time, he knew what was with her..

"Ray, did you had new enemies then after the 3rd world champions?" asked Goki

"No not yet, it kinda is calm then or else we would usually have been chased, Oh!" he said laughing

"Salima, are you sleepy?" asked Ray

She opened her eyes quickly and smiled fake.

"No I aint, Ray"

"Oh!"

"Now I think it's getting cramped here, shall we head alongside river? What do you say Ray?"

"Yeah sure Max, that's nice idea."

"Okay, but we will be practicing, just don't forget it!" Kai said suddenly as he does and started ambling out before they did.

"He didn't change.." commented Gary

"Gary are you hungry more?" Max asked with little laugh

"Yeah, yummy…Hilary's pancakes were tasty!" Gary commented

"Hehee...we will eat something later, don't worry." Max ensured him.

"Hey thanks Max, you are the best!"

"Ray I wanna battle you, alright?' asked Mariah

"Sure, I'm ready for it anytime."

She smiled widely. They got up and had started getting ready to leave up the cramped dojo..

Hilary opened her eyes and heard the plan of going out. She couldn't take anymore

"Wait, I'll be coming right no. "Hilary said and ran into the dojo giving no time to anybody for stopping her.

She ran upstairs as her heart beat a little and softly slid the door. She could see Tyson sleeping on his bed in his regular boxers and his hand paced on his abdomen, the usual thing he did. She ventured in and slid off the door and sat on the couch beside the bed and looked at him . _He looks so sweet and cute when he is sleeping._ She places her fingers in his head soothing his fatigued mind and body. Before she could approach a little nearer to get a better access of his face, he opened his eyes and stared deep in her eyes. She didn't break the glance, he stared at her intently, nor did she retreated her position and had her fingers in his navy blue hair. He smiled at her and she slowly moved back her fingers from his hair and placed at her legs.

"You aint sleeping?" she asked softly looking at her denims though she knew he looked at her with that longing looks, she prepared her body to be pulled at any time, especially her face. He simply nodded and broke the glance.

"Tyson you know, the team white tigers and the team Pykicks are here, they just came an half an hour ago.." she said looking at him when he wasn't..

He simply smiled and his face winced her which had the soft and captivating smiles and his navy blue hair that laid over his pillow as he relaxed his body on the bed added a perfect shade on his already blanched skin. He looked out of in verandah where the curtains laid down straight not fluttering. She felt an sudden zeal to place a deep kiss on his forehead, just as he did before, but she distracted herself somehow.

"Tyson we are leaving, you see, there are many of us and we could not be fixed here.." she said smiling, while he still hadn't met his eyes with her.

"So you going with'em?" he asked without delay

She wouldn't wanna leave him but that wasn't possible and there was Kai, who would freak her later and she couldn't just do it though she wanted to ..

"Yes."

"Alright, then just let me sleep." He said lazily as he pulled the sheet over his head, smirking.

"Wouldn't you come with us? You slept already alright.."

"Nope, you go."

She rose from the couch as he turned to the other side on the bed and began to venture off the room after looking at the white sheet which beneath to it was he. But before that, she closed the door of the balcony, since the chilling wind had already intensified and laid down the curtains wide open opening the tied centers of each..

When she ventured out of the room she sighed and closed her eyes just after she slid off the door and mumbled to herself..

"Oh my god, what's wrong. I think they already left.." she said her head down with closed eyes..

"I hadn't. Let's go!"

She opened her eyes quickly when she heard those words, where she saw Kai standing opposite to her leaning against anything he would find. She was a kinda shocked mentally but just escorted with her former captain.

They climbed downstairs and the dojo was killed with silence, since it was so agog with joy minutes ago, she could feel how she reacted to the circumstances that she didn't liked. She left Tyson and escorted off with Kai, but she just hoped that it didn't freak Tyson later. She sighed constantly at each thought yet they remained unnoticed.

 **A good news- I have completed this story today which was started two years back. Since junior highs were highly horrible and tough, I got less time. Anyways, 15** **th** **May 2018, the day I completed this over-emotional TYKAIHIL Triangle! Thanks for the reviews people!**


	9. Hanging out

**Chapter 9- Hanging out.**

They climbed downstairs and the dojo was killed with silence, since it was so agog with joy minutes ago, she could feel how she reacted to the circumstances that she didn't liked. She left Tyson and escorted off with Kai, but she just hoped that it didn't freak Tyson later. She sighed constantly at each thought yet they remained unnoticed.

They walked off the dojo ambled down the lonely chilled streets of the city. Much above where they walked was a pair of maroon eyes watching them, from his balcony filled with less the rose scent. He stood with this head in his hand and the elbow on the parapet of his balcony. He didn't feel that bad when she left him, the clear sense of reluctance and unwillingness was conspicuous on her face, but nor did his blood rose hot seeing Kai taking her and been waiting out his room, he simply had that contend of beating him hours ago. _Well, the whole thing doesn't even freak me. I wonder why. How come I become this calmer? I think I should sleep but I aint any sleepy. Oh, Hil, you shouldn't have left me but its ok-ay. I wish to meet those teams; kinda getting boring sometimes, no one is chasing us these days as it happened more than usual the past years. Well I think I should study for some time, maybe chemistry…Hmmm…_

It was almost like a picnic alongside the beach, Mariah had brought lot of fruits and Ray and Max had bet Tyson in race of eating and ate quicker than before, Kane and Goki ate their mouths filled and Kenny bit constant while she typed and Salima and Kevin were getting ready for a battle. It was Kevin who wanted to battle from team Pykick and everyone refused. But Salima just agreed to battle cause she was intimidated in her damn feelings and just want to freak out of it, so she just agreed to battle him, perhaps she would bring all he frustrations in that battle.

The battle had ended before it had begun when both their blades after the initial collision rammed out of the dish and went to their respective possessors. They gave forced formal smiles before everyone broke into laughter and Ray had the big bite of apple stuck in his throat while he laughed and Mariah was slapping his back so that the slice may just go in, but Ray continued coughing and held her wrist tightly as it happened. It was the moment when Kai and Hilary appeared and they saw everyone having their lifetime..

"Didn't I tell you that we will be practicing?" Kai interrupted the little scene in his loud cold voice sending killing stares at Ray and Max as he stood above the little stairway with grasses on both the side, with Hilary beside him. He failed to notice that Ray was struggling..

"Kai, would you please give him a break, can't you see ?" Mariah blurted, as she still slapped his back and gave him some water. He drank slowly and relaxed.

Hilary looked at Kai for being rude, and when she did, Kai looked at her back, before they made a perfect eye contact she broke the glance and headed down, his glance just followed her.

She had that sense that his looks followed her, wherever she goes. She went to Kenny and sat beside him helping the genius with data. Kai slowly ambled down and ordered Max and Ray already to battle and stop all the hectic stuff they already are messed up in.

They just went into the practice dish that was always there and began battling. Kai said next to Hilary and watched the battle.

"I cannot leave you all like this, you all are becoming careless, and then there will one day where we will be defeated." he said to Kenny.

"Yes Kai, I agree with you but if you are strict with'em like this, there's no way we are ever gonna lose to anyone.." Kenny replied with agreement..

"Hilary, did you see this?"

"What Kenny?" Hilary peeped into her laptop to get a better view.

"Tyson's blade deflected by a small angle this morning, if Kai was a bit careful, he perhaps might have dodged that attack.."

"Oh! I see. But Kenny that doesn't mean that Tyson was gonna lose then, Right?" she felt shaken at what she just spit out and there was Kai who was just next to her, coughed to make her aware.

"Yes Hilary, but that's true what you said, Dizzi agree with you but I just don't understand one thing.."

"What Kenny?" There was a sudden roar of clamors of joy. They saw that the random battles being played and Mariah and Salima Battling with ferocity and enthusiasm. They switched off their glances and continued their conversation.

"I don't understand Tyson's strategy. How had he been able to wind up all the energy at the last moment? That's out of everything I been analyzing since their battle and the answer lies nowhere!"

"Yeah, even I don't understand about it anyway." Hilary said as she looked at the cloudy sky showing signs of being the blue sky to appear once more.

"I think I better ask him.." Kenny said as he typed faster.

"He won't tell you, says that it's a trick and he won't say that to anyone." she lied.

"Wh-at?"

"Yeah! I asked him before I came here but he didn't said anything about it.."

"But that's not the meaning of being a team, we share everything b/w us, Hilary and if he does like this, we aren't any team then!"

"ITS NOT LIKE THIS ANYTHING!" she spoke with the stressed and loud words giving killing looks to Kenny as her eyes widened, and lips pouted. Kenny quickly shut his mouth and kept quiet till she was calm again.

"And it's a tie! But you both the girls were awesome!" Max declared the battle

"Oh! It's a draw, wow! I should have watched that battle" Hilary said to herself.

"Shall I teach you to be a good girl?" Kai asked her sarcastically.

"Huh?Wh-att?"

"Stop blabbering and stay quiet."

"Hey what's wrong with you two?" asked Kenny not even interested nor bothered..

"Sorry Kai, but normal people cannot be quiet like you because they aren't like you.." she said with snappishness and blunt voice.

He didn't answer and closed his eyes that were just opened when he talked her. Hilary took out her phone to text Tyson to come there if he was awake but she realized she was in no position of doing it so she dropped the idea. She held her phone and didn't open it and let the dark screen become her mirror for some time so that she could see her face if it blushed or flushed anywhere, but before she could analyze she saw someone passed by on the street above the stairs on her screen. It was a brunette lady who was passing by and she had a few packets of vegetables and few fruits. Hilary slowed down her eyes and little tears formed in her eyes, she never knew why it was but she didn't turn to look at her mother, she simply kept her cell inside her jeans denims, squirming, and lowered her head and closed her eyes. _I don't know why I'm feeling this way, she was always cold, why do I even bother, I'm happy however I m..i can live on my own and in peace, she didn't even bothered to call me even once and nor did I, I just hope that my persistence and courage lasts long, I cannot rely on anyone for living, not even Tyson…_ She gripped her eyes close stronger, becoming a bit paler and the little periodic breeze just passed by along with Kai's scarf that fluttered behind her back and they didn't noticed, however the little moment didn't last longer. Kai looked at her and saw her worried expression, but wasn't the only thing he saw, when his eyes landed on her long eyelashes in pure black and the little lips that were closer and cerise flushed. He backed off his gaze to avoid the pure attraction..

"So what's the matter Hilary?" he asked.

"No-nothing, Kai" she answered in undertone.

"Hmn"

Max and Lee were battling and Max had already gained an upper hand in the game and gave that periodic smirks and sheepish grins that confused him, yet Lee was stuck up for hanging on and the blades spinned in constant collision, yet Max's defensive powers had truly favored him and the battle though didn't caught much attention but itself possessed its own worth. Ray and Mariah were busy chatting sitting on the tender grass that wasn't wet as before and usual. Ray was having his life time in relish and he truly adored Mariah's company. He was in state of complete flip over of happiness. They sat with their legs extended and Ray's hands on the tender grass behind him stretched while Mariah simply placed her hands on her lap and took the full advantage of the beat breaking breeze…

 **I need you, I need you, I need you right now** **  
** **Yeah, I need you right now** **  
** **So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down** **  
** **I think I'm losing my mind now** **  
** **It's in my head, darling I hope** **  
** **That you'll be here, when I need you the most** **  
** **So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down** **  
** **D-Don't let me down**

They were having their lifetime and as both of them conversed, while Salima sat with Kane and simply sighed often knowing what was just around..

"So Mariah, how's everything goin' on?"

"Fine, Ray, much awesome, true to say!" she exclaimed ecstasy

"Really? What's it dear?"

"Hmm. Can you guess?" she gave that grin

"Awww, say it already!" he asked with candid curiosity.

"Fine, I will say you later, not right now." She blushed faintly.

"Alright." He looked back.

"But you know, I really relish your company, since we were small.."

"So did I, always"

"You remember, you taught me how to blade and always my blade would go mad around and I would blame you that you weren't teaching me well.." she laughed she recalled the old memories..

"Hehe I remember it; very well, but eventually you see I made you what you wanted and the matches we had were all awesome, I cannot forget either of them."

"Yeah, Ray, the beybattle we battled three years ago when you were facing us in the Chinese tournament and it was a draw.."

"Yeah I remember." He held his face in his hands and deepen down with the faint sighs..

 _There's something important to be done and I think that will be done when she will say that, may be very soon, and perhaps my life will be just like Tyson and he truly is mad about whatever…I cannot wait more..for this stupid yet the most amazing thing to be done and I know that this will all end up much better than I m thinking….Deep down..Deep down.._

"Hey, you lost in which worlds?" she mocked him jibe

"Huh? Nothing…"he smiled

"Ah!"

They didn't met their faces as his smile didn't ceased than she expected, and it kinda freaked them..

Goku and Kevin were battling and just believe all bey fans that those new battles were just going damn awesome and the new powers affiliated and commingled and the new moves they had learnt in the recent years shocked even Kenny. But something that everyone missed, especially Hilary was Tyson..

"Hey! I just wish if Tyson were here, Aw, Ah! Hilary!" Kane said

She turned as her name was called.

Kenny was busy analyzing their moves and use to their own advantage later and while the cold Kai was in his own meditations.

"You should have brought Tyson here!"

"Oh! He was sleeping you see, what could have I done" she said stressing the last part of her sentence.

"OUT!" Kane howled as he clamped out Kevin's blade..

"OH! No! Hmmm alright, you won!" he gave a sad smile and returned to Gary who was still engulfing all the stuff he could..

"Hehe! Kane, you just said that Tyson wasn't here, but I can see him right beside me" Kevin smirked as he sat beside Gary and gave him that simper smile. Gary paused and sweat dropped while Kane turned to see and when he noticed that how Gary had almost been an elephant since Mariah brought the food, he chuckled and placed a hand near his mouth..

"Kevin, you are right but I think Tyson eat more than this, right Hilary?" he leered shifting his eyes from Kevin to Hilary. But she still sat lost in her own thoughts that she barely heard what was going.

"Stop that Kane! I just kinda surmised about it when we talked about it, you don't need to stick about that!" Salima lazily chided him.

"Alright, dear."

"Now, you see he aint that big elephant nor that stupid pig."

"Huh? What's up with you? Why so bothered?" he perplexed with little smirk.

"Not bothered okay? Just you shouldn't say that and now stop freaking."

"Hmm, whatever, calm down dear."

"STOP IT 'S UP WITH YOU? I CAN HANDLE MYSELF!" she snapped rash.

"Salima…please don't be like this, I really miss the way you were before and you been changing, this really _is_ painful." He hushed as he looked down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it this way, but I cannot stand what's going around, this hurts more than anything, Kane" she sobbed shortly and wiped the little tear that didn't yet had wet the cheek.

"It's okay, but just stop crying, please!"

They sat in one little corner as the river side where stood the grass was filled with little groups of two or three and the bladers blading around one dish waiting for their chances with eagerness , so they remained unnoticed..

"Shall I say you something?"

"What?"

"It's just a advice as a friend and you have the right to do what you think."

She nodded.

"Just tell him what you feel and we will see about everything later."

"I can't, I just can't!" she sighed.

 _I'm sorry if you would feel bad about this idea Salima, but I couldn't care less and I'm gonna do this, forgive me and I think I'll be able to stand your later criticism and shouts when you may freak at me.._ The deep blue teen closed his eyes tight and looked over the other direction and his eyes were staring the Chinese blader and the pink girl whom he absolutely hated.

"Ray!" he called.


	10. Battle of feelings

**Chapter 10- Battle of feelings.**

Salima looked at him suddenly and in confusion and fear, she didn't want whatever he was wanting that she knew wasn't good right now to happen but she was in no position to utter a word when the long haired balder turned to him broken from his sweet chat with pinkette

"Yes Kane?

"I was thinking if you could battle? Is it alright" he pretended a smile professing over his face.

"Hmm…okay sure, why not?" he said a bit non-chalantly.

He looked at the pink haired girl and smiled shortly as he got up and heading towards the beydish. Kane walked over to the dish with black haired friend following her..

"Hmm I guess I'm gonna enjoy this." Ray commented sarcastically, yet everyone ignored..

 _Is he gone mad? Why he wanna battle Ray? Is he trying to avenge him in same way? Is he? I suppose these things were personal and the frustrations couldn't be shown up like this way, not for a sprit like blading at least; anyway let's see. I donno whom should I support; better if both tie or their blades go off flying. Hmmm I just feel that there should be some logic in this. No I mean what literally will happen if anyone of them will win, will Ray even look at me if_ _ **anything**_ _happens…._

Ray took out his blade and inserted in the shooter and was about to pull the ripcord. He thought that maybe he could impress the pinkette in some way and so he smirked at the thought wondering if he could do it easily..

"Uhmmn" Kane professed a worried face again.

"Now what's the matter?" Ray said in dull monotonous tone.

"Hehe, it seemed I forgot my blade at the dojo." he laughed sheepishly..

Ray sweatdropped, he looked a bit like Tyson as he laughed and he thought if he had to go back with his girl where they could continue their , oh my, what to say, stupid talks.

"OH, No problem!" he shook his head.

"No, you battle Salima, It would be nice seeing it!"

 _WHATTTTT! No way Kane! You can't do this to me. Why do want me to battle him when I just want to go away from here. I'm gonna give a big punch for this later. You are really so cruel. Hmm I guess I don't have any choice._

"Uhm, of course I'd battle you!"

 _NO! Now even she want battle this. Listen Salima, please we'll battle after sometime, and please let me go now. I've important things to do, I wonder if Mariah won't mind standing here long. SALIMA THEN YOU GOTTA PUT YOUR BEST NOW!_

"Alright!"

"Okay, let's begin!"

"Three!" she launched her blade

"Two!" she adjusted her position.

"One! LET IT RIP!" she launched the blade and so did Ray and she still possessed the Ciber Driger with her, she would never know why after all the bit beasts that were taken by the Psykick scientists, the cyber Drigger came back to her blade, she never knew why or how, but because whenever she battled, it was with her, helped her always, took her pain in the battle and never let her down. Slowly she got used to it and became attached to it, and very soon, she became the most powerful blader of her team and nobody defeated her since she mastered it. She dint know how she should battle right now.

 _Ray please just let this battle be easy, I don't wanna hurt you though I know how much you hurt me, that I feel could never be requited back. I freeze up when I see you…I just feel if we could start everything over and let our hearts occupied by each till nobody took them and lived with pain._

The battle was just began, let me give the distinct notes as possible, she saw his blade assaulting her with no special attack yet but with full offense and moment he got, and she didn't thought of anything.. His blade kept on hitting, crashing her blade in all directions. She just though that it was the initial, that to let him play the way he liked, actually she was enough tried to plan up a simple strategy..

 _Cause I see you playing with the passion and I love the faces and feelings that you had for the sport and I feel so content watching you attack me with all your vigor and not the insipid states like how you were a few seconds ago. Whatever this might be, just I'm content seeing your true side. Let's make the most of these moments that won't come again, let us live them together. I feel if I could hold you with my gaze like how I find the Granger could do with the Brunette. And this is all I know that I was deep in love with you and I don't know till now if you would ever realize it._

Okay, then like Ray was concentrated to beat her quickly as much fiercely as he could, he just didn't cared that he was battling girl, someone who cared about him, her friend, all he was in was to galvanize a feeling that he was a better blader to the pinkette and she watched him lazily without any enthusiasm..

 **Ice cold, I freeze up when I see ya  
Left you just to find out that I need ya  
So far, I wanna pull you closer  
I wish we could start the whole thing over**

 **Ever since I left you  
I've been trying to get you back  
And it keeps getting worse  
I'm burning on the inside  
And the truth is that I didn't know how good you were**

She was busy watching him and she got so much involved in it that she was busy watching him and she got so much involved in it that she didn't care if he ripped her blade like it'd be broken into million pieces, she was unconscious about that thing, and the cyber was just inside, waiting for the intensity to increase and the resistance to curtail and if its master would call him out so he could show its brawn far much better than he could think. Ray ordered drigger to launch its Tiger Claw attack and his blade shone gleaming green and it attacked it from all directions trying to use the reverse spin Tyson had used it in the afternoon, her blade which was just spinning at the center started moving dodging his attacks.

She dodges so easily yet her gaze was _so_ _soft_ and her red hairs about her shoulder length that fluttered gently and charmingly as she felt these battle was going to end at some point and that feeling gave her a little ache but she dropped the thought quicker. She could see him fluttering his tall posture in personable moves as he tried his best if he could take her resisting state of battle to defeat her quicker, she could feel the pain as he focused completely on the battle and didn't enjoyed like being with a friend. His long pony tail that came over his shoulder right till above the knee cap and the way he stared deep now contemplating some strategy..

 _And I could see his battle he been trying to knock me off since the past ten minutes, and I feel if I could let myself fall over because I want him to see happy and let his uphill task pay his triumph, is this right, my drigger? Just can't you enjoy the beautiful existence that our bit beast are so close enough resembling in their souls and just like how I'm not a copy of your bit beast, me and cyber has learnt a lot together. But I'm gonna give you some more time. Let's see if you could beat me, I mean nobody will give you such a long time to show your potential. But most of all, I feel the pain in this battle, not that of a beybattle, but your intensity and malice of battle. Ice cold…I feel it like how ice is cold_

 _I wish if we could be together, and that's a cruel existence that's there is no point hoping at all…_

"Salima! Why don't you do something! Can't you attack?"

She smiled softly as she initially opened her mouth little.

"No, I can't."

"What!"

"Do it Ray! You can do it!"

"If you want this way, then let me show you how to attack!"

"DRIGGER NOW! THUNDER SLASH NOW!" he howled loud..

The others who were busy in their own little stuff and battles turned their attention and looked at the two center of attention bladders..

They stood in a round circle and watched the strongest blader around.

"Are you done?" she asked in a tedious mocking tone that she didn't want to come out

"What the h-" He muttered stammering

"Well then, lets finish it off Ray" she said in a bit asserting and enthusiastic blading spirit that came out outta pain and she felt she couldn't take anymore..

"Cybo! ATTACK NOW.." she screamed in the tribulation and affliction and she looked at her blade which shone pure white whim and the beast didn't come out, however it was spirited to fight back..

"Drigger do it!" she howled in pain as her hair rose up and her face formed lines in pain and her eyes closed tight and her hands fluttered violently in air. The moment was powerful; she got the most influencing, pain whose gradation was undefinable, and the affliction being bitter than seen and the pain that won't cease till her last breath.

 _And then I had decided that I was going to avenge him by launching the most powerful attack on him, I wanted to see him in pain right that moment and I could make him realize how it hurt… But then, from deep inside a feeble voice that was unheard that said, 'what's the use anyway, Salima' but I neglected it and I was going to order Cybo to use ' Venom Gash'. I knew it was the most powerful assault and it could even alternate his blade to something else, I knew this was the cruelest thing I was gonna regret, then hopefully I DON'T HAVE TO REGRET._

 _Then I heard his tender call._

"Salima…no..." Kane said in a worried tone.

 _Yeah, it was it, and I just though knew that it was impossible to stop now, but my trust and bond with Drig was stronger than before .I smiled when everyone were curious to see what I goin' to do. I watch my Cybo decelerating its moment and coming back to me, but he wouldn't have the mercy of leaving the still blade spin that way, it had to stop, and outta dish, for sure, dear._


	11. Beautiful Contemplation

**Chapter 11: Beautiful Contemplation**

"This stupid chemistry can never get better!" Tyson yelled in the silent dojo killed by quietude as he scribbled lazily on his white sheets of notebook and a textbook that lay open on his study table.

 _I just wonder how Hilary does it, this is just so hard! Actually very hard! I don't feel at all like doing. HEHE! So why am I doing it? She-is actually a big genius likes Kenny though she can't blade that makes less difference. Wait….NO! That makes a big deal difference, she cannot blade means she cannot defense herself just like other bladers do. So what? I'm there alright? To protect her._

He kept his pencil above his lip and leaned back on his chair and placed his hands back to his head as he thought about her. _I just can't remember when did I fall for her, we knew each other since always but that was like she called me snorty, pig headed, arrogant boy and rubbish blader and I though her as a the great witch of the 8th grade and we usually fought for the silliest things ever and the little noses collided as the battle intensified, Oh yeah! That is also kinda battle but I wasn't the champ yet HEHEHEHE!_

The pencil fell and he backed off his initial position and he sat straight and blinked constantly as if remembering something.

 _It was those little moments….yes, when I helped her rescuing from those black men of Pykicks. There are much more things if I pounder better, I think I need a break from this silly chem. Thing._ He rose up from his chair and headed to balcony placing his right elbow on the parapet wall and his face that landed right in that hand, preparing for the contemplating thoughts that would overtake is mind very soon. His left hand landed in his pocket and tickled him itself.

 _When I finally moved my mind out of that Chem thing so I think I really gotta figure that however in this world that me, the world champ, Tyson Granger fell for her…It is kind of perhaps a long story, she pretty had grown up from the past two years, I remember she didn't have long hair like me that she got the last year, she simply tied at her low back neck like me. Well, we are just kinda stopped fighting and arguing about the silliest things from the many past months, sorta calm air then, but then it freaks like anything, but wait darling, I just see right through you, that ruby eyes that glimmers in diffident shy feelings, kinda holds me my eyes be fixated in her forever. What a magic! The beauty that never fades away from when these damn feelings grew stronger just like the stabs in heart when we are together, guess she never knew, but I can see right through them. I just see life becoming more beautiful when we are together, yeah, BEAUTIFUL! more than blading! It doesn't matter who come b/w us, I am always ready to face whatever the bullshit freaking us and be with her, forever Hmm, and I think I really got away from why or even did I fell for her, but whatever. Just, it's all so good. As a friend, she was always with me, helped us in blading, no matter she don't know how to insert even a ripcord._

He could see the leaves rustling softly in the smooth tranquil breeze that already cleared the cloudy sky and was bringing new light. He looked at the sky and gave a hearted smile, short and sweet! He looked just cute and sweet!

 _It was just her, Daichi and Kenny that were with me when everyone left me. Daichi was perhaps with me cause he wanna be my partner or else it was me myself who partnered him when Kai left me, Kenny was just faithful, the little genius, and for her, she could have gone with anyone of them, Yeah! She could have accompanied Kai even, but she just sticked with us, that was the perfect loyalty and….I wonder why I noticed the blast fact so late!_

He gently passed his fingers through his hair, with that captivating smirky grin, with slightly closed eyes. He walked inside his room and saw the chemistry pages flapping all over each other. He closed his books and placed carefully in his desk and when they couldn't be fixed in them, he lazily inserted them in his bag pack and thumped it on the floor beside his bed and sat on the bed thinking what should be done now…?

.

.

.

"I don't think we couldn't call anything call 'practice' here" the captain mocked Hilary who was deep in her world.

"Hmm,"

"Yeah Kai, but you see there much more than it's already!"

Hilary placed her chin in her hand with that elbow on her knee that she hugged closer with the other hand, thus sitting in an awkward position, while Kai snorted often- reminding her to be in the present state- that kinda freaked her often the way that how she actually ended up sitting next to him anyway, but that would be already rude if she walked away, so she simply chose to ignore all his important or unimportant remarks, though strangely she felt it rude and wrong, but that was all that done.

.

.

.

"And what are your future plans?"

"Not much Mariah, I just see life gettin' beautiful Hehe. Weird, aint it?"

"Why not? Life has to do more than blading, right?"

"Yup!"

"But for Tyson, he won't have this perception, he just love blading more than anything! I think he is the only one who can't love anything or anyone more than blading!" she smiled as she said appreciating the true passion of the blader. Ray smiled in refusal to her sentence and passed his long fingers in her hot pink hair of Mariah tinkling them.

"Huh? What?"

"Nothing. It's not true anymore and yeah there's someone who he loves more than blading." he gave slight grin.

"Is t-that true?"

He nodded and rose up from he was sitting leaving his friend perplexed. She looked at him seeking for an answer, but he simply walked to his teammate and stood looking at him.

"Yeah Ray, What's up?"

"Nothing much Kenny, I think we should go to ice-cream parlor to eat something, aren't you hungry?" he suggested cheerful

"Hmm,…Maybe…HUH? NO! We aren't going anywhere!" Kenny changed his words all a sudden, a bit louder...staring at Ray in refusal. At this point, the two people around simply looked at each other in some sort of confusion.

"But, why not?"

"Hey we haven't practiced anything today, it's just like a picnic spot, everyone sitting and chatting wherever and with whomever they like and you were just busy with Mariah, and all others are just much self-centered about their own business!"

"Relax chief! Relax, we sure gonna win any tournament! HEHE!" she scratched his head as he laughed sheepishly. Hilary looked at him in smirk while Kai gave a surprising sad smile that turned into a evil grin…Ray moved back looking at their expressions, and scratched his head gently giving the most foolish expressions.

"I think we should return Dojo or Hilary you should try to get here _him_ " he said looking at the sky with his mouth short oval stuck in some world. Seeing the immediate smile on her face, he smirked and had her this time. When she noticed it was a trap, she changed her face; she found Kai looking at her in smirk. Both the guys kinda freakin' a girl younger than them giving the periodic blushes and the heart beats, moving the breeze cooler.

 _Oh this aint getting any better, I wonder how they read me! It never happens with me, why can't I visualize what deep in them. It's not even possible to read Tyson. It kinda freaks me and this whole thing of blushes and their smirky grins kills me, hey! Keep Calm Hilary, Just Ignore them! No I can't! AHH!_

"What happened, Hilary?" Ray interrupted her state.

"No, it's nothing, I just think we should be moving where you wanted." she said with stern looks sighing in defeat.

"Hm, that's alright!"

"Well, guys if that's all what you want, it's okay, fine, let's go!" Kenny agreed.

Ray headed back to Mariah where the pink haired beyblader was looking at her blade in smile and the solace that her bit beast was supposed to give her. The grass fluttered in unidirectional way where she sat just like it happens at any such fantasies.

"Mariah!" She turned at him hearing her name and saw her friend up to something,

"Wanna eat Ice-cream?" he smiled. She nodded proudly and got up and got ready along the others for where they will be heading. After a few minutes where it took time to stop all the passionate bladders from stop damping the dish and convincing them to run over all the cold ice-cream in the cold breeze, that they thought was the less appealing idea, and wanted some Japanese special, but it wasn't was a not affordable expense but the idea of ice-cream was in their heads. Maybe the childish fun they retained. But since Gary licked much often at anything for food and Salima was getting frustrated at all the romance around and Kane immensely trying to calm her friend, he just got to the idea…The others just nodded. They all left that spot much quicker and the last people left there were Hilary and Kenny who sat for different purpose but when Max called them in a bit annoyed tone, they felt the urge to leave…Hilary was least bothered, she just got up, pulled her hair band slide past through her shiny brunette hair with her Index finger and tucked the thing into the denims pocket and let the hairs flutter with magnificent captivation she was unsure of. It kinda relived her frustrating head and to be precise, her hair had grown over the past year. Isn't that obvious in the g-rev season, she tied it just like the champ, right?

 _The Trees that whisper in the evening_

 _Were carried away by the MOONLIGHT SHADOW.._

The little walk was full of agog, she was rare with this many people. She happened to walk past her former captain who had blushed when she brushed her arm against his and merely presumed to be it Max or Ray, when she felt the well muscular arms that seemed to be touched at a point, she realized it and neglected the unsuited cast time and paced faster till she realized that were plenty of people who stared at her more often. She pondered about it that was it. Did there was something embarrassing? Was she looking what? It wasn't late when Kane approached her and uttered the words she lately analyzed.

"If Tyson was here, he would have been mad at you." he commented softly and formally and backed off.

Firstly, she was utterly confused and was worried that if the things had become so transparent and then she was thinking what he wanted to say actually and why would he be at her, for what? And it made less sense the word, 'mad', what that that exactly implied? Just then Salima passed by and passed unsure finger through her softly laid hairs on her right shoulder and gave a genuine smile that she made, that was hard, since everything was getting much complicated in her perceptions. Then she did she understood what it was, it were her hairs that fluttered now, not softly but wilder and she quickly tied them seeing that it wasn't getting any better but all the bullshit that freaked her.

As she did, she pouted and when sighed.. _I really think about it…Would he be really mad at me the way Kane said. Yeah maybe! I will never leave them open then. But what if I did, would he be closer like before, would that all the moments be there then…Why am I thinking that way, I suppose not to be dwelling in any sort of crush this younger and not with the popular champ, heh, never baby! Stop it. And…I don't want the beautiful building friendship between us to strain and get worse. Yeah I accept that I sorta like him, okay, VERY MUCH! But it confined to friendship, not more than that. I really hope. I really hope…but….I do want it to be more than that…much more than that._ She closed her eyes, locking her hands in pocket and the head being lowered. _But I don't want to feel this way right at this point of time, but all the solace, understanding, help and at the critical point of my life had developed all what I don't know, but just let the things flow as they are. I happen to freak at our contacts, especially, at his yearn appeals, but frankly I never want the time to cease at that point then, no matter how much I regret later for allowing, or I feel whatever. So let the things go as they are though I'm not sure of any new feelings I sorta developing…But it's just we are safe from the other eyes…I have to be careful from next time and next time if Kai dares to smirk me the way, I will punch him right in his head. But just relax…everything is at least alright perhaps, at least after, what happened yesterday, the confession thing, he doesn't seem to be mad at me; perhaps it's Tyson, the reason. The sense of being secure, relish, longing, confiding, happiness, the thought about relations, and much more- all starts from him and end to him. The only thing I'm happy about is that life is not pacing hitting the rocks, and I'm living in the way I want, away from any restrictions, that were least there, if were, and out of my home. I will never regret my decision._ She mentally yelled the last part strongly.


	12. Tenderness and Secrets

**A/N:** Hey there everyone! This fic is back and I've finally Prof read this! :D Please tell me if there are any errors because I really fought against reluctance of not Prof Reading this very hard. XD I will continue posting quickly, so don't worry, we will reach the 37th chapter originally soon! ^_^

Thanks a lot to "The Next You Know Who" for beta-ing this chapter which I finally re-edited! Thanks Rolly! :D

 **Chapter 12- Tenderness and Secrets.**

By the time she snapped out of her daydream, they were at the parlor. They asked for three large tables to be joined; the attendant kindly did as she was told. Though she is wondering where the world champ was, since all the bladebreakers and some other teams that fought in the championship at some point are here, she doesn't interrogate. Sensing the woman's questioning gaze, Hillary quickly told her that he was peacefully sleeping in his house.

On the middle table Hilary sat with Kai and Kenny on her sides, while Ray, Mariah and Max on their opposite. Lee didn't mind about her little sister; he felt that she was just having her time with her best friend though very soon she would be a part of someone else's life. The table at their left was occupied by the Psykicks- Kane and Salima, who sitting beside Ray with Goki and Jim opposite to their teammates. On the last table were the white tigers where Lee and Kevin sat on the same side as Mariah and Gary alone occupied the opposite seat. Gary was rubbing his hands constantly, waiting for the arrival of fooood!  
The attendant opened her note and asked them about the ice creams they would eat.

"Anything tasty and just bring it fast!" Gary exclaimed while others broke into laughter.

"I would like Baskin Robbins, the strawberry one." Ray said.

"I will take a Cold Stone Creamery, the chocolate one." Mariah said cheerfully with the blush for ice cream already fluttering on her cheeks.

"Ok, we have both!" the attendant spoke as she scribbled on the clean white sheets.

"We will take the blue bells, chocolate one." Max and Kenny chimed at the same time.

"I will have the Ben and Jerry's Vanilla." Kai said sternly.

Lee took Nestle strawberry, Kevin, Jim and Goki took the Dipin Dots, butterscotch. They ordered whatever they like knowing they would never have to pay, it would be the either blade breakers, or particularly, Ray since it was his idea, but that was obvious that eventually it would be Kai who would show his generosity.

The attendant was writing her long list and when it over, she began to walk but made an abrupt turn when she realized that the young brunette hadn't said anything. So she looked at her questioningly while she was lost in her own world.

"Excuse me, Ma'am! What would you like to order?" The brunette snapped from her state as she looked at her dumbstruck and wondering what she just asked.

"I..I will take….Uhmm…ah."

"Well it's okay, you can think about it." she suggested politely.

 _'Really I've never been that interested in ice-creams, I remember once Tyson took me out for ice-cream and I didn't even ask him about any particular one but he said it was his favorite so he treated me with that and it was damn tasty, yum! But I don't know the name…_ _  
_  
"Well, you can get me the blue bell creameries, the vanilla one."

"Wow! You have a good choice, that's the most expensive and standard ice-cream of here. Hope you enjoy it!"

"Oh… really?"

"I will get them right now." With that, the waitress left and headed towards the other section.

Now a few people were curiously waiting for their ice-cream, these people were Ray, Mariah, Max and Gary while the others simply stared at various young couples that were dating, which wasn't a uncommon thing among teenagers in this parlor mansion that was one of the most expensive ones in the city.

It was Mariah's choice when Ray asked her. So till the ice-cream was brought, they started playing truth or dare!

Ray suggested it and Mariah supported him. Hilary, Kenny, Kai, Goki, Salima and Kane simply stated that they didn't wanted to be a part of it, while Hilary didn't even hear about the game. She began to feel tired and was drowsy; she tried to stay awake but failed. So she buried her head in her hands and rested it on the table, a bit awkwardly but it worked. She did nap a couple of times but the noise in the parlor woke her up a number of times, it wasn't possible in the presence of such large gathering to sleep peacefully. She yawned and realized that if she would have sat next to Max, perhaps there would be a possibility that she could lay her head on his shoulder and he won't be uncomfortable about that , but now she sat b/w two people whom she couldn't lay a head on.

The group playing the game crowded at the left right corner. The bottle was spun around by Max and the mouth pointed towards Ray and the base to Max. Max smirked, the cutest smirk, seriously!

"Hey buddy, ask what you want. I chose truth." Ray smiled.

"Hmmm…" Max grinned.

"Hey Max, ask him a tough question!" Kevin said and Mariah laughed.

"Sure! So Ray...Tell me" Max brought his face a bit closer to Ray as they sat opposite to each other.

"What is it that you treasure most in your life besides blading?"

"That?" Ray asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, it could be anything, anyone or whatever!" Max explained

"Oh! Ok-ay…well let's see..." he scratched his head softly and looked over Mariah. He genuinely smiled at her and just kept looking at her while others just looked at each other and Max was wondering in confusion that what was going on…Mariah simply smiled back, never understanding what it meant...

 _Yeah, currently, if there is someone in my head, it's you, if there's something I want, I long, it's you. It's just you are all in my head. It's just not silly crush, but now I realized that since we were kids, how much we liked each other. Of course I like you, you are very cute than what anybody can see._

"Ok-ay Okay! Done. I will spin again." Max concluded with smile.

"Hey wait"

"What do you mean?"

"Ray has to answer yet!" Mariah protested.

"Yeah Ray say fast."

"Sorry guys but this round is just over if you were unable to see that Ray had already answered but you didn't notice. You have to be careful!" Max explained.

"He did?" they asked in unison.

"Yeah! Hehe! I won't say it, so just be careful next time!"

"Oh thanks Max, I am glad you did understand what I wanted to say!" Ray blushed mad.

"Hehe! Ok-ay well okay let's spin it." Max's hand that touched the bottle to begin it stopped and he turned to Mariah. "Well Mariah! Didn't you notice what Ray meant?" Max asked much to the very point it occurred to him. At the instant, even Ray plucked in the point and perused her expression. But to both the blader's disappointment, she only threw a perplexed stare at both of them.

"No, I don't know." she mumbled.

"Hey! It's okay, you may have not noticed. Hehe!" Ray pretended to grin but felt strange. Max only gave as a smile that she really did fail to notice and he felt that Ray should follow the advice he had given to Tyson yesterday before it gets any late.

While the game continued, the brunette was deep in her sleep, her head laid on Kai's shoulder and her soft cheek against his arm. He willingly bent forwards and extends his legs down the table so she could sleep comfortably. The brunette fell asleep even before the game started and Kenny failed to notice; he was so preoccupied in his own laptop. She never knew that her head landed on his shoulder till she woke up and yet she felt the most comfortable sleep she got in the day.

He didn't wake her not because he wanted to take the advantage of how good it was feeling but he merely didn't want to disturb the poor girl waking her from her sleep and embarrassing her. So, he let it go.

Kane and Salima exchanged looks and bickered about the scene, Kane tried to ask her about it while she just told him to be quiet.

It was late afternoon, about quarter to three and the clouds were like lined purplish grey, the weather had already began to start showing its signs of immediate soon drizzle or thunder.

While the right side group were busy in their own truths or the things they would dare, more or less, it was all fascinating, yet kind of freaking with questions they didn't want to hear and answer. For instance, Mariah was asked about her biggest achievement in life, the truth was, it was something she was going to burst out in delight to Ray but yet it was a secret, not exactly, but something she would say later. She felt being languished for some point. Max dared that he would win a match against Ray, and because he said, he had to, and it was much exhausting, poor Maxi, he never dared for anything then.  
"I would say all the truths, though I don't mean beat you that hard, but a game shouldn't be tiring!" he sighed with forced smile.

"Hey! Max, do you dare to dare?" Kevin smirked. But Max only gave a smile and let go.

Other instance when Gary was asked about any crush besides food, and the moment earned chuckle from everyone, when he asked if it were supposed to be a person. He sweat dropped and they burst in guffaws, but then he slowly scratched his head sheepishly. That was kinda demeaning. The most astounded moment was with Mariah when the next time the mouth of the bottle pointed her.

"Uhm…Ah?" She mumbled nervously at Ray while he only smiled with many apprehensive and eager eyes, holding his chin in his hand the other hand being simply resting on the buffet straight without any food and his fingers smoothly landed on her upper part of wrist.

"Hmn, so…Tell me." he placed his finger on his lap and then eventually paced back with both the hand's fingers interlocking behind his head.

"Say, who do you long for recently?" he asked with cool, and amusing expression that Gary and Kevin widened their mouth in shock and Max smiled foolishly before ignoring the dodgy appeal.

She widened her eyes in little confusion analyzing what he was speaking and what it had to do with. She simply tilted her head to one side and saw him from a different position, wondering if his brain was on right place that he asked such a weird question.

"I didn't longed for anyone, yet I-" she said in mumbling low tone with the maximum sternness she could muster in it…"Well, that answers it, Ray."

 _'I don't understand what he was thinking. That wasn't anything I expected, why I would long for anything or anyone. I'm a simple girl Ray; I thought you knew me all well. All I want is no regrets and sadness in my life though I never aim for high things like enjoyment and happiness in life. It's very simple. I've blading in my life, Galax and someone soon. Well, to be honest, there's no best friend as you ever. Though you deserted us past 3 years ago, I forgave you, tried to understand and convince my own feelings, but that 'feeling' I don't know now what actually it was or why they were, what it was? I don't know nor do I want to know now. I have matured these years and the last year when you simply left us for fighting BEGA. I fell for someone, someone, that someone. But still after life gave hundred reasons for gloom, I gave life a thousand reasons to smile, and now I smiling, but it isn't fake._ She smiled mentally and inhaled deeper.

 **Review please!**


	13. Cold fight

**CHAPTER-13- Cold Fight.**

While they would be spending more minutes in the pastime play off, the attendant seems to be approaching them with her palms placed below the large tray that was smothered with the fluffiest, tooth-some, ice-cream! The amethyst eyed former captain, who had been serene, enjoying the warm touches, noticed the ice creams approaching, and he slowly lifted his hand to pat her gently on her head. He didn't want to awake her beauty sleep that unknowingly soothed him from inside when her warm cheeks gently touched his muscular, smooth shoulders.

He soothed her hair, and before he would deepen his fingers into her scalp, the brunette faintly opened her eyes. She could slowly remember how she got this way here, and then she realized that she had taken a needed siesta and then the fact came upon that she had napped at someone.

…

 _When I lifted my head from his shoulder, I could feel the pain in the right side of my neck, though I slept decent but that was because of the deepest nap I took that I was numb to the pain. I ignore to be seen as embarrassed; rather I looked at him as if still dizzy and gave that apologetic look. The ice-creams were place before us and everyone who seemed to be playing some kinda game were rushing back to their original spacious positions, and eating their flavors. I simply folded my hands and looked at the cold ice-cream in the conical glass bowl. I felt dizzy again._

 _I remembered how I felt asleep and somehow that send shivers to me. I didn't know that I really could be sleeping on someone's arm I knew who had made my perceptions as bitter as captain. Why doesn't he date a better girl? I am not that type! Anyhow, I slowly pulled my hand from my lap and picked the maroon spoon…Uhm...Maroon? That reminds me of someone…Well, yeah, the poor guy needs sleep. Hmph! I started slicing the ice-cream with my spoon. Somehow, the weather always seems to reflect the tone of the day. It's kinda relating and nice. Everyone already has eaten their ice-creams. Oh they are gulping and guzzling rapidly! Oh yeah, or else it would melt._

 _"Life is like an ice cream. Enjoy before it melts!" Tyson said that once when we were in class and weirdly happened to be sitting together, because we were solving math's problems and our science teacher was not well so we tacked the period. I remember each and every moment now. I suppose the vivid points and instants I am able to call on. Well, that was 2 years before and we use to fight at times like anything when our almost noses would collide, scarlet red, nowhere of any sorta blush but pure cross and anger._

 _Now I'm sitting quiet here among everyone and feels like I'm here in peace, no one talks, embarrasses me, tells me to eat properly, though I eat with much care, chides me for being lazy, dizzy, moody, though I aint either of them._

 _Hmm they say difficult roads lead to beautiful destinations but I wonder that if these are my roads then what beautiful destination I would reach, something I never thought of._

…

…

…

The ice-creams were quickly emptied from the bowls except a few, the attendant had started collecting back them already. The few were the two people, a guy and a girl, who still had their semi melted cream in the bowls which they stirred with spoons and when they could hold no longer, they stopped stirring lazily and glared at each other. The golden eyes showed complete willing of the evil and so did the eyes of the tiger. Before they would smirk evilly, they stood up, rumbled like thunder and started the ice- fight. Before they would notice the sudden shocks and the sense of immaturity that anyone would perceive; they flipped and hauled the sweet liquid with never ceasing assaults.

"Hey wait, let me pick my spoon!" Mariah exclaimed as her spoon slipped off her hand and Ray grinned and hauled further. Her pink hair was caught by the chocolate and some vanilla that landed near her left cheek and she merely wiped off with her hand.

"Hey! Quick! I won't give you chance" he shot back when she started running on the opposite side to have a safe access of nestling beyond the table. She saw a table behind her at an instant that had remnant ice-creams of all chocolate and no-one around. She dodged his attacks and ran to the four bowls of ice creams that they were on-forth left, she flung it on him that landed straight on his eyes and sent him cold shivers that pushed him back, she tried to pretend not being sorry and so did he thought that she had no chance of standing against him. He stopped his assault sudden though there were at least a few spoons left. He purely smirked to perplex her and she stared in confusion at him trying to read his expressions, that weren't clear as almost half of his face was nestled under chocolate.

"HHEHEH!" all the bladers chuckled at this, including Mariah. Ray looked foolish and funny. Hilary couldn't stop but laugh loud like others. Kai glanced at her (Hil) as she did and smiled heartedly as she closed her eyes and her lips spread wide with less breadth, he noticed how sweet and rosy they were. But before he would think about anything else, he felt a sudden shiver on his forehead. Oh! The…Ice-Cream!

It had safely landed on him that Ray mistakenly flung on him. He wiped it away coldly but that only earned more guffaws. Gary held his stomach as he laughed and the commotion caused the other people to stare at the 'immature adolescents' they 'thought' and yet the pure fun they supposed to be having, but the glares hadn't compelled or affected anyone of them. Ray slyly had grabbed the bowls that she took and started attacking her. She screamed in anger and started full attack. She threw the butterscotch while Ray threw the chocolate. At other times it hit the others like Lee. Hilary had laughed for the first time in the entire day and she saw how they had fun. She held her stomach and bent down to stop the ache due to laughter. Kane couldn't stop but pace violently back and forth in guffaws and howls of cheer to continue.

In this happy agog moment where everyone laughed and guffaws of commotion stood, there was a red haired blader who had sadness and perhaps the pain in jealousy smothered on her heart. She looked at pair in sorrow and despondence…She glared at them and felt her whole body and soul shatter. Before anyone would notice, she got up and ventured off. Neither did Kane notice or anyone. Her head was down with quicker accelerated. Before tears would slowly land on her cheeks, she lifted her head to see the sky that she hoped would seize her pain…but the cloudy sky only send the signs of more pain that would be rain…she soothed her head with her fingers and before she would start her unstoppable sobbing, she walked away.

"It's OVER Ray!"

"Huh? Not yet! You are going down!" They both laughed at each other and with the full force flung the ice-creams hidden under the tables saved for the final attack!

3…

2…

1…..

GO!

They flung the ice-creams moving back with momentum to have a better assault…But something strange happened! Just after they hauled, they quickly bent down and hid themselves behind the table so to escape the cold cream. They rambled down and almost got their heads hit with edge table and the ice-creams hadn't collided against any blader but two women who were passing by, unaware of the ice-cream fight going on and so they happened both be on opposite directions and on opposite side of the table and so each's ice-creams had collided with someone, in one way, went unwasted!

Before the women would burn out in anger and kill out all the bladers, including the brunette, Ray and Mariah who were first to discover the mysterious truth crawled safely finding a pathway under the table.

"What do you think you are doing!" both of them had dragonesses above their heads and that had brought their terror on each face!

"Fooled them." Ray grinned at her. She smirked back.

"We aren't them, believe us! A-actually we are..."

"SHUTTT UP!"

They lowered their heads and reddened their ears for the long lecture that both the ladies weren't willing to cease. The first lady flung her hand in air and carefully moved it towards the brunette teen.

"You!"

"Hmn me? Uhm, what?" the brunette mumbled, her head lifted to face the dragoness lady.

"You are a girl, right! Didn't you teach your friends any manners?" she spoke loudly. Hilary looked around to look the other females, but both of them had just disappeared!

She thought about it for an instant and placed her index finger on her chin.

"You are right ma'am. We are sorry! Please forgive us." she said sweet apologetically.

The other lady smiled at her and left, while the other one just gazed in her eyes giving almost killing looks, but Hilary simply smiled. She slowly ceased her stare and gave a broad smile and caressed her head giving it a shake.

"Haha! It's okay, take care of your guys next time, see ya."

There were weird smiles and sweatdrops on their faces and they merely laughed, out of sarcasm. After they almost receded out of their sight, they sighed in unison, and looked out for the ice-cream culprits.

Hmm, where they were?

"They tricked out their ways."

"Yeah, next time we find them, we will avenge out the matter. I swear I won't let them escape!" Hilary busted.

"Hey, Calm down Hilary, it's just okay."

"No Max you see…Uhm. Ah, Where's Salima?" she looked at Kane.

Kane looked around and realized that she had already left; he felt slightly guilt for being so in the ice-cream thing that he forgot when she left.

 **A/N- Thanks a lot to "Solitude13" and "The next you know who" for reviewing. Please tell me if there are any errors or mistakes in the chapter!**


	14. Unusual Talks

**Chapter 14 – Unusual Talks**

Kane looked around and realized that she had already left. He felt slightly guilty for being so in the ice-cream thingy that he forgot when she left.

.

.

 _It hurt me, it hurt me more than anyone would know…I cannot stop, but just run, just run, taking turns fiercely and rashly at each turn. Afraid to stop, I feel I am losing myself. I don't want these pains, please stop this already! Why can't we be friends, why can't we be more than that, what's not right about being us? I just don't understand, I can't stand seeing you with anyone please, stop this…._

There were heavy sobs within her when she felt her heart plummeting every instant that she cannot stop. It wasn't any instant crush but truly developed affection.

 _I don't have any more longing for anyone, but just being so at distances and being flawless for this confession when you are falling for someone else hurts. Seeing you leave me might be less painful, but seeing you leaving me for someone else is more painful. I regret, the chances I didn't take, Why can't I be that old Salima when I was selfish, cared just for my team mates and never felt this way. I need space for myself, I don't want to long for anyone, I hate this yearning, I don't understand why am freaking, I don't want anyone, yet I want just you, just you, just you, just you._

 _Ray, please understand my feelings before it gets too late. I wish I could just hunch this wistful somber tenderness. I don't care where I run, how my heart feels like it would burst out of plummets and throbbing beats. I want to run away from all the pain that you have inflicted on me unknowingly. I can't see clear anymore even when my eyes are closed…I don't care how my hair flip on my cheek making them red in wound. All I know is that I long, longed, will long forever if I will be…Every step that I take is another mistake I feel. I took steps to make myself down._

Slowly, steadily, gently, descending were her heartbeats when she found herself being decelerating and actually ceasing to run. She cogitated with that weird unreadable face, hovering uncontrollably and felt the thick air around her. She paced slowly when she returned to the riverside where they were a few hours ago…

 _And then I felt myself at the utmost peace and tranquility. Knowingly I allowed my hairs of pure red to swing all around punishing me with all the flips that hurt me….Did it mattered? When life was already so painful…I felt I was out from all the people who ever made me sad, the gibberish, the rubbish ones- who are the reasons of my state now…I know this is wrong, they aren't all responsible for this, it's just Ray and. . . Not' Mariah'._

She felt the sky fading its colors, the sun was almost gone as if, and the edgy air around being merciful for her…

She thought to sit on the green fluttering grass and felt almost being deserted here. But this is the most things you want when you need yourself, when you want to find yourself…She felt vibration around her thigh and she picked per cell and swiped it and there were a few quotes texted by someone. She thought to ignore it but when she saw that it was Kane, she promptly opened it, Kane accustomed to write quotes but each one was so worth to read twice or more than that and he never allowed anyone to read his quote book, he seldom recited a few quotes and those were heart touching ones.

When she opened, there was a single quote that was written in bold italics on a picturesque, it were the waterfalls and the different shades of them latitudinal. On this were the gold words- " **Be with someone, who won't stay mad at you, who can't stand not talking to you and who is** _ **afraid of losing you...**_ **"**

She pondered on the words deeply and stood numb. Every part of her was unwanted of all the pain. She sighed slowly and typed with her trembling fingers. "Beautiful!" And then she pushed it in her pocket and headed forward, onto downstairs that would lead her to get a better image of the multi colored magnificent river shades.

She saw someone she hadn't expected, a capped boy, a blader, a champ, a teen who was in love, who was the one perhaps she would confide in- Tyson Granger…..

She slowly paced towards him and almost shocked him. The capped was sitting with one leg feely stretched, the other leg on which his chin carefully landed on, his hands folded and places around his stomach gently, the guy was seemed to be in the pounders and away from the world. He turned softly to see her, and before he would say anything she simply took a seat beside him keeping a formal space. She resembled like Hilary because she sat like her, her both legs hugged around her body and the chin placed on them. She wasn't planning to have any conversation with him but just deep down, analyzing whatever she felt and what she will be doing, perceiving all that might happen and preparing to take all the pain forthcoming. He simply turned back to original position and continued his stare at the shaded river.

It was _beautiful,_ truly. The water flowed smoothly with ripples and glided smoothly.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked softly almost his eyes shifting from the river. She didn't answer instead kept her gaze fixated where they were. After the air was like she won't say anything, she uttered.

"Pain."

He stared at her simply for few moments thinking about it but then he figured.

"Teen emotions, huh?" he said almost as he laughed.

"Yah!" she exclaimed out of control.

"So what you all did since then?" he asked as he rested himself on his palms behind him.

"Huh? Oh! Nothing much."

"Uhm…"

"We went aside river and chatted for some time and passed it, few bladed and then we..."

He shrugged in style- signal for continue.

"We went to ice cream parlor and they had that funny cold fight..." she tried to laugh

" 'They?'"

" Hmm …whatever, cold fight."

"Ray and … . . . . Mariah . . .?"

"Yeah!" that was sarcastic.

"But why are you here, huh, had your ice cream early huh?"

"Yeah"

She could feel that the air was colder than before, the wind that passed by was less than breeze; the sky was grayish orange and the beautiful diamonds of the sky already there, faintly.

She had her hairs of pure red less fluttering and the already thick air that was confined around.

 _I know, that I'm not going to be okay, I know I'm not fine to face what will happen, I hate being weak for such foolish teen stuff. I hate this all! Everything- There are voices that wanted to be heard so much to mention that I can't find the words. I want to love my life. Thank you god for giving me such a beautiful life and forgive me if I don't love it. All I know is I just want to move on without a pause, and this pause will be the worst part of my life, there will be no resume further. Sure darling, be what you want, do what you like, long for what you want and I will just be feeble on the flow I am off to. Let me make you feel how this damn breeze chills out my spine tonight. 'Cause tonight there's gonna be blast, I'm off…Just watch the ferocious self-shatter deed…Let the beats end till I reach the sky. And your hand will not sensitize the palpitations…_

Her hands clenched into fists! They slid past less and had the blood flow almost stopped within, her fingers could be seen like gonna be freaked broken ending up in fragments. She smirked slightly when she felt a hot sensitivity on her check, what?

Tear.

She wondered how it had fallen before she knew, she winked at the stars and smiled sarcastically while Tyson was thinking about the worsening relationships around, this freaky feelings, get dammit… _why these captivations, why this longed soul still longing, hey go away, I can burn you out in the darkness, speaking in silence and playing like siren. Let me deal this, because I know I can't!_

He would see the various things and magnificent attractions of nature bestowing on them, but he felt incomplete, really missing something, no not Hilary, of course he did, something apart from that, he felt like their ought to be something else for such strong emotion he was in besides he felt it for blading, but the truth was that it was nothing. It was just the compelled perception

He pulled back his hands that rested on the grass and placed on his lap now sitting with folded legs and clearing his hair below the cap. It was calmer for some time, the seasons and the climate was deceiving, changed like clothes. They sat quiet, with awkward quietness and she slowly turned left to face him, though she turned she couldn't meet his deep profound maroon eyes, but with much courage turned and her eyes landed merely on his hands.

"I'm suffering."

The navy blader turned startled and faced strongly as always he dared, the trend, his magnificent enrapture.

He slightly bent his head to ask her what she was.

"From?"

"It's a disease, which is unknown; its treatment is never there."

"What are you exactly saying?"

She sighed as she was about to clear up the perplexed states.

"I know there's no cure of it." she inhaled deeper the fresh air and slowed down for what she was going to say. "I don't know why is it like this but it's just like this and I never will know if I like it but because it is, I'm just…"..She met his eyes that were meticulously reading hers and faced him and got the courage she been feeling lately. "I am in love with your friend, he who has his tiger sheath sheathing his strong feelings."

Tyson's eyes which were softer reading hers had widened slightly with slightly lips unordered out of mere truth shock. He blinked twice while she was now facing him strongly. Tiger thing was sure understandable, she waited strongly for his reaction, while her fist tightened growing colder yet she didn't dared to shiver. She brought her legs closer for warmth. He slowly smiled and closed his eyes and tuned to the sea fading colors and perfected his gaze while she simply looked at his mesmerizing expressions.

"Ray…" he said softly with that look and pondered deep.

"Salima, this is why you ran off from there, ah, right?" he turned quickly at her.

"Yeah." she mumbled while she lowered her eyes breaking the eye contact.

"I know, I know, I know all this…emotions, hurt and the various damn love sick ailing that make you, arghhh!"

"What it exactly makes you Tyson?" she asked with an influence tough.

"Ah, wha-"

"It doesn't concern you with any ailing, I know you, when I met you yesterday, it's not that tough, you see from your perspective, you are such on the bright favored side after all…Am I right? I hope so. I am two years older than you, just hope dint miss any making out." she said strongly. Tyson gaped and was dumbstruck for a moment.

"How h-ow—di-d y-y-oo-u know anything about me?"

"Well, it's just an ability, it was a well surmise out of good sense of reading."

"Okay, fine. I see, you knew…well leave it."

"Hmm fine, not here to embarrass you anyway."

 _Ray, never thought you could be loved so much by someone. Salima never knew you could, well, why she can, but just I'm jealous perhaps, if I would have_ her _just like her. I hope Ray you find it before it gets late. Live your life beautiful, it's just the beautiful relation being not defined by the better understandings between two but how we avoid the misunderstandings. Let not the mind control our souls, let them be free driven by the longing of hearts. . ._

"I hope you find happiness of your love soon." he smiled that made her blush.

"Hope Hil loves you more than I would ever to Ray." she spoke purely counter blushing him.

She got up with her numb cold legs and started toward off back, somewhere near the beach lonelier, the night seemed to be growing old and cold, with one thousand lonely stars hiding in the cold, all the subways creating a great sound. The calmness, tranquility didn't break the soft music around.

She started pacing slowly with her heart filled heavy with fear and tears, the warm tears that already began to fall free on her cold cheeks, her frozen legs treading each reluctant pace, her free fingers shivering to hold the weapon against her life soon. The streets of Tokyo were silent and no one could be seen passing by, she feared if she lifted her head that was lowered that anyone would see her and she would be the prey of unanswerable questions.

In the quiet streets, it were her sole pace echoing that were heard, the moonlight was faded, the streetlights were switched on, and the bushes around had its leaves dropped more than they should have.

* * *

 **A/N: A big thanks to Sasuke Kuni, The next you know who, Blue lightning of the night, ChibiTala, solitude13 and Rock the Road for reviewing the story! That means a lot!**

 **Continue your support dudes! ^_^**

 **Please if you find any grammatical, punctuation or spelling errors, pardon me and DO tell me in reviews/PMs.**


	15. Lovely Squabbles

**Chapter 15 – Lovely squabbles**

"Guys, are you done shopping? It's too late, I'm sleepy, and please lets return now!" the brunette screamed in pain in the Venus fort, one of the largest malls of Tokyo.

"Yeah, Hilary, it's done almost, we will be leaving soon." Ray calmed her while he was taking a heavy breath as he came running from a store opposite to which the brunette was sitting on the metal bench.

"Yeah Ray, it's not soon, it's now!"

"Ray lets return, come on." Lee and Kane suggested

"Okay, fine Ray, let's go now….and thanks for everything!" the pink haired girl blew in happiness.

"Ok, Mariah, we will go somewhere, after dumping them in the home." Ray said pointing to all who were so willing for the return; the brunette raised an eyebrow at the comment, while he simply laughed.

"Hilary, you can sleep after you go." Kane said.

She ignored him simply and walked behind her group that already started to retreat from the Grand fort. She could see her former captain walking beside her while the rest of them were ahead, this sent, you know, that kinda shivers, so she decided to be calmer before anything would end up embarrassing…It was nine when they reached the home. It was decided that both the teams would be staying at Tyson's place…

When Hilary reached her state, that she was in her home, some secure place, because it was Tyson's place, she looked around while she was standing at the base of the staircase and saw everyone getting along the rooms and the arranging food, she couldn't see Tyson. She felt her heart beat stronger, just like the beat of the music picked after dropped; she smiled faintly, and started to climb up.

 _As just even when I'm climbing the smallest path, I could think of many things that will be happening, I'm just contend that I'm finally back, and I feel so tensed and my heart rocking at the scene finally when I will be with Tyson, seeing him perhaps angry locked in his room, blaming me for deserting his day. I know not how I had passed the each second of this day, but finally I am here, Tyson, for you, only for you._

 **I'll go everywhere you go** **  
** **From Chicago to the coast** **  
** **You tell me, "Hit this and let's go** **  
** **Blow the smoke right through the window"** **  
** **'Cause this is all we know**

She slowly slid open the door and lifted her head and saw navy haired teen resting on his bed, his back facing her, and she was in shock as she thought that he still was lying on his bed since she left, peacefully, with deep pounders, his head held under his hands, the navy blue haired purely revealed as his cap laid aside. The curtains didn't blew, the white sheets were cleanly folded and were placed at one corner of his beret, the brunette was staring at him to get his attention, but though he knew that she was here in, he chose to stare at the ceiling, the air that was blowing out created a sweet sound, he knew that it always had to do at the perfect times like that. She slowly paced towards him with the most normal expression she was trying to offer while he didn't feel any air thick around, sure he had got perfect nerve, she held her waist with her hand and tilted her head to get his regard,

"So what are you doing?"

"Lying, thought you saw." he said without facing her..

"I did, but I didn't mean that way."

"Oh!"

"TYSON!"

He turned to her and looked at her as if she was guilty for something, that made her awe, and she tried to persist her stern look, but his gaze without anger but much stuff deep was stronger. They stared at each other for a few seconds that seemed like hours, the maroon and ruby eyes lost deep profound in each other.

"What is it Hilary?"

"Wh-at? I'm saying that you were in bed till now?" she nearly yelled. She beckoned out the balcony to make him aware what the time was.

He didn't answer but persisted his sweet daring stern gaze at her that almost petrified into her. She persuaded herself to over deal it though she doubted that much. He then looked back at the blond ceiling and folded his lips that what she was saying out of any sense.

"I'm speaking to you! Not to the deaf walls!"

"SO I'M LISTENING TO YOU!" he shot back suddenly and quickly got out of his bed and stood right in front of her that made her to pace back a few steps and she nearly was in astound.

"Tyson, I'm just saying that it's not right to be so lazy!" she yelled with her hands waving in air.

"Lazy? I'm not lazy, why do you ask?"

"Because I don't care!" she shot back sarcastically.

"Oh, why, after all you are the cause." he yelled back almost his eyes closed as he tried to be louder than she already was.

"What are you saying?"

"YOU deserted me, and I was so alone, huh!"

"I told you about that before I left, it's not my fault, you didn't come with us." she yelped with fear and anger on her face.

"Oh, is that so, I don't care, the bottom line is, you were not with me."

"I do care about you!" she shrieked with pain.

"WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT ME:LIKE YOU HILARY GRANGER? . . ." he shouted without any coy.

"I am not Hilary Granger, I will never be that!" it almost chilled her bones.

"YOU don't care about me, you left me, you deserted me, made my day off , it's just you all the reason this for." he screamed that made her quiet, while he felt that all that he had in his heart heavy was shed off, the weight, he couldn't hold. She stared at him that softened soon.

"I'm not accepting this; it's not me, my fault..."

"Oh please let it be. I hope you had plenty of ice-cream today without…whatever, it doesn't even matter."

"STOP BEING NARROW-MINDED!"

"WHAT? WHAT YOU JUST SAID?" he narrowed his eyes and their noses were on the verges.

"STOP BEING THAT NARROW-MINDED THICK HEAD, ICE-CREAMS GLUTTON, PLENTY WONT BE EITHER SUFFICIENT FOR YOU, YOU GLUTTON STOMACH."

It was one of the arguments that they were missing recently- the beautiful memorable moments they longed to be in when the terms around had thicken, and they were in the rooms of stressed depression. Now it was the things that occurring, the old Tyson and Hilary were back for some time.

"I Am NOT THAT THING. IT'S PERHAPS YOU YOURSELF!"

"SHUT UP!"

"I won't!"

"I'm not going to leave you. HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE THINGS TO ME, TAKE BACK THAT, NOW!"

She pulled her jacked sleeve getting prepared better for the fight, she signaled him that she would give her that strong PUNCHES. But he didn't stopped, and did the same, though he never fought with any time with body contact,

"I DARE TO SAY!"

"YOU ARE SO COOKY ABOUT WHAT YOU ARE THINKING, BUT YOU ARE WRONG HILARY!"

"Ah, Tyson, " there was a little interruption.

A Chinese blader was in shock and fear when he saw the two teens in the closest distance, almost going to break up the walls by their shrilling noises, arggh.

"Ah, excuse me both of you."

"NOT EXCUSED!" both yelled in unison.

They looked back at each other with that fiercest looks, ignoring, almost an insult to the Chinese blader. A smirk came at his lips without his knowledge and that earned him hot glares from the other two.

"What do you think RAY?"

They both surrounded him and killed him with that torturing looks and stern comments. They stood at his ends and kept him questioning.

"What that smirk was for?" The brunette asked

"Yeah tell that fast!"

"You think we are fighting for something rubbish?"

"Better back off Ray!"

"And be quick!"

"Ah, Tyson, Hilary, stop this, I just came to meet you Tyson, you can continue your thing if you want, don't get me wrong, I will be down at Mariah's room." Ray cleared with fright with almost sweat drops on his forehead. Tyson and Hilary who were clutching each other's shoulders loosened and Tyson gently pushed her and faced Ray. He took him aside near one of the ends of his bed and held his hand, while the brunette stared at both of them. When she felt that he was trying to fool her and skip the fight, she punched on his head.

"Och!"

"What? This isn't that tough Tys-"

"What was that for?"

She didn't answer, instead gave that smirkish and evil smile and blew out harsh.

"Now, I know you are afraid because you know I'm right."

"Oh, is that so Hil, but that's what _you_ think! Just wait, I have more important things to sort out! You aren't that important right now, frankly!" He said smoothly. With that, he pushed her aside.

"Ray, Wait! Don't leave; I have something to say you!" Tyson exclaimed and kept on dodging the brunette as she was trying to grab his shoulder and ready to fight.

"Wait Ray, let me go Hilary!" He grabbed Hilary away and eventually pulled the washroom door and pushed her inside, locking it from outside

 **Huge thanks to Blue Lightning of night and solitude13 for reviewing! Please tell me if there are any mistakes in the chapter. :D**


	16. Gone?

**Chapter 17 - Blow of rue.**

 _ **POV-**_

 _No, this can't be happening. This can't be realistic, and I wish I'm dreaming. What Tyson said was just true! This is a big infelicity I can't endure. And I had fallen for someone else who doesn't even ever think about me that way and I can't see how much, how much she…_

He slightly sobbed as he was thinking _._

 _I am in real dilemma that I never thought I'd be in. Wait, where's Mariah?_ He turned to see.

 _But she had left. She left. She's gonna be betrothed…_ He could feel a strange feeling, a feeling of crush; yeah it was it, growing into hatred. He just kinda longed to confess her but she kicked off and he had someone else waiting for him that he kicked off. He just paid back- everything returned…but who is gonna feel the pain, not Mariah, not Salima, she's dead, but YOU. You…YOU RAY!

"You fuckin' idiot! YOU KNOW WHAT!" Kane howled at him in real cross. "You- You" he pointed his finger to Ray, making him a bit scared. "The reason why she's this way here, just dead! Is YOU!"

 _For the first time,_

 _For everything there's a first time, right_

 _You really felt that you were alone_

 _That regret came on you,_

 _The weird music of grief so huge_

 _That you were faded_

 _The guilt was so huge that you hated_

He slowly felt his heart heavy, the feeble feeling with eyes slowly filled that he just gave painful sigh and moved back when Kane pushed him. No matter how much he punched him, he was numb to any physical kicks. Tyson watched him from far, a feeling of unrequited taking him over, slowly when he felt tears on his cheek, a bit taken back.

 _Why do I cry…Hope I always protect you Hilary, just be with me. Don't leave me. Don't leave PLEASE._

So was an amethyst blader in his silent sighs that were soft yet the hard breaths that haunted over his mind thought that he never loses the love or at least never did something to hurt her.

"Just trust me, I never saw such a ruthless guy in my whole life who took her life, don't care unknowingly." he sobbed slightly …her last words, that _Goodbye_ last time she said echoed in his ears and the scene she walked away. Never did he know till now that it was her last words that ceased every strong whatsoever 'ships'…

Why do life offers so many regrets that I wish to die?

"Kane, I'm sorry..!" Ray whispered slowly. He walked slowly to the lying girl and bent down to her level and watched her with his sad eyes, and slowly caressing over her head, and then over her hand that was blooded, she led, soulless, and dead, without any sensation of a real longed touch. His fingers shivered as they got smothered red…he didn't minded as tears to fall freely over her.

 _Never did I expiate and felt a heavy guilt over me, as if the sky has fallen on me. Just wherever you soul is, I wish to it rest in peace knowing, knowing…-knowing that now I really love you. Now that you are gone, I just wish if I never knew that I was the reason. The thorns are flicking over my soul…just believe me, trust me…never did I felt, the word, the sensation, 'love' had also so much pain attached to it, and just I'm faded._

The normal rituals were done, they all went to the graveyard, and she was gone forever from the world. The whimpers echoed in her soul, not of Ray but her best friend, Kane, to whom she had been really close, and shared everything and now she had left him, she hoped if he would forgive her.

At late night, at eleven, when everyone had pulled themselves inside the warm sheets and Kane and others had departed like lamenting and cursing on Ray, he sat near a corner of the hall, deep pondering and sighing.

Tyson walked upstairs with chains in his mind.

 _Just how could this happen, how's gonna Ray live with this? I donna what's with him…he just realized it and its sure gonna be a real tough time for him, hope you survive it._

When he reached his room, he gently slid the door and strode in, and he felt like he had something to do, a left task, then it quickly dawned on him that he had locked her in bathroom. He opened it and found her sleeping. She was sitting on the dry tiles her head that rested at the door because of which he felt something over when he pushed the door.

"Wheew, she slept." he sighed slightly and bent down and initiated his arms for lifting her when a sudden enchantment caught her-her sweet features which he felt to stare the whole night, or maybe even the whole life, but nevertheless he smirked and lifted her with gentle and warm arms and placed her on the beret and pulled the sheet for her and cleared a tangle of brunette from her cheek.

He slept on that couch after switching the lights. Next morning, she woke at six and was glad for the day to come; she woke at the sudden vibration of her phone that rang as alarm. She tried not to make any sound as she got out of the bed, and she then realized that she was in the washroom and then how she had ended up in the bed, she thought of Tyson, and kinda blushed slightly. He was sleeping, but sure seemed half awake. She approached to him and gazed at him carefully as she thought of waking him. Normally it'd have been so easy, just shout out loud or flung the bucket of cold water, then he'd wake!

As she slowly passed her fingers through his navy hair, he slightly turned, making her move back.

"I'm awake, Hil." he whispered softly.

"Oh!" she said without thinking…He slowly opened his eyes and headed to her , frightening her as he quickly grabbed her arms and whispered in her ears.

"I lifted you last night…" they were slow and gentle and she felt soothing and nice. She smiled zesting the touch…

"YOU WERE HEAVY!" he screamed all of sudden, well it wasn't a bad joke as well, she moved back at the amplitude.

He moved back normally and chuckled while she stared at him, in lines on forehead, folding her arms and turned with pouted angry lips.

"You could have left me slept where I were if I were an elephant!" she fired back

"Hey, not an elephant, well, okay cutie, I was just kiddin' " he smiled silly.

"What- are you trying to freak me Tyson?"

"Nope, okay, well, I never lifted a girl that way." he said frankly open.

"What do you mean 'never that way'…OH? It means at least you lifted some girl before, but not _that_ way, but which way did you lift me!" she narrowed her eyes.

Tyson smirked.

"Shall I show you?"

"No way!"

"Hehey! Like you know, whatever…anyway never lifted any girl before!"

"Whatever Tyson!"

"Ahmmm." his expressions slightly changed to that of bit seriousness.

"Do you know what happened last night?" he looked down as those scenes crossed his mind..

"WHAT?"

"Nothing in regard with you." his face saddened "Ray…"

When he said her about Salima, she was staggered and kinda shook his shoulders not believing him…

"Well, I hope everything gets good with him..."

"Hey! Get ready, you are getting late, I'll sleep for a while."

"In which state of happiness are you going to sleep again?"

"Any problem?"

"YOU JUST SHUT UP! You are just becoming a big pig headed blader and sleeping like snorlax!"

"What is a snorlax?" he asked with quirked eyebrow.

"whew." she sighed. "Nothing."

"You really can't understand me…never." she said without meaning it and sighing unmindful

"What do you mean?" he asked a bit weaker, taken aback.

 _ **Just trust me**_

 _ **I hope I'll be the one whom you ever see**_

 _ **With eyes of longing**_

 _ **Never can't I stand anyone lieu you hanging**_

 _ **Falling for you, fallen for you**_

 _ **Pick me with your loving eyes; let everything be sweet and new...**_

"Hmnn." she lifted her gaze from around and met his.

"I mean nothing. I just spoke" she tried to assert with a bit waving hands. He watched her calmly and simply nodded, rude.

"Leave. Gettin' late, eh." he said as he was plugging back in sheets.

"HMPH! Leaving!" she shot and ventured out, while he laid with both his hands beneath his head, in sweet thoughts.

She ventured out, not with real cross in mind, but a bit anger for his morning jibes and a sort of getting her embarrassed, well that was not any intense.

She climbed downstairs careful not to make any sounds with her hands almost in air.

 _OH! So he thinks he can trick me. Whew, let me get out of here, this cramped place. Wait…who is that?_

She peered carefully when her eyes met with a Chinese blader who was sitting with his legs closely hugged round his arms, mollified. She was trying to examine his sad look carefully, with a bit mouth open, still on the last steps of the stairs. His face was real sad, mournful and really the thing she never saw, not at least Ray, who always motivated others; getting this upset, no way, he was sure regretting about what just happened.

 _I have no words to say to myself, just what I've done…How can I do this…I'm just broken, broken, after I broke her._

 _I HATE YOU MARIAH! HATE YOU! I was a real fool, an absurd guy. I can remember the little times we were together. I'm just left with the memories of nostalgia. How am I ever gonna be normal again, living with the same expiating thing daily…Was this a punishment or your helplessness? I wish...I wish…if I could go back in time and undo all the shit! Left with regret, left with never ending endureless pain…left without …without YOU._

Hilary suddenly remembered something; she took out a little piece of paper from her pocket and gazed at it, with examining eyes. She remembered Salima giving it to her and told her to keep it with her and give to right person when she feels. At first, Hilary was puzzled but now it was all alright. She knew, it was the right time and she also knew about the right person.

"Uhmm." she addressed her presence as she stood near him. He didn't look at her, instead feebly bent his head down.

"Ray…" she mumbled." There's nothing you can do now." she said softly. She was a bit taken aback, when he looked at her sudden aghast.

"I just had to give you something." she grabbed a piece of neatly folded sheet and handed to him "This is from Salima… she said me to give it you." He took it curiously with convulsing hands and unfolded it, while she ventured out of the dojo. He read.

 _Dear Ray,_

 _Well I donno how I get started, never wrote such kinda letter to anyone. Well just wanted to say you something I really longed to, you may find it the weirdest, a queer confession, because such confession are really stupid, that I'm madly deeply at you, yeah, love in with you…I know you are shocked most, perhaps, chuckling out of foolishness, I know you love Mariah, and I don't want to be the stones in your way, so I just leave you…I hope it doesn't matter…I hope you live happily with her…Sorry for ever falling for you…_

 _Don't miss me._

 _Hate me forever for falling for you._

 _Curse me ever for falling for you._

 _Just forget if I ever was, who was mad at you_

 _Real mad, never said you._

 _Bye…_

 _Yours'…oh, never yours_

 _Salima._

 **We should leave our lovers**

 **And be with one another**

 **Run your fingers through my hair**

 **And hide under my covers**

 **We should leave our lovers and run after each other**

 **We can share our secrets till we swallow one another..**

He felt feeble and lifeless after he read those words, written in ink and in pain, like never he felt before. Anyhow he folded it and kept inside his pocket, knowing that nothing ever was going to changed.

 **Thanks for your reviews! :D Please continue them! You guys are the best ya know:'D I will continue reviewing your fics definitely as well! ;D**


	17. Blow of Rue

**Chapter 17 - Blow of rue.**

 ** _POV-_**

 _No, this can't be happening. This can't be realistic, and I wish I'm dreaming. What Tyson said was just true! This is a big infelicity I can't endure. And I had fallen for someone else who doesn't even ever think about me that way and I can't see how much, how much she…_

He slightly sobbed as he was thinking _._

 _I am in real dilemma that I never thought I'd be in. Wait, where's Mariah?_ He turned to see.

 _But she had left. She left. She's gonna be betrothed…_ He could feel a strange feeling, a feeling of crush; yeah it was it, growing into hatred. He just kinda longed to confess her but she kicked off and he had someone else waiting for him that he kicked off. He just paid back- everything returned…but who is gonna feel the pain, not Mariah, not Salima, she's dead, but YOU. You…YOU RAY!

"You fuckin' idiot! YOU KNOW WHAT!" Kane howled at him in real cross. "You- You" he pointed his finger to Ray, making him a bit scared. "The reason why she's this way here, just dead! Is YOU!"

 _ **For the first time,**_

 _ **For everything there's a first time, right**_

 _ **You really felt that you were alone**_

 _ **That regret came on you,**_

 _ **The weird music of grief so huge**_

 _ **That you were faded**_

 _ **The guilt was so huge that you hated**_

He slowly felt his heart heavy, the feeble feeling with eyes slowly filled that he just gave painful sigh and moved back when Kane pushed him. No matter how much he punched him, he was numb to any physical kicks. Tyson watched him from far, a feeling of unrequited taking him over, slowly when he felt tears on his cheek, a bit taken back.

 _Why do I cry…Hope I always protect you Hilary, just be with me. Don't leave me. Don't leave PLEASE._

So was an amethyst blader in his silent sighs that were soft yet the hard breaths that haunted over his mind thought that he never loses the love or at least never did something to hurt her.

"Just trust me, I never saw such a ruthless guy in my whole life who took her life, don't care unknowingly." he sobbed slightly …her last words, that _Goodbye_ last time she said echoed in his ears and the scene she walked away. Never did he know till now that it was her last words that ceased every strong whatsoever 'ships'…

Why do life offers so many regrets that I wish to die?

"Kane, I'm sorry..!" Ray whispered slowly. He walked slowly to the lying girl and bent down to her level and watched her with his sad eyes, and slowly caressing over her head, and then over her hand that was blooded, she led, soulless, and dead, without any sensation of a real longed touch. His fingers shivered as they got smothered red…he didn't minded as tears to fall freely over her.

 _Never did I expiate and felt a heavy guilt over me, as if the sky has fallen on me. Just wherever you soul is, I wish to it rest in peace knowing, knowing…-knowing that now I really love you. Now that you are gone, I just wish if I never knew that I was the reason. The thorns are flicking over my soul…just believe me, trust me…never did I felt, the word, the sensation, 'love' had also so much pain attached to it, and just I'm faded._

The normal rituals were done, they all went to the graveyard, and she was gone forever from the world. The whimpers echoed in her soul, not of Ray but her best friend, Kane, to whom she had been really close, and shared everything and now she had left him, she hoped if he would forgive her.

At late night, at eleven, when everyone had pulled themselves inside the warm sheets and Kane and others had departed like lamenting and cursing on Ray, he sat near a corner of the hall, deep pondering and sighing.

Tyson walked upstairs with chains in his mind.

 _Just how could this happen, how's gonna Ray live with this? I donna what's with him…he just realized it and its sure gonna be a real tough time for him, hope you survive it._

 _..._

 _._

.

When he reached his room, he gently slid the door and strode in, and he felt like he had something to do, a left task, then it quickly dawned on him that he had locked her in bathroom. He opened it and found her sleeping. She was sitting on the dry tiles her head that rested at the door because of which he felt something over when he pushed the door.

"Wheew, she slept." he sighed slightly and bent down and initiated his arms for lifting her when a sudden enchantment caught her-her sweet features which he felt to stare the whole night, or maybe even the whole life, but nevertheless he smirked and lifted her with gentle and warm arms and placed her on the beret and pulled the sheet for her and cleared a tangle of brunette from her cheek.

He slept on that couch after switching the lights. Next morning, he revealed up the last night trauma to her. A week passed by simply and everyone tried their best to console Kai the best they can. Tyson, Hilary and Kai did their best to avoid conflict within them and kept their attitudes and check so that it doesn't added unnecessary drama to the house's already perturbed aura. Hilary, who usually slept upstairs now, along with Tyson slept in the hall with everyone else, just so he knows that he isn't left alone. Things moved on normal after a week and Hilary and Tyson stayed up for nights. It didn't bother anyone either since Ray seemed a little better with his mental perturbation.

A typical day started.

Hilary woke at six and was glad for the day to come; she woke at the sudden vibration of her phone that rang as alarm. She tried not to make any sound as she got out of the bed. She was simply and suddenly the morning a few days back, the day precisely after Salima's death:

She woke up and realized that she was in the washroom and then how she had ended up in the bed, she thought of Tyson, and kinda blushed slightly.

…

Now, when she comes back to the present say, she looks ahead for the new day to begin with a sigh.

He was sleeping, but sure seemed half awake. She approached to him and gazed at him carefully as she thought of waking him. Normally it'd have been so easy, just shout out loud or flung the bucket of cold water, then he'd wake!

As she slowly passed her fingers through his navy hair, he slightly turned, making her move back.

"I'm awake, Hil." he whispered softly.

"Oh!" she said without thinking…He slowly opened his eyes and headed to her , frightening her as he quickly grabbed her arms and whispered in her ears.

"I lifted you last night…" they were slow and gentle and she felt soothing and nice. She smiled zesting the touch…

"YOU WERE HEAVY!" he screamed all of sudden, well it wasn't a bad joke as well, she moved back at the amplitude.

Hilary remembers the last night and how she ended up sleeping near the table side leaning against the wall. He did the same a week back as well when he had locked up in washroom in slight angst.

He moved back normally and chuckled while she stared at him, in lines on forehead, folding her arms and turned with pouted angry lips.

"You could have left me slept where I were if I were an elephant!" she fired back

"Hey, not an elephant, well, okay cutie, I was just kiddin' " he smiled silly.

"What- are you trying to freak me Tyson?"

"Nope, okay, well, I never lifted a girl that way." he said frankly open.

"What do you mean 'never that way'…OH? It means at least you lifted some girl before, but not _that_ way, but which way did you lift me!" she narrowed her eyes.

Tyson smirked.

"Shall I show you?"

"No way!"

"Hehey! Like you know, whatever…anyway never lifted any girl before!"

"Whatever Tyson!"

"Hey! Get ready, you are getting late, I'll sleep for a while."

"In which state of happiness are you going to sleep again?"

"Any problem?"

"YOU JUST SHUT UP! You are just becoming a big pig headed blader and sleeping like snorlax!"

"What is a snorlax?" he asked with quirked eyebrow.

"whew." she sighed. "Nothing."

"You really can't understand me…never." she said without meaning it and sighing unmindful

"What do you mean?" he asked a bit weaker, taken aback.

 ** _Just trust me_**

 ** _I hope I'll be the one whom you ever see_**

 ** _With eyes of longing_**

 ** _Never can't I stand anyone lieu you hanging_**

 ** _Falling for you, fallen for you_**

 ** _Pick me with your loving eyes; let everything be sweet and new..._**

"Hmnn." she lifted her gaze from around and met his.

"I mean nothing. I just spoke" she tried to assert with a bit waving hands. He watched her calmly and simply nodded, rude.

"Leave. Gettin' late, eh." he said as he was plugging back in sheets.

"HMPH! Leaving!" she shot and ventured out, while he laid with both his hands beneath his head, in sweet thoughts.

She ventured out, not with real cross in mind, but a bit anger for his morning jibes and a sort of getting her embarrassed, well that was not any intense.

She climbed downstairs careful not to make any sounds with her hands almost in air.

 _OH! So he thinks he can trick me. Whew, let me get out of here, this cramped place. Wait…who is that?_

She peered carefully when her eyes met with a Chinese blader who was sitting with his legs closely hugged round his arms, mollified. She was trying to examine his sad look carefully, with a bit mouth open, still on the last steps of the stairs. His face was real sad, mournful and really the thing she never saw, not at least Ray, who always motivated others; getting this upset, no way, he was sure regretting about what just happened.

.

.

 _I have no words to say to myself, just what I've done…How can I do this…I'm just broken, broken, after I broke her._

 _I HATE YOU MARIAH! HATE YOU! I was a real fool, an absurd guy. I can remember the little times we were together. I'm just left with the memories of nostalgia. How am I ever gonna be normal again, living with the same expiating thing daily…Was this a punishment or your helplessness? I wish...I wish…if I could go back in time and undo all the shit! Left with regret, left with never ending endureless pain…left without …without YOU._

 _._

 _._

Hilary suddenly remembered something; she took out a little piece of paper from her pocket and gazed at it, with examining eyes. She remembered Salima giving it to her and told her to keep it with her and give to right person when she feels. At first, Hilary was puzzled but now it was all alright. She knew, it was the right time and she also knew about the right person. It has been a whole week since then, but she thinks, it's the proper time now that she should hand him Salima's letter.

She nodded to herself to convince.

"Uhmm." she addressed her presence as she stood near him. He didn't look at her, instead feebly bent his head down.

"Ray…" she mumbled." There's nothing you can do now." she said softly. She was a bit taken aback, when he looked at her sudden aghast.

"I just had to give you something." she grabbed a piece of neatly folded sheet and handed to him "This is from Salima… she said me to give it you." He took it curiously with convulsing hands and unfolded it, while she ventured out of the dojo. He read.

 _Dear Ray,_

 _Well I donno how I get started, never wrote such kinda letter to anyone. Well just wanted to say you something I really longed to, you may find it the weirdest, a queer confession, because such confession are really stupid, that I'm madly deeply at you, yeah, love in with you…I know you are shocked most, perhaps, chuckling out of foolishness, I know you love Mariah, and I don't want to be the stones in your way, so I just leave you…I hope it doesn't matter…I hope you live happily with her…Sorry for ever falling for you…_

 _Don't miss me._

 _Hate me forever for falling for you._

 _Curse me ever for falling for you._

 _Just forget if I ever was, who was mad at you_

 _Real mad, never said you._

 _Bye…_

 _Yours'…oh, never yours_

 _Salima._

 **We should leave our lovers**

 **And be with one another**

 **Run your fingers through my hair**

 **And hide under my covers**

 **We should leave our lovers and run after each other**

 **We can share our secrets till we swallow one another..**

He felt feeble and lifeless after he read those words, written in ink and in pain, like never he felt before. Anyhow he folded it and kept inside his pocket, knowing that nothing ever was going to changed.

 **Thanks for your reviews! :D Please continue them! You guys are the best ya know:'D I will continue reviewing your fics definitely as well! ;D**


	18. Hard Hit

**Chapter 18: Hard Hit.**

As Hilary walked down the calm, deserted streets of Tokyo, she could feel the sweet breeze tickling her neck, her tangles of hair playing on her forehead. She smiled to herself just gazing around the gentle flutters of the cold bushes…

She knew that everything would be really elated, really alright! She nodded in a weak euphoria feeling accompanied by unknown quirk of eyebrow…

She took out her cell, and saw the recent chats, a bit surprised that there was a quote sent by someone. A beautiful quote, okay fine, let it be quoted bold! **Perceptions changes everyone, but first, you need to intend it** …It had a young girl, with brunette hair, staring at the glass pot reflecting the sunset. She was standing at the beach. She wasn't Hil.

She smiled with slight smirk…She couldn't open her net to send back another quote, so she texted back in her own words **. Intentions are longing, seen by longing eyes only** …She was a bit shocked as she typed it, she just thought to send something, not such a beautiful one!

 **Just blow the smoke through the window**

 **'Cause this is all we know**

She plugged in her phone, and walked to the daily spot doing her job silently. There was Daisy around, greeting a mumbled 'Morning' She nodded, and plugged her earphones, starting the serene morning light piano. It was a beautiful daily meditation, just working. There was no nuisance around in the early hours of the day.

She used this time to just think of whatever she liked main subjects like her studies, Tyson, lately Kai and her moving life with sort of softening relations with him, and she felt soothing about such things. After a while, when she was done, she smiled at the fat lady, and strode out hushing.

Ambling with just the flowing wonders of the day, a bit content that she has been lately finding the courage to move on and move out of the zone of loneliness. She knew the reason, was just afraid to confess to herself.

 _HMMN, little sighs, repeated thoughts that run through this mind, less spend on studies, more on other junk fucking thoughts….Feelin' a funny jerking feeling sometime…Okay fine, let's do something evil! Like…Troubling him, let's see how sweet and amazing it will be to watch his confused face…_

Chuckling- She had not much raging intentions. She was just feeling to pull him up with some annoying trick, just to watch him grow with her real angry.

She liked walking alone, with thoughts flowing smooth in her minds, just sometimes enjoying alone, and having pleasure with herself. She smiled as her mind rushed through everything about her life.

Her gaze slowly felt on the concrete streets on which she was advancing when she saw a shadow of someone sure behind her. She turned back her head quick stopping her legs. Her face was questioning and clear, without any perplexity; she didn't smile. It was Kai.

She looked at him seeking an answer for shadowing her while he tried to study her appreciable rubies that the morning glory had enlightened. The moment lasted short. She slightly intently bent a bit her neck, trying him to break from his trance.

He blinked his eyes and walked past her putting the soft smile on his cold face. She continued walking beside him, looking at him trying to figure out …just…anything…

"So early, eh?" she mumbled with her hands on her back of head looking in front of her straight.

"Hmn, so you are here?"

"Uhmn no-nothing, just taking the lure of fresh air…you know."

"Fine…"He said putting a smirk at the corner of lips.

"Huh?" she smiles.

Okay, fine, everything was just cool.

Or really warm in her heart

She could feel nothing any insecure

Or anything queer,

No weird sensations.

It was quiet, calm, nothing- no more holding stares

They walked slowing their steps, both of them not daring to look at each other.

 _I thought she would just run away or feel insecure or start crying, but everything seems good…fine…Okay everything's just not gloomy as I felt…I hope I could pursue my feelings. I shouldn't lose blithe of being with her. I just hope, just hope, everything will be really awesome…_

He constantly ran his fingers tenderly through his hair shaking off his head. Each time she got distracted as his hair with dark blue gently at the back fluttered about his shoulders. She cornered her eyes and then when he did the same, she returned back her gaze, just feeling a sweet urge for the paces to short and the way back to dojo to increase…

For some time, she seemed to forget about the navy haired blader. Right now was the new cologne around, yet far warmth of someone….

 _ **Hey! Just why do you calm down my heart?**_

 _ **Your amethyst eyes and grey hairs that are the charms!**_

 _ **I wanna feel my blood rush when you are around**_

 _ **I don't wanna be with you, but just gonna bound**_

 _ **Say, say why this slow down everything..**_

 _ **I don't hear any piano on your iPod that sweet**_

 _ **Little sighs, little smiles, little gestures**_

 _ **That's all…I won't let you hold me dear.**_

Just then when she sighed, it became tougher- making both of them break from their own trances and look at each other. She stumbled down and clashed with her own leg and it hurt her knee. Oh! Man, it was bleeding. She whined shortly and held her leg. She was sitting on the ground, the other leg in brat uncomfortable position, and the other half folded. She narrowed her eyes in pain.

He bent down to her level and wiped off the free flowing scarlet blood with his white scarf. He sat with both his legs folded down to the ground, half standing and personably slipped off his scarf and gently wrapped her knee.

He happened to hit her cheek with his amethyst tangles being so near, and she just felt like each beat a pain and longing…She stared inside his eyes, looking beyond them. She could feel the worry nestled under that cold face, blanch skin, without the triangles…and yet the distinct holding eyes.

She smiled slowly…and looked at her knees that was white at the spot and his affectionate hands stills soothing around.

It was her mistake.

When he was done, he felt her staring and he looked at her, not minding his uncomfortable position. He couldn't believe the longing in her eyes…He tried to read them again and found the same feeling.

He had an urge, irresistible urge, but he was ready to back down, it was a bit early…

He read them once again, and those were more profound and as if mollified if he wouldn't return them…

Once again he neutralized his expressions and looked at her. She was confusing him, but it just turned up great truth for the Hiwatari when she intently slid off her lids breathing a bit faster and shortly felt a lump in her throat.

His smirk didn't come, instead came a short smile and there was no hesitation after more predictions…He headed forward to her chin that had already forwarded a bit. He closed his eyes that he never closed this way, and with avid lips, profoundly, he brushed them on her forehead. He felt an ardent cured thirst quenched most of all, a sweet soft feeling over everywhere.

He didn't notice how quickly she opened her eyes as if scared after he implanted the sweet thing on her forehead. She moved back and there was aversion, fear, awe and much more mixed emotions, sudden lines on forehead and she quickly stood up and was breathing heavily, her heart as if started its acceleration.

 _I don't understand this .I don't understand this…what the hell have I done! What the freak I'm, how can I allow him to….I just feel to kill myself, How DARE he do this! Hilary, what have you done? How can I allow him to do this? But why…Why did I just give him any chance….ARHGG!_

A few minutes ago, when they were walking without any hurdle, all peacefully, Ray was out ambling in some painful states of mind and he saw them together and his blood got white at the scene He felt the sense of his duty as friend. He won't allow Tyson get any sort of pain or betrayal or any unrequited thing as he faced for himself, so he lifted his cell, and texted Tyson and walked away from the scene in disgust. He didn't know anything more and what if Tyson had seen it or not, whatsoever…

"What happened? Are you alright? You just moved back as if you woke from a nightmare "He said casually.

 _What? It was more than a nightmare. This is just not right to be around him…I am supposed to be with Tyson. This is just a betrayal if I'm here. But what….Who am I betraying... Am I betraying Tyson or myself? I really know_ _just this perfect sole fact that this is just isn't any right…I cannot just stick here._

"No- Nothing..." she fidgeted as she realized that she was still around here and moved back trying to keep the calm face and a little smile showing that she wasn't scared, but that helped little…it was much obvious for him…

She slowly paced a step back with her left leg as he stood up followed by her. She sighed in fear shortly as he headed towards her just the same step and stared at her, intending to stop her from snapping her thoughts from her already maelstrom mind. He had that holding cold look, bit of malice that frightened her and she narrowed her eyes out of the weirdest and killing sensation she felt inside.

She felt impotent and insecure as he headed further and then he swiftly held her by shoulders that made her startled and she closed her eyes becoming rigid and expressing her frustration while he tried intimidating.

Before he neared, there was a sudden sound that seemed like a whamming one, and the amethyst blader felt a pain above the abdomen when Tyson showed all of sudden, unpredictably and smacked him on his stomach. His lips harshly pouted in anger and glared at his present biggest rival in envy, anger and other mixed rivalry emotions that he fell to more of exasperation.

It seemed that they had a staring contest. Kai held his whammed stomach in his hands giving him a death glare, while Tyson did the same, narrowing his eyes, and it had that fierce and more mixed vexation.

 _I was watching them, their eyes, as they glared at each other. I felt helpless to do anything. I just simply watched them, feeling it was my own fault for the two friends' rivalry and hate. I realized I was the reason; their friendship turned into envy and it was falling apart._

 _Yeah, falling apart. Can I do anything?_

 _I felt ashamed just watching them from apart. But the only question that kept haunting that I still didn't to invade my mind was if Tyson liked me, no, did he love me just as Kai said?_

 _ **So tell me was I the reason for everything**_

 _ **Why could we be friends without any worries, nothing?**_

 _ **Was I that so precious, really?**_

 _ **Even if I were, I weren't, just like you all freely**_

 _ **Without any restriction, by full hearts and sighs,**_

 _ **The sighs that give out pain and never noticed, in vain.**_

But yet, I hated what just happened. I do not wanted to be his …I was ready to accept him as really worth confiding friend. Wasn't that just alright, why we need to put complicate things around? Why Kai, why Tyson….

Before she could further race her mind through all the repeated thoughts and new perceptions, she felt a protective arm around her shoulder. It was a real protective one. Tyson continued his stares at Kai as if he had much more to say but he's just letting go because of her. He didn't want to worsen the matters.

Hilary glanced at him. His facial expressions were full of defense that he ensured her protection from the extreme to the least worried pain. She looked at him gently; loving his warm gesture, it was just so soothing and comforting.

A small, really, yet meant, and sad smile played at the corner of her lips.

She could see Kai's scarf flutter violently, as if expressing envy as Tyson held her and finally with that final glare he turned and with a little firm grasp on her shoulders and walked with his face still in lines. She continued staring at Tyson, at least because he didn't right away give any criticizing faces and just thought and thought.

 _ **His quietness kills…**_

 _ **Warm gestures, the intimate warmth, and the comfort longed**_

 _ **Accepted by heart, only yours, I feel nothin's wrong.**_

 _ **I see the colors fading**_

 _ **And you try better shades shading**_

 _ **I know I can trust you with eyes closed.**_

 _ **I'm safe with you even when the toughest wind blows.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **: I've completed Prof-Reading the 35 chapters today. I wasn't able to post anything because I was both busy first and sick second. I am a bit busy and perhaps won't be able to read your updates unless I can. Please tell me if there are nay typos or ANY sorts of errors while you've read. Thanks for reading and being patient with me.**


	19. Change of Heart

**Chapter 19: Change of Heart.**

…

 ** _Warm gestures, the intimate warmth, and the comfort longed_**

 ** _Accepted by heart, only yours, I feel nothin's wrong._**

 ** _I see the colors fading_**

 ** _And you try better shades shading_**

 ** _I know I can trust you with eyes closed._**

 ** _I'm safe with you even when the toughest wind blows._**

 _I don't understand how he got to know that I was here, that I was all in need of someone, or anyone who will get me outta there. Sorry Kai, not because he punched you, you deserved it. Sorry because I was the one starting, letting you get that longing to do what you did, even after that, still you shouldn't have done this and I say, 'I'm sorry to myself', for making my soul freaking. Let me get that guidance to choose the better ways in life._

 _What Tyson is thinking of me...Will he forgive me…wait...Why do I feel each time when I'm with kai that I'm doing something wrong to Tyson? That's what always freaks me when I'm around him._

 _But just what...Oh, it's just not true._ Just then she felt a stare at her as she broke from the chain of her thoughts. She felt suddenly scared, but she just looked down embarrassed and he took back his stare and just looked ahead for the rest of the way to dojo with sure protective arms.

After a few minutes, when they reached, he left her and walked to his room after a brief motioning her to head to the room. She tried to keep a reasonable distance while they walked upstairs. While she noticed Ray sitting around the hall in a corner his eyes still on that letter, she wondered if he was reading it over and over. She was a bit shocked when he shot a condemning stare at her.

When she entered the room after it was slid by him, she found herself in real stuck state, and thought of what he was gonna say or just react anyway. She was overwrought in anxiety and nervous state; she simply stood without any plan of dragging a couch to take.

He sat on the beret and with one hand playing in his navy hair that smoothly landed on the front shoulder and the other simply on the lap. For a few seconds, he just looked around, intently neglecting everything and then returning the perfect gaze which he oughta give her at some point.

The gaze was sure of studying and deliberate, and as of accusing one. It had that feeling. His marron pools were secured in those ruby eyes and she felt it perfectly. She just looked down. She felt little beats of her heart beating, a sort of upheaval of stomach and plummet back.

The cacophony of sound grew still until silence reigned like death over a thousand littered corpses.

It seemed to last forever…and as if the drizzling sound of rain felt to fall more heavily, just to create some noise, some voice to kill the stillness.

He slowly stood up and walked to her and she felt adrenaline gush, but he walked with that persistent look and put a hand over her loose shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked calmly.

"Uhmn, yeah, I think so." She answered unease and stiffened her shoulders, as if a bit edgy. She felt a warm, yet a guilty feeling slowly starting to grow inside while he subsided his tough looks and removed his hand.

He smiled out in condemnation of her gesture and made a swift movement of head in disregard of whatsoever she was feeling-any kinda of insecurity or just the guilt of what she just did.

"Are you sure you are fine..? If you want a short siesta, you can sleep on my bed, and I'll lay on the couch." he said trying to be typical.

"No thanks." she said not looking at him, pretending to hold her head in some sort of ache.

"I think I'll go to my room, I'll feel better…um, I got some work besides." she said skittish, finally looking at his hurt eyes that just gave a forced smile.

"Fine." It was all what he managed to say. He shrugged his head, much to her notice, in little disgust.

 _I could feel him hurt, but it was all I need to do. I do not feel insecure around you Tys, but please try to understand, you are being more than enough protective of me. I'm not blaming you for anything yet, but please lemme go. I need to be alone. Please. I need to stay away from you all for some time. I need my privacy._

 ** _Just wait for the new light to shine_**

 ** _Soon realizations, fast feelings, you'll be mine_**

 ** _I M being more infatuated_**

 ** _Didn't I realize that lot of chances that I already wasted._**

 ** _When you could have smiled and return my gesture._**

 ** _So that I could hug you back, smile in leisure_**

"Okay, then," he turned and he sure did feel her gaze lift as soon he turned and even a hand that tried to grab his jacket, but he swiftly and rudely walked away that he couldn't acquire the courage to hold it; the finger just passed and then left.

She gave a sad smile and turned to leave and ambled- wondering if she should say goodbye.

"Goodbye." she said slowly. She waited for a few seconds, but when he dint replied she strode out in slight burning feeling and climbed downstairs.

.

.

 _What the hell did I do wrong to her? Why she was feeling so vulnerable and insecure around me. Was that all fake when she smiled, told me that I'm her best friend, when she ran to punch me? What was that all? She was damn freaking around Kai. I did approach at the perfect time and saved her._

 _Let this feeling burn inside cause I can't seize, I can't cease. Let this doubts that ruffle me, ache my head because I can't do a hell right thing about it._

He pulled out his guitar from his wardrobe, closed his door and played the strings in a soft music in the beginning.

 **"** ** _When you parted was the real parting_**

 ** _I felt incomplete, hurt, what more I couldn't give in words_**

 ** _Why this sudden? Cease everything around was so charming_**

 ** _I'm trying to be strong, a bit tough, but still like a herb,_**

 ** _Broken by your departure, sighing in sigh,_**

 ** _So much to say, to understand, so much to say_**

 ** _So much to say, to understand, so much to say_** **"**

The tone was sweet, serenading, in _hurt, in hurt, in hurt,_ and yet the pitches were in the chorus as he played the strings with unminding fingers and gave a perfect flare to the melody.

" ** _Why do you take so much in your head?_**

 ** _Act as if nothing's amiss, so normal_**

 ** _Yeah, so normal, so normal, nothing said_**

 ** _When you had so much to confide that you only confine, really awful_**

 ** _So much to say, to understand, so much to say_**

 ** _So much to say, to understand, so much to say"_**

And then he realized that how much he cared for her, and thought if she ever noticed about it, or just simply ignored. He lowered his tone as he winced.

 **"** ** _I know this life lasting for short moments_**

 ** _Short lived sweet moments, being memories_**

 ** _Not a lifetime enough for this deep love_**

 ** _Wanted to give you all, and then why are you so tough?_**

 ** _I just hope, will hope till the end._**

 ** _And I know someday, you'll realize that we are more than friends_**

 ** _So much to say, to understand, so much to say_**

 ** _So much to say, to understand, so much to say.._**

 ** _So much to say, to understand, so much to say_**

 ** _So much to say, to understand, so much to say"_**

He sighed trying to calm down his gushing emotions and glanced at the guitar.

.

.

.

 _I could hear the thoughts of his heart, never could my ears, but my heart. I don't understand this or more precisely and honestly, I don't understand 'us'…What kind of relations are actually there between us…a really unbreakable bond, profound friendship, care of a friend, more than that of friend? Or just over protection that are your prayers…But for each of this, I ask why? I don't feel any pain, each pain is sweeter…_

She reached the large building and pushed the button reaching her place and unlocking her room with trembling hands… She sighed as she lay on her bed after properly locking her room. The curtains violently waggled, and she could feel all her jacket in dripped rain drops of the drizzle. She wondered why the sky had much clouds so usual, was it that God was upset with her for whatever she was doing? She then let another groan in displeasure. Her mind ran through assorted insights and perceptions, _Am I doing anything that's not right?_

 **They say that for everyone in this world, God has**  
 **made someone or the other, for each one**  
 **You meeting me is a sign believe me**  
 **I am made for someone like you**  
 **Some contact is there with you**  
 **Some relation is there with you**  
 **How should I know, what do I know**  
 **Some contact is there with you**  
 **You are my partner so why should I worry**  
 **This is the reason to live and will die for this**

 **It obliged me while going**  
 **A passing moment fulfilled my wishes**  
 **I got a view of yours, got sparkling starts**  
 **Destiny's boats got a shore..**

She tried sleeping, closing her eyes, and letting her mind rest in peace, but first she grabbed something, whitish from her pocket and put it in her mouth. Then she got a feeling of tranquilizing overtake her and she drifted into a long sleep.

 **A/N: Thanks so much to Blue Lightning of the night, solitude13, AlwaysNia and Saira's World for reviewing previously. That means a lot. Please tell me how you felt about this chapter and give constructive criticism. Thanks! :D**


	20. Starting Distances

**Chapter 20- Starting Distances.**

Kai walked over a small hill and lay on the long green grass with a tingle of grass in his mouth at the corner of lips. Both his hands are folded behind his head, and his scarf is purely fluttering from both the sides of his shoulder.

The scene of Tyson smacking came rewinding and repeating in his mind. A burning feeling was coming inside him when the picture of Tyson holding her by arms protectively and walking away from him came much more to convey that that she's _his_ only...

The moment of their glares came constantly and briskly in his head, tending the dual haired blader to pout his lips in anger and eventually hold his hair in resentment.

 _I wonder what's wrong with us. What is wrong with me, Hil? What the hell I'm so freaking around you…What the hell better you feel around that bastard Tyson, not with me! What the fucking shit I'm in! I have burning fire inside me, a longing, a yearning, envy, and once again, a rivalry._

He stood up from his laying position and sat with one of his leg lifted, and placed his elbow on it and held this chin with that hand, allowing his long fingers to caress those tired grey hair. He could feel the damn cold air flutter through him, chilling him not even a bit, but he could see how everything was getting worse from what he thought.

He had one eventual bottom line in his head and heart… _Ardent and compelling vehement yearn to win in getting Hilary, no matter what the cost, making her his._

 _._

 _._

 _._

While Hilary was in her deepest sleep, she once again had a dream. It wasn't Tyson, it was again Kai…She was once again in that garden mumbling her favorite song sitting in between the short bushes and shrubs with her head peacefully resting on her raised legs, playing her fingers in air as butterflies passed through them. When she saw, there was a perfect silhouette far off. But when she blinked in her perfect senses, there was no one.

But then shortly afterwards, she was sure that she saw a shadow beside her. She swiftly turned her head letting the rose fall that was fixed in her brunette hair, imparting a winsome look to depart from her hair.

She was shocked to see Kai standing behind her. He had that expressionless yet personable look overtaking his fair skin and perfectly moving scarf. Her hand literally slipped from her one raised leg and she was taken aback, so she moved back in fear, while he didn't move at all.

"I hear you singing all the time…so sweetly and longingly." he said in tempting tone, yet in slow manner.

"Whaa-T"

"Even in your dreams, but trust me more than your singing, more than your eyes, more than your voice, I love your heart that I am longing to be mine."

"What the hell!" she mumbled

"Who says compelling is the only way…I'm ready to enchant you forever to make you mine and I'm never gonna let Tyson win this battle."

"Tyson…" she mumbled softly and her gaze slowly fell on the ground as she thought about him.

When she lifted her gaze, Kai was nowhere, just disappeared. When she turned around she couldn't see anyone, she felt a short living image of Tyson walking away with a forced hurt smile, but he too disappeared soon.

Her commotional mind was interrupted when she saw a swarm of butterflies forming word...They read 'choose'.

She whined madly.

"What the hell...I don't wanna be stuck in this freaky triangle!

She woke suddenly and breathing deeply and heavily and looked around. She didn't think even a bit, she quickly grabbed her cell, and texted Tyson.

" _Tyson, I'm sorry for leaving you all of a sudden, but please forgive me, I hope you are not upset with me. You aint, eh?...I-"_

He was online, but after he read the text, he went offline without any reply.

She waited for some time but then she only felt sad about everything and then she threw it away and sighed in disgust and turned away getting out of her bed and letting her body rain in shower.

Her head still had a heavy feeling, not of any more emotion, of course, but mentally, something was not absolutely alright. She let the cold droplets of shower pour on her face and bare neck, not minding how cold it was already outside, not even a bit worried she was about her health.

She plugged her white shirt, full blue jeans, white muffler, and a small clip in black on one side of her hair, letting her hair open so that submerged water droplets fall.

She tried her best to write all her frustrations on any pieces of paper that she could get about everyone, Tyson, kai, herself, feelings, her mom, her addictions, her attractions, upsets, powers, lonely feelings, her confining, yet confiding, never in person, and all type of hatred towards who hurt her, criticized her, yet adoration for those who provided her all the warmth she didn't expect from anyone, centering Tyson mainly, as she wrote about him in this perspective, she couldn't stop, but give little sounds of snivels.

 **You only tell me,** **  
** **should I love or not,** **  
** **Tell me about your heart,** **  
** **Should I love or not..**

 **I'll tell you so much,** **  
** **On my love,** **  
** **I don't have so much control,** **  
** **Still the heart thought once,** **  
** **Now that I've begun to meet,** **  
** **I should ask you once..**

She nearly wrote off ten pages and then let each of them flutter in air blown away. Her hands became more faster and she seemed never to cease. It was after at least a year, she was expressing herself and now nothing mattered, her deprived heart needed some security, warmth and most of all, affectionate feelings, that she realized only Tyson could give her, but an internal restricting feeling unknown to her grew deeper to aloof herself from him, and she found it very difficult to overcome, it sorta had an insecurity in it as well, but also many other mixed emotions so she had no choice but not even think about him. Even if she did, it didn't last long.

Finally when she was done, she took each paper and burned them in fire on stove, and then she felt that all the maelstrom commotional feelings being drained off, washed off, she felt calm.

For a few days, she didn't go to dojo. She just thought to stay away from them all, she went to the college daily, and every day she saw Tyson, who tried to initiate any talk, but she chose to ignore and chose a seat farthest from him, though he reserved a seat for her a few times, but he then stopped doing it when she simply sat on the last or middle benches and didn't even had a friendly urge to give a smile to him.

He couldn't have done anything, daily he watched her, her complete negligence in him and she stayed only in her room rest of the day after preparing her meals, doing her homework, doing some chores, working at the parlor and when she had the rest of the whole day, she choose to either sit in a corner pondering for hours or taking some sleeping pills, those nasty tranquilizers, to sleep the rest of the day, just drifting off life meaninglessly.

She spend her earning for first paying the room rent and then she could buy the vegetables and other stuff she like to eat and the little left on buying some tops, or sleeping pills, that she plugged carefully under the rows of her trousers in her wardrobe, because she still feared Tyson- if ever he'd come and inspect her room, but she didn't care if he'd , he's not her brother or dad to interfere in her life too in-depth, but still she don't know why she hid them each time so meticulously...

She talked to Margot whenever she felt the immense need to talk in person to confide something, or just feel that someone is there to care or think about her in a good way.

.

.

That night, the stars unknown to anyone were seen distinct with little more brightness, the darkness giving a perfect background to glimmer and when everyone were asleep, in their dreams having either the sweetest chat with their friends, or the softest stares, or gulping the most tasty food, or just in depth sleeps, a blonde haired blader was walking down the lone streets of Japan with soft music played in his headphones, taking a walk for the sake of his lonesome mind.

Okay, it is obvious the relish of such refreshing night walks with nobody around, only the gentle breezes, and then soft music in ears to play, it was far more than awesome…

He was wearing a blue T-shirt and a short, just above till knees.

 _It really feels so cool this way, I think I'd be taking such walks on regular basis, it will just help me to overcome discomforting feeling. I wish if I could tell about this to everyone, but no way, I fear if they all gush up in this still peaceful nights, hehe._

He turned when he felt a tap on his shoulder, and his eyes met with a pair of emerald eyes with little haze, and a small smile lit her lips.

He was initially a bit taken aback, but then his joys have no bound. He plugged off his headphones,

"Hey, Mariam! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed in exciting tone.

"Hmn, is that the way to treat your old friends, Maxie?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh of course not, I'm just really surprised! Nice to see you all of sudden!"

"Yeah, just like before.'

"Uhmn Oh, yeah! Sure!" he smirked

"So what are you doing, ambling in this darkness?" she asked softly.

"Nothing."he slightly smirked slightly at the corner of lips.

"Oh come on, you can say me!"

"Frankly speaking, I was missing you." he mumbled.

"Oh, is that true?" she slightly blushed but it was well hidden.

"Same here, lately I was feeling so restless, so Ozuma suggested to visit Tokyo and meet Bladebreakers, oh, I mean the G revolutions!"

"Hehe, you saw our last year matches?"

"Yeah, I saw all your battles, at first I was shocked when you all parted but the Ozuma convinced me that everything will be alright, so I just calmed down. I watched you battle against Kai, Tyson and Ray, it was all awesome…"

"Hmn yeah, but we didn't end the world champ, Mariam...neither of us." he said sadly.

"Hmn, sorry Max but it's already written that dragoon is gonna win all the world champion's titles. So it is always Tyson who will hold and defense that title...until he's there." She said with little lines on forehead, yet retaining a small smile.

"SAY WHAT!"

"Yeah, that's true. I feel sorry for you; it's that what the legend says. But Maxie, chill out, there's more than blading in life.-"

"Yeas, you too feel it right?" he cut her.

"Huh, yeah, I think I feel that." she said biting her lip.

"Other things do hold a place and deserve equal status in life...like."

"Like what Maxie." she asked with affliction.

"Hmnn, don't _you_ know?"

"I- "

"Like friendship, beauty of life has much more to offer, we need still to understand ourselves, completely, trust each other fully and also…uhm I donno."

"I don't think so we will ever know it." she asserted perfectly.

"Mariam." he hushed softly..." You know,"

"Huh? What is it Max?"

 **A/N: Okiee, here it goes. I will try to update fast, okay? Huge thanks to Blue Lightning of the Night, solitude13, unaisa memon for reviewing! Review and tell me of what you think!**


	21. Look, register and Ignore

**Chapter 21 - Look, register and Ignore.**

"Would you believe if I say that Tyson is in love?"

"HUH? WHAT DID YOU SAY?" she was shocked and jumped out of her skin.

"Yeah…you heard me right." he said softly and yet sadly," But that's not the problem."

"But who is that lucky girl, anyway?"

"Hmn," he smirked, "Hilary."

"You mean that girl who hung around you guys?" she asked with a sweatdrop and a funny feeling.

"Hmn, yes."

She chuckled shortly and held a hand around her mouth to prevent herself from bursting in laughter.

"I don't see anything so funny Mariam."

"I'm sorry." she ceased to giggle," I mean ,there's nothing funny, but the fact Tyson, 'Tyson', the arrogant champ falling for her, and I never supposed that, because they usually bickered about the meaningless things. I guess that what was obvious that they liked each other." she said in chuckles in between a few words.

"Hmn...Yeah." he smiled.

"But you just said that some, I mean, some 'problem' " she retorted

"Hmn, you see, he doesn't know about Hil, and also the biggest mess is that Kai likes her too...no he loves her too and we just witnessed, even a confession." he said the last part in great dismay.

" SaY WhaT?" she bewildered, "This is no real joke, first you freak me saying about Tyson and now you say KAI too! This is absolutely unbelievable! What the mess and triangles are being created here!" she said a bit louder and shocked tone, placing her hands on her hips.

"Hmn, I know, everything is really getting too complicated and I feel too sorry for them." he said in a worn out, upset tone, "But you know, these messes doesn't end up here, there's much more even Ray." he gave a long sigh.

"YOU MEAN RAY TOO FOR HIL?"

"NO! I mean, there's another girl. You remember Salima from team Pyskick.."

"OHH! Yeah I do!" she said her mind trying to form the picture, "So what's the big deal there?"

"More than anything! She's dead!"

"Max, you are giving me goose bumps and heart attacks both!" she exclaimed petrified.

"You know what…She suicided a few days back."

"BUT WHY?"

While Max explained her all the complicated and tangled love stories of his friends, Maraim continued to gasp and give surprised and really bewildering faces. Max tried his best to let her calm down, but he gave her at least to get back normal, she pondered seriously about each thing he said.

"Oh my God! I never thought these many things can be muddled up!"

"Hmn…never did I!"

"I really feel sorry for both of your friends!"

"You are forgetting the third one, I guess, and who is he then?" he asked with sweat drop

"I mean, of course Ray is for sure, and the second one isn't Kai!"

"Oh! Thank god, I feel the same way!"

"Of course, that was obvious; actually I don't see that scarfed jerk fit anywhere here! He's making everything so complicated by being involved. I favor Tyson."

"Hmn…I am doing the same, after all he's my best friend."

"I hope you aren't s up with anyone." she smirked,

"Huh?" he blushed, "Of course not...I'm still on the right path, why you thought that way?"

"Uhmn, just!" she smiled.. "Sometimes I feel, it's really nice to have a friend like you around."

"What?"

"Hmn nothing." She smiled.

…

 _I am just glad we met finally; hopefully he isn't messed up with anyone. I missed our friendship a lot Max, I donno if you feel the same way, but that doesn't matter, now, all that stays is that we are together and you still find me worthy to confide everything…that's all. I hope I can be a little happy now, that's all!_

…

 _I donno what she thinks about me, just as a friend, or may be a real good friend, that's all, Hmn I guess I should respect whatever is there in between us, I couldn't create any more mess of myself like others. Hopefully like I missed her, she did the same. I wish we could battle sometimes, draceil haven't been out for a while now._

…

"Would you like to battle me?"

"Sure..Why not." He lit up and they rushed to the nearest park with beydish.

Another day- same cloudy sky and no sign of sunlight. Just a new day challenging for Hilary Tachibana and Tyson Granger.

Today she decided to get up a little early and take deep insight sitting around in balcony from 5 to 6; she didn't know that it would drizzle soon after that, but when it happened, she slowly got up from sitting down in balcony and strode inside shutting her balcony door harshly and pulling the curtains open. She pulled her notebook and wrote off one page and burnt it quickly.

She tent to more write these days, think less about them, and started taking tranquilizers and sleeping pills and that she seemed to be addicted on. She packed her bag pack, pulled in all the notebooks, wore a black top, and short white denims and tied her pony and the she rushed to prepare her breakfast, just a vegetable sandwich with a cup of coffee.

She hurried to the academy institute, and took her seat, her mind raced through if she forgot her chemistry notebook, but when she checked it wasn't there! She thought about going back and she dashed through the chaos in the class and crashed with someone.

"OUCH! That hurts!" she cried as she collided with someone's nose and her forehead ached. Her eyes were still closed, an unknowingly in anger she held his collar and shook the guy.

"Excuse me." The navy haired blader said in awe.

"Huh?" she opened her eyes and saw the person she had been lately avoiding, and was surprised, they looked at his collar that she was grabbing and she immediately released it, and moved back, coughing a bit.

She was sure she felt a comfortable feeling when she almost was near him, but then she let that thought simply go away, she coughed, ignored again and walked away. He shrugged at her conduct and was perplexed.

"Hey, where are you going?" a feminine voice called her. She turned to see who it was, and it their lecturer.

"Hn, nothing ma'am. I just forgot my notebook so I was going to take it back." She said softly in tired voice

"It's okay dear, you're such a good student, just come inside; the class will just get started."

Hilary found no point in arguing with her favorite lecturer, and she was right, if she went to get back her room, she would miss the lesson too, so she nodded in tiresome expressions and strode walking right past the blader who was standing there still. Her teacher noticed her attitude, it wasn't like Hilary to not at least punch Tyson at this point, and she was looking tired and weak but her mind drifted off when the chorus in the class started.

She walked inside followed by Tyson and coughed to make her presence aware, and the class subsided its commotion. Hilary sat next to Delia with Margot at the back of her while Tyson much far from her and she took out her Physics notebook and browsed through the pages what was lately done.

She felt she had studied more than they had done in the class and now she gotta simply hear the concepts she had been though already in her house. Ok, fine, room.

Tyson watched Hilary as she looked dull and uninterested in class he didn't even bother to mind which note book he plugged in and wouldn't care if he scribbled physics in chemistry or any other thing, for him what mattered the most was Hilary, and he couldn't stop thinking about her as she ignored him most of the times.

"Hilary, are you alright?" her teacher asked her biting her lip, Ms Fernanda didn't know that her best student was giving it her all to try concentrate, and she was doing it well to some length but her facial expressions denied everything.

"Hmnn, yes ma'am alright, please continue." she said in a soft voice, trying not be noticed by everyone.

"Okay students, as we already had started with..." the crimson haired lady continued, while she picked the marker from the table.

"This is absolutely boring." Hilary mumbled as her gaze fell down on her desk when her teacher turned to write something on the white board. She looked around and felt a pair of crimson maroon eyes staring at her, she shot back the same way, but to her surprise, he looked back to his desk and then continued listening to the boring lecture of the day. He felt there's no point doing anything right now, she wouldn't listen to him.

"Okay students, can anyone please tell me the procedure to solve this problem?" the blue eyed lady asked pleasingly to everyone and Hilary was the one to be influenced first. She glanced at the problem, she did that last evening and she had the complete procedure in her notebook, but before she could raise her hand, someone else did.

"Takao? "

 **A/N: Thanks a lot to Solitude13, Blue Lightning of the Night, AlwaysNia, unaisa memon and Rock the Road for reading and reviewing! That definitely means a lot! ^_^**


	22. Einstein's Smartness!

**Chapter 21 - Look, register and Ignore.**

"Would you believe if I say that Tyson is in love?"

"HUH? WHAT DID YOU SAY?" she was shocked and jumped out of her skin.

"Yeah…you heard me right." he said softly and yet sadly," But that's not the problem."

"But who is that lucky girl, anyway?"

"Hmn," he smirked, "Hilary."

"You mean that girl who hung around you guys?" she asked with a sweatdrop and a funny feeling.

"Hmn, yes."

She chuckled shortly and held a hand around her mouth to prevent herself from bursting in laughter.

"I don't see anything so funny Mariam."

"I'm sorry." she ceased to giggle," I mean ,there's nothing funny, but the fact Tyson, 'Tyson', the arrogant champ falling for her, and I never supposed that, because they usually bickered about the meaningless things. I guess that it was obvious that they liked each other." she said in chuckles in between a few words.

"Hmn...Yeah." he smiled.

"But you just said that some, I mean, some 'problem' " she retorted

"Hmn, you see, he doesn't know about Hil, and also the biggest mess is that Kai likes her too...no he loves her too and we just witnessed, even a confession." he said the last part in great dismay.

" SaY WhaT?" she bewildered, "This is no real joke, first you freak me saying about Tyson and now you say KAI too! This is absolutely unbelievable! What the mess and triangles are being created here!" she said a bit louder and shocked tone, placing her hands on her hips.

"Hmn, I know, everything is really getting too complicated and I feel too sorry for them." he said in a worn out, upset tone, "But you know, these messes doesn't end up here, there's much more even Ray." he gave a long sigh.

"YOU MEAN RAY TOO FOR HIL?"

"NO! I mean, there's another girl. You remember Salima from team Pyskick."

"OHH! Yeah I do!" she said her mind trying to form the picture, "So what's the big deal there?"

"More than anything! She's dead!"

"Max, you are giving me both goose bumps and heart attacks!" she exclaimed petrified.

"You know what…She suicided a few days back."

"BUT WHY?"

While Max explained her all the complicated and tangled love stories of his friends, Maraim continued to gasp and give surprised and really bewildering faces. Max tried his best to let her calm down, but he gave her at least to get back normal, she pondered seriously about each thing he said.

"Oh my God! I never thought these many things can be muddled up!"

"Hmn…never did I!"

"I really feel sorry for both of your friends!"

"You are forgetting the third one, I guess, if not, who is he then?" he asked with sweat drop

"I mean, of course Ray is for sure, and the second one isn't Kai!"

"Oh! Thank god, I feel the same way!"

"Of course, that was obvious; actually I don't see that scarfed jerk fit anywhere here! He's making everything so complicated by being involved. I favor Tyson."

"Hmn…I am doing the same, after all he's my best friend."

"I hope you aren't s up with anyone." she smirked,

"Huh?" he blushed, "Of course not...I'm still on the right path, why you thought that way?"

"Uhmn, just!" she smiled.. "Sometimes I feel, it's really nice to have a friend like you around."

"What?"

"Hmn nothing." She smiled.

…

 _I am just glad we met finally; hopefully he isn't messed up with anyone. I missed our friendship a lot Max, I donno if you feel the same way, but that doesn't matter, now, all that stays is that we are together and you still find me worthy to confide everything…that's all. I hope I can be a little happy now, that's all!_

…

 _I donno what she thinks about me, just as a friend, or may be a real good friend, that's all, Hmn I guess I should respect whatever is there in between us, I couldn't create any more mess of myself like others. Hopefully like I missed her, she did the same. I wish we could battle sometimes, draceil haven't been out for a while now._

…

"Would you like to battle me?"

"Sure..Why not." He lit up and they rushed to the nearest park with beydish.

Another day- same cloudy sky and no sign of sunlight. Just a new day challenging for Hilary Tachibana and Tyson Granger.

Today she decided to get up a little early and take deep insight sitting around in balcony from 5 to 6; she didn't know that it would drizzle soon after that, but when it happened, she slowly got up from sitting down in balcony and strode inside shutting her balcony door harshly and pulling the curtains open. She pulled her notebook and wrote off one page and burnt it quickly.

She tend to more write these days, think less about them, and started taking tranquilizers and sleeping pills on which she seemed to be addicted on. She packed her bag pack, pulled in all the notebooks, wore a black top, and short white denims and tied her pony and the she rushed to prepare her breakfast, just a vegetable sandwich with a cup of coffee.

She hurried to the academy institute, and took her seat, her mind raced through if she forgot her chemistry notebook, but when she checked it wasn't there! She thought about going back and she dashed through the chaos in the class and crashed with someone.

"OUCH! That hurts!" she cried as she collided with someone's nose and her forehead ached. Her eyes were still closed, and unknowingly in anger she held his collar and shook the guy.

"Excuse me." The navy haired blader said in awe.

"Huh?" she opened her eyes and saw the person she had been lately avoiding, and was surprised, they looked at his collar that she was grabbing and she immediately released it, and moved back, coughing a bit.

She was sure she felt a comfortable feeling when she almost was near him, but then she let that thought simply go away, she coughed, ignored again and walked away. He shrugged at her conduct and was perplexed.

"Hey, where are you going?" a feminine voice called her. She turned to see who it was, and it their lecturer.

"Hn, nothing ma'am. I just forgot my notebook so I was going to take it back." She said softly in tired voice

"It's okay dear, you're such a good student, just come inside; the class will just get started."

Hilary found no point in arguing with her favorite lecturer, and she was right, if she went to get back her room, she would miss the lesson too, so she nodded in tiresome expressions and strode walking right past the blader who was standing there still. Her teacher noticed her attitude, it wasn't like Hilary to not at least punch Tyson at this point, and she was looking tired and weak but her mind drifted off when the chorus in the class started.

She walked inside followed by Tyson and coughed to make her presence aware, and the class subsided its commotion. Hilary sat next to Delia with Margot at the back of her while Tyson much far from her and she took out her Physics notebook and browsed through the pages what was lately done.

She felt she had studied more than they had done in the class and now she gotta simply hear the concepts she had been through already in her house. Ok, fine, room.

Tyson watched Hilary as she looked dull and uninterested in class he didn't even bother to mind which note book he plugged in and wouldn't care if he scribbled physics in chemistry or any other thing, for him what mattered the most was Hilary, and he couldn't stop thinking about her as she ignored him most of the times.

"Hilary, are you alright?" her teacher asked her biting her lip, Ms. Fernanda didn't know that her best student was giving it her all to concentrate, and she was doing it well to some length but her facial expressions denied everything.

"Hmnn, yes ma'am alright, please continue." she said in a soft voice, trying not be noticed by everyone.

"Okay students, as we already had started with..." the crimson haired lady continued, while she picked the marker from the table.

"This is absolutely boring." Hilary mumbled as her gaze fell down on her desk when her teacher turned to write something on the white board. She looked around and felt a pair of crimson maroon eyes staring at her, she shot back the same way, but to her surprise, he looked back to his desk and then continued listening to the boring lecture of the day. He felt there's no point doing anything right now, she wouldn't listen to him.

"Okay students, can anyone please tell me the procedure to solve this problem?" the blue eyed lady asked pleasingly to everyone and Hilary was the one to be influenced first. She glanced at the problem, she did that last evening and she had the complete procedure in her notebook, but before she could raise her hand, someone else did.

"Takao? "

 **A/N: Thanks a lot to Solitude13, Blue Lightning of the Night, AlwaysNia, unaisa memon and Rock the Road for reading and reviewing! That definitely means a lot! ^_^**


	23. Another Love, new start

**Chapter 23: Another Love, new start.**

 **Alerts** **: KaiHil starts. Read on your own choice.**

She headed to her room, and got fresh, did some pressing of clothes, arranged her piled books, vacuumed, and then prepared some steak for herself and ate it. She wondered how she was alive doing so much of work and eating nothing. After that, she opened her books, studied for 2 hours and then showered once again, she seemed to be doing that frequently! She looked herself in the washroom's mirror and stared.

 _What have I done to myself, I look so fragile and pale, I should eat properly. I shouldn't let this face deprive me that I'll be losing my health because I'm not with my mom, why should I even bother to think about her! Hmph! OH GOD THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR KEEPING ME AWAY FROM HER!_

She wore a half sleeved navy blue blouse and a white jeans denims and put her scrambled hair in a neat high pony, then just she was about to take her sedative pills she realized, she was going to visit them, so she put it back in her denims pocket, then again plugged them off and threw in her wardrobe, and then for some unknown reason, she proudly strode out from her room and locked it with the keys and walked trying to whistle like singing, but only ended up coughing when she couldn't. Plugging in the pair of keys in her pocket, she got a weird feeling if everything will be just fine.

As she walked through the lanes leading to dojo, she mumbled the most beautiful song.

 **"Fighting flames of fire** **  
** **Hang onto burning wires** **  
** **We don't care anymore** **  
** **Are we fading lovers?** **  
** **We keep wasting colors** **  
** **Maybe we should let this go"**

She dint cared as her other friends gazed her in admiration as if she were serenading for someone and had the sweetest voice, but she just smiled at them and continued it till she was near his dojo, she subdued her voice and gulped shortly.

"All I know is their confused stares ..." she mumbled.

However she showed up with a happy face and as she did, she noticed everyone were right there- Tyson bouncing his blade, Kai leaning against the same old wall, Max chatting on his phone, while Ray in the hall- in his thoughts, and Kenny sitting on the short dais, typing on his laptop, and their gazes fell upon Hilary as she entered, except Ray's.

She was petrified by their questioning, confused yet surprised looks and they soon realized it. Tyson simply walked inside towards hall, Max just looked at her with that 'hey, how you doing' expression and Kenny smiled at her.

"Hi-ii everyone." She said as she entered.

"Hello, what's up? Long time, no see, eh Hilary" Kenny lit up.

"Hmn…so how are you all doing?" she said as she took a seat beside him trying to greet dizzy.

"Good, just fine…much of the things changed in these past month."

"Like what?" she asked as if curious though she knows everything.

"Hmn, no need to dig the past." he sighed briefly indirectly telling her to stop.

"Okay, fine."

"I wish I could be in your class, it's really boring with Kai, really...AHH! I mean NOTHING!"

"Huh? What's the matter Kenny?"

Kenny looked beside Hilary where an amethyst eyed blader stood staring at them, so did Hilary blinked and turned to see and got a 'fear' that she feared. While she continued gazing in his narrow distinct deep purple eyes looking behind them, he abruptly took a seat beside her and smiled.

 _I could regret my decision of ever showing up here, but I do not feel it this much and I think I kinda have a comfortable and reposed and soothing feeling around…I donno this new feeling growing around that I never figured I had around him. I could feel my heart beating softer, my worries cease away and a longing that I never had being quenched. What is this new craving feeling, why this sudden longing, what's this so comfort I don't get usual. I don't understand._

 _I don't understand! I get this beautiful feeling which I'm resisting to take and now I'm lost!_

"Are you alright?" he asked softly. She could see a new haze in his eyes and the profound sweetness in his tone. She just stared at his features.

"Yeas, I'm" she replied swiftly, yet litting up a smile.

"Would you mind if I do something more than this?" he asked in a low tone, trying not to make her freak her around. She immediately realized this and she placed her hand over his and nodded in pleasure, no, not any sign of insecurity like before, and then she realized nothing was wrong with her or him. She even felt silly for getting wrong and bothered perspective about him.

 _I can see him, the gentleness, the sweetness, the personable face, yet more the words, but It's not like I'm falling for him, but at least something that will lit up everything and I get the expecting feeling of not being owed. I think I really like him._

"Why didn't you show up for such a long time?" he asked in slow tone. Okay, he wasn't pretending in anyway, he just wanted to make up with her, that's all.

"I'm fine. Just feel to be alone for some time. That's all." She said in a painful tone with little wetness in her eyes that she bent to let her brunette hair fall on her eyes.

She felt a bit unusual as he dint replied, and then felt what she didn't expected- he gently removed her hair that nestled her eyes and bent to get a better view of her eyes, she let him caress her hair shortly, still her eyes were down, staring at her own lap. Kenny stood up and walked away, and Max just did the same. She dint let any tear fall.

 **O my beloved, my idol,** **  
** **you have become my love..** **  
** **There is mercy,** **  
** **your mercy on me..**

 **I lose myself in such a way** **  
** **that I don't ever find myself again.** **  
** **Gradually, I give my life,** **  
** **to you only.**

She finally found her eyes getting really filed and she lifted her eyes and gazed at him and he was hurt seeing her sad facial expression. She dint hesitated to show her eyes filled to him and perfectly looked in his eyes. He slowly removed his hand and put a sad smile just as she was trying to muster up.

She held his wrist, and he dint showed any change in his facial expression as she held it tighter and rub her tears before they fell on his fingers. He only gave her a sympathetic and soft smile, feeling an urge to hug her softly and let all her pains bury inside him, he'd never say no to her. She slowly left his hand as she slightly sniveled.

"Calm down, relax. _I'm here, I'm here._ "

She nodded and sat gazing at her lap without any more sobs and more touches. She just had that outburst of feelings and the warmth she needed that she let Kai cease, and heal it, though strangely she felt Tyson inside him.

"Would you like to go out with me tonight?" he asked, a bit apprehensive, not looking directly in her eyes, but only pretending just passing the sight sometimes in eyes, but mainly on her hairs, to distract himself from any other harmful feelings

"Hmmm." she nodded. "But just as a means of friend, not anything more than this." she warned sweetly.

"Sure, I'm not dating you; I just wanted to go out with you. That's all."

She chuckled slightly and nodded, a cute face forming out of real normalcy, nothing awkward around.

Tyson was watching the whole scene from his window upstairs of his room with face of sadness beneath and yet he tried to put so normal face up for himself. He closed his window then, while they were still there.

She stood up as he watched her strode inside and headed upstairs.

"I'll come soon, wait for me."

He nodded and shortly smiled at her, she did the same before she climbed upstairs and she felt she needed to take a few clothes of her from his room; so she tried to calm herself down. _I wonder how everything gets just so fine. Oh! This feels just so great. Hmn, hope I get_ _my top without any more fear, eh, so awkward, why do I need to worry, I'm not gonna stay! It's just fine; I wil just go inside and take slowly without disturbing him...Whaoa!_

She mentally exclaimed as her eyes suddenly, unexpectedly and quickly met with the crimson ones; he too had that surprised and a bit gasped face as his eyes met hers and they broke the stare quite quickly, first being him, as he was the one who was standing just in front of the door inside. He turned and strode inside, giving her the way to venture in. She put her gazes down on floor and tried her best to ignore everything and especially the fact that anyone shouldn't get any opportunity to speak or initiate any talk. She quietly made her way to the table beside which there was a short heap of clothes. He strode towards the balcony not even bothering about anything. She watched him with eyes at corner slightly while she was searching for her tops which were all engrossed as it was all mixed with his yellow tops, a few jeans other stuff. She found a baby pink top and one black, whose sleeves were intricate somewhat, she liked that one. _I could remember when I wore this. It brings the old things to memory I want to be reminded- to smile but then I can't get addicted to anything...sorry._

A half-hearted smile formed, lacking warmth as her eyes looked away, her arms folding across her chest.

She got up from her sitting position, while she was searching and looked around somewhat. He was coming back in the room as she pushed the blocking fluttering curtains aside. He didn't even mind to look at her, or just react like there was at least some one around. Heading directly to a couch beside the beret he sat with a thud and stared at his lap holding his blade. She shortly looked at him, and uttered.

"I just came to take my tops…tha-ts, all." She mumbled unclear.

He ignored, like he didn't hear her and continued the same stare at dragoon. She felt a bit edgy and she shrugged in uncaring attitude and strode out sliding off the door, with her tops laid on her hand.

 _Fine. Just fine, it's just this where it all ends. I don't care how much this hurts, how much this is so mean, and I don't understand anything, I don't understand 'us'. How can she go out with that jerk, how come I'm being so ignored like I had done a big crime or like I'm the biggest creep or like I am some pervert! I hate to watch this, and then it's just fine. I don't care I shouldn't care. I don't care why is she doing this, I don't care if I'm the biggest fool for not confessing early, I don't care if I'm losing her, I don't care if I'm losing myself in this entire mess! Just go away thoughts!_

She felt a bit calm, as nothing went wrong, it felt so peaceful at the thought. She thought she would mess up, but it just didn't happen. _Hmn, so good. I think I should stay away from Ty for some time, it's a bit calm. I should smile that I'm going out, it's better for a change, he'll at least not make me feel freak around like usually he did with all kind of stares. Hmn this is good for a change. Yup! Margot was just so right. Its good I dressed up fine to go out without heading to room to change once again._

"Hey, where were you?" the scarfed blader who was still sitting there asked her as she showed up.

"Yup! I'm here, just went upstairs to collect these tops." she said as she looked at those tops.

"Oh! Okay, keep them under my sheets in the corner; you can take back to your home after we return, fine."

"Sure, that's good idea!" she exclaimed childishly yet happily and dashed over his sheets- plugging her tops beneath them.

He watched her with eyes litting up in happiness in the amethyst shades of care and fair enough to make any one fall.

Hiromi is different. He smiled with a smirk blend in it and let his scarf and hairs flutter wherever it could as a gentle soft music played in his ears.

 **You only tell me,** **  
** **should I love or not,** **  
** **Tell me about your heart,** **  
** **Should I love or not..**

 **I'll tell you so much,** **  
** **On my love,** **  
** **I don't have so much control,** **  
** **Still the heart thought once,** **  
** **Now that I've begun to meet,** **  
** **I should ask you once..**

 **There were never such wishes before,** **  
** **Never had I tried to meet** **  
** **someone like that..** **  
** **Disentangle my problems,** **  
** **Should I love or not..** **  
** **Say to me within eyes,** **  
** **Should I love or not**


	24. Kaihil's Tryst

**Chapter 24: KaiHil's Tryst.**

Kai was waiting for her in the dojo after she went upstairs to get back her clothes from Tyson's room.

Hilary was unaware of those affectionate yet passionate eyes on her as she rushed to him with little panting.

"Huh!...Aw, okay, you think we should go now, I mean if you are ready. I actually like the time around five or six."

"Of course, so do I." Kai felt that sudden, anyway the timings around five or six in evening are so superb, you see, the cool wind blows all around!

"Okay...eh" Hilary sighed in happiness as he stood up lazily and beckoned her to follow him _._

 _I feel so sweet! This is so good! I'm finally going out somewhere like I used to do and I used to like feel 'paint the whole town' Whaoa! COOL!_

"So, where would you like to go?" Kai asked

"Hmn, you didn't plan anywhere?" Hilary asked playing her fingers.

"Uhm, I mean, maybe you know some good places, that's all" he smiled

"Okay." she thought, "We can go the New Hampshire one, that restaurant or maybe The Pu Pu Hot Pot or even In De Burt – "

"Fine, we will go to the first one." He sighed as she began the list that seemed never ending one.

"Okay!"

"Hmn." _It feels nice anyway; at least we are going out. I can understand her better and then maybe we can proceed further in upcoming days, but this seems just fine, okay, real good or else I never thought she would so easily come with me, she would better go with Tyson wherever to the silliest place he would take her! Anyway, why do I need to think about him, Hmph! I have Hilary now and that's all it matters._

"Nice weather, huh?"

"Hmn."

"I really sometimes like the cloudy all around, it seems so good."

"Oh, I never thought that way-" he thought, placing a finger under the chin, "I like this way too"

"Yeah, right."

"Are you feeling good around? I mean ...are you just comfortable?"

"Of course, I'd never go out with you if I were sick around you!"

"That's really sweet, Hil." He said in a charming tone.

 _Did he just called me Hil ? I don't believe; he sure seem to be changing much...It's usually Tys who calls me that, or rarely Maxie._

"What are you thinking?"

"Huh? Oh-nothing" she smiled, "I'm fine, you really seems much...uhm..-"

"What?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." She chuckled.

"Okay. And, so you look cute, I'd say that."

"Oh, thanks." _I don't remember anyone saying me cute except my mom and Max when I first met him but then Kenny said that he says to every girl, and I don't remember Tyson saying me either...Well, maybe cute word could have been more cuter if I weren't taking those sedatives, well, that's alright. I can't stay without them now._

"You think I'm cute now or just was I more cute before?" she said without thinking.

"Huh?" he said abruptly, as those words escaped from her mouth.

"Did I just say something?" she asked in a confused face.

"Oh, Um, yes, you asked if you-"

"Okay okay! Fine "

"What happened?" he slightly shrugged his head.

"Nothing, sorry!"

"It's okay." He looked around, "Oh, come on, we are here already!"

"Oh yeah! The walk was so cool, I didn't notice it was too long!" she said as she glanced at the restaurant.

 **Don't look at me**

 **Every day is so wonderful** **  
** **Then suddenly** **  
** **It's hard to breathe** **  
** **Now and then I get insecure** **  
** **From all the pain** **  
** **I'm so ashamed**

 **I am beautiful** **  
** **No matter what they say** **  
** **Words can't bring me down** **  
** **I am beautiful** **  
** **In every single way** **  
** **Yes words can't bring me down** **  
** **Oh no** **  
** **So don't you bring me down today**

"Yeah!" she smiled as she nudged him and rushed inside.

"Ah, Hil, calm, eh-we-can –go w-alk-"he muttered as she dragged him with her happy lit up face. His mouth was of course- gasped mouth.

"This place is so cool!" he said dumbstruck as he glanced around.

It was an open garden type place and the board was out and was a big one. He thought it was a kind of normal ones. There were a few tables on one side and people occupying them and the other side it was just open- couples stood chatting, taking selfies and all the other stuff. She was amazed again though she visited this place with Tyson and Ray before and now it seemed just so more awesome. He glanced around to the same degree of enchantment of the beauty at the picturesque scenario. The air seemed twice fresher and purer here. It was alongside a little river.

"Whao! Hil, you really have a good idea about these places." He said enlightened in joy, holding her wrist. She chuckled at his so-never-seen excitement, while he just looked around. He could see a flock of birds flying away, the rustle of wind, and it was so beautiful around!

They checked out the empty table and occupied it!

"I really am happy to be here once again!" she smiled.

"Same- because of you." He said with a smirky look.

"Awwww…" she said with a sudden elegance in her eyes

"Hmm, what you wanna eat?"

"Anything."

"Okay, excuse me."

"Yes sir?" a white dressed server stopped at his call.

"We want 2 pizzas, 2 burgers, 2 ice-cream, 4 cold drinks, and some steak and-"

"Calm down Kai," Hilary sweat-dropped gasping in funny face, "We don't have Tyson here to eat that much!" she chuckled. He let a brief guffaw out as he held his mouth and Hilary smirked at his reaction.

"Okay Hil," he chuckled, "this is all, waiter!"

"Sure sir!"

"Were you planning to eat that much or let me eat that much?"

"Both!"

"Ohhh! So nice, but I'd become sick if I did."

"Hey! I can treat you nicely, something worth remembering. You can smile when it comes in your mementos."

"Sure." Hilary smiled genuinely looking at him and he felt the stare. Kai let out a personable smile briefly and continued gazing, just taking the zest of each other's company and getting solemnly lost in his uncontrollable thoughts.

 _I hope you don't feel any freaky around with me, I hope you'll love me back someday, I hope you'll be mine, I hope you'll look at me like this once again, I hope if I could tell you once again how much I love you, I wish to love you more, and more._

"What are you looking in me?" Hilary shrugged trying to be normal.

"Something I can't see anywhere else in this world."

"And may I know what is it?" She lifted her lips as if gasping in a silly way.

He let a short chuckle, "Don't mind me." He said as he gently put her pony behind her which was fluttering on her shoulder. She was a bit surprised at his gesture as she looked at her shoulder, "You look cute."

"Oh come on, you are saying this second time of the same day,"

"So shall I it say daily once?" he said amusingly.

"Hey, I didn't mean that." She laughed.

"I know, I know, I know." he said in a monotonous tone.

"Hey Kai! Where are our pizzas?"

"Uhm-" he looked around, "-here they come!"

The server placed the dishes and a tissue box with some sort of fragrance they felt and then they realized it was the delicious smell of pizzas. She licked her tongue at the sight; Kai found it bit out of her character but still he could smile seeing the sweetness on her face.

"Okay, we can get started." She said as she bit a piece of it.

"Yeah!" he started in his gentle manners.

After a few minutes when they were done with the feast, she rested her back comfortably on the chair as she has eaten more than enough, because she dint want the food to go in waste. He had ordered them for her heartedly and paid for them, yet she could say that he ate without any problem. He sure got a good diet!

She chuckled at the thought.

And then, the server collected back the dishes and they could see around, the couples that Hilary dismissed as shameless as they openly kissed, did all sort of intimate acts as if nobody was watching them. She made disgusting faces as she saw them. Kai didn't care; he was just kinda so on seventh heaven having the girl of her dreams sitting in front of him. Whatever, everything was more than _enough_.

Later, many of them started dancing- slow couple dance. Many of them grouped and played the different music, and it wasn't any more weird as gradually everyone were joining, and it was nice since it was open. The breezes added to the mood. Hilary smiled as they passionately danced. The first music played was song, "Down" and though it is kinda really old one, but they played whatsoever hit their mind and then, "Moonlight shadow", followed by "Truly, Madly, Deeply" and then it continued. Hilary gazed at them while Kai's eyes solely were on her as she watched them.

 _I think I should ask her too, maybe this will not have a big problem, I hope so._

"Ah, Hilary?"

"Huh? Yeah?" she turned her head to him at his call

"Would you mind if I ask you for dance?" he asked a bit nervous.

She pretended to be thinking, "Yeah! I'd mind that"

"Oh, I-"

"That is if you only ask me," she smirked, "Come on lets head on!"

He gasped in amazement at her reaction and then she nudged him the same way as they headed.

She slowed down and concentrated on the song that was played, it was "Listen to Your Heart" and it was the slow version.

She knew it was a perfect partner slow dance and she let her right hand to be held by his and the other around his neck. His other hand was around her waist put on gently, resisting all sorts of longing and giving the calmest and the most normal effects to the moment.

 **I know there's something in the wake of your smile.** **  
** **I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.** **  
** **You've built a love but that love falls apart.** **  
** **Your little piece of heaven turns too dark..**

 **Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.** **  
** **Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do**.

They were pacing slowly back and forth, with the little moves around and that was all. They were just enjoying each other's company, less on moves, but more in drowning in each other's eyes, and gazing at each other without longing but sense of security and tranquility- that was more than enough and they ougta know that they were the most charming ones around. He gently embraced her hair and then slowly her shoulders, giving her a sense of dizziness at the soothing affect. _This feels nice, but I suppose this is not wrong...I'm letting him dance around with me because saying no would be awkward and after this, there will be no comprehension of uncomfortable feelings. And it's just one dance, so it should be alright. Its fine, as I try to ignore to think deep so that I don't get any hysteria or uneasy. Well the last verse..._

 **I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,** **  
** **But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.** **  
** **Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.** **  
** **The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.** **  
** **They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,** **  
** **The feeling of belonging to your dreams.**

 **Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.** **  
** **Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do**.

And as the song ended, she showed signs of retreating from the dance arena and he concurred at her perception...They ambled with their wrists merely in contact and headed out towards the exit.

It was almost eight thirty and the breeze was rather cold than it was just a few minutes ago. She stiffened her arms to provide warmth to her body, while he had that usual expression on his face as they walked.

"Thank you." he said suddenly.

"For what?"

"For today, coming with me," he smiled genuinely yet prepossessing, "you really lit my day making it really beautiful."

"Really? I mean I can't believe this...it's fine. I feel good about it too."

"Oh."

She saw how pretty it looked when he smiled and noticed his scarf already fluttering.

"I think I'm in love with you-r scarf!" she said abruptly.

"Ohhhh! I thought- I mean, it's nice..." he gently pulled his scarf and walked towards her a few paces till he was very close and put his scarf around her navy blouse in his own style like he wore. She still could smell his cologne- it felt nice. His warmth confused her more, letting her eyes to stare freely at his scarf. He could feel her perceptions and it made her a kinda nice.

She poured a fully-fledged smile that he returned and then moved back and then they started ambling. _Was this wrong? Was this feeling addictive? Was this sensation against my laws? Was I right? Hmn..._ She let down a painful unnoticed sigh and pretended that she liked his scarf.

"Thanks. It's nice." she looked over her shoulders and faked a smile, "I'll return it after we go back to dojo." _Tyson..._ a name echoed in her head and she shivered at the thought. _Is this betrayal?_ She tried to calm herself and his soft gaze helped her slightly to overcome her unknown fear _. I don't understand, seriously. I don't feel any longing around him. It's just fine..._

"Are you fine?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, of course ..."she said as she broke from her chain of thoughts.

She literally looked as it fluttered perfectly and her brunette hair added to the appeal. Surely he had looked at her at least twice in half minute that he can't stand to walk simply.

"Cold. Right?"

"Hmm." She answered without ever listening to his question.


	25. Rueful Contrite

**Chapter 25: Rueful Contrite.**

 **[^^Quote^^]**

 _ **Tyson**_ _ **: Don't leave me. I will not be able to last without you.**_

 _ **She gazed in his eyes as he held her around the shoulders. None of them cared how hard it was raining and how utterly they were soaked.**_

 _ **Hil:**_ _ **I can't stop. How can I stay with you when I don't understand our relations? I'm not saying, you are unbearable but I can't get addicted.**_

 _ **Tyson**_ _ **: Phew..(He sighs painfully). Looking at this rain?...The raindrops that soak you is the care I have for you, each raindrop that touches you.**_

 _ **He held her shoulders tighter and gazed deeply.**_

 _ **Tyson**_ _ **: (continues) and the raindrops that doesn't soak you is the love that I possess for you. Is that enough for you to stop now?... ... ... I'm always there for you, in all your times, when you are happy, scared, sad, dismayed, dejected or insecure. I will hold you securely; at all times, just like now, holding you in the rain...**_

 _ **Hilary**_ _ **: Hold me in the rain...?**_

They reached dojo after a few minutes. As soon as Kai slid the main door that was unusually closed, they met a lot of staring and questioning eyes that made Hilary gasp- at their sudden horrifying looks of faces- though they quickly ignored them and returned to their normal states.

Kenny was upgrading Ray's blade, Ray was keeping the noodles bowl on the table, Max was sitting quietly, maybe sighing and Tyson was just about to open the door so that he ended up standing right in front of Hilary meeting her eyes in surprise. Really seeing her with Kai, an unbelievable and so in-depth hurt feeling that he couldn't feel occupied him. That moment was like a second, but he could understand how he was going to realize and depict this pain later. Hilary had the same shocked look and gasped mouth. Nevertheless, he shifted his gaze ahead not minding to his degree of shock to bother if ever Kai was there, like ever if he was alive. He walked right past them and headed out- unaware where he was supposed to be going and where he'd be going, so he simply sat near the koi pond on a bare large rock staring at his reflection and that of stars.

He could depict the sky being real deep navy blue, his faded love story and so much to say, so much to understand and yet so much to say. He didn't know how was he letting go of all this, and so easily or he ought to fight, but maybe it was all pointless. He could see them how they might have enjoyed and most of all, he couldn't understand Hilary. If she liked Kai, then why did the hell she ever came with him that day, that morning? Why did the hell she was freaking around him and then calm down in his arms? That was confusing, but did he knew that Hilary was herself so much confused?

 _ **So much to say, to understand, so much to say**_

 _ **Had had my heart in the first place**_

 _ **That I lost myself such I couldn't get it back**_

 _ **O beloved, don't kill me by your unmeant gaze**_

 _ **Just leaving me behind and off with someone, not fair**_

 _ **Not just fair, but really hurtful**_

 _ **Broken in pieces, shattered are hopes**_

 _ **Now I find so hard to close this heart's door.**_

 _ **So much to say, to understand, so much to say**_

 _ **So much to say, to understand, so much to say**_

Hilary and Kai ventured in- Kai without any fear, of course, he looked at their gazes perfectly while Hilary couldn't take their questioning and criticizing looks that were clearly as if not much depicted, but well understood. They eventually, especially Ray and Max took off their stares from Hilary, like it was worthless and waste to even think about her and continued their normal states. While Hilary stood a bit petrified, Kai saw this. He chose to ignore, because his any action would worsen and ignite the situation more.

"Hilary, are you staying here?"

Hilary froze at the question, yet she dint know who was the speaker, so she looked around and replied.

"Sure, I think so…" she answered hysterically.

"So, oka-y fine" the spectacled blader kept his laptop safely in a closet and pulled off his sheets and laid down, others were getting ready for their nights too.

"Kai!"

"Yeah Hil?"

"I think I should go upstairs." she said biting her lip. He felt an internal fire of anger inside him that he tried to conceal.

"As you wish." He smiled fakely and pulled of his sheets, and switched off lights.

"Hmnn..." she let a painful inhale.

She knew that Tyson was till outside and it really felt awkward to go his room, after all that happened. And he isn't still there, but plugging in some and little courage she climbed upstairs slowly.

As she climbed the first step, she regretted that she replied positive to Kenny, as for the second step, she thought if she could go back saying some stupid reason, as for the third, she wondered if Tyson was still outside in the cold, for the forth one, she couldn't understand why she went out with kai today, for the fifth one, she was doubtful if Tyson will let her sleep in his room, for the sixth step, she could feel seeing Tyson's expressionless, hurt and confused face..

 **What do I explain to you,  
without you my heart is nowhere**

 **I wait for you..  
You're my heart, and you're my life too..**

 **My heart has chosen  
the path of your heart..  
Had you been with me,  
my life would have been easier..  
My life.. is now yours.  
what do I do..  
You've got to believe me**

For the seventh step, she couldn't imagine how she was going to get to sleep and for the last step, she realized that it was too late now and so she quietly slid the door and spared a glance at the room before entering in, and it was quiet, with brightest lights switched on, and old memories shortly paced into her mind that she tried to ignore and ventured in and felt the much familiar aura around and made her way to her couch and sat on it, waiting till he comes in.

 _I wonder in what the hell I'm struck in and how am I gonna get outta here, but it still feels fine. I could see at the messed beret, rubbish sheets of papers on the study table, the violin that's beside his beret and that unwashed jackets. I hope he is fine. I hope he is doing well in his blading and practices well…hmm. Am I supposed to say here one night, of course I know I'm safe here, but I wish I had some reason much stronger to convince to this heart and mind...eh...Now what shall I do, I hope he comes soon..-_

"Huh?"

She turned at the voice and saw him at the entrance at the face of his- looking at her in some sort of maelstrom, that she couldn't identify _...yet he stepped inside, like I am not there, ignores me like he don't care, doesn't say anything if I could stay here or not...I could see his navy hair cleverly trying to hide his eyes as he pulls out his night green top and those loose pants not bothering that he had messed up a clean row of his jeans and flung the door of his wardrobe and heads towards washroom to get changed. I wonder if he will ever speak to me. I know he hadn't even replied me the text I texted him a few days back when I left here. Was I the one who has worsened our relations, so called the deepest and best friendship that has crossed its limit of friendship? Did I really upset him by going out today, or am I being real insensitive or some kinda jerk around him? Is this' betrayal'? Am I-_

Her thoughts were broken as he strode out and lay on his beret pulling the sheets, completely ignoring her even if she ever was here.

"Uhmn, Tyson? Can I sleep here?" she asked edgy.

"…."

 **We don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore, like we used to do  
We don't love anymore  
What was all of it for?  
Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do**

 **I just heard you found the one you've been looking  
You've been looking for  
I wish I would have known that wasn't me  
Cause even after all this time I still wonder  
Why I can't move on  
Just the way you did so easily**

She got no reply and like there was nothing gonna be changed for whatsoever she'd, so she took the pillow and her sheets from the corner of the room that she used before that were at the beret entangled in his sheets that she couldn't effort to take them, so she forgot about them, and switched off the lights and closed the door slightly, unlocked and laid on the couch resting her tired head on the soft pillow and staring at the walls that had some quotes, of course on blading, stuck on the wall, that barely were visible and then a picture occupied her silent yet the speedy mind...that quote… _Afraid, regret, relation..._ His cell's wallpaper… She shifted her eyeballs backward to check if the balcony's door was closed and it wasn't, so she got up swiftly unknown to herself and closed the door trying not to make any noise and crept back to the couch- this time stiffening her body turning to one side and closing her eyes tightly and trying her best to sleep, and to her surprise she felt asleep real quickly.

In the middle of the night when the quartz minute hand of the clock stuck twelve and the small ones on the four, the champ woke swiftly, yet his eyes closed causing him to switch off his buzzing alarm making whining like face like when a small kid is sent to school when he doesn't want to. He looked outside, but the curtains has covered those glass doors of balcony that seemed anything to make hardly visible; he simply woke from those dizzy eyes and got out of his bed and poured cold water as he turned the tap of the deep blond basin and the bright yellow light that hit this eyes hard and as he strode out; he grabbed his blade, ripcord and the shooter from this jacket that he left in the washroom last night, and jumped outside his window sure enough not to make any thud and walked somewhere off…

The next morning, Hilary woke in the similar way as her alarm went mad and she woke up terribly from her sleep and looked at the watch and rushed quickly to get fresh apace not noticing Tyson's absence and realizing that she had slept in her denims and the so nice top, forgetting to put her night wear, but then it meant that she could maybe rush to her work without any delay. Her mind suddenly hit a thought. _Oh! I remember when I woke up, I was in sheets, but I hadn't put them last night, so it means…hmm, well where is he anyway?_ She looked around but he wasn't anywhere. She slowly climbed downstairs with careful paces and noticed how deeply everyone was sleeping and the dead silence around- even Kai. So she needn't need to worry much, and she quietly slid the door and walked out, heading to her spot.

Later after some time when she was done, she went to her room and picked her bag pack along with a sandwich and her chemistry notebook and some piece of rough papers to scribble in rough time, because she felt that would drain any of her anxiety she could face anytime, and rushed to the institute.

 _Finally, I'm not late. I wonder where Margot is. Maybe she'll not come today. It'll be really boring without her; Delia is the only one to give me some company. And then, who else...whatsoever, at least there will be Max and others...Hmn. why should I care? Did I bring my English notes today, not again!_ She swiftly opened her bag back while she was walking through the corridor, her class a few steps far from her position and then she suddenly felt a jerk inside her stomach, some painful feeling and she stumbled on the floor, and she was sure that her nose is gonna bleed high time and her forehead is gonna go unconscious until Ms. Fernando would come and shake her by her shoulders, but that never happened… _My heart plummeted as I felt a warm arm grabbing over my arms and somewhat near my chest preventing me from falling and I nearly gasped as I realized that those arms belonged to someone who was supposed to be a very cold person, that frosty blader, but then wait...he was good after all, he had changed, changed for me, and I didn't look at him. Of course as my gaze was half there and that too on the floor which was waiting for me to fall quick, but I balanced my position by his aid and stood straight and rubbed my shoulders stupidly. I could see his 'Are you alright' worried face, but I felt that right moment was, 'Oh please go away, now don't start sticking around me… I donno why I_ _ **just**_ _felt okay or good around you yesterday...' but that just doesn't seem right to dismiss someone like that who was trying to help me, so I put a real forced smile and looked at him with a face of half coldness like his and other half like I'm helpless that I can't make any face better than this. But I just can't shout madly at him, more than weird, that would be so rude..._

"I'm fine." She said without any moment in mere words

"Oh, alright." he said as he left her shoulders and making a reasonable distance from her.

 _[Tyson's POV]:-And then I was thinking lately if I could work out some way on this stupid subject, for some time...at least there will be something I could concentrate on, other than blading and Hil and there'll be a big change if I could like it and something new to explore and maybe I could become like Kenny someday, okay fine, Lol, that's really funny and insensible, maybe I should dismiss the thought at the moment. But then, my eyes felt on someone I wished I never saw, and I could see them, standing and I felt like everything shatter again, like a broken glass window and I guess I couldn't take this anymore so I just let this happen, just this sight just pass through my mind. . . There was nothing I could do and there seemed nothing except darkness occupy all around._

He passed right past through them and as if he never saw them, but that angry, yet hidden envy was prevalent on his face, but he just couldn't afford to show them that how much he was hurt and all that mattered at right that moment was if he could put that uncaring and cold look and influence them in someway.

So he ambled with pounding heart, a little more than usual, and was aware of letting perfectly his navy hair flap about his forehead, that were the signs that he tried to hide his hurt eyes beneath them and it sorta worked then. It was just kinda so sarcastic as he passed away as if he was really cold and insensitive. They looked at him sure that he'd glanced them at least once as he passed beside them with any sort of gasped or shock facial expressions, but that didn't happen. _And so, for the first time, in millions time, I watched him walking so hurt and though I know the precise reason I just don't want to admit to myself and I really feel if I could go and hold around his shoulders saying him sorry for nothing I knew, but I don't dare to do. I really realize from the bottom of my heart the pain in his eyes and even of my own soul. What hurts the most was being so close, and having so much to say and watching him walk away._

"Okay...I'll leave, or else Ms. Misty will scold me for being late." Kai tried to sound a little like giving importance to his class, though he didn't care if he was chided a million times, if that was severe, he'd plug in earphones openly if his ear got freaky out of the insult!

"Sure. Than-ks anyway.." she said without actually meaning it.

"Hmn." He left.

"Hmm..mm" she walked in despair and took her seat on the third bench of the middle row, while she was surprised when she found Tyson sitting right next to her which was a total coincidence. She looked at him with that, 'oh, so I ended up sitting here..' expression. When _he_ noticed her, he was the same way taken aback and swiftly plugged his bag pack getting ready to move somewhere else. As he got up from her seat, she folded her hands and put that pouting uncaring attitude while he looked around if he could find a better place, and then,

"So, Takao, did _you_ forget your chemistry notes today?"Ms. Fernando addressed him with silly smiling face.

"Huh? No way, I'm not a forgetful person, like…whatever..." he shot back without any tough expressions that fired Hilary.

"WHA-"

"Okay, calm down. Hilary isn't forgetful. Now Tyson we can do something interesting problems that you can answer." her teacher cut off Hilary and calmed the fighting pair.

"I hope so." He said incoherently.

"Hmmm." Hilary asserted. _I wish we could be back like how we were._

 _I wish if I could talk to her, but then what's the use when she likes him or maybe the bitter truth so far is that, maybe she'll even love him. What's the use then? Fine, Hil. Just do what you like. I don't care even this attitude of mine doesn't even bother you even in a single way or peck...hell! I don't care. Just I never thought you could do this to me. I don't think you ever felt how much I …what's the use to say the so hurtful word when nothing's gonna change._

 _ **The starting quote was just random. Hope you liked it. Comment on it! Thanks so much to all reviewers! That means a lot! ^_^**_


	26. Don't let me down

**Chapter 26: Don't let me down~**

Tyson eventually sat next to her and they didn't care even a bit for each other- solely and willingly tried to ignore each other…

"Tyson, you think you can answer this problem?" Ms. Fernando addressed him.

"Hmn?" he was broken from his chain of upsets.

He glanced at the problem _._

 _Calculate the velocity with which the ball is thrown from the top of the tower obliquely if the time period is 3 sec and the ball attains max velocity at the bottom. Can I do this? Maybe definitely not!_ He was able to think about it at least, but then he needed some time.

"Okay, I know you can do this!" Hilary mumbled, enough for Tyson to hear her, but he tend to ignore and just for her sake, walked towards the clean white board.

"I'm gonna give a try!" he said without any hesitation.

He picked the marker with little shaky fingers; he stared at the blank board and began to scribble something. After a minute, when he felt it couldn't be done, he turned to his lecturer, examining that-that is all he could do.

"Hehe, Takao, I mean Tyson, you've done it right, just you can think a bit more before you go back. I'm sure you can do it!" She encouraged.

"Hmm…okay, fine."

After few more intense stares, he wrote something barely readable and then, turned to his teacher….

"I'm not sure, but this seems to be correct, I guess" he said in tentative tone.

"Of course, this is just right." her teacher smiled "You are improving."

He nodded and walked back to his bench, putting on that poker face.

"Hmm."

The rest of the period went the same way- Ms. Fernando asking others students and they solved the problems in shorter time than Tyson took. Some barbarians at the back were muttering incoherent about Ms. Fernando and Hilary. Though she heard them and Tyson was sure that she was going to give them weather a big punch or kick them right in their stomach, Delia stopped her with her pleading face so as not to make any more much violent commotion in the class. So she just glared at them threateningly.

Hilary didn't sleep in the interval this time, she ate her burger and some vegetable soup, leaving the rest very effectively for Delia, and Delia was sure she couldn't say no to her so she took with helplessness and later passed to the blunette who ate hungrily not minding in the world to whom it belonged.

After he was done, he went to the empty last seat and pulled out a novel, it was the " **The fault in our stars** " He started it a few days before when Hiro gave him saying that he'd keep reading some sort of stories that will keep him distracted from any sort of stress or depression. Though he denied frankly the idea, but the cover page made him to an urge to give it a try and so the addiction the nascent addiction begun, and he felt that he oughta read it and sure complete it even…When Hilary noticed him (when as she was searching Max to give her back her notes), her eyes promptly felt on the corner Tyson who was reading in lunch break and that too with vivid interest and so lost in the pages. She smirked as she saw the cover page and then walked away.

After the college hours ended, the same monotonous day started. He left with that asserting poker cold face, making the distressed girl more worried and she even felt an urge to talk to him, no more she felt weird or any sort of feelings that were before. For her, it hurt; his attitude hurt. She could see through him in some way. She asked Delia if she'd drop her room but Deles denied saying that she'd important task of her mother had given and she purposely wanted him to go to Tyson's dojo.

She felt sad about everything, but then yes, she was the one who did whatever she wanted, not caring of anyone, and so if something now went wrong, there was nothing of sympathy, she gotta face it.

She was the last person in the building to leave among the students. She walked in anguish and perturbation.

She had sad thoughts in her mind.

Some regret, some hurt, same feeling of betrayal that she did to him and most of all the great longing to get back with him…

She could feel her heart questioning for all the things she did with both of them. It kept on asking her, what did she felt for each of them, was if friendship, care, love, more than friendship?

She interrogated herself. Why ever did she went with Kai…pictures of those moments with him and yet the genuine smiles of the blunette came in her mind passing so fast and she was feeling like she had cheated him, cheated Tyson.

She stared deeply at the tiles and could hear the echoes of her paces, and she felt that she could fall anytime.

She didn't care why tears slowly started filling her eyes. All that mattered was that she just wanted to know his true feelings. Even though she could hear them, the yells from the real side of her heart, she couldn't understand why she and her mind denied them.

Eternal questions they seemed.

She let a short sob as she felt a small lump in her throat.

She slowly slid and moved towards the wall of the corridor and hit it gently as she was losing the balance of her legs. It was no big deal- the tough maelstrom of emotions and yet the effect of sedatives. She slid down from her leaning position and sat with her legs folded and leaning against the large white wall.

 **Crashing, hit a wall  
Right now I need a miracle  
Hurry up now, I need a miracle  
Stranded, reaching out  
I call your name but you're not around  
I say your name but you're not around**

 **I need you, I need you, I need you right now  
Yeah, I need you right now  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
I think I'm losing my mind now  
It's in my head, darling I hope  
That you'll be here, when I need you the most  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
D-Don't let me down  
Don't let me down**

 _I realize some of the things that I don't want to. I feel so confused that I wish I were better dead; but this would hurt him. So at least maybe I should let this go. I hope you'll forgive me, I hope you'll be the one who'll get me outta this. I'm sure one day we could speak each other. I hope –_ Short sob- _we could fight like we used to do. I hope you'll let me make proud or at least satisfied of my decision of leaving my home. I hope you'll forgive me for nothing I know, but more than enough that I deeply feel. I'm confused. I'm confused. I'm confused!_

She mentally yelled the last part and then there were so many things she couldn't comprehend. And life seems really complicated.

Life is, very complicated…very entangled…very cruel…very rude…sometimes that it doesn't care even to see the dead darkness

 _Deep down, the young are lonelier than old._

And her state was the same and _really_ pathetic.

 **I need you, I need you, I need you right now**  
 **Yeah, I need you right now  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
I think I'm losing my mind now  
It's in my head, darling I hope  
That you'll be here, when I need you the most  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
D-Don't let me down  
Don't let me down**

 **Don't let me down, down, down  
Don't let me down  
Don't let me down, down, down**

 **R-r-running out of time  
I really thought you were on my side  
But now there's nobody by my side**

 **I need you, I need you, I need you right now  
Yeah, I need you right now**

The building was so quiet and there was no one to look at her and there was nothing that could be perceived and she was all alone. Yes, that was right, right now, she was all _alone._

A change of feelings, a change of heart and yet she was going to put that same poker face. She was not going to do anything to calm her inner self. She was being merciless to herself and she didn't have the distinct view of how she was going to rid of this tough teen heart.

She slowly stood up and tried to put a fake smile, she didn't know where she'd be going, to the dojo or to her room, but all that she thought now was how much better it'd have been if they could have been together like before. She laughed as she remembered the last summer trip where she almost hit him with that cloth around her eyes and he was half dug in the soil near the beach.

When she strode out of the huge building, she saw the scarfed blader already waiting for her. She was a bit shocked but didn't care anymore. She knew all that. All she could do now was to just smile and walk quietly to dojo. Any outburst like, 'please go away, I don't need you, so just go away before I kick you' would spoil everything more.

So they ambled all the way quiet. When he tried to initiate any talk, she held her head saying that she got a severe headache and so better he shut his mouth, of course the later part wasn't the direct one, that was what her head yelled.

"Hmm…you can lie down after we reach dojo, or you want to go to your home?"

 _Well asked. Now when we are half way done to his dojo and even though I'd like to go back to my home, I can't. That's my only room but that's the biggest confidential, which is protected my only three persons- me, Margot and Tys…Hmm...Well, all I can do now is just walk with you till we reach, and then I can rest upstairs on the soft bed…I just donno what more to think._

 _ **Let me understand this life**_

 _ **Need more time, to choose over**_

 _ **Hope this fears go away, you'll be mine**_

 _ **Though I don't understand, let the doors open**_ **.**

She walked with her eyes half closed and when they reached, she let him first slid off the door since she had an unusual expectation that the blunette guy will show up. When he did, no one was there in the hall, except Kenny typing busily on his laptop…

Hilary promptly lifted her gaze at the upstairs and headed there. She had a soft ache in her heart that she felt like taking for the moment.

.

.

.

While somewhere far on the white hills and soft green turf, a Chinese blader with his long pony tail sat restlessly with a crippled paper in his rough hands…He sat with both raised legs and his chin resting on them in dismay of the past. His mind drifting through all the moments that were now were a part of sad past.

His mind formed a picture of a red haired girl with the most innocent yet the sweetest face.

He could now only let a sad smile as she was nowhere in this world.

 _I don't have the words to express my regret. Losing you was my biggest mistake. Nothing's so big in this world now to accomplish. I wish if I could punish myself in some way to compensate for what I had lost, what can't be replaced by anyone. I wish if you could console me with your sad smiles. I wish if I could come back to you. I wonder if there is any more purpose to live this life…_

A picture of her fragile, delicate body lying bloodshed passed in his mind and the moment became more intense as he concentrated and he could remember her saying that she wanted to live with him forever… _I guess I'd never have made that false promise that we could stay together. Did I ever really like her? I sure must have done, because of which I hugged her back._ He could remember them taking a walk. They were listening " **salt water room"** song sharing the same earphones. All the things were the memories, sad memories of the never returning past. He bit his lips, curled in pain as the remorse regret dawned on him. All that he could do now was sadly nothing.

Tears fell freely as he once more opened that letter and read her words again. Each time he could feel the same pain, that he couldn't take…What he couldn't forget was that he had someone who gave her life for him, so that he could stay with whom he thought he could live forever, never worrying that there was someone who was desperate of him and the length she went was beyond repair.

 _I could feel her coming in my dreams each night, saying if I were happy and then like an apparition lost in air….and right now I could feel her soul that's sad here around, watching me in despair and saying, 'if you'd realized this earlier, this would have never happened, but now it's really late...' And then Mariah is off with Mystel, living happily. I regret ever for meeting her, spending my entire childhood with her and that she fell for someone else. Let her get into hell! I don't care; I don't even bother to think about her. She's the reason in the first place, why I'm like this today…Isn't that really crazy that someone who was a big part of my life, or perhaps whom I never felt was, is lost and nowhere in a second._

 _ **And I wish I could understand your so deep smiles**_

 _ **But all I can do is regret and buried in cries**_

 _ **So sad is our love story**_

 _ **How can I forget you, my heart beats so slowly**_

 _ **I wish if I could bring back those moments**_

 _ **But it's just a painful imagination and so despondent**_

 _ **The darkness around me that I feel even in brightest hours**_

 _ **Sitting around alone, listening to the same covers.**_

 _ **There is no sign of hope anywhere**_

 _ **But regret and regret everywhere**_

 _ **So much to expiate, to feel, so much to expiate**_

 _ **So much to expiate, to feel, so much to expiate…**_

 **A/N:Thanks so much for all your support dudes! That means a lot. Especially a Big thanks to BLUE LIGHTNING OF THE NIGHT for her incredible prof- reading of the chapters which helped and improved me a lot. She's such a precious gem!**

 **Thanks to the other reviewers as well! Unaisa memon, Always Nia, The next you know who and Rock the Road! ^_^**


	27. We don't talk anymore!

**Chapter 27- We don't talk anymore!**

As Hilary walked upstairs, she again felt the hysteria about how she was going to face his face…It seemed to be getting harder and harder as each day passed and they didn't talk even a bit. She slid the door and didn't have the courage to look ahead, so her gaze was down and a little sigh was all she gave when she walked inside.

She saw him sitting at his beret with straight spread legs parallel to each other and holding his head in one hand and the other having a novel in it, that same one. He was reading it deeply with a sad smile on his face. For a moment they looked at each other but then sadly took off the stare and just you gotta believe how it looked when they broke the stare- it was full of pain and despair, in both their eyes.

She felt a sad music that she could hear and it all let everything down, the normal air around that stopped, turning everything down…Nothing was alright. But the most upsetting fact was that they were not gonna let their so called ego or anything to initiate any talk. Though Hilary tried a bit before, but then she gave up too and all that left was…nothing… _nothing_

She sat on the couch opposite to the beret but at some distance so that she wasn't facing him. Instead she faced the balcony door. She let whatever come in her mind invade her states as she sat comfortably, completely resting her back on the couch and spreading her legs. She stared with expressionless face on the ceiling that was so same. It was all white. No other color.

 _As I stare at this ceiling that's thoroughly white and no other fade or shade, I wonder if ever my life was so smooth without any stains or mistakes. I guess I'm never going to even dream about it. Maybe we would never talk in million times and these stares will be all that we would give and remember thereafter and till. . . we part...that I never wanna happen. We don't talk anymore, we don't love anymore…We don't talk anymore like we used to do. How come this lives of every one of us is so damn unstable and offending. Mine, Ray's, Salima's...I feel like my pain and hurdles are nothing when I think about how hard Ray is undergoing through all…Everyone are so busy in their own stuff that they didn't bother even to have a small sympathetic talk with him- me neither. I couldn't understand how someone can love so much that, really, truly, she couldn't live without him…Poor Salima...I donno if I should think Ray deserve this for being so blind or sympathize with the old teen...Hmmm…Not much that maybe I could feel about them._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I don't care if we don't talk anymore; it's just a cruel existence that there is no point hoping at all! This is just driving me crazy each day when she don't want to keep any friendship with me, then why does coming in my room, sitting and staring at the ceiling so DULL and even sleeping here means? What is she trying to prove? It doesn't fit with her attitude .This is so crazy and meaningless. I don't understand. Hell! Why do I care even! Let her sleep wherever she likes! Hmph! Better if I give my room to both of them…._

He sarcastically yelled mentally the last part in anguish and desperately annoyed!

Neither of them dared to look at each other and the air around grew weirder than before.

 **I just heard you found the one you've been looking  
You've been looking for  
I wish I would have known that wasn't me  
'Cause even after all this time I still wonder  
Why I can't move on  
Just the way you did so easily**

 **Don't wanna know  
What kind of dress you're wearing tonight  
If he's holding onto you so tight  
The way I did before  
I overdosed  
Should've known your love was a game  
Now I can't get you out of my brain**

 **(Ohh, it's such a shame...)**

 **That we don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do  
We don't love anymore  
What was all of it for?  
Ohh, we don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do**

 **I just hope you're lying next to somebody  
Who knows how to love you like me  
There must be a good reason that you're gone  
Every now and then I think you  
Might want me to come show up at your door  
But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong**

Later after an hour of deep thoughts, Tyson got from his bed, plugged the novel under his pillow and grabbed Dragoon before heading out after he made sure to put his cap a bit in his regular style, not like he intended, but of course that came in action involuntarily, like they would stare at each other. He walked out making sure enough to slide back the door as rough and with thud as possible. But that didn't even bother her even a bit. She didn't change her position even a bit and just stared at the white thing perfectly.

After a few minutes, she felt a rustle of cold wind blow, just shortly, so she closed the doors of balcony and her eyes fell on that one forth visible novel of the deep purple cover tugged carelessly beneath his pillow. She didn't hesitate to take it and start reading. It wasn't like first time she was reading any novel, she use to read it lot a few months back but then every normal and sweet thing and whatsoever ceased, there was more tougher things to be dealt and concentrated with if she were living alone, and taking a step in life, and so her novels faced adieus.

She read passionately after she just carelessly gripped over the first page and felt like to read it and complete it soon and not minding the tears if they would fall. Soon she got so much preoccupied in reading that she didn't mind to eat her lunch or study for some time. She continued reading lying carefree open on his beret and ignoring the pain of holding the book in her hands or frequently changing the position of her arms. She felt everything changed for some time, and not knowing that her nose had turned read for some reason, she was later unsure if it was because she cried a bit, or that she had a mild cold or the weirdest blush (of course it'd be weirdest cause it's on the nose)

Her mind had the gushing lines and the pictures of the characters she was reading …For once in many times, her mind was in some real state of out of worry, that she didn't move even a bit when Tyson came back after a few hours. It was almost dark then.

She continued her reading.

Rather, he was a bit shocked as his mouth opened and he saw her reading his novel with intense concentration and lost in it. He heard a short rough turn of the page where he had put the book marker and it was the final chapter.

He walked towards and stared her indirectly to give him his book. She sadly looked at him, getting off his bed and forwarding her hand slowly with the book holding with weak fingers. He took it right away, and the contact was not being rough and she got off his bed and walked out.

While he kept back his novel and lied on the bed, getting into a deep sleep since he didn't sleep properly the last night, Hilary headed down with her bag.

…

"Hil, you leaving?" Max asked as he was busily chatting on his phone.

"Ah, I-"

"Hil, are you alright?" Kai asked as he appeared from nowhere.

 _Why they keep on calling me Hil Hil, I hate this!_

"I'm not going anyway, I'm getting ready to do my homework!" she said a bit louder for everyone else to hear it right as she sat around the small table enough to a height she could sit down with her folded legs and write on the books. She made a willing angry annoyed face as she pulled out her notes. Kai tried to ignore that and he simply stood there, leaning against the wall.

"Hilary, can I join you?" Max asked.

"Sure."

Soon they were all engrossed in the work and she could be disturbed at least once in each five minute by the blonde for some doubt or anything, but she didn't show any frustration over it, because it was dealing with something worthy.-Books.

A half hour later, Ray and Kai arranged the dinner table not asking Max because if they did, then Hilary would also need to get up and work out and they, especially Kai, didn't felt like disturbing the hardworking girl. Later when everything was set, he called,

"Okay, you both can stop now and come and eat your dinner." Ray said weakly as they didn't show any signs of getting up. But as those words left his mouth, they opened their mouth in shock and looked at him not believing that he actually spoke something. He seemed to be dumb for a few days like after what happened, but then he just let a forced sad smile take over his lips and they ran to him, the blonde and the brunette, and held him by his shoulder staring at him with lot of questions with that ' are you alright?', 'Hey, you are finally back!' faces and gave a big smile to him before occupying their chairs.

As everyone took their bowls and the chopsticks, Ray intently looked at Hilary with that, 'Aren't you forgetting someone?' look .Hilary, with irreproachable face shrugged at his look.

"Well, Hilary maybe you can ask Tyson to have his dinner before he sleeps." Ray said directly. Kai only grunted a bit and continued his soup. Hilary stood up from her chair and without any reply headed straight upstairs.

She didn't fear that she was going to ask him directly to come down for his dinner.

She slid the door much to his notice and headed to him, while he was under his sheets. She stood near his beret and asserted in a tone trying to be uncaring,

"Come down now, your dinner is right there."

"…"

"Didn't you hear me?" she asked again, in same tough tone, allowing not being rude enough.

"Why do you care?" came the petrifying reply.

"Do what you like, I DON'T CARE!" she said a bit louder this time as she left the room, but then she felt a sudden tight grab clenching on her wrist.

She was completely taken aback and she stood right there, her back facing him.

 _I couldn't say how many thoughts passed my mind right at that moment and I just couldn't get the words. But I had a strong hope that everything was going to be truly alright. But that didn't happen yet, sadly. He wasn't letting go of anything. All he said still echoes in my mind._

"I know you care, may be a bit. ALL I WANTED TO SAY IS NOT TO CARE ABOUT ME EVEN THAT BIT." He said in a deep voice, yet it was not louder, just the mere painful words piercing through her ears.

"Leave my hand." was the feeble reply.

He left her wrist and swiftly got from his bed and headed out.

 _I never felt this sort of frightened at his sudden moves, but I couldn't actually believe he was listening to me despite what he said so. I walked behind him but then what I saw was that cold paces that strode out in the dojo somewhere. But then, all I could do to stop him was nothing. So I just watched him walk out and I felt so guilty for eating dinner at his home when he wasn't there. I can't describe how difficult it became with each morsel...All I could hear is the last thing he uttered so tough._

"What happened? You aren't eating." was the gentle comment by the cold blader.

"Hmm…I..am not…much, hungry.." were the tough coming words with pain deep inside.

 _How can I sit here and sit when in first place he is not here because of me?_

"But you need to eat, right." he asserted not loudly.

The blonde and the Chinese guy just stared deep at their plates listening to their conversation, Max's face was that of _how this girl could be so free talking, she is such a jerk, she doesn't even deserve his love. I just wish if I could kick Kai and get him outta here._

While that of the Chinese blader just coughed a bit suggesting that it was getting so weird as they talked, like they never did… _Really weird, how can she be so uncaring about him, she didn't even bother to go after him and call for dinner and so shamelessly sitting here at the dinner_

"Please…" her voice was bit deep suggesting anger, "I'M FINE!"

She continued eating sarcastically like she was hungry as she got infuriated by his words that simply stung. He glared at her shortly and then continued his soup.

"Hilary, you can go to your home if you don't feel good around here." Ray said softly, yet that hopeless expression for her was evident on his face.

"Huh? I mean, is ..i-s the-re something wr-ong?" she asked a bit edgy.

"I think everyone can see that." Came the blunt reply

"What is that supposed to mean?" the scarfed blader interrogated.

"NOTHING MUCH." The blonde answered sharply, "If you can't understand that, then we can't help you out."

"Hey Hey! Guys, Calm down, I'll go now, I'll come sometime later" she tried to smile yet scared at the faces of her two friends that she didn't expected such reaction, "Is that fine?"

"I don't know." Max replied blunt, "I mean I don't care."

"Hmm...Okay.." she got from the chair and started leaving, with her head down, her hairs nestling her already filling eyes when she felt to stop tenderly when she felt a much felt hand grabbing her wrist. She could feel the impulse at the sudden touch that was yet gentle and so much guilty for everything. She neither lifted her gaze nor she spoke anything, but just looked down, really down from inside.

 _All I wanted right this moment is to let free my wrist cause I know I can't do it on my own and if I say something my voice will give the sobs and I don't want to embarrass myself. So please leave me. Let me go. Let me go…let me go_

He didn't look at her, but his other hand was hanging down parallel to his position, not on the table. He was waiting for any movement that never happened.

The other deep blue and grey eyes were looking at them in disgust and abhorrence that they stood from their chairs and walked away angrily, completely showing that they considered them as so unappreciated and guilty.

Neither of them made any movement…just waiting for each other to make the first move, that is, either to say something or give up the hand. Just when she felt the grab weaken she freed her hand roughly never looking back and walked out of the dojo, like she would never come. Never come here again, where she was said to not to come by her so close friends.

 _It hurts, it hurts when someone says something so rude that you didn't expect from them and maybe my life has much more people like this who will degrade and hurt me this way. So I think it shouldn't be so surprising...well, this doesn't hurt not more now. There's first time for everything .Let it burn, let it burn, let it burn._

 _ **So just I decided that I will move on**_

 _ **Though I know how much it hurts for the past that's gone**_

 _ **I'm leaving you, you all, I don't care**_

 _ **But then I'm shocked at the fate**_

 _ **When we meet again**_

 _ **But for this moment, let me cry once again**_

 _ **So much grief it gives, to walk away**_

 _ **I just understand your feelings that's hate**_

 _ **Please don't talk to me next time**_

 _ **Stop playing with my feelings, I'm already dying**_

 _ **Just I'm freaking so already**_

 _ **That I feel like diving in an eddy**_

 _ **So unmeant were those talks**_

 _ **So cruel were your walks**_

 _ **I wish we were together with hatred vanished**_

 _ **I'd have captured you in my both dreams and anguish**_ **.**

She walked through the dark streets of the Tokyo until she reached her sole habitat, the darkness around didn't scare her. She ambled helplessly till she realized that she walked past her room, so she took out her phone, to get some source of light and took out her keys and unlocked the door. She could hear the echoes of her breath that she just took as she felt like she would start to cry. As she entered her room she closed the door by exerting pressure of her back and sat down there itself resting on the wall and sighing as hard as possible, preventing each possibility of letting her mind torture her with the same thoughts.

 _I'm tired. How much more...How much more? I'm tired._ She thought vulnerably as she felt she would let her mind burst at any moment, so she mustered the courage to feebly stand up and lock the door. All she did was gulped those pills, that were already killing her from inside and collapsed on her bed. She didn't cared how her stomach cursed her for keeping it hungry, and how the sedatives were killing her. All she did was- cared about was her soul and heart, to keep them away from little injuries that now dig deeper wounds that won't be healed so soon.

That night, Tyson showed up late, about at eleven and Max chided him for staying out for late hours and made him eat his dinner that he was reluctant to. But then after Ray showed up and glared at him with that ' Are you gone mad?' and made him firmly eat, he just ate without any care and slept. They didn't want to say what happened after he was gone. After all, he was so upset. It wouldn't be bitter to touch the topic, so they shut their mouths. All they knew was Hilary was a jerk, but they just let that thought go away for the bluenette's sake. Later he struggled getting at four and doing his whatsoever.

Next day, Hilary didn't wake till the time she had to till she got four missed calls from Margot. She barely opened her eyes and then suddenly realized that she had forgotten to keep her alarm. So she darted out just brushing her teeth and shortly showering, and out without breakfast. She did everything so briskly and in hurry she forgot her cell even, but that didn't matter much.

 _Oh my, how did I forget to keep my alarm! I've never been late this way, I hope I'll not be late this time...PLZZ GOD HELP ME, I promise I'll go to dojo and apologize each and every one of them, please help me._

She ran faster and faster and then she ended up heavily panting as she reached on time and all that mattered now was to calm down and go calmly inside and start her work. _Oh, thank god, thank you so much…I reached on time._

After she was done, she started leaving, the old lady stopped her.

"Yes ma'am, I think I wasn't late today." she said tensed.

"Of course not. Aren't you forgetting something?" the stout lady asked

"What? I don't get it." She tried to sound calm.

"Dear, don't you want this?" she smiled, as she handed a white envelope within which her earning was there. She lit up suddenly and smiled back genuinely and took it happily and kept it carefully deep in her pocket, and walked to her room and then kept it carefully in her locker after taking some yens for buying an ice cream today for herself and Margot. She smiled at the idea, and at least there was something that could make her mood lit up… _It was so paying, after all my hard work of the month. I think, today is the best._

The question is- will it really be?


	28. It's dance time!

**Chapter 28: It's dance time!**

 **~If you mean something to me and I love you, I'll definitely try to make you realize that you've hurt me, accused me with your words or actions if you ever do, and...If I don't feel for you, I'll never make any efforts to make you realize and just be there with a facade of normalcy- like nothing's wrong~ _Self composed._**

She grabbed her bag putting over her shoulders, switched off the lights and bought a sandwich on her way and devoured it and walked peacefully to the college.

The blunette watched her exciting face as she received her earnings, and all he could do was to smile and walk off.

She wasn't late; neither was the blunette, nor the dual haired blader and the blonde, while the Chinese guy thought of skipping the day.

It was just perfect today; she got a seat on the second bench of the middle row with Delia and Margot on her both sides. She smiled more today and said her two friends about her surprising morning. They cheered her.

"Hey, we deserve a treat, Hilary!"

"I know you would say that. I'll treat you two with the strawberry ice cream!"

"Hey, that's really sweet of you, aww!"

However she cared perfectly that she kept a perfect distance from her team mates, she even dismissed them as her classmates in her mind, after what happened yesterday. They literally said and meant to go away from their house and that would have hurt anyone. The only one from whom she had hope of good talk was Kai. Yet she didn't like it much, of course, she knew that he loved her, but she didn't have the same feelings, at least till now. It was deepening a bit now but that needed termination.

Today, she brought some cookies in lunch- two packs, and gave one of them to Delia and Margot; they thought that the other one she was keeping for herself. Nonetheless, they endeavored whatever they were given- just enjoying the little care of their friend,

"You can eat your pack now with us Hil, we'd like that." Margot suggested

"Uhm, actually…." She thought a bit, "Its fine, I'll eat later,"

"Maybe you're done with that lunch; really your appetite is getting worse." Delia shrugged.

"Hmm, you can say that, but I'm okay."

 _I think I should do this. Should I give them? Or just forget about the idea...I wonder how am I really wanting to give them after all what happened yesterday. I just hope they'll not insult me anyway. What I've done anyway? Basically and frankly understanding, Max and Ray are upset because they know I am the one making Tyson's mood from a few days so down and also maybe because I'm hanging with Kai, and… as far as for Tys, he is angry with me from the day I left him. Maybe that hurt him because he saved me that day and I just kinda dismissed his gesture as a means of insecurity. I don't feel it anymore….Okay, okay, fine, Hilary, you're goin' to do it. It doesn't matter what they will say. I'll not be hurt even if they say something, I'm just gonna do it._

"Just a sec." she said with a bit shaky shoulders.

"Hehe, okay." they said not minding- much busy in their conversations about some dress that Margot recently bought.

"Hmm." She slowly got up from her chair and looked over the left corner where the two friends sat quietly. She could identify the quietness and lack of any chats that prevailed; everything changed much, and precisely shifted to worse. They just plainly looked down at their boring lunch that was given. She ambled in nervousness, not sure what she'll say or how to look at them when they'll shoot that guilty or questioning looks, but she mustered some courage and held the deep brown pack of the cookies tight and slowly approached crossing the opposite bench.

They looked at her simply, just with that face of 'yes? What do you want?' and she simply smiled, yet it was not a forced one.

"Hi...I just bought some cookies and I thought to share with you guys." she paused shortly trying to analyze their minds and she made a wild guess- it's not going to be worst at least, " I hope you don't mind." she said trying to muster a happy light tone, yet the fear was evident on her face.

They looked at her, blinked in some sort of confusion. The bluenette and the blonde looked at each other. Before she would speak anything, she kept the pack and turned, starting to leave... _I guess this is all I could do, I DONT THINK THEY'LL UTER ANY WORD BUT AT LEAST NOT SAY ANYTHING BAD._

"Thanks." came the unexpected reply. She widened her eyes in slight surprise and turned to look at them. The blunette stared at her without any sort of feelings that could hurt her, but just with a kinda instinct of something strong like he could stare her that way making her stand forever and look back at him in the same way.

"No problem." she smiled. "Thanks for taking them. Actually Tyson, today I receie…I mean I bought some yens and I thought to buy some junk for a while. "She said slowly.

"I know..." he nodded in sort of firmness, yet she could not do anything more, except to walk off quietly and go back to take her seat. _I don't believe we just talked. Oh, finally something good, I wish I could sit with them and talk for some time, but I can't afford much something wrong._

They took out the cookies after carefully tearing the cover and savoring simply, and wondering if they really should eat.

"Uhmm. Are you fine with Hil?" Max mumbled.

"What do you mean?" he shrugged.

"Uhmm nothing" he said slowly, "And I felt that you both were in relation before that day." he mumbled in low tone that the navy haired guy barely heard.

"You said something?" he said not minding much.

"OBVIOUSLY NOT!"

"Hmmm…"

 _I just hope if everything could be back like it was in the past. What did I ever do to her…._ he sighed at the thought.

"Margot, I hope you don't mind me taking your book, just for one day." Hilary asked.

"Of course not. I barely used it, anyway."

"Okay."

"Hilary, are you making up with him?"

"Maybe, I'm trying. But I don't know why I just feel that maybe I am mean so much sometimes."

"Why like that-"

"I don't feel to say that."

Margot glanced to the other side and noticed that the two guys were like keeping an eye on their conversation, she blinked for once, and nudged the brunette friend out of the class causing Hilary to stare at her in questioning face.

"Are you fine?" she asked softly and in a deep tone.

"Hmm…" she looked down in disappointment, "why are you asking me?"

" 'Cause I care about you."

"Please don't ask me something that I can't answer…"

"Of course, but this is something not that you can't answer, it's something you don't want to answer."

"OKAY! I'm fine."

"What do you feel really?"

"Wha- "

"No Hil, just answer my all questions."

"I don't know really."

"You really sometimes confuse me, and you are even not concentrating! Literally!"

"But I-"

"NO! First I thought that you liked Tyson, and then you stopped talking to him, left him all upside down, and then started dating with kai-"

"I'm not datin-"

"Yes! You are. It was just maybe once and you don't want to call that a 'date', because your heart can't handle that word. You are just afraid of everything-"

"Margot please stop!"

"You are afraid, aint you?" she asked slowly yet sternly looking deep in her eyes.

"What?"

"Yes, I'm right. You do have sure feelings for him, but you are so much feared to accept anything."

"What are you saying." she said in a low tone, in some sort of resentment, now being able to realize her words.

"I'm right Hilary…Please don't hurt yourself, that's so cruel of you. I may not say who is 'he' cause how am I supposed to know anyway. But I'm sure; that all I wanted to say." she said in a slow yet caring tone and began to leave.

 _ **All I know is that I've been cruel with myself**_

 _ **All I understand is that I've played with their feelings**_

 _ **Without ever realizing, just played dark and dead**_

 _ **Not either mine, that's the fact I'm a freak myself killing**_

 _ **So much to realize, to deal, so much to realize**_

 _ **So much to realize, to deal, so much to realize**_

"She's right." She said to herself...

The break was over and she saw Kai passing by, maybe heading to his class after spending his lunchtime all alone. She knew he didn't saw her so she decided to walk inside before he sees her. She shrugged slowly and paced her way.

She dint notice that the class had already started. She just strode directly without noticing anything, and her senses dawned upon her only when she sat on her chair and looked at the white board. Her teacher looked at her in confusion and then she sought to ignore her and continue blabbering, while Hils just stared at her deep brown desk. Each sentence of her friend was echoing in her head.

She just pondered about it a few minutes until she got distracted when her teacher said she'd be conducting a surprise test anytime this week.

Next hour was the dance class.

They stood up from their positions and headed towards the large hall. It was a kinda much resembling like room but they were many partitions. She felt like it was so freaking here to be around and the place was believed to be haunted. Anyhow, she managed to kick off the thought as she got a spooky feeling.

The teens were excited, forgetting that they were students; they just had one thing in their mind, if they could choose their partners or if they'll be allotted by their teen like teacher.

"Okay girls and boys, please get yourself in lines." the young lady clapped getting their attention.

They barely started standing in line, while they were still in chaos and a few boys were getting jukebox with smirks on their faces, while a few girls were getting cocky ideas if they could dance best today… while Hilary stood apart from everyone in a corner.

"Okay, please don't get yourself in airs. I'll be allotting you the partners. You got me?"

"WHATTT?" came the angry burst.

"Yes, the last-" she was cut off.

"Excuse me."

"Hmm? " she turned at the call "Yes Tyson?"

"I'm just not feeling good today, please can I skip this?" he asked carefully with planned pleading face and managing his words come good in a sentence to convince the lady.

"Oh! Okay, just leave silently." she said slowly.

He walked out from the side, and closed the door slowly as he paced out towards the weird looking empty class.

"Okay, now listen carefully. I'm reading your names."

"I wish if I could partner her." a whisper from the line.

"Hilary, why are you standing there in the corner?" The female couch looked at the brunette who was standing quietly- lost in her world- staring out of the glass panels looking at the senior students who were playing football.

"Huh?" she turned.

"Come here."

"Hmm." she walked to her, "Actually ma'am I can't dance today." She mumbled quietly, while the other students gazed at her in interest about the possible low toned conversation.

She got fiery narrowed eyes at them. They sweatdropped and looked away.

"Why not?"

"Because it's the part of my month, and besides that, I lately been suffering the side effects of - I mean I am in a huge headache."

"Oh, okay fine, but please don't make any excuses next time."

"Hummmm…." She sighed

"Who said you are not doing anything?"

"Huh? I didn't get you."

"Sorry Hilary, but you gotta do something else, whatever it might be."

She sighed in a tired and down way and closed her eyes lightly. She didn't know about Tyson that he had left, she raised her head and looked at the young lady.

"Okay, fine, I'll sing for their dance today."

"Great! Good idea, I'll call them for playing instruments."

"Who?"

"They just belong to other section."

"Okay."

"I'll just come within no time"

While their teacher went out, the chaos began again, and she really got sick of this; used to this though she hated it. She sighed.

"Okay Hilary, you can begin.." she said as she led two students, a girl and other a guy and they held a guitar, while the girl took her position near the piano desk after handing Hils a microphone and then she walked to the dais.

 _Okay Hilary, I've to do it. I'm just going to sing it with all my heart. I can't see Tyson._

She looked over and over but all she could see were the couples taking their positions as the names were being read, she hoped Tyson would be listening to her.

 _I just hope wherever you are, but you are listening to me, I didn't wanna be the one to regret for anything, just a little time I would take to say everything that neither I nor you may understand but I hope still that will explain everything._

She breathed in deep as the pairs started pacing the moves slowly as the instrumental of the song commenced.

 **I've again posted two chapters at a go. If anyone would PM me the typos/errors, it'd be a great help seriously. It's up to you.**

 **Anyway, a big thanks to all the adorable reviewers! Unaisa, goldmineempire, Rolly, Ron and Nia! ^-^**


	29. The calm before the storm

**Chapter 29: Calm before the storm.**

 **~Phew, this was a bit tough, but anyway, I'd cracked it xD**

She breathed in deep and the pairs started pacing the moves slowly as the instrumental of the song commended.

It sweetly echoed in the silent hall.

"Crashing, hit a wall  
Right now I need a miracle  
Hurry up now, I need a miracle  
Stranded, reaching out  
I call your name but you're not around  
I say your name but you're not around"

As she serenaded the starting lyrics of the song, it were slow and in a deep tone. She felt the emotions getting into her, the pain, the hurt, the longing she loved, the touches she missed and everything she couldn't accept but wanted.

"I need you, I need you, I need you right now  
Yeah, I need you right now  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
I think I'm losing my mind now  
It's in my head, darling I hope  
That you'll be here, when I need you the most  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
D-Don't let me down  
Don't let me down" she paused for the instrumental, beating her legs at the forcing rhythm.

"Don't let me down, down, down  
Don't let me down  
Don't let me down, down, down." she picked the voice in an admirable way much to everyone's surprise. She forgot about searching Tyson and was fully drown in realizing her feelings and emotions that she felt over and over.

"R-r-running out of time  
I really thought you were on my side  
But now there's nobody by my side

I need you, I need you, I need you right now  
Yeah, I need you right now  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
I think I'm losing my mind now  
It's in my head, darling I hope  
That you'll be here, when I need you the most  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
D-Don't let me down.." she stopped at the rhythm and let her eyes close as she got deep into the lyrics perfectly giving a flare.

"Don't let me down  
Don't let me down, down, down  
Don't let me down, down, down  
Don't let me down, down, down  
Don't let me down, don't let me down, down, down." She didn't notice that the scarfed blader who had just strolled inside. He was called for assisting his two classmates in some way and all he thought was to just sit in a corner, and his ears and eyes felt were in amazement as he saw her singing. He sat on a small couch near the chairs that were at the side of the dais, a bit back. He was watching her intensely as she sang at the rhythm harmonized.

"Oh, I think I'm losing my mind now, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh, I think I'm losing my mind now, yeah, yeah

I need you, I need you, I need you right now  
Yeah, I need you right now  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
I think I'm losing my mind now  
It's in my head, darling I hope  
That you'll be here, when I need you the most  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
Don't let me down"

She realized the most beautiful beat that was about to be played that was the significant and the summarizing rhythm of the entire song. She once again breathed deep as she held the microphone tighter…

The very enchanting moment, she did felt a strong obscure heat in her beat as the door opened once again, revealing a navy haired blader who was much taken back in incredulity and amazement. He stood without moving in the little bend position that he was in as he was about to open the door. He didn't care about the most beautiful gaze of the couples of their intimate moves. His eyes were fixed at the brunette who seemed to had the most beautiful and seraphic voice in the world.

"Yeah, don't let me down  
Yeah, don't let me down  
Don't let me down, oh no  
Said don't let me down  
Don't let me down  
Don't let me down  
Don't let me down, down, down."

The lyrics were last, the breezes were not there but instead the flutters of his confused hair- the maroon were fixed at the rubies- her eyes slightly opened letting in water that dint rolled out for being revealed.

He felt the deep and the strongest emotions he never felt before…He stood quiet, not wanting the air to be disturbed, yet it lasted short- the chaos slowly begun as the song ended and she swiped her eyes. She knew was he was listening her and she didn't care the rest. All that mattered now was a huge feeling off her heart, that he understood how she felt, how confused she was with her own feelings and longing, and she never intended to hurt anyone.

She placed the microphone on the red carpeted floor and slowly climbed downstairs looking down. She caught the glimpse of the bluenette and she thought he'd heard her. His position has shifted from the entrance to inside as he felt an urge to commence some talk, just making her feel alright…She didn't want anything more, she didn't even want to even spare a glance at him, she walked off quietly past him outside and the still playing instrumental added to her anxiety which it kinda tickled him- stirring all over as she walked past him.

 _I just hope this gets everything alright…_

He stood all alone after sometime as everyone left and the hall became dead with silence once again. He only dawned to his senses when he heard the violent whamming of the door that shut due to fast blowing wind shortly. He walked to the class one last time glancing momentarily at the Dias.

"Oh my! Hilary! I never knew that you were such a good singer." Delia exclaimed when they reached the class.

Hilary glanced at Margot who was already looking at her and then she shifted her eyes in the downward way. Hilary smiled forcibly in a hurt way and laid her head gently on the table such that her whole face was buried in her arms till the lecturer walked into the class, and the subsiding of the commotion signaled her that. She tiredly lifted her head pulling her notes from her bag.

After a few hours when the classes were done, she was again the last one to leave but then she had a promise to keep, and fortunately her two friends were waiting for the cold ice cream they were going to relish. She smiled at them at their attitude of being excited. She felt a bit better as Margot got her mood lifted since then.

"Okay... Let's head then."

They nodded with biggest smiles, "Hmmmmmm!"

She was sure that nothing wrong was going to happen and she felt that something good will soon happen, but she didn't know when or what.

As they strode out of the building, her shoulder collided with some strong ones, a bit larger. She lifted her gaze from her bag as she was struggling picking the yens from her bag pack with one of its straps on the other shoulder.

"Huh?" she shook as she saw the two toned haired blader.

"Shall we head?" he asked, not minding about the other two girls who stood behind her. She glanced at her shoulders with worried lines formed on her forehead and she could feel the staring eyes from back as she bit her lip.

"Uhmm…" she mumbled."I mean sure…but-" she didn't completed when he held her wrist and started walking. She wasn't shocked but felt bad about them, and she gave them that helpless look, while they just nodded with that expression of 'fine, next time.'

"Kai! What's the matter?" she asked a bit louder trying not to sound rude but like she was upset with his idea.

"What? Come on, I have bought something for you."

"Hmm...What?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Nothing special, I mean we could go out somewhere today. Wouldn't you like it?"

"NO THANKS." She said sternly.

"…"

She walked with her mind disturbed and she wondered if she could do anything to get back to her room, she didn't want to face them again.

.

.

.

Meanwhile somewhere around, a Chinese blader was sitting leaning against some hard metallic surface. His legs were improperly folded with sorrow in his heart as he wandered about the past. He was leaning his head down against her grave where she was dead below, her soul that went unknown towards her feelings to anyone till she was alive...but all that 'he' was- was helpless and a punished soul. He had nobody for which he was living, but yet, living- living a meaningless life. With each day passing, he grew more regretful and dismay occupied him.

"Can you hear me?" he whispered.

"Can you feel my regret, my pain, my unworthy life to be lived? I don't wanna live forever." he murmured in a sniffling like tone.

" _Maybe I could hear you, I could feel you since I left this world."_ he felt some words echo within himself. He was shocked at it and looked around in confusion and thrill of something he didn't understand.

"Please say something, you hear me Salima? Please say something." he pleaded, amplifying his voice in grief.

" _What's more left to say anything Ray...Is there something left?"_ He could hear her voice within him again and this time with sweet tone filled with pain.

"Please come back, please come back! I promise I'll never leave you again as I promised you." he cried as tears began to fall freely from his eyes. "Please forgive me for …everything I did. Please don't be angry with me, please forgive.."

" _I forgive you not because I just loved you because I loved you more than myself…I was willing to see your happiness if you were happy with someone else…and I wouldn't have any regret even though you still would have for not knowing my feelings.."_

"Bu- " he couldn't say anything more, he closed his eyes, laying his head on the grave as he sobbed bitterly; his nose getting quickly blocked and sniffles occupied him.

" _Still I ask you Ray, didn't you ever felt when I was above the ground that how much I loved you…just please answer this honestly…"_

He lifted his head and stared at the grave's grey surface and thought for some time trying to be genuine as he remembered the first time they met before two years, the times they battled, the moments of confiding at the night at the bridges, their department, then again they met, he hugged her for once. The pictures went through his head like he was time travelling.

 _I wonder if I did that because I had feelings or just because I felt she needed it out of hope. I'll find a way to make myself not hateful. Will I be always the one where my life will pass in regret and then... though nothing could be undone or corrected, for what I need to hold up my hope…Just please forgive me? Just how, how, how did I let you go so easily?!_

"I don't understand I don't..." he said in a tone filled with pain yet that appeared so normal and tough.

" _Well its fine. Please leave me alone I just couldn't understand what's the bond, or ever it was there."_

"Trust me with each day passing, I love you more, I regret more, I kill myself with the pain that I inflict to myself, each day passing…" he broke as he slightly sniveled, "with each day passing I read that letter over and over…please would you forgive me?"

" _I don't have any choice…I have left my life, so I wouldn't burden your soul for not forgiving you. I forgive you Ray, with my whole heart and I wouldn't mind if you would live your life happily with someone else. I hope Mariah loves you the same way as you did her."_

"Please don't say anything." he sniveled. "It was an unrequited one...please; she's betrothed to someone else! Nor do I love her anymore! I just hate her; she was the one who just drew me away from you."

" _No Ray, she's not the one responsible, she already had feelings for someone. I'm sad for you, but frankly it's not her fault…Now let me go, I need to go.."_

"Wait Salima, please don't go!"

" _Bye Ray..._ "

He kept on calling her name; knocking on the surface of door trying his best to listen her but all he listened was his own voices of guilt and much more that couldn't be compensated.

"Ray?"

He turned around and looked over like a mad person to search the person who called his name, but all he saw was a navy haired blader looking at him with confused eyes.

 **A/N - The next chapter is a blast! Get ready! XD**


	30. The Raging Storm

**Chapter 30: The Raging Storm.**

 **Alerts- Bad language, violence and a little higher ratings. Read at your own will.**

"To whom are you calling, Ray?"

"Tyson?"

"What happened?" he walked to him.

"What? Tyson! She was just here! I swear I heard her- but now she's go-"

"Who Ray? There's nobody here Ray. Just calm down." he held him to calm him down and looked around if anyone could be here in this deserted graveyard.

He realized that she was gone and now there was no use calling her. He looked down sadly and began walking.

They walked quietly, while the blunette didn't want to disturb him. He shortly looked at him as they walked over the hot streets of Japan with the sun a little harsher on them. He placed his hands slowly inside the pockets and continued his regular thoughts.

"Is everything alright Ray?"

"Yeah." He answered strongly, no more with weakness.

"Hmm."

"Tyson."

"Yeah?" he looked at him, with eyes setting on him. He hadn't expected Ray speak soon.

"Are you fine?"

"Uhm, what do you mean?" he asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Haven't you talked to Hilary yet?" Those words shot him internally and he just managed to utter.

"I mean…it's just fine, if she doesn't wanna talk to me, its fine. I mean what can I do?"

"Hmm maybe _something_ , at least. Anyway leave it."

"Uhm-Ray. Are you alright?" he asked slowly looking in his golden eyes with softness.

"No, I'm not alright…I just wish if either I could undo the past or punish myself to the harshest level."

"Ray, you needn't need to think this way all the time." he paused shortly when he found the golden glare staring at him, "I mean how will you be able to move on when you are just regretting so damn."

"So you think it wasn't my fault?' he shot back.

"Is that gonna change if I say no?"

"What?"

"Listen Ray, you gotta change your perception. It's just a cruel truth that nothing can be undone. You have to live with it."

"I don't understand this Tyson, I don't understand. I just don't get it."

"So what you were doing there?"

"I just visited her. And to my surprise-"

"To your surprise, what?"

"I just could communicate with her." he sighed.

"WHAT! You oughta be kiddin' " Tyson moved back hysterically.

"Don't you believe me?" he hushed.

"Uh, I mean, this is not possible. Ray, you must be imagining it. Salima, she is not alive. She had bid us lot time before."

"Let it be Tys, you won't believe me…"

"Okay, kay. I trust you."

"Hmm. You tell me, are you practicing yet?"

"Uhm. I mean, yeah, I'm."

".."

"And I thought you both were in relation. Weren't you Tyson?" he said staring at the bluenette. He thought about it for a few seconds before replying, he surely wasn't, but then something else stuck in mind.

"Would it be wrong if I made her to be in?" he asked looking confidently in those golden eyes.

"Maybe, I mean she's younger…it's just appear so fine for the males, cause we tend to be more mature, usually." he broke the eye contact and walked like before.

 _Just who knows how much she's trying to be strong to live on her own. I just could smile biggest for whatever she did to me when I remember this morning when she received those…I just hope if we could be together again. I won't be in any relation with you until you are ready but yet I long for you, for your smile at me, the feelin's when you are in my room. I just feel I'm…_

"Ray…Do you think everything will be alright?" he asked without confidence.

"Until you are ready to do something. You are just weird Tyson. You watch him confess her and she rejects him, yet you said nothing to her, and now I don't think you feel so happy when she goes out with him."

"What- I me-a-n I ju-st."

"No use Tyson. Just at least ask yourself why you didn't confess her? You were judging her…right."

 _Judging_

 _Judging_

 _Judging_

The word echoed in his mind and he felt sorry if it was true.

"No Ray! I wasn't judging her. I just wanted to give her space! Trust me!"

"I trust you. Don't let that space be occupied by someone else when you are not there when she needed you the most."

 _I just hope I'm not wrong. Did I let you go just simply because I were judging you that you really-_

 _Was I so selfish, was I wrong? Is what Ray said so true?_

 _NO! It can't be, he just gotta face much more regret for he had done anyway in his life .I just gave her time._

They continued walking down the deserted street in hot air, grasses on either side and thoughts in head.

.

.

.

Kai and Hilary reached dojo a bit early than Tyson and Ray did and they were just getting into their chores while she climbed upstairs with her fingers playing in her hairs lazily. She could feel the hot beats within herself that she felt she was so accustomed to and now what mattered was if she could just put on a fake smile whenever she could.

It was so quiet still around in dojo. She didn't notice that Max and others were still not home yet.

She sighed in as sort of frightened and the rush of emotions she could not understand came running to her as she opened the door and looked inside.

It was dead still; no flutter of curtain. Usually when she saw them, she could feel a face of the blunette smiling at her and that realized her someway but it was so dead curently and she could feel the little lumps in her chest as she sighed weirdly.

"Oh."

She walked inside and looked around, a dead horrifying air and some sort of warning music echoed…She closed her eyes tightly at this and opened only when she felt it was her imagination. Something felt like it was imminent and inevitable to happen.

She opened his closet and pulled out her light blue top and mistakenly took his grey jeans, she couldn't identify it from hers that were mixed in his. Nevertheless, she lazily pulled off her hair band and allowed the hair to fall on her shoulders and gazed at the ripcord that was lying there, she wondered if that as an extra.

After a few minutes when she changed, she carefully tied back her pony and walked downstairs with usual eyes looking down.

She wondered where her blader was, she had a little urge to talk to him some way, just get that little smile or smirk she could treasure her whole life.

 _ **And I never knew the silence before the storm**_

 _ **And I had no idea how terribly I was gonna caught.**_

 _ **And then again, once again if we could talk**_

 _ **If we could smile in the morning walks**_

 _ **If you would pull out your jacket and place over my shoulders,**_

 _ **If I would smile in the mornings that are usual colder**_

 _ **But before that lot more to go**_

 _ **Lot more to see and the winds to blow**_

 _ **The tears and sobs out so loud**_

 _ **Hear me from the silence that the destiny had dawned**_

 _ **Then what else that remains**_

 _ **Then what else that remains**_

 _ **Dejection, fear, pain, beats and the heat**_

 _ **Let it burn, let it burn, let it lead…**_

The amethyst orbs stared at her as she looked around if she could make something before anyone would come and she feared if the blonde and the Chinese blader was still mad about her. She hoped he wouldn't yell at her to go away. That was so cruel, but she didn't shiver at the thought presently.

"Hmm. Where is everyone?" she asked lazily as her eyes read the kitchen and as she walked towards him.

"How am I supposed to know either?"

"Hmm…I was thinking to make some pancakes for Ty-for us, maybe we could eat something nice."

"Hn."

"Okay fine, I'll just make a few first for you." she smiled hysterically.

"Whatever."

"And…"

"And?"

"Where's Tyson?" she tried to sound not to cross his rage.

"Why do you bother?" his voice rose in an observable envy.

"I mean, I was just asking." she slightly fidgeted.

"I just wanted to know, alright." she said out a bit loud trying to show she had the courage, but yet it came out tensed. "I want to talk to him." She said without thinking, she'd have never said if she had confidence in her words.

"NO ONE SECOND, WHY DO YOU SO MUCH BOTHER ABOUT HIM?! DO YOU GOT A HUGE CRUSH ON HIM?!" he shot angrily with his voice now enough risen to scare the poor girl away. She stared at him in frightening state.

"I –I " she flexed her shoulders weirdly as she tried to move around.

"NO JUST TELL ME WHY YOU ARE SO CONCERNED ABOUT HIM? WHY DO YOU SO MUCH CARE ABOUT HIM? I LITERALLY WANTED TO KILL THAT BASTARD SOMETIMES WHO HAD TAKEN AWAY EVERYTHING FROM ME!" he shrieked loudly letting the deepest pains out at the poor girl. What got worst was, she let out little whining when he held her around her shoulders shaking them violently.

There was no one around to help out the two emotionally stricken friends.

"Please let me go. Don't say anything please. I'm tired!" she sobbed slightly, trying to free her shoulders.

"SERIOUSLY I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHIG HILARY! I'M TIRED OF WAITING FOR THIS UNREQUITED THING TO FADE AWAY AND THE RETURN FOR. I'M DESPERATE! DON'T YOU REALIZE!" he yelled out again as she tried to speak, but she didn't had any chance, she wanted to clear up the things she still didn't know how to, but all she could feel were the most terrible sensations, her heart throbbing at highest rate, so much of fear from inside that could be seen in her pale and extreme panicky anxiety face.

"I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING! PLEASSE! LET ME GO NOW!" She cried.

"TELL ME HOW CAN I LET YOU GO WHEN I HAVE SO MUCH OF QUESTIONS AND SO MUCH TO UNDERSTAND! YOU JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH EVERYONE'S FEELINGS! ISN'T IT?" his voice already turned spiteful and filled with impudence and malice, and it somewhat echoed in the dojo and the hot afternoon already had risen heat a lot between everyone, and now the brunette was freely sobbing out loud letting out her cries heard by him as he continued to yell, because though he felt extremely to stop that volcanic words gush, that that wasn't possible now, it had to come out. She shivered as he kept on violently trembling over her weak shoulders by his hands. She tried to plead a lot and she knew that if this wouldn't stop, she was sure going to go die out of heartache or some painful thing.

I just wanted to say that how much I wanted to stop them.

The little, but the much meant contacts and the spiteful contemptuous harsh words were piercing through her so badly.

"I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LIKE TO BE WITH HIM, AND I DON'T HELL UNDERSTAND YOU! WHAT YOU WANT! JUST WHY CAN'T YOU FORGET THAT IDIOT WHO DON'T EVEN DESEREVE YOU. JUST WHY YOU CAN'T SEE SO MUCH DEEP IN MY INSIDE! WHAT ARE YOU HOLDING HOPE FOR!

WHAT IS THAT YOU'RE HOLDING HOPE FOR!

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING SO MUCH TO GO UPSTAIRS EACH TIME YOU COME HERE! EACH TIME THAT FIXED STARE! WHAT THE HELL IT HOLDS!" he antagonized.

 **Please help me, don't let me down**

 **Darling I hope, that you'll be here**

 **When I need you the most**

' **Cause I need you, I need you right now**

 **So don't let me down!**

… **..**

… **.**

 **. . .**

"Huh?" a blessing echoed, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" A navy blue haired blader glared at the scarfed blader with the incensed and furious burning auburn pools. He was accompanied by the long haired guy, who stood vexed at the dilemma.

She looked at the breath of her life who was right here to safe her. A short, yet agonizing sigh was let, as he stalked towards his rival and he was like ready to take everything.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT!"

"WHAT THE HELL I WANT….LET ME REPHARESE IT, WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT OUT HERE? LET HER GO! RIGHT NOW!" he screamed high, nearly punching high his shoulders that the dual haired blader nearly dodged, and he finally managed to let her free and she slipped out in highest breaths and throbbing body at the corner.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE…JUST BECAUSE SHE IS HERE DOESN'T MEAN I'M GOING TO BACK DOWN!"

"YOU BETTER NOT! I HATE YOU FROM THE DAY I SAW YOU SCARING HER OUTTA DOJO CONFESSING YOUR LITTLE THING.I JUST WANTED TO SHOOT YOU DEAD AT THE SPOT BUT I HELD BACK! THE TRUTH IS YOU CHEATED ME AFTER WHAT IS SAID YOU ON THE HILL!"

"PLSS STOP TYSON! PLS STOP THIS."

"SO WHAT! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY OR CONFESS WHATEVER I LIKE! WHY DO YOU BOTHER SO MUCH! BELIEVE ME, I'M ALREADY SICK OUT OF YOU..! I WISH BETTER YOU GO AWAY!"

"WHY WOULD I GO AWAY?! YOU FUCKTARD! YOU'VE BEEN A REAL JERK AND HELL TO HER LIFE. NO DOUBT EVERYTIME SHE IS WITH YOU I WATCH HER AS EXTREMELY WROUGHT UP AND STUNG!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? I HOPE YOU MIND YOUR LANGUAGE YOU PERVERT JERK! WHAT THE SHIT RIGHT YOU GOT TO SAY SO MUCH WHAT'S BETWEEN US?"

"PLS STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! I BEG YOU BOTH PLEASE SHUT UP!" she sobbed bitterly as the Chinese blader held her outta the danger zone.

"I HAVE GOT ALL RIGHTS TO SAY ABOUT EVERYTHING FOR THE HELL NOTHING BETWEEN YOU…I JUST HAVE MUCH MORE IDEA ABOUT HER FEELINGS AND LIFE YOU COULDN'T NEVER DREAM OF!"

"WHAT TH- "

"YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF HOW MUCH YOU ARE A HURDLE AND THORN IN BOTH MY AND HER'S LIFE. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER!

YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!

YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!

ALL YOU THINK IS ABOUT THE TRIANGLE YOU THINK YOU WANNA WIN, BUT IT HAS MUCH MORE TO DEAL WITH! MUCH MORE TO DEAL WITH, MUCH MORE TO READ THE SOULS, MUCH MORE THAN THOSE MEANT STARES AND HOLDING GAZES, THEY MEAN MUCH MORE! YOU GOT NO FUCKING RIGHT TO YELL OVER HER THIS WAY!

I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU IF I SEE YOU TORTURING HER ONCE AGAIN!" he was at the top of his loudest screams, squealing threateningly, as they were standing so close that it seemed they could kill each other anytime. That's when Kai hit him hard in his stomach just like 'Tyson' did before, but the bluenette made no move to hit him back, he bent down slightly as he held his abdomen with his wrist. Then, he stood back straight and glared him to more than death.

"PLEASE DON'T SAY HIM ANYTHING TYS, PLEASE JUST STOP THIS, PLEASE!" she shrieked in pain as she was held hard.

"LET ME DO THIS YOU IDIOT! WATCH ME." Kai shot back as he took out his blade and launched it.

"PLEASE DON'T FIGHT! PLEASE TYSON STOP THIS!KAI PLEASE STOP THIS! DON'T DO THIS! I'M SORRY PLEASE!"

He watched the poor and helpless and so down conditions of his brunette, who was laying almost helplessly as she vigorously tried to free herself from the Chinese blader to stop the two of them but then he could also see his Chinese friend glaring at him for such all menial words or whatsoever he said. He was trying his best to hold her and now when he could feel and realize how painful it was to her all this from both of them, he watched her screaming aggrieved; he could feel the heat around and then the accelerated blade that was coming towards from Kai, He immediately launched his blade back and tried to focus at his blade, Dranzer was heading with so much agitation, envy and hatred.

"PLEASE STOP THIS! DON'T DO THIS….I DON'T WANT YOU TO FIGHT! PLEASE!"

"YOU WANT IT THIS WAY THEN ITS FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY, LETS SEE IF YOU COULD TAKE THIS!" He speeded dragoon and the blades collided with momentum and they crashed violently each time that it seemed that the whole house would fall at once, causing the complete annihilation.

Takao knew he was losing focus on his blade, he didn't know what he had spit just a few seconds before, all he could feel was that he was so wrong, he could hear the so painful screams of her, and Kai's stunning moves that he won't be able to handle right now, he couldn't think about it right now, he was so much in contemplation of everything, he was trying his best to hold his attacks.

He turned his head to look once at her. She looked so despondent and guilty. She couldn't notice it; she just tried to free herself. Her yells and screams echoed in his mind, he couldn't stop this battle. Kai just seemed too invincible, almost lethal. He was playing infallible and Takao was losing at him.

He turned back immediately as he felt something pierce through his wrist, the blade's edge. It was a disgusting attack. Yet he could only return it with a glare, glowering angrily. He tried to counter back, but all he could do was to escape, he couldn't use his potential attacks, he was weakened emotionally and mentally.

He was so numb to the pain to his wrist. He felt a huge pain in his chest. He felt like to stop everything and wrap around her, but when he realized he couldn't do it right now, he began involuntarily,

"CAUSE YOU HAVE NO IDEA KAI! THE PAIN, THE GRIEF THAT WE KNOW, THAT YOU ONLY THINK IS A PART OF YOU.

CAUSE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE SORROWS BEHIND THE FAKE SIMLES

CAUSE YOU CANT READ THE THOUGHTS, THE YEARN BEHIND THOSE EYES

BECAUSE YOU ARE A SELFISH JERK, YOU CAN BE A SO BIG COLD HEARTED PERSON WITH THAT PEREVET ATTITUDE OF YOURS HITTING US MORE THAN YOU UNDERSTAND!"

With that, he couldn't get back any reply, but the Kai's blade hitting over Tyson's wherever possible. Those words he just spat- because he wanted his blade to counter attack, but it were weak. Kai had turned stolid. Tyson was bled over his shoulder, left wrists and on the sides of his wrist; the later attack was powerful that it ripped his jacket and then the top a bit. He could feel the warm liquid pouring out. What hurt the most were her higher pitched cries that worsened in agony and affliction. He bit his lips in anger as he saw her condition and he glared back at the crashing blades, and it hit him again, and on the same wound on the wrist.

"PLEASE STOP THIS! "She cried, _once again._

He shook his wrist violently as he felt this time the affliction of wound a more bitter, he stared at the cold blader as he continued his malice attacks over him…

He sighed as he called his blade and held it, meaning that he give up, and the battle ended with one final attack by Dranzer- piercing the sharp edge over Tyson's forehead, and the blade returned.

Kai walked out with no signs of any sympathy or guilt, that egoist face on him, no realization, while Tyson felt like he had won the extempore battle. He had finally managed to end the battle. He turned to face Hilary giving her a little smile he wanted to bring but it was so painful, with red drop over his forehead.

The brunette was freed, and the Chinese blader sat in the corner as he watched them, something he considered as epitome of friendship. She instantly ran towards him and though she nearly slipped as she was so much sa. He had managed to hold her by his left arm and…

Slowly made her stand properly. He could see the tearful face that he couldn't take to see. He wished if he could make her happy again and compensate everything.

He weakly put his arm around her back and cupped her chin and tried to smile at her, but his own chin was so heavy and lips nearly bled. He found it hard to lift the corner of his lips. She cried as she saw his weak and such faded face. He shook his shoulders slowly yet powerfully however he can, telling her further not to shed any more tears.

 _ **I know that you have been hurt,**_

 _ **And I donno how to compensate yet,**_

 _ **It's now all when I realize**_

 _ **That I have hurt you a lot in this while.**_

 _ **Truly my breath was held by yours**_

 _ **All the pains, and heartaches it cured.**_

 _ **So tell me would you forgive me?**_

 _ **Tell me would you talk to me?**_

 _ **Would you give me the smile like you gave so before?**_

 _ **Because it's all I really need now so more**_

 _ **I realize the intensity,**_

 _ **The relations and the mysteries.**_

 _ **I see your brunette hair as they flutter**_

 _ **The eyes that weep under the thunder**_

 _ **I wish if I could capture you with my eyes**_

 _ **Hold you on forever till I die**_

 _ **I wish to make you smile like before**_

 _ **I wanted to bring back to life and lure**_

 _ **Your talks and chats that I miss so much**_

 _ **My trust that's always yours, just yours much**_

 **Thanks so much to Unaisa Memon, Julia FH and solitude for their wonderful reviews! Lots of love your way!**


	31. Reviving and Enlivening

**Chapter 31: Reviving and enlivening.**

Before she would say anything, he placed his fingers on her lips uttering a silent 'shhuhssh' and gently lifted her by his arms like in bridal style even though his shoulder ached like hell. Though she wanted to stop him, but the gesture was so longing that she couldn't resist either, so she just let her arms fall on his shoulders locking the ends of her fingers. He climbed upstairs for her and she could stare him with all the longing that was burning inside her and she had no fear about it, she felt the beats of his heart and he wouldn't let her know. She pulled her head near his chest binding him a bit more tightly and letting their hairs intermingle within.

He could feel so warm the sensations and how beautifully everything was compensated. They didn't talk for so many days for some stupid reason that they don't understand it now either; and they hurt each other by depriving their hearts for the little talks and smiles. It was a self-resistance they thought they could build but then it echoed in his mind:

 _We had a bond that no one could break; I know your smiles were genuine for my deep care. I understand your frustrations when you just couldn't make, I felt so bad about it that I couldn't take ... I'm glad we are together with the bond proved so strong, I wish if I could keep you in my heart, never let you go anywhere. I wish if I could go on saying till the end that how much I loved you, then I'm just afraid that you aren't ready yet and so… I'm letting you have space, to realize and to understand and figure out your feelings. I hope you could just be comfortable when we are around. I feel each pain so beautiful because you are in my arms, and now nothing matters that I lost or what happened in the past. I'm glad we are friends again. I just wished if I could tell you about it._

 _._

 _._

 _ **I feel so**_ _warm and so addictive to his cologne and touch that I feel I need it more each day passing more than what I actually take, I just wish if I could tell how much I missed being 'us' and now when we are together, no matter what I really feel about you, but I just understand that I need you like no other and I promise that I'm going to be genuine and loyal for your gestures and yearns. Because I realize that you are the reason for my smiles that I give so rare, it's like I often sigh and have a sad face like an unfortunate person. I wish if I could capture you with my arms like this forever._

She smiled as she thought, while he noticed, he returned it. He slid the door and walked inside and laid her on the bed and slid off the door. He sat tired on one corner of the beret and glanced at the wounds.

She watched him in anticipation if he would say something or just anything. But when she noticed his wounds and deep cuts and those injuries, she immediately got up though her body and head ached like hell because her body was weakening. She ched for the first aid box which was placed on the top of the small shelf near study table.

He hissed in pain as she held over his shoulders-they ached. She sat beside him and before he'd say something like, 'just lay down there, you are already so tired, I'm fine', she opened her mouth,

"I'm fine Tyson, let me bandage you around." she first scratched the while gauss piece and rubbed the red thing over his forehead and then slowly wiped the rest with cold water.

"Ahhh!"

"Okay okay, done." she said calming him. She finally put the small bandage on his forehead and stiffened it smoothly. It hurt a bit but he bit his teeth tightly without any hissing of pain. She made a small moment with her hands shrugging her shoulders asking him where else are the wounds. He didn't have the capacity to tell everything so he pulled off his jacket and placed it beside and then plugged off the T shirt. She smiled softly and bandaged the shoulder and the lateral side of waist gently.

He could feel the tears forming in her eyes as he laid with his eyes digging the pillow, revealing his naked back to her. When she had to bandage the back, he could hear the clunk of her tears within eyes that she tried to rub off before he turned to normal position. He knew he had to choose to ignore it, but then there was one thing sure he knew he was going to do. He wore back his top attire and looked at her as she was carefully yet normally watching him with those usual eyes, he got up from the normal sitting position and smiled at her, he thought she knew that it was a gesture, but she didn't get the idea. She simply picked his jacket that he hadn't wore yet and let his shoulders fall in the sleeves smoothly and each moment she found so much quenching with crave that she found was precious like her breath. When she was done, she knew she had to stand in front of him when they would just stare each other and she knew that it was so needed this moment right now. He gently cupped her chin and she slowly closed her eyes and they neared till he gently brushed over her forehead. _I wanted to say you that I know how this heals your ached and tangled mind, I know I'm the cure just like you are mine, and just how like this you have cured my forehead and the other wounds, I wished if I could inject those three words in your mind…_

She opened her eyes after he retreated and smiled at him.

"Thanks." she hushed.

"For what?"

"Everything…everything."

 _ **I saw the colors around you fading**_

 _ **And I was trying better shades shading**_

 _ **And I see you so changed now**_

 _ **Cause you look so cute that I can't stop to frown**_

 _ **I wish if we could make the best of this**_

 _ **If you could smile like this forever, that's my only wish**_

"No problem." he smiled back as his eyes nearly closed out of dizziness, the tiredness of the night that was still there. He gently rubbed over her head with his weak palms and let them fall back.

"Okay, come on, now you are so tired, just lie there on, I'll occupy the couch." she said happily.

He hugged her tightly though he felt so feeble but he was sure that she was gonna wrap back and she sure did, closely her fingers forming no broken end at the back and once with that final look at the quote that was beautifully hung on the wall, saying 'Let not the small and arguing minds let you sink low.' she knew how much it was true and with the trust she never had on anyone, she closed her eyes.

.

.

.

A few minutes later, you could see them laying, on the respective bed and couch in deep in their siesta out of the mental and physical stress.

Hilary didn't care to put a pillow under her head, it was lazily laid on its hand and her waist turned facing the wall adjacent to the washroom, and the right leg over the left. Her hair that all were back behind her neck and the hands that laid one over the abdomen, she was used to that position and the other over her head, with her mouth slightly open.

The capped boy laid just straight, except with his left leg on the right with the ankles in contact and the hands that simply lay parallel to his body. He had put off his jacket as he felt that it was much already hotter around. He had put it near Hilary's real jeans near his closet in heap. He noticed that she had worn his jeans but he just smirked at it and didn't tell her, it was before he lay on the beret. He was trying to hold together as they were falling apart.

She knew she was secure, safe and she felt like everything was compensated, her heart needs some time and it had got it and she knew that she was going to stay here without any fear.

 _I know it's mine weather I win or lose..._

The air around was faded, yet cool, a bit more understood, purposely calm, the calmness after the fight, it had to be, so the curtains didn't flutter and the hair didn't beat them.

She woke after a little time, after an hour. He was still asleep and she gently smiled looking at him. Slowly she got up, and paced with benevolent yet unsure steps towards him and stood near the beret looking him sleeping, looking so innocent that she couldn't think of anything else. _In this world now, when I've left everyone, I know you are there, still there for me, and I know that you'll never leave me even if I do. I'm sorry for what I thought that I was better off without you. Now I realize how much important you have become in my life, I see your profound care. Yeah we have a bond that nobody can break, believe me, my smiles are genuine for your deep care._ _I don't want to know why my eyes usually so often form tears, and I don't wanna comprehend why my eyes are starting to fill when I see the wounds that are bandaged on your forehead. Why did I let this happen, you were there for me…_ The pictures of past hour ran through her mind, she was standing expressionless, unreadable like she had the most dreadful experience, the could recall those scenes where Kai had hit him with his blade so harshly, mercilessly, she couldn't help it. But then she could let her cheeks feel an another sensation of the flowing blood like tears and that ran slowly and slowly.

Her eyes shone because they were filled with it, and slowly and steadily they rolled down as each second rewinded in her afflicted mind. Then she discerned that he was making some moments in his sleep, so she got beware that he was going to wake up, so she turned, wiping them, though now she couldn't stop the sobs that had to come. Yet she folded her lips and washed her face with the cold water.

He slowly got up and wore his jacket and got fresh, while she sat on the couch, simply tending to close her eyes. It was formal, like they know that they were awake and she was feeble to look much at anything, she had a strange phobia whenever she couldn't do much.

He gave her jeans and she sheepishly forced a smile when she got the fact that she wore his jeans. He smiled when he gave her all her clothes. She kept them in the cover and placed it in one corner.

"Shall we head down?"

"Okay, you go. I'll come a bit later."

"Sure." He smiled _Just be sure you don't depress yourself much and don't think much of what happened._

"Don't worry about me."

"Hmm" _Is that possible that my mind can think of anything else apart from you, when I know how much this has affected you?_

He headed downstairs after he purposely didn't close the door, signing her to come down soon.

After she saw that he was gone, she plugged some pills from her pocket and put in her mouth without bothering about anything else. Did she know that she was watched?

Later, she headed down. And there were everyone sitting there out in dojo including Kai and they were sort of having some sort of discussion.

Tyson was sitting on the dais and Kenny and Max a bit far from him. Max came to know about it later, he felt so shocked when he heard about their fight after he came back with Mariam to the dojo. Fortunately, he had managed to let her go before Ray started revealing the story…he felt extremely bad about his friend, but because they wanted to maintain some sort of peace around, so they thought to ignore Kai, just like Tyson and Kai were doing, they couldn't do anything, he was their captain after all.

"Oh, Hil, you came down finally." Max smiled.

She smiled back, and when she did Tyson could feel a sad music played in background, he could hear her singing.

 _So I let it go, simply blew_

 _Because I see everything in you_

 _So I'm here trying first to heal you_

 _Cause I know it heals me_

 _I wanna sing a song for you_

 _Though I'm unsure if you'd listen to it_

Then he came back to the reality, she wasn't singing, she was sitting next to him, holding a first aid box. XD

"Bend" she said feebly with no haze in her eyes.

He did and she genuinely yet unintentionally leaned towards him making him like it was so natural. She of course dint cared that everyone were staring at them, because she had no gestures intended, no intimate contacts. She removed that bandage on his forehead and as she did, she gulped and pouted her lips tight to prevent them opening out sobbing. Yet the moments of her nose that narrowed and the eyes as well gave him the clear signs and he dint know why, he knew that she was hurt because he was physically. But he didn't expect this to be so in-depth. The others couldn't see it, because Kai was standing at the opposite of them, far apart, and others could just see her back. Tyson simply smiled at her, telling her that he was alright. She tried to smile back, yet she concentrated on putting the bandage perfectly.

"Tyson, you think we can have sort of party tonight?" Max asked.

"Like what?" Ray interrupted.

Tys didn't hear him, he continued gazing her so assumed fiancé, in his dreams (she never thought that way what she was feeling lately was no more than deepening bond.)

"I'm fine, Hil." He said without any reason.

"Hmm, yeah I know."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine Tyson." she said making her voice most normal, "Does that hurt..?" she said as she cleaned it with swap.

"Yes, _it_ hurts."

"Ohhh." She said like she didn't get it.

He became a bit valiant for what he was going to say, "It hurts for what toda- "

"Just a sec" she pretended as she cut him off and bent a bit more till she had a better access to place her finger on those lips to quiten him. While she motioned him to be quiet with her face, he did, simply obeyed.

"You heard me Tyson?" Max repeated, while Hilary retreated to normal position.

"Huh?"

"Should I repeat it?"

"Sorry, I didn't hear you Maxie!"

"Hmm…I was suggesting if we could have a party tonight."

"Oh why?"

"That's a good idea Tyson, it will help us reviving and getting better." Kenny said.

"Oh, oh-kay, as you guys like."

"Is there someone coming?" Hilary questioned.

"Yeah, Mariam and maybe even Brooklyn."

"Okay."

"Why Brooklyn?" Kai asked.

"Because he was in the town, so it'd be better if we call." Ray spit off.

"No, don't." Kai ordered.

"Okay, fine." Hilary replied.

"HUH?" Ray shot her 'why are you saying this' look. She ignored it and smiled at Tyson as she was done bandaging him.

"Okay guys done, please build some mood." Kenny enlightened.

"Sure Kenny!" Hilary and Max replied enlivening.

The navy haired guy smiled at the genius and Ray returned inside while the scarfed blader walked out.

They went inside and ate the so called lunch, that wasn't it either. It was almost five and they ate hungrily; even Hilary. She was sitting next to Tyson and on the other side were Ray and Kenny, while Max was on the other far corner.

She saw everyone eating busily. She looked at Tyson and once she was satisfied that he was eating his own stuff, she slowly pulled out an another pill from her pocket, slowly making a movement with her hand towards the pocket and slowly taking out grasping lightly. Before she could pretend that she was eating a normal morsel, she was repelled with by some his action- She was shocked at his sudden reaction when he clutched her wrist in which she held it. Though he never looked at her, like she didn't do, she knew _he_ held it. But she just looked numb at her bowl, while he kept on gulping the rice balls with the other hand. After a second, he opened her closed fingers that were obviously unseen by anyone, covered by the table cover, and he snatched that pill and kept in his pocket and beckoned her sternly with his eyebrows to eat her food. She gulped, and continued, she was so scared that she felt like saying him sorry after the lunch for eating them ever in her life and making him convince that she would never do it again.

"Max, say Mariam to bring Ozuma too." Tyson suggested.

"Sorry Tyson, but Ozuma is not here."

"Okay no prob,"

"Ray, are you alright?" Hilary pretended to say, just to get the navy haired guy's attention like how he'd response to her. He dint look at her, rather he gulped more.

"Of course fine, I'm happy as long as everyone here is happy." He smiled.

"I'm sorry for whatever happened." She said frankly no more afraid.

He nodded with that lips of 'no it's not like that, absolutely'. She smiled formally and continued eating.

After sometime, she and Ray washed the dishes, Tyson was reading that novel. She smiled at him. Max was doing some sort of studies, Hilary encouraged him to concentrate more on Chemistry part, and she knew he was weak at it. She headed upstairs after she was done, and he followed her. She opened her bag to pull her books.

"Goin' to study?"

"Yes, Tyson, you should do that too." She suggested

"Oh come on Hil, give it a break. Come here..." he said as she was changing his top, wearing some black one, standing near his closet. She turned from where she was standing at the study table and looked at him,

"Why are you calling me?" she said.

"Just come here." he said still struggling putting in that sleeve.

She walked to him "Hm, say."

"I'm having a severe ache in my left wrist, please can you write my notes for me?" he asked.

"What? Obviously not, you gotta do it."

"Aww, come on darling, please" he pleaded, "Just for me!"

"Sorry, I won't" she said without any hesitation.

"Hmm fine then, I'll do it later, if I feel okay. Till then I'll complete that novel"

"You reading it?" she asked under excitement.

"Yes, any problem" he said under the pretense of uncaring tone, "Go, do your homework."

"Hey, can I read with you too?" she sweatdropped yet she took care to say properly.

"Nope."

"I promise I'll help you, later." she said in a pleading tone.

"Not even if you do it."

"Hey please! I really love that novel, please Tyson!" she held his wrist.

"Oh leave it, I said you, it's aching." He said with little pain.

"Oh, sorry, I mean to say, please!"

"Hmm, okay, fine."

"THANKYOU!" She nearly hugged him, while he smiled with shock, yet he lifted her in bridal style,

"Hey leave me!" she said as she didn't expected, it was abrupt, "I'll fall"

"As if I never lifted you." he chuckled.

He placed her on his beret and sat beside her and then opened the novel.

"Nice selection of the place to read." She remarked.

"Heheh! Not like that, I'm at the page where you were last time." He smiled.

She remembered that a few days before she was reading his novel. Then she smiled back him as she yawned slightly,

"Okay, start then."

 **A/N: Thanks so much to lirianstar, HuaiLang, Zukafu Chiriamoto, Julia FH, The next you know who, unaisa memon, solitude13, Goldmineempire5 for reviewing! That means a lot!;D**


	32. Tonight, you're mine

**Chapter: 32-Tonight, you're mine.**

 **~There is a little jarring graphic in this and next two chapters, so yeah, a little higher ratings (Not M, really)Read at your own will.**

Their eyes ran through the faded pages that had the bright lines. It was the last chapter and they were eager to know what was going to happen. She usually speeded her reading and often he stayed back, then he would say,

"Wait, don't rush."

"Ohkay" she'd sigh, "be a bit quicker."

"Hil, I'm excited!"

"Yeah, yeah, now stay quiet." She said in the same thrilled tone.

After they were done, he closed the book and placed in his closet and she got from the beret and headed to the balcony leaving her cell on the couch. He followed her and they stood beside each other, while he yawned.

"Feelin' sleepy?" she asked.

"Yes, a bit."

"Don't sleep now, we have party tonight, remember?"

"Yes, right."

"Hmm."

"Shall I ask you something?"

"Ask."

 _Do you love me?_

"Do you, lo- like to read novels?"

"Yeah, you can say that."

"And what more?"

"What else then." She sighed, "Shall I ask you something."

"Say."

 _Will you be always by my side?_

"Will you always be by my side?"

"Yes, always."

She didn't reply at first, allowing his words to be comprehended again.

"Thanks." She mumbled slowly.

"No problem, you are my best friend right?" _You think that way, 'best friend' bla! We are more than that...Hm._

"Yes, of course."

"Okay, now go get changed, it's almost time. Wear something cute." He grinned.

"I'll wear what I have, don't bother me."

"Ok Hil. Go now." he said in a monotonous tone.

She wore a black full sleeved top and Grey jeans while he simply replaced his top with black ones, abandoning his jacket for once.

"Okay, I'm done." she said as she looked perfect in her attire, with a high pony she plugged for first time.

"OH kay, I thought you girls take lot of time in getting ready, sort of blushes and glosses."

"Shut that, yeah, but as the matter of fact, many of us do, even I used to do…then there's no point in it now."

"Did you do that to impress people?"

"No…it's not like that."

"Or maybe, someone particular,"

"Not yet, I would say him directly." She said frankly, not minding, not knowing actually that he was thinking about himself.

"That you love him?"

"Yeah, of course," She said really wondering.

"So, did you ever fell for someone?" he tried to be so formal.

"Hmm…I don't." _I think I even don't have to._ She mentally chuckled.

"Maybe you do."

"No I don't"

"You sure?"

"Yup!"

"If you ever happen so, what would you do?"

"I'd say him."

"You mean you'd go straight and say him?" he gapped.

"Oh puh-lease, don't point towards Kai now."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I really don't mean it."

"Okay then."

"How would you confess?"

"You wanna know?" she said passionately with dare.

"I mean, yes." He shrugged as he felt adrenaline pour out in him, for some reason he got excited.

"Then listen to me, she walked a bit closer, "I'd…" she closed her eyes slightly, "without any fore thinking, would implant a mouth in mouth kiss to him." She smiled. _Blah! I wouldn't do that! Never! This is just to scare you Tyson! Ha!_

"Uhmm…" he gulped. _Is she so much passionate about whom she will love? So it clearly means she doesn't have those feelings for me, maybe not even Kai (gulps)…but I hope we do have a bond strengthening._

"Shall we go down Tys?" she asked.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"One thing. How would you do?" she asked

"Confession?"

"Yes."

"Never thought about it though…"

"Though what?"

"Though I love her more than my life, more than anyone in this world."

"I hope she could do the same, back to you." She sighed, a bit in-confident.

"You really hope?" he asked with sad eyes.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Then please pray for it." He pleaded genuinely.

"Why would god listen to me?"

"Because he does."

"How can you say?" she smirked.

"Cause I see it,"

"I don't understand in what way."

"No need to know."

"Fine." She jaded.

"One last thing Hil," he stopped her, "Please find someone worth who will really keep you happy, no matter how dumb, how thick headed, or whatever he is."

"I needn't to bother." she smiled, holding his hand, "Because there's a beautiful reason."

"What?"

"I wouldn't choose him, I'd choose the one, who'd choose me to make me the most happy."

 _Really?_

"Okay." He smiled in content.

"Alright Tys,"

"What if you fall for someone?" he questioned persistently.

"Then it'd be tough, I had to make him fall for me, struggle for confession through my way, and then it'd hurt if he wouldn't come back, and that would be _just_ an another pain in life, that's the simple explanation."

"Like..I mean-"

"I don't love Kai till now." She cut him and stared in his eyes without fear.

"Oh."

"I won't say again to come down, I'm leaving." She said in thick yet normal tone, "And yes, you're looking very personable." With that she didn't have any weakening feelings, she climbed downstairs.

 _And I saw the love of my life saying that I looked so good! Hmm, well, I don't care about looks, does that really matter? No, it doesn't, because you really find that person so beautiful when you love her, and Hilary I love you! I love you so much, I' don't believe this be mere teen love, cause I'd cry for you, I' die for you, I'd be awaken in middle of nights to check you if you had your sheets covered, I'd take care that you are not down, I'd let you sleep in my room, I care so much that I don't confess my love thinking you'll be in another phobia like with Kai, thinking you may not like it…Then I would do whatever you say, because I'm so in, so in, so in-_ He mentally cried, _so in love with you .I'd passionately wait for that day when you'd confess me. I hope god is there to see me, relieve me from the pain of so much waiting, bring that day soon._

He headed down with eyes down and he saw others waiting for him, while Kai was in his usual attire and he was sitting on some couch, with eyes closed.

"Oh my, you showed up late." Ray remarked.

"Hmm…oh, then, where is Mariam, Maxie?" he asked simply.

"I'm here Tyson, how are you?"

"Fine." _Hell_

"Sayin' me fine and thinking hell, uh?"

"OHH! No not like that."

"Hm, anyway, I asked Ozuma if he could come, but he said that it was really not possible."

"It's fine, okay."

"Alright then."

Max and Ray brought some cold drinks and other juices with some choco chips and other American chocolates, chips and all the junk possible. Hilary picked a few chocolates and gave a few to Tyson and they ate lazily, just contemplating

Max and Ray continued drinking juices and Mariam enjoyed Maxie's company. While Hilary and Tyson sat together on the little bigger couch just staring at their laps, just letting the thoughts whatsoever occupy their minds, Kai, stood far from the, opposite to the wall, leaning against it, not minding them, just his closed eyes and like getting bored of the so called party. It seems that Mariam, Max and Ray were there who were enjoying the senseless party they were calling, while Kenny for the first time was devouring the chocolates, that didn't shock them.

The Jukebox was played.

Max smirked at ray before he played. Ray nodded and he played. Suddenly it brought a seductive, moving, curious feeling for all the lovers of the hall. It was "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift.

 **There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**

 **Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks, like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**

 **This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you**

Hilary could feel the compulsion within her. She knew she was strong enough to resist it, but the high lyrics that were played, especially because it was the female version made her like everyone was watching her. While Mariah and Max didn't hesitate as they initiated a dance already when Ray switched off the lights letting only the sparks of spotlight fall on them while it could periodically point at the coupe sitting on the couch. Kai beheld his internal thoughts that would flow within his tired longed soul. Each time he hears that music, he could feel Hilary singing it for him or sometimes Tyson and the altering thoughts crossed him. He held his cross arms tighter and gazed at them if they were staring at each other, but all the blunette and the brunette could do was the pain and the euphoric moments of the lyrics inure them like before.

 _I wouldn't say that I was enchanted to meet you, but sure, my life had become so enchanted after you came into it. I won't mind where this friendship leads, an unbreakable bonds that I say almost more than ten times in a day, yet I do not feel you feel the same way. Tell me my Tys, what is this? Is this more than much what we perceive? I do not understand 'us' sometimes, but I'd praise you that 'You are all above and your light would shine after everything fades. I just give you my heart and my soul, to have control'. See me from the inside out. I hope we remain this way forever._

"Hilary?"

"Hmm?" she lighted her flustered cheeks gazing at the blue electrical eyes she hadn't expected, "Yes Max?"

"Would like to have a drink?" he smiled under the evil smirk.

"Sure." She hesitated a bit, but then putting a formal smile, gulped the entire drink within a few sips. Tyson watched her as she sipped it like she was longing it while she felt a strange feeling after she placed the glass over the table.

"Max, you danced well." Ray commented as he was standing behind him. Max stared at his shoulder and nodded in smile.

"Yo, Tyson, I've brought this for you too. Pal, just enjoy this party, we have done this mainly for you two and you just are sitting so grey!"

"We are fine Ray, we are enjoying watching you go happy tonight."

"Oh come on, I thought you both will at least dance." Max smiled.

"Uhm, no thanks, we are fine." Hilary snapped.

"Oh, alright, no problem at all!"

"Here, you go Buddy, at least drink this." Ray handed the slender glass to the bluenette and looked at Max.

Tyson drank without actually being much interested but he felt like they wouldn't move away if he didn't.

After he was done, they walked away- Max heading to Mariam, while Ray grabbed a drink and covertly adding something into it. He smirked as he did and placed it on the centre table as he himself was drunk too much that he was beginning to lose control.

"What's that?" Kai whispered to himself.

 _Oh I get it perfectly now, these bastards are going to play some trick here. Never thought Ray would be doing this. Is he really so insensible and so immature? Oh my, that's so disgusting, I better go out from here, this music will make me insane.[Kai's POV]_

Kai quietly slipped through the corner door heading out to some park for fresh air. But before that, he shot a glance at Hilary who was looking a bit different, sort of looking unwell. Though he wanted to go ask her and do something if he could but he was in no position for this, at least after what happened in the afternoon. So he simply walked away.

"Max, I don't think I'm well, I just get a weird feeling." The blue haired female said in tipsy tone she supposedly felt.

"What? What happened to you?" Max asked a bit worried.

"I don't know, but I feel so sick all of sudden." She said in a losing whisper.

"Oh…Did you drink something?" he asked frightened.

"I don't remember, I don't know!" she yelled in confusion, "I don't remember!"

"Hey! Calm down."

"No Max, how can I calm down? I'm freaking" she nearly screamed while she held her head clutching her hair with that pointed fingers.

"Mayb-"

"Just shut up! I'm leaving before I get insane!" with that she finally ran out madly holding her head hard.

"But why? How?" Max asked himself. _I didn't give any drink to Mariam, so why does she felt that way? Maybe she should have drunk that mistakenly. Where is Ray?_

He looked around and he found Ray sitting on the couch madly speaking something incoherent, while he turned to look around.

While, Max was speaking to Mariam, Hilary got a weird feeling inside her something like fuddled and beginning to lose control over her senses, so she left the place heading upstairs, holding her head.

While Tyson was in no good state, he had the same fuddled feeling that shortly commenced after Hilary and he began to feel groggy and fuzzy. Before he was going to fall on the floor, he went upstairs shortly after she did.

If you are thinking, who the hell has done this, then it was Max and Ray A few minutes before they had an evil conversation:

"So what do you say Ray?"

"Not bad idea, if we do this, they'll be at least able to confess their feelings and that won't be bad, I guess."

"Yes." The blonde smirked, "If we give them drinks, they wouldn't hesitate to take, that sounds perfect."

That was their original plan, but Ray hadn't paid attention when he placed one more on the table that the blue haired female drunk without any acknowledgment.

Max felt that maybe he could apologize her later for Ray had done, and maybe if she could understand that, but then what if she would know that this was a trick played on Tyson and Hilary and she had become the part of the dirty trap?

The brunette had headed towards the washroom, to get fresh apace from the tipsy, sprawling state as quick as possible. The blunette headed upstairs not minding the euphoric states of being drunken overtaking him, all that mattered was to take himself through the states that he never expected, he didn't knew that either.

While downstairs Max played the rocking song of all times "Let Me love You" by Justein and Chriisy

When she strode out after poring cold water on her tired confused face, she sighed and looked at the blunette who had just walked in. Their faces were as follows.

She just looked at him in some sort of confusion, then he exchanged the same face, but all of sudden, she gave the most exhilarating smirk to him, that he shortly returned.

~ **Thanks to all the reviewers! That means a lot! Next chapter is basically a silly drunken- dance, so you may skip if you want (if that bores you or you are fidgety about it). There's nothing much really except that dance! *anime falls***


	33. Let me love you!

**Chapter 33: Let me love you!**

 **A/N: I absolutely used to love this song to bits! Hope you have volume full on your headphones playing the hot remix! Lol, I am currently infatuated with "Girls like you- Maroon 5" Can't get my head out of that song. Hey, why don't you hear out that song! ^_~**

She just looked at him in some sort of confusion, then he exchanged the same face, but all of sudden, she gave the most exhilarating smirk to him that he shortly returned.

The beat starting the music was followed. She walked towards him like he did, and began in a rhapsody tone while he looked at her passionately.

"I used to believe  
We were burnin' on the edge of somethin' beautiful,  
Somethin' beautiful…  
Selling a dream…  
Smoke and mirrors keep us waitin' on a miracle…  
On a miracle"

As she began in the most serenading tone while it was played in the background, they stood in the dancing position, letting out the feelings open and elating depiction, becoming impulsive at their seductive jubilation and exhilaration. He enjoyed her display, but then he continued in the perfect melody.

"Say, go through the darkest of days  
Heaven's a heartbreak away  
Never let you go, never let me down" He held her left hand and moved sideways as she rolled along her waist, giving him a perfect access for taking her along- basically imperfectly trailing. She moaned as they got along and moved with hands on each other.

"Oh, it's been a hell of a ride  
Driving the edge of a knife  
Never let you go, never let me down" she shimmered her features as she flawlessly serenaded in blithe, having the most ecstatic moments of her life.

Of course they were taken by their drunken states, and they didn't realize that that they were actually dancing on a quite romantic song that rocked the night. The door was locked and Max knew that something was definitely elated going on. He had played the music, yet he had to look after Ray who was madly uttering in his tipsy state. But here, the greatest elation of the century continued.

"Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah  
I won't give up, nah-nah-nah  
 **Let me love you…"** he recited the chorus with zeal and seductiveness which she responded with more delight and moaning as he tenderly passed his fingers around her neck. She shrugged heedless, and he pulled her as she slipped after each verse.

She began in beatific enrapture, as the excitement took over.

" **Let me love you!"**

" **Let me love you!"**

" **Let me love you!"** she serenaded again after he did. By this time, they were merely dancing in their best moves; as he was making the most effective steps at the elating rhythm of the remix that was going to swipe off all disturbances sin their relation.

"Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah" he clumsily brushed over her neck as she giggled while holding out her wrist with the lightest grasp and pacing back and forth.

"I won't give up nah, nah, nah" they sang the pre chorus in unison failed to resistance, and moved towards the study table while he was giving the most serene grasp over her waist.

" **Let me love you!"** she continued in fervent, not minding that she was going to be hit hard by the edge of the table.

" **Let me love you!"** he took hold of her in his still state, preventing her from the so called crash and getting away with that carefree rolling steps towards the beret.

As they continued moving around with damned carefree seductive stares at each other, with arms tangled in each other, passing around the neck and shoulders not bothering how it tickled high.

"Don't fall asleep  
At the wheel, we've got a million miles ahead of us  
Miles ahead of us  
All that we need  
Is a rude awakening to know we're good enough  
Know we're good enough" she blitzed in the most appealing form as she pushed in him in titillating appeal and sang in the carefree fervent.

"Say, go through the darkest of days  
Heaven's a heartbreak away  
Never let you go, never let me down" he shot back the lyric as the volume uplifted all of sudden, taking the all so could relish, and grabbing her perfectly back, while she nudged him across, nearing the proximity.

"Oh, it's been a hell of a ride  
Driving the edge of a knife  
Never let you go, never let me down" she began with this time, making some more sensible moves of the dance as he also made his senses to take the moment to his advantage. He was not going to let his so called 'awesome dance excellence' go vain tonight. So he took hold oh her wrist and paced perfectly as she stimulated.

"Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah  
I won't give up, nah-nah-nah  
 **Let me love you** "

"Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah  
I won't give up, nah-nah-nah  
Let me love yo **u"**

" **Let me love yo-!"**

" **Let me love you"** he continued the lyric before she had completed.

" **Let me love you"**

"Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah  
I won't give up, nah-nah-nah" by this time, he was getting drowsy while she was yet in her blitzed high states having a perfect hold over his black jacketless top.

"Let me love you." The chorus was recited in the unison tone.

"Let me love you" she completed the final chorus before the beat break.

She couldn't resist the beat break without saying anything, so she simply paced back and forth with both his hands in his.

"Never let you go

Never let you go now

Never let you go"

"Never let you go" she took over his part of lyric and coincided their tones.

"Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah  
I won't give up, nah-nah-nah"

"Let me love you." They continued again in the elated unison. Now they were both losing grips over each other, and getting blurred and drowsy.

"Let me love you"

"Let me love you"

"Let me love you" with that final lyric of the song, it was ending and they were already getting into their somnolent states Perfectly, yet unknowingly heading towards the beret, and as eventually the music faded from downstairs, the moment was commenced with the teen couple falling on the beret, with the blunette just above her, and though she tried slightly to shudder of his weight but soon they were off dozed.

They didn't realize that they had slept on each other in the messed up, not knowing the unintentional intimations of the euphoria they relished last night, but at least they enjoyed to fullest, and let go off all the desperations of longing of months they hadn't talked and just the desperate yearn for any talks they could have. At last, something bad or violent that led a fight at least initiated back their friendship. Nothing ever good could be better than that. She was sure that he won't let her down and that she could trust on this guy for long time and yet deep in her heart she never knew what was growing, that was the deepest infatuation she was going to be addicted and yet everything that would spoil their bonding the next day, that was quite obvious. Hilary was sensitive to the things regard in being relation, so of course, if she happened to wake in this position the next morning, she was sure going to be annoyed with him, not maybe even exactly that, but like she was going to lose the trust on the very person she was trusting after she left everything she had. But was it possible that she going to trust what actually happened last night and it was neither of theirs faults?

Before I would say that, let's see what more happened and uncovered last night.

 **Blah- same cliché emotional dramas again! I've just been back from my friend's place after an awesome get-together and was in my best moods! So thought of posting this beautiful party-mood chapter! Anyway! Re-loving Tyhil harder!**

 **_Simy!**

 **P.S: Check out "Proposal by candy hearts by Animegod" in my Fav list!**


	34. Mix-up Apprehensions

**Chapter 34: Mix-up apprehensions.**

 **~This chapter wanted me to kill Hilary, literally.**

Kai was out all night. He hadn't planned that way, but after he found out Max's evil plan, he was scared somewhat and he couldn't trust them anymore, so we ambled off, no, hastened out. He never knew when he started the longing contemplation for Hilary and fell in his deepest siesta, and then fell into the most profound sleep ever. He couldn't feel the pain of his arm on which he had leant the whole night that was numb in the morning. That was with him.

The Chinese blader was blithest too, and he was the one most affected and he had begun to utter loud and incoherent and rushed to a room in the hall, and began dancing madly inside, while Max was the only one in the dojo unaffected. He sighed as he heard the song "Let me love you" was played around in high music- the lights were still bright on, but there was nothing he could do, like say, 'enjoy', without the Mariam. He really had his time perfect with her dancing, he remembered the song she was enjoying him before the stupid states taking her over. Now he only was worried about how to make with her the next day in case she was going to be mad with him. He tried calling her, but she wouldn't pick the phone anyway.

When Miriam reached their place, Joseph was extremely worried about her sister, while Dunga couldn't stop killing the blonde, but he was stopped by the other teen and they felt that the things could be better sort out if Ozuma was there. However, she was sure that he was going to chide for being trapped in the trick, yet she couldn't help getting angrier at Max. She felt like she was deceived after she felt that maybe they could be friends and confide in each other. What hurt the most was that though she never allowed any guy, like not even Dunga to mingle much with her, Max was the first one whom she thought to be open with, though she was strong enough on her own and now she was so much hurt.

Nevertheless, Joseph took her to her room and laid her on the couch and putting the clumsy sheets on her. Her face still had that agony and anger as she closed her eyes tight even during the sleep.

"Hmm, I don't understand what she is saying." Joseph said in a worried tone.

"But I get it right clear Joseph, I'm not going to spare that bastard American"

The next day:

Tyson laid one above Hilary on the little bed, deep in the sleep taken by the fuddled states of last night. He was lying with one of his legs around her waist and one arm just below her chest with his face uneasily buried between one side of her neck and her fluffy brunette hair. She had her blanch, yet pale skin visible clear though this blue hair shrugged over her cheeks gently. She wasn't awake, but yet she could feel something heavy on her in her now light sleep, yet she just thought lazily that she must be dreaming, while Tyson had no idea about anything. His room had still the bright lights on despite the cool sunlight that paved through the balcony. You can imagine a small plant in his balcony placed at one end having shimmer of few dewdrops. The fan in his room was violently driving the more cold weather inside and the curtains weren't closed like normally Hilary did before she slept in his room. She always thought that it was more secure not knowing why.

A few seconds later, she could feel the heaviness on her body and that someone's hand below her chest. She shivered at the thought before she gradually fluttered her eyebrows, and saw her best friend who was lying almost above her in an intimate position she never thought of.

 _My heart skipped a beat just after I opened my eyes I don't know what to think about it. All I feel in myself is: Why did this happen? How did this happen! I feel like crying and run away. I feel like betrayed and taken advantage of my trust and I feel so insecure and naïve. I'm trembling at the contacts we never have before. I can't remember what happened last night. I just can't, I just can't! I just feel like I'm so hurt. I feel like I have ditched my limits and let him more than I should. How can he ever do this to me? Wasn't he the one who always who provided the comfort and safety in my most insecure times, then why Tyson? Why you need to spoil the bond that I defined hundred times a day? I can't…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sob that was light sounded. She gently and fearfully passed her gaze at him who was still sleeping. She bit the inner side of her lower lip and swallowed while she had the urge to start to snivel at the moment. She felt like invaded. She shrugged him by removing his nudge and whispering his name silently to make sure she doesn't start to sob.

This was too much. They were completely dressed though.

"Tyson…"

He couldn't hear her for the first time.

"Tyson!" she increased her pitch a bit.

"Huh?" he dazzlingly opened his crimson eyes and looked at her, and the moment was accompanied by his shock in their positions and he quickly removed his leg from her upper part of leg and stomach and got off the bed standing a few steps way, while she slowly and in near trembling state got up and just looked down outta of embarrassment and regret.

"How, how did I end up his way?" he said in a shocked voice.

"I don't know." She replied feebly still looking down.

"Hil I don't know how did this happen! Please Trust me! I don't have any idea!" he waved his hands and keeping his distance away from her, he knew how she felt right now. He thought about a second with that confused eyes, " I don't remember anything wha"

"Neither do I" she replied looking at him with the most regretful and small eyes with pale rubies in it.

"Please trust me, I'm sorry, but I really don't remember anything."

"It's fine." She gulped shortly and moved back a bit as he paced forward unknowingly, "I don't know anything either. All I remember is that we had a party last night and we were sitting on the couch and then….I can't remember anything Tyson." She nearly hiccupped as she don't want to trust what the worst could have happened.

That was simple. Hilary was sensitive, and now because she dint have anyone of hers of her blood in this world, she had deserted herself from everyone, and now if something happened like this, there was nothing wrong if she felt insecure right this moment or if she was going to feel like she was cheated, but the sad truth was that there was _nothing wrong he intended to with her._

He shortly looked at her with slight glaring expression of like she did not trust him and like how she behaved.

"Hil, trust me, I'm surprised the same way as you are, I don't know anything. Please don't be suspicious." He couldn't believe he said that, he soon realized that he gave more pace for more suspicion rather.

"Yea-" she nodded feebly, reluctantly, yet just to give him satisfaction, she couldn't effort arguing him and letting him know that this was so deceptive she felt.

"Fine, now calm down." He walked towards her slowly being calm, trying to slow down, and making her sit on bed. He turned back and walked few steps holding his forehead in his weary hands thinking what the hectic he had done last night and how was he supposed to clear the complicated mess.

 _Man, I have no idea how this happened, how did I slept over Hilary? I am so confused. I don't know if I got pissed off last night, no, I dint drink last night, it was just Max gave us one, Hmm. Then what about Hilary, how come she doesn't know anything either. Oh my, damn it! What you have done Tyson? How are you going to convince her? Oh my, I just wish if she could trust me, but there's no shock if she feels weird about this (sighs in despair) Any girl would have been this way if they happened to end up this way in a morning with her best friend. Darn it! I'm just getting freaky!_

"Hilary…" he said slowly.

"Huh?" she whispered.

"I don't understand what happened last night, all I remember is Max giving us drinks and we were just sitting there." He explained still not facing her.

"Uhm."

"Hmm." He felt more pissed off at her reaction.

Slowly there was a knock on the door, he headed to open it.

"Max?"

"Hi Tyson," He faked smile.

"Hi, hmm, get inside." He gave him way to enter inside.

"Thanks." He walked inside with a fear in him as he saw some sort of worry pave over Tyson's clear eyes and he was sure that the things might have went worse than they just thought of helping them confessing. He glanced over Hilary who clearly looked dismayed, her face that was hanging down and she didn't even said a 'hi' when he strode in, being really in her contemplation deep. However he shifted his gaze back to Tyson as they walked inside and stood adjacent to walls tending to initiate some conversation.

"Uhmn, Tyson, you alright?"

"Yea," he sighed slightly.

The blonde raised an eyebrow pointing to Hilary asking his friend what was with her. The champ just shrugged weakly with his down face.

"Are you alright Hil?" the blonde questioned directly.

"Fine Max!" she managed to yell a bit.

"Oh."

"Maxie, how did you showed up early?" he sweatdropped.

"Just thought of waking you guys and call down for some practice, but I dint know that you were already awake." He lied.

"Oh."

"Maxie, is everything alright?" he asked in careful tone trying to make him understand what he actually intended. The blonde knew but he oughta pretend like it was nothing and he didn't get it.

"Yeah, sure." He said formally.

Tyson walked towards her a bit and uttered, "Just wait, I need to talk something to max for some time. Just don't mind, I will be back." He tried to smile. The poor girl nodded and he walked with his friend out of the small room after he carefully slid back the door

"Wheew." Tyson sighed after they walked out and stood opposite to his door out of the room.

Hilary was still sitting and she wondered what he wanted to say to Max, but she nevertheless sat helpless looking at the place where she lied a few moments before.

"What's the matter Tys?"

"Max…"

"Tell me Tyson, is everything between you two?"

"That's what Max; I don't know what happened last night."

"I don't get it."

"Max, can you tell me what happened down yesterday with us?" he said with the surety that it would be the stupidest question.

 _I know what he is asking. But how am I supposed to say what we did to them last night. Forgive me Tyson, but I'm feared that you will be angry at us, so guess I don't have any choice except to pretend. I have much more to deal with Mariam myself._

"What?" he nearly laughed, "Don't you remember?"

"That's what! I can't remember anything."

Hilary by this time felt like she oughta to listen their conversation so she stood up slowly and with careful paced headed to the door eavesdropping.

"Well, nothing happened. You just two walked away after sometime upstairs and we felt like maybe you are tired so we dint bother you." he tried to calm his friend.

"Oh."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Yes Max. I-"

"Uh?"

"Max, when I woke up, I just found myself..." he gulped as he couldn't manage to get the courage to spit the truth.

"Wha?"

"I was lying above her. I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW THIS HAPPENED!"

"You mean-"

"Please don't say anything; I don't know how this happened neither does she." He sighed painfully as he felt his heart pounding.

 _I couldn't stop myself from letting a tear, very painful one, yes, very painful one stream through my eye as I heard him speak that to him I just found myself shattered, the thing that hurt me wasn't his confidation to Max , but the fact that he wasn't responsible for anything. Then how did this happen? How did this happen? (she sobbed mentally) Please god! Don't be harsh at me! Please leave me!_

 _I still don't want to talk to him for whatever he wasn't yet responsible for but what just happened couldn't let me trust even my own ears what I hear. I don't understand this!_

 _ **So I really felt the sky above me falling**_

 _ **My mind, heart and soul shouting**_

 _ **Behind the façade, we are not beautiful**_

 _ **Behind the doors, everything seems so painful**_

 _ **Why do I need to let go of what I had**_

 _ **When it was mine and I thought it as bad**_

 _ **Why do I shatter myself like a glass?**_

 _ **Why do I turn to him at last?**_

 _ **So why do we need to be unappreciated?**_

 _ **Can't we be just friends like I predicted?**_

 _ **Yeah, was I scared to be lonely?**_

 _ **Was I fragile and trusted you only?**_

 _ **Did I cheat you ever?**_

 _ **Did I behave like I was clever?**_

 _ **I want to let go, let go**_

 _ **Don't want this pain to grow more.**_

 **A/N: I can't believe I'm free today. Eid Mubarak to everyone who are celebrating it! ^_^ I somehow managed to re-read and prof this chapter before posting today. One more to go and we are there ACTUALLY where we were supposed to be!**

 **Well, quote of the…(day? Chapter? My snide mind?)-** _ **If you'd abled for me to smile in my worst moods, I promise you to return it**_ **!**


	35. What do I do?

**Chapter 35: What do I do?**

 **~Jarring, high-rated thoughts. Lol.**

"Please, don't let this anyone know."

"No problem Tys, I won't, I promise."

"Are you two messed up?" he asked with a bit doubt.

"What are you saying; we have never been in any... "He sighed, "I hope you understand?"

"Okay, its fine, but do take care of her."

Hilary was still hearing them but she missed that part as she was distracted by her own thoughts that ran through her.

"Thanks."

"I hope you both just get better."

 _I don't understand this, even Max seems to know nothing about this! What is even happening!_

He stood there with his head down after the blonde walked downstairs with the sigh of being not caught. He slowly opened the door and found her sitting where he'd left- satisfied that she didn't hear them.

"Don't worry, we will find out what happened, okay." He smiled.

"Hmm."

"Okay."

He went towards the balcony to get some fresh air. The sky seemed faded grey and cold as usual, but then he couldn't get any better so he walked off out of the room leaving the poor girl alone than she already was. She was sitting on the bed with her legs closer to each other, hands placed on them, as she looked down in slight sighs _._

 _I really wanted to know what happened last night. How is it possible that I actually don't remember anything and even Tyson? I really get a scary feeling in this regard and now because he is gone, I wonder why, wonder what for, and maybe I should perhaps stop staying here. I really feel something freaky behind. Is he trying to cheat me? Tyson, if you have done this, then just listen, I will never forgive you. Hmm…_

For a few minutes she tried her best to remember and memorize the things trying her best to excavate her memory but no matter even when she almost spent hours on it, nearly two, she couldn't do anything. While she did, she roamed in her room walking around, pacing from balcony to room and vice versa a couple of times randomly and each time no matter how much intricate her thoughts went and she tried to figure out the things, she couldn't dig out anything, rather her head ached. She grabbed out some sedative pills from her pocket that she had gotten secretly and put it in her mouth thinking if she could get some sleep letting her worried anguished mind regain its composure. But surprisingly it was of no use, she needed a high doze, her body was so addictive to it that now, it wasn't possible to get along with the small doze. She couldn't do anything about it, that was the last one, and maybe she could go out and buy them, but she already got a heavy fretful feeling inside her that she was trying her best to let go off.

There were many reasons apart from what happened last night to her state. She was solemnly never used to such what she was caught in right this moment. Though nothing actually that being insecure happened last night, she still couldn't make out that she had passed through a time she actually got some amatory feeling. So despite she couldn't remember anything, she could realize that something sure had happened from her side though he actually didn't get any such erotic desires, because he was, frankly mentioning, was more prudent and practical beside what he internally felt for her. That was the truth. The other thing was her drugs doses that she was addicted to that were killing her physically yet emotionally from inside in her critical period of her life.

 _I'm burning from the inside out, please cure me. I'm freaking very bad like I have cheated myself like nobody did, please help me out. I want to let go of all the emotions that I have failed to understand. I have no zeal for anyone. It's hard to believe but it's what I always wanted- I have said and let my heart believe that ignoring for what it felt nor did I ever asked it, but just felt the pain when I oughta. But I just wonder. Why? Why? Why? What have I done so bad that with each day passing I feel more and more hurt and desperate to get rid of everything!_

Her expressions remained neutral, however, the silent tears were evident that came out. She can't deny that she had lot for both of them within her that she couldn't handle. How as she supposed to deal with two hearts though she had one?

They loved her more and more each day with their rivalry growing fiercer. She felt herself being cursed, punished for something. She just couldn't deal with it. Why everything had to become so and so complicated?

 _ **Tell me what I'm supposed to do.**_

 _ **Tell me what I'm supposed to cure**_

 _ **My heart or their hearts?**_

 _ **Waiting for the things never thought**_

 _ **In what the maelstrom am I caught?**_

 _ **Let this soul be drenched by the droplets of rain**_

 _ **Let it cure all the sores and pain**_

 _ **Let me face a change and nascent life**_

 _ **With hope, patience and maturity to strive.**_

With that, she pouted her lips more as the rain of her eyes continued. The so said sadly, still naïve teen wasn't aware of the intentions of last night.

She strode from her couch accompanied by more and more tears as she ran out of the room, with her legs answering her as they got weakened somehow with that's stiffened chest. She didn't care if anyone looked at her, she had decided that she was going to go away, away from everyone, away from him, away from him, away from herself, and at that point she opened her tightly closed eyes and sighed a little to calm her inside when at the precise moment she found herself to be out of the house at the dojo just when her arm collided with someone's chest.

She sighed in scary manner as if she had been out of some nightmare. She looked at him wide eyes filled with horror of being at the whim moment. He stared at her in confusion for her face was drenched in tears.

"Wh-hat happened Hil?" he asked softly still his face in fear of her state. He suddenly felt so protective of her but he knew he just couldn't show that at least after what happened last afternoon.

 _I thought that she was about to whine because of her face that looked terrible. I know I was harsh with her, let down emotions that nearly killed her but now I just can't stand seeing her this way._

"Nothing." She sniffed as she walked past him.

"We need to talk. Come." He said as he walked past her.

"Hmm." She nodded as she felt the need.

She followed him as they walked with slow paces yet mediocre treads. The weather was fine by this time with clear blue sky and normal coolness around. She was in need of confiding no matter who it was. They just paced with their heads down and sometimes the only sounds of their paces made them mad. Anyhow they reached the river bank they were hoping for and when they did, they took their seats on the turf that was kinda cool.

..

…

The blunette himself was much confused and he knew the hopelessness and disappointment of the brunette with her face so hurt and down. He just wished if he could go back in time and see what the dilemma had taken place at that time! However his wish couldn't be true that way. Well, anyways, after he left the dojo, he headed to the beach sitting on the cool grains of sand. The spot was occupied by a few teen girls that were simply sitting around. He sighed heavily voluntarily as he sat with his raised legs apart from each other with the feet forming an acute angle. He knew it wasn't a good position and likewise he also remembered that someone never sat that way. He only needed some pace to clear up his mind and get the cool to recollect the hidden secrets of last night.

 _Okay now, so no one's here. I have no brats around to mug up me and get me freaking. So just calm down and recollect very patiently what happened? Did I have any sudden hysteria? Lol. No time for jokes. Ahm-mn, I remember, we were sitting beside each other and some song was played when Max and Mariam were dancing with each other and Ray was around while Kai was leaning against his prominent wall. Well, till then it was clear. Then, a little later, the lights were back, and the song was done. Yeah, then Max and Ray gave me and Hilary some drinks and we drunk it just like they were. Then… then… then, what the hell happened! I just can't dig up my memory more. Ugh! Feh!_

He passed his fingers through his hair as he got worried. He just can't understand what happened after that, and how he ended up with her.

He stood up blinking purposely to get fresh and little enlivened. He walked off the beach, briefly planning to take a walk through the concrete streets gazing around. He knew he needed to relax down and keep his cool. He periodically paced with jerks and kept his cap either in his hand or on the head. As he ambled, he took a look on the new shops he had never seen before. They were filed with people brimming, collecting articles, buying gifts, purchasing stuff and all. The streets seemed so dissimilar since he hardly visited that part of the town. It was kinda new for him. The bright yellow lights were still up as early as it was just before the sunset. He could gaze upon the postures on new movies released recently, a few teen clubs, beyblade fan club, a few beyblade shops. He took care to maintain his face a little hidden under his blue bangs so as to not catch anyone's attention, especially his fans that would run up to him for some beybattles or autographs. He had no time for that; he was already messed up with lot of things.

A little deeper he headed; he could hear the songs being played. It enlivened him as his spirit got lifted. Of course Tyson and Hilary both had a flare for music. He could identify the song that was played. It was a bit old but yeah the singer should be appreciated for her work. Yeah, it was "Stereo Love" Latune remix. He smiled as he got the aura of the intensity of the lyrics. He passed on going deeper and deeper with new songs and much high and high.

.

.

.

"So tell me, what had happened Hil?" he asked sitting a little close to her, not that she minded.

"I'm afraid I can't." she said flatly, yet in low voice.

"Okay, okay now clam down dear. I'm not forcing you at all"

She felt a shrill take over her mind as she heard a specific term she wasn't expecting.

"Hn." She replied like him.

"Alright then, tell me something, just relax."

"Okay then. I-" she thought what if she would really freak around the blunette later. Kai was quiet and quite comforting to confide in and he is the one who already confessed, is quite patient, and quite angry sometimes to make her cry, but now, the storm of afternoon didn't matter, just for right now. It was amazing to brush over the bare feet over the green lush of the grass and gaze at the clear blue sky with the slow breeze humming for her to relax.

"It is beautiful, ain't it?" she asked.

"Yup." He smiled looking at the flock of birds just passing by.

"Of course half of the problems seem to fade away when it's good around this way."

"What about the rest of half?" he softly chuckled.

"Hmmm…You are there, aren't you?" she weakly winked.

"Yes, I'm right here to hear your tales of my so called the biggest romantic rival."

"Sweet!" she said putting unusual smile over her dry lips.

She stared calmly at those amethyst eyes that gazed her with lush of smile and serenity. At last, it was quite alright.

Confiding in him didn't seem too wrong.

 **A/N: Hey, thanks a lot for reviewing! Send me the typos! We are done! The old readers can wait for the next chapter! It's gonna be cool! Really! Thanks a lot for waiting so much!**


	36. Confiding in Kai

**Chapter 36: Confiding in Kai.**

 **A/N** : Hey everyone! *waves hand* Is anyone there? Can I continue this story? Is anyone still reading? ;) I seriously miss my old readers and the guest reviewers, especially, 'curious', and 'wingsofpegesus'. If you all are reading this, please review and tell me how this ACTUAL update was. I know, it's not the longest chapter, but this is it! Please enjoy! ^-^

* * *

"I'm jealous." She smirked.

"Eh?"

"Jealous for not having the capacity of holding on- like you,"

"Oh." He laughed softly.

"Hey!"

"Okay Hils, now just stop freaking around your captain and tell me everything."

"Hmm…" she smiled sadly, "I wasn't supposed to be like that Kai, and it wasn't supposed to be like that."

"What happened?"

"I got issues."

"Say."

"Last night, I don't remember exactly what happened." She began looking at him trustingly. "I'm sure I drink nothing and I was sitting with Tys, and we were looking at Mariam and other dancing and then I drank some soft orange juice offered to us by them and then after sometime, I think I headed upwards, but then" her expressions worried as the lines already appearing got deeper, "I don't remember anything!" she cried wryly, "I just-"

She shifted her glance smoothly from his eyes to the green grass to tell him what happened this morning.

"Tell me." He said a bit commandingly.

"I ended-" she frowned more to herself as the scene replayed in her mind, she retorted in disgust, "up together in morning wit-"she finally met his eyes to interpret his perception in sensitive teen matter.

"Oh." He smiled; "You absolutely don't need to worry so much about the trivial situation like this."

"What are you even saying?"

"Listen," he began looking at the sky pondering in his some advisable thoughts, "You are young Hil, and you need to take care of yourself." He felt like he could take her mind against the champ, he wasn't completely intending that but obviously couldn't miss this opportunity.

"I I-"she muttered frantically.

"You need to stay away from him, just maintain your distance from him. Of course, I'm just trying to help you."

"I do Kai; we even sleep alternating on bed and couch. It's nothing like that like I'm doing the stuff I'm not supposed to be."

 _ **Listen oh sacred**_

 _ **Listen oh hearts naked**_

 _ **I'm here entangled in triangle**_

 _ **I'm not a hard heart, just a girl**_

 _ **I don't understand why trust lands here**_

 _ **For your warmth gazes, craving appeals that are mere**_

 _ **Living in a maelstrom that isn't identified**_

 _ **For unknown things that freak I cry**_

"Yeah, that's right. I hoped that from you. I assumed you didn't."

"What?" she gasped.

"Yah just felt that for long." He admitted.

 _I'm sure that might make him so jealous and hurt. I guess that clears the frantically spilled mess over his thoughts. Just said what is the truth, no more hissing from you._

"Hil, just try to avoid him. It's better if you start sleeping in hall with everyone else. You know it won't make any difference. It's just like how you did last year." He asserted with sharp eyes, retaining confidence and softness.

"Oh alright," She thought about it. She was trying not to be confused. He kept the silence in accord giving her pace to mingle and stay in her thoughts.

"Yeah, of course you are definitely right." She said once she was convinced still staring at the green grass.

"Hmm." He smirked evilly beneath his breath.

She kept quiet letting get used to the quietness of intervals taking place once again. She felt everything a bit alright after sharing her dilemma and for being convinced at the precaution he offered. Though he wasn't trying to lure her to him, he was careful not to mess up or else it would simply make her think that he has been trying to help her to make up his own spoilt relation. Nevertheless he was thankful that the brunette wasn't still angry with him.

One point he noted was that she had very variable emotions and she reacted according to them, no matter what happened- like he never expected to talk to her at least for a week, but now, he just nodded sharply for the matters getting better.

 _Well, then, I must say I'm lucky enough for getting an unexpected upper hand in this triangle. I just hope Tyson gets his kick on ass very soon. I wish if I could just make something, do something so that he goes away from all of us. I'm sure no boy will be ever able to take my Hil from me. I'm sure those drinks were mixed with slight tipsy topping or something and they had fallen on each other the last night. I just can't tell her or else she would dismiss her annoyance over this matter and start back over again with him._

"Heeeww," she sighed.

"Well then, shall we head?" he asked as her facial readings changed slowly yet smoothly to a convincing smile.

He smirked slowly which he replaced by normal one. _I hate to see her cry; her smile isn't any beautiful lie._

"Yes." She nodded with that cheerful face.

"Just take care. He is immature, he may end up hurting you the way you hadn't expected, so don't try to fight with his emotions while you are fighting yours."

"Oh okay." She said with her smile fading.

"Will he-"she thought deeply as she spoke, " harm me?" she couldn't believe she asked but right then she was eager to see his reaction and response.

He analyzed her briefly, getting over the fact that this naïve girl was quite emotionally disturbed. He wanted to know the real reason which was of course neither Tyson nor him.

Of course, her secret was saved from the one she doubted right now.

"Nope, he wouldn't." He said coolly, "but don't risk it."

I would comment that the choice of words and flow was perfect. Like first he disagreed to her point and then retorted back to the same point.

"Yeah, I will take care of that." She frantically answered as they headed up to get back to dojo.

…

The champion was quite enjoying the shimmers and lights of the market supposedly. He looked at his own postures near almost every shop, thinking if he would see Hilary in them. She wasn't there in them, rather he saw Kai, Ray, Daichi, Kenny and ….guess what something he didn't expect. He saw Hilary!

But not the way he wanted.

He remembered last year when he won the championships. She ran towards him, swiftly hugged him almost spinning his fatigue body, yet he handled her by swirling in air briefly. That was the scene, when he lifted her. It was unbelievably on the largest poster and it looked quite incredible.

A fan might have printed that. It was not distinct to be visible; the main focus on the scene which'd made him stand like a gasped, shocked man who was told about his love.

"Of course, my fans are quite eager about my life." He sighed.

He walked crossing a crowd of his fangirls whom he ignored wisely by reversing his cap to hide his face, pulling his pony over his shoulder.

When he reached right in front of the posture, he gazed at it with amazement. They both looked awesome. She was winking, with her one hand in air with fingers pointing in air like rather she had won the championships, and the other hand wrapped around his elbow; while he was holding her around her upper thighs to give her an upheaval. He was looking at her as she gasped in an amazement feeling.

He smiled sadly.

 _I wish if we could be like that again- Fighting with each other, for the simple tentative matters, provoking more proximity. The new feelings had enlarged the distances. All the memories are a part of past._

He finally looked around, realizing that he must return. It was soon going to be sunset. But the thought of going home and acclimatizing to the terrible aura he had left at his home along with her feared him. He absolutely didn't want the perfect accord to be broken down by the tests of feelings and emotions.

 _I better head back to the riverside. I hope I would watch the sunset over there. A little loneliness or aloof-ness is good for me. I can't believe I'm resisting thinking about her._

Anyhow he paved to his destination and sat chuckling weirdly to himself. He deliberately removed his jacket, baseball cap and his well tied shoes. He remembers very clearly- once when he had a knee fracture and he couldn't bent, she was the one tying his shoes saying that he is lazy enough to try on his own.

'You really are shameless to make a girl who cooks food for you to make your shoes tie.' He remembered her annoying yet sweet face. Since that day, he never untied them, but idly removed his feet with effort rather than untying them.

 _I wish if you could tie them again._

The clouds had started to take over, only the mild ones, yet the breezes would never cease. He took out his phone and checked for the messages, taken aback a bit for not seeing any. He wondered if he even will be able tell her once in his own life.

 _What a freaky coward I am!_

Shifting frantically those emotionally fatigued fingertips from the navy tangles to back ear side, he checked if he had his earphones along with him.

He could hear soft music of new cover of an old song. The voice wasn't clear since the backwash and billows of the river blend perfectly in the over depressing intone of the cover. As his mind raced swiftly to recognize the music, he could listen to the intensifying backflow, stripping of water adding a maelstrom-ic effect to the aura that was arising.

 _I know this song. I know it. I know it!_

 **I know it breaks your heart,**

 **Four years no call.**

He smirked tentatively as he finally succeeded. He remembered a few days back he was singing it trolling downstairs before his great battle. He felt like it was a bit better that time.

More precisely he remembered her singing the same song on one occasion. It was on a summer two years back. She had invited him along with some of her friends on a sunny Sunday and they all decided to play, 'truth or dare' and though the game flowed smoothly, Margot dared her to sing this song. Firstly she just simply refused. After everyone pleaded saying that they would treat her if she allowed them to hear her, she tentatively accepted but her smile was shifted to shooting glare to the champ telling him to leave the room for her dare as kindly as possible. He gasped in shocked unbelieving state. But because all the girls opposed, he left along with little red head who simply insulted the brunette,

'Who is interested in hearing Grandma's song?'

Hilary growled at him but before it would kill they stormed off.

He still remember almost kissing the wall of ceramic paint to listen the intone of the sweet melody as she picked the flare of the chorus and pre chorus quite amazingly.

The masculine voice was missing, but even that was compensated as the girls played the part altering her singing.

'Aww lovely dovey!' he muttered in dream struck feeling.

The girls inside were almost swirling each other at her singing. She smiled under her intone encouraging them to entertain.

Ahmn- back to now,

There was nothing like that, almost each thing had to remind him about his past how beautiful or at least sweet it had been or more precisely the maturation of the naïve souls.

As he came back to his present state, he smiled sarcastically as the music shifted to 'Edward Maya's' hit one.

He stood up unexpected to the familiar voice that called him. He turned to look at the caller.

"Hi there Tys!" a pink shirted teen rushed over him.

"Zeo?"

"Hey there! How are ya!" the cyber blader hastened to the champ happily as he breathed hard when he stopped. Tyson gazed at him looking for an answer as Zeo held his knees with his hands gasping out in catching up his breath.

"Hmm, you said you will play that game with me - you didn't show up since then?"

"Uhmmn," _Oh yeah, I have promised this guy, I guess I should have remembered that. Now what am I gonna say to him. I absolutely have no time for playing some video or 3D game when I have so much to deal with. Oh my god, just help me if you can! Wheew_

"Sure Zeo. I promise I will very soon play with you and I am sure I can defeat you as well" he smirked forcefully.

"Huh? It means you are serious, aren't you?"

"Yes I am…Just a bit busy and kinda…" he passed his fingers over his head as if comforting the ached mind.

"Uh, is everything alright Tyson?"

"Yeah, actually…" he sighed as he lowered his gaze and shifted it from Zeo's worried eyes to the green turf which wasn't going to soothe him anyway. _I don't want to fake more any promises. Shall I tell him that I can't play? Nope! I think I should rather go and distract myself and unwind briefly before going to home. Argh! Why does she have to create so many complications in everyone's life!_ He was mentally and inwardly yelling while Zeo figured him in a brief notational manner. _Wait…_ He gasped slightly as a sorta realization unfolded upon him. _She isn't the one who is creating all this. Oh my! How can I be this stupid to blame "her"? Ugh!_

"Well Tyson, I don't know what are you beholding in your tensed mind, but I can ensure that you can disclose anything to me." Zeo half smiled with a sensation if Tyson would freak at him.

The champ gasped, now looking at his friend with the sort of unbelievable expressions on his face, but slowly his pools got blend casually in those trusting eyes and he eventually neutralized his expressions.

"Hmm, maybe Zee." He uttered looking down at his shoes.

"Sure you can Tys."

"I don't know how to begin this." He began his doleful tale that Zeo was patiently listening. Of course, he hadn't spoken about the entire thing since the last time they met but just mentioned about the mysterious unsolved night.

Zeo nodded and his expressions dint reveals any shock or that gasp. Zeo was sure he shouldn't display that would cause more agony and regret for Tyson.

"I can understand you bud." He smiled and began cheerfully! "But you know what-"he smiled in true pleasure as he gazed at the deep amber golden water waves and the mumbled sounds of their billows and the swift air around for a second lasting moment.

"Huh?" he blinked.

"I think I can help you in some way."

"Like what?" the impatient blunette uttered.

"I was just strolling around a few minutes ago and I saw her and your captain having some conversation near the riverside." He said him honestly with his face showing the expressions as he reminded what he had just encountered.

"You mean Kai and Hilary?"

"Yes."

"But when?'

"Like I already said; near the river side."

He heaved involuntarily with unsettled mind as his thoughts sped through his head and he was initiating another confused and turbulent state.

Zeo gazed at him as he was lost in those thoughts that he refused to accept. He just couldn't handle that. _I mean, is this really happening? How could she? It's just been a day or two we have fought so badly and she…_

He had no words to think ahead, he just couldn't understand and was in deep train of gushing sentiments.

"Hey,"

"Uhmn," he was disrupted, "Uh, I'm , I-m alright."

"What did you exactly hear, Zeo?"

"Oh, nothing much, just a few things I couldn't understand. They seemed so unrelated."

"In what way?" asked the curios teen.

"Like Kai was saying her to stay away from you and like she would be secure and some other stuff while she seemed to be convinced in some way at whatsoever he was saying… I don't remember the other stuff. I was hurrying."

"Oh-" he gasped shortly as his mind traumatized.

"Okay then, shall we go?"

Tyson thought for a few seconds before figuring out his question.

"Oh alright, I will come soon."

"Okay then, I will see you later!" The green haired teen waved goodbye as he walked off.

"Bye." He mumbled looking at him.

 **A/N: Review and tell me how this chapter was! What do you think will happen next? ^_~**


	37. When songs come to help

**Chapter: 37- When songs come to help.**

 **A/N :** Aww! Thanks so much for the reviews! Thanks to the guest reviewers first! See, that's why I've updated so quickly! ;) I couldn't think of anything better as title for this chapter. I absolutely was enjoying the music on my earphones as I was re-reading this chapter! Love you all!

* * *

The streets to his home were clear with barely a person. The streets lights were switched off; they still had some time before gleaming in the utter dark. He could feel the golden brown sky fading as the birds chirped in the high sky back to their homes. The clouds were in cotton balls like the sky was sketched with the magnificent colors that blend innately to which he was numb- coincided with his deep contemplating aggrieved heart.

Nonetheless, he reached his dojo, slid the door open. He could witness a scene that was as follows: He could sniff slightly the little scent he remembers he smelt each time when there was a battle around. The next thought was accompanied by the sight of Hilary who was sitting with her back against the wall and her legs rose to her level of chin that she numbly placed on, wrapping her legs with her arms. She was dressed in usual attire with a royal blue full sleeved tank top and a black jacket and black denims with her hair as always combed. The aura was that of quiet. Her expressions were that of gazing at her knees or toes with thoughts in her head as she tried to retain the neutrality on her features. She didn't notice her former roommate ventured in the hall.

Kai was standing there as well; leaning against a pole near the opposite wall of that of Hilary. His foot was sliding past the other and his arms folded above his abdominal level as he gazed composed and unruffled in his flutter. Tyson could figure out that they sure must have plenty of conversation against him for which he couldn't do anything and like rather he was late. He could make out that the tide was against him and he was just waiting it to hit him hard.

Another occupant included a worried Max who was standing in the center with his face quite sad as he periodically looked at his two friends on the either side and the presence of the Tyson made him a bit hopeful if anything would just break the dead hushed silence.

"Huh?" the champ uttered.

Hilary noticed the very familiar voice and turned her face to look at him and stood up, thus standing, leaning against the wall.

She didn't look at him like she was disappointed with him and that literally annoyed him.

He bit his inner lower lip as his temper flared and he walked towards her. It didn't matter to him if the hall had other occupants at the present moment.

"So what's the big deal?" he asked her in a cold tone.

Kai was listening them but of course he didn't even a bit deviate from his aplomb composure. Max was frightened but he remained calm and listened, after all he was responsible for the entire mess that was created.

"Nothing." She answered looking down. Her heart throbbed slightly as she could feel him stand too near to him and his voice being quite audible and the thought of the other occupants also disturbed her; however she had no choice except not to meet his gaze.

"Oh yeah nothing eh?" he said spitefully.

She trembled slightly as she blinked.

"Seriously you think you are being naïve by just thinking that I had done some crime and your innocent for not being able to accept and listen to a notorious bitchy advice that someone has given you recently!" he raised his voice a little.

"I-"

"You think I am a fool that I don't know anything and just because you feel burdened off, you have confided in someone whom you till recently had fought so hard with your lax delicate hell feelings!" He bent an angle of his head to see her eyes. Kai got raged steadily, yet he chose not to freak her more by involving again- the mistake he did recently. He rather wanted Tyson to repeat it too.

"I'm not-"

He waited for her to complete with his eyes flamed up in envy and stressful anger. She could witness it and it had an effect on her, so she paused, failed to explain him.

"You think you are insecure? You think I would harm you? You think I'm a freak? You think I'm mean? AND what not more you think of me…" he asked in monotonous perfect continuous line that bet her heart like a drum. Yet she stayed quiet.

She wasn't angry at his outburst, but of course a girl whose emotions had been affected by the barbiturates and Amphematzines sure would be sensitive to any little arguments and outburst. That was her weakness she had inflicted on herself and that was the problem between the three most of the times. Unlike how she easily went down and sad by anything, she couldn't be lit up that easily. She possessed the sense of judgment and a mind who judged people often. On her inner side she sure had the most sensitive emotions that she had carefully substituted for a volcano to erupt any moment.

She was kind. She was harsh. She was emotive. She was subtle. She was elegant. She was deceiving. She was the addiction, she was none's rejection. She was Hilary. She is Hilary.

She briefly felt bad for his emotive little outburst but still she was calm, she was controlling well her sensitive emotions and she succeeded. While, Tyson headed with thumped steps towards his captain,

"And you?" he began sarcastically, "You must have really enjoyed telling her what an idiotic pervert I'm in the most influencing way possible. Isn't it?"

The cool captain retained it. He wasn't going to mess up this time though he had so much to spit at him and perhaps a developing strength to injure his forehead whose bandage was still there on his head.

 _I would rather have crumbled your forehead again so you never dare to speak to me like this and your fucking mind just forget about her._

"Hah! You look so innocent, am I wrong?" he added sarcasm, "I fear I'm!" he said as if scared.

"Huh! Seriously you got such a good opportunity to turn the tides. Wow!"

With that, he turned and glared at his friend who was still standing with her eyes down and walked towards the staircase.

"Better, you both stay together! I would lent you my own room in lieu!" he shot finally with his back facing them as he strode and the female occupant closed her eyes tightly in pain for his words and the captain glared at him, which he obviously didn't see.

"Wait!"

A female pitch voice shouted. He stopped at it. It wasn't Hil's. But it had caught everyone's attention. The voice was accompanied by a rumble of clouds that was now dark, pure.

She was the blader from Saint Shields.

"Mari?" the blonde whispered.

She didn't look at him, the thing she presently held in disgust.

Mariam glared at both Tyson and Hilary as they both innocently tried to read her.

"Mari-" Max said agitated.

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear any kind of explanation for what happened last night!" she bawled in irritation with her head forming thicker lines and her hands almost in fists as if she would punch the poor blonde anytime. Tyson and Hilary walked from the staircase and the wall respectively.

"But, I am not guilty, it wasn't me!' the blonde stated quite worriedly.

"Max! I promise I'm gonna kill you, if you don't shut up!" she motioned her hand swiftly in anger, "I'm not here to hear you!"

"Mariam, what happened?" Hilary asked Mariam mildly as she looked at the blue haired female in fret.

"What's happening here?" Tyson questioned as he shook his shoulder.

"Tyson, Hilary…" Miriam sighed as she looked down.

"Mariam, you don't need to say anything now!" Max cried in frightened tone.

"Like I would listen to you!"

"What are you talking about Max?" Hilary questioned in confusion.

"I assume he must have tricked you both last night, giving those freaky tipsy drinks to you.

"WHAT!" they exclaimed in unison.

Max was scared like he had seen a ghost and his face turned nearly white as he moved back; he found hard to believe that he was going to be displayed guilty to his friends who had been immensely perturbed since the morning incident.

Kai watched them quietly. He wasn't guilty for anything; not even Hilary was going to hold a grudge against him. He was safe this time, yet he didn't want the truth to be unfolded, he rather was satisfied with the unsolved truth because Hilary was having a sort of aloof feeling growing towards her roommate. Like mentioned, he was standing, more leaning towards the pole with his prominent scarf a bit more hanging towards his right arm and his left foot leaning against the right slanting.

"They have tricked me and given me those drink as well and I nearly have freaked out a bit; but fortunately, before I lost my sense and created some shameful scene, I ran away saving my some self-respect and dodged away, but when I woke up this morning-" she paused as she remembered- she regaining her senses and how bad she felt as she recalled what happened last night. She couldn't believe how she was caught in that dirty ploy.

 _I could remember it clearly. My head ached slightly as I felt the cold wind mercilessly paving through my body building up more ache to already ached body. I got some severe chest pain and I coughed nearly when I got some nausea feeling. I suddenly remembered everything what happened and like I was unable to undo that happened, I wasn't able to stop the tears that got filled in my eyes, however I ceased them successfully as Ozuma strode in. I wiped them as he came there to inspect what happened._

Tyson and Hilary looked at her curiously as she was going to unravel the mystery.

"But then I remembered this morning, that they had given some drinks to you too, so in any case you dint know that your own friends had done this to you, I just came to inform you." She marked strongly, preventing her inner feelings to take her over.

"So- s-s-ss-oo?" Hilary stuttered unbelievingly as she placed a hand to her gasped mouth and Tyson's eyes widened in near stupor and shock.

"It means I was drunk last night?' Hilary said unbelievably as her voice cracked that couldn't be erupted further.

"Sadly, but yes." Mariam answered with sigh as she felt bad for Hilary.

"So did we do something bizarre last night?" Tyson asked with almost shocked and traumatized expressions.

"No not really." Mariam smiled sadly.

"But then-"they mumbled in worry.

"There's something we wanna know what actually happened last night." Tyson said as she looked down and pondered about the little tragedy in upset aura.

"I wanna know that too" Hilary marked as she lowered her gaze.

"I don't know much, but there is one way I can maybe help you finding out."

"And that's what?"

"Love me like you do-This song which was played last night and you sure could dig up your memories if you listen to it." She handed a small recorder to Hilary as she looked at Tyson telling that he could later borrow that.

"I will try listening this for sure." Hilary vocalized slowly.

Tyson nodded and Mariam turned her gaze to Max who was had received the biggest shock of his life.

"I have never thought you would be such a pervert Max, who would cheat not only me, but also play something dirty with your own teammates. I swear if I weren't a little humble, my teammates would have punished you in the most painful way they could."

"Mariam, please listen to me, it was Ray who kept that-"

"Enough Max, keep your nice made reasons with yourself, because I'm not going to be a fool once more."

With that said, she left the dojo with thumped treads, leaving Max with an afflicted heart. The poor guy felt solemnly hurt and down inside. He never wanted to make her hurt or angry this way, nor he had done that misdeed about which she was speaking but it was Ray. Done with that, Mariam walked off the dojo with her stern looks and cold posture that only made the poor blonde more down and despondent.

A confused Tyson and Hilary looks at each other if they have the still opportunity of finding out the last night's details and while they continued stereotypically to gaze at each other, Kai spots them aggressively as he feels their internal problems fading soon enough. Nonetheless, Tyson was the first to break the eye contact and sighed weakly as he ambled off the dojo with his head down, just to go somewhere. Hilary closed the proximity of her lips and viewed about the recorder. Tyson still had sometime before she would hand it over to him because it was an obvious fact that they wouldn't listen to it together, and moreover he needed to clear his head from the tangles of many things. It was also one of the shocks for him to discover that Max has done that to his drink.

 _I wonder what that tape contains. A song? But how can a song gonna help me get back my memory? I think there is nothing I can do but try it. Hmm. I could see this life blurred with smoke. Why weren't we sober after being high? Dear Tys, is there something I have done to let you so down just like I assumed? Sheesh, we are just a pair of friends with really complicated distances and relations that I haven't been able to identify yet. Wonder if this tape helps me to find out…_

She broke her chain of thoughts as her mind shifted to the fact that she should be heading upstairs for the work when she fell a passionate gaze upon her. She quickly turned to see Kai looking at her with sharp eyes. She blinked as he continued his gaze real throughout and she continued her gaze same way which was in lieu filled with confusion. Nonetheless, she broke the glance slowly and climbed upstairs as she clutched the recording with some sort of fear. She didn't even minded Max for what he did, though briefly she shot a glare at him for the moment but currently she was much caught in discovering the thing and Tyson, his attitude and other stuff she had to take care of. She slid the door like she has been accustomed to. What she noticed was the fact that the desk was piled like it wasn't at the night. She wondered why she was noticing that just now.

 _Maybe we fought over the table last night._ She smiled weakly at the thought but then looked at her prominent coach that she had occupied in the recent days when she started staying in his room. She walked with little sigh and took her seat glancing subtly at the tape and playing it.

The coach was pleasantly a large one and she comfortably sat leaning against its back with hers and her eyes simply gazing at the ceiling as she placed the tape on her lap and let the free music to be echoed in her tensed mind - soothing it. The music was starting. The starting beats didn't have a rising euphoria in her heart like it happened previously; rather she was zealing the beat very calmly. The scene could be described as follows. The door wasn't slid back, the balcony door wasn't closed and curtains were slightly fluttering quite seldom. Her memory hadn't yet started reviving. It was just the start till her soul got accustomed to it by and by.

…

Tyson walked through the same streets again. He smiled nonetheless of the thoughts that were violently invading his thick head. He couldn't believe the fact that he once again landed in front of the same Tyhil poster. This time he gazed at it quite passionately and actually imagining the real scene that had taken place. His mind was slowly gushing through the amazing sensation he purely missed now-, the aura of euphoria, never thanked perfectly but taken for granted. He wasn't just sighing when he was gazing at it but also smiling in content; but as he happened to be carried by the crowds of people, he couldn't do anything but landed somewhere deeper in the shimmering streets and could encounter the various pop songs he had heard before. Like his favorite "Closure", his addictive "Love me like you do" and his characteristic "I know". That just made him like he was on seventh heaven; seriously the music had cured him shortly and he almost forgot his little problem he had to solve in regard with him and Hilary. He smiled as he saw a couple drinking a strawberry milk shake in the same bottle, with their respective straws in the corner of a dull lane. He remember to have encounter the same scene a year before that included Mariah and Ray, but right now he didn't dig the sad memories but smiled for his friend. He sighed intently as he pulled off his cap and played with it on his tips of fingers with a humming monotone of some.

 _I feel like I'm on the finish line of this game. Here comes the Victor. Who is this eh eh eh? Can see her come through the white light with her brunette hair scented in Jasmine and her cologne with the softest breath taking scent, splendid rubies as she causally smirks at the blue tiles laid there for her to choose the prince of her life._

Tyson was shortly day dreaming, carried away by the euphoria of the gleaming glee of the music. He could just read the lyrics in his mind when the latest song was played. He leant against the panel of a blade shop taking the joy of the new song. He could make out quite easily the sweet singer, "Ellie Goulding" and her new song, "First time".

 _Sure must have Hilary listened this song. Aww my! I just feel like drowning in this music. It's so fucking adorable! I wish if we could be_ _ **high**_ _and_ _ **sober**_ _, never growing_ _ **old**_ _and_ _ **lovers**_ _for forever. I hope it wouldn't be any_ _ **reckless**_ _misdeed to be in a relation._

He was leaning with his eyes softly closed and a foot over the other and arms folded, not like Kai, quite obvious; and his cap in the jerk of his arms lying quite adorably. The passerby didn't interrupt him seeing him enjoy so sweetly at the music. They chuckled and passed by. The shopkeeper knew the prominent champ and he couldn't dare to disturb him. He rather felt like never to change this music. He almost replayed the song for three times and the champ was calmly in the chains of the chanting music.

Everything went perfect, not until a customer randomly switched the music. The champ was woken from his sweet day dreaming and he glared at the culprit.

"Listen champ, this song is on Hiatus!" a girl smiled as she played another song and the shopkeeper sighed.

"Idiot." He murmured before walking off. He was amazed at the variety of Jeans the teen guys were buying and the cosmetics the girls were grabbing. He laughed at the little scene. He was sure Hilary would have made some cute comment on them if she were here.

"Slowly and slowly, you're mine."

Tyson turned as he heard a dialogue on the television in one of the bombarding shops. He gasped at the cutest girl who was speaking it to a prince.

 _I can definitely claim I have heard this line a few days before!_

His eyes widened as he encountered the further lines he have definitely heard somewhere.

 _Oh now I remember, I have read that in the novel! I have read that with Hils! Oh! How can I forget that! It was so sweet!_

He smiled half at the corner of his lips and turned to walk ahead, encountering more rocking and shocking music of the century.

 _Aw, this place is superb and I just feel like grabbing that girl and go on a dance._ He yelled mentally recalling his love.

He sauntered, letting the rising euphoria within him to slow down. A little later, he came across a place where it was free of any music, and he simply leant against one of the panels of a perfume shop, taking the advantage of the newest sweet perfumes to be sniffled. It was a bit for a change, sort of calm.

His peaceful state was impeded with the high music that shivered him and he nearly slipped with an open mouth.

Yo! Here comes the song of the day!

 **I used to believe  
We were burnin' on the edge of somethin' beautiful  
Somethin' beautiful  
Selling a dream  
Smoke and mirrors keep us waitin' on a miracle  
On a miracle**

 **Say, go through the darkest of days  
Heaven's a heartbreak away  
Never let you go, never let me down  
Oh, it's been a hell of a ride  
Driving the edge of a knife  
Never let you go, never let me down**

* * *

 **A/N :** _Replies to guest reviewers_ :

 _Neha_ : heyy! Thanks so much for wishing me birthday last month that means a lot! Sorry, I don't get to talk to you much, Neha, but nonetheless, you're my sweet regular reviewer! Thanks for reviewing!

 _Omm_ : Hi there dude! Thanks so much for reviewing! Lol, high-five! I don't like that kai too! ^_~ Review please and tell me how this chapter was!

 _Lily_ : Thanks so much for reviewing and the compliment :'D That means a lot! Keep reading and telling me how the chapter was ^_^

 **REVIEW!**


	38. Memories and Us

**Chapter 38- Memories and Us~**

He felt high and high, elated at the starting of the remix. It wasn't the original but a new remix and he perfectly held it in high regard. He was dazed at the customer who switched on the music. It was the same girl who did that and this time she wasn't cursed by the champ by his word 'Idiot'.

With his mind streaming through almost imaginable romantic moments of his and Hilary, and the times they fought adorably, he was smiling in a quite endearing yet silly way. He could just remember the times he almost frightened her shirtless, the time she called him something 'snorlax' , the times she just hung around him giving that winning smiles and the other memories that were not seen easily in the recent days. He could just make out that life still hadn't kicked him. He still had a chance with her. He was almost twirling at the pre-chorus and the beat. That wasn't awkward because almost ten guys were adorably yet openly were dancing in the middle of the expanse with their girlfriends. Tyson sure didn't notice but he sure had an awesome time with _her_ in his mind. His pony tail swayed, cap dropped and jacket swayed above his waist pretty giving a flickering attraction to his fan girls. Before they would catch him, they were already caught by their guys and they were off.

 **Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah  
I won't give up, nah-nah-nah  
Let me love you  
Let me love you  
Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah  
I won't give up, nah-nah-nah  
Let me love you  
Let me love you  
Oh baby, baby**

 **Don't fall asleep  
At the wheel, we've got a million miles ahead of us  
Miles ahead of us  
All that we need  
Is a rude awakening to know we're good enough  
Know we're good enough**

Tyson pretty had an appealing time there. And slowly and slowly, he could picture himself with Hilary dancing on the same song quite some time in his own room He was drown in the spellbinded enchanting music as he could seduce her in his mind as they danced playfully and what drown him more were their carefree tipsy states and her alluring petite and features that captured him as they swayed across his room passing the hands and fingers wherever accessed. It was an awesome night, carefree sensations and a lovely evocation. He could visualize her, allowing him to stroll wherever with her frisky and blithe eyes following him. Little did he know that it had actually happened?

A little after a second, the beat casually dropped and his eyes opened all of sudden. His eyes widened as he saw the couples dancing. He blinked a couple of times before the sweetest realization dawned upon him that it had _actually occurred_. Seeing them dance passionately, he could visualize more distinctly and vividly his little dance with her last night. Now he could remember everything.

 _So…was that just a little dance?_ His eyes stretched at the fact a bit. _I remember, I remember! I danced with her! She danced with me too! We both were mistakenly drunk! Now I remember everything. We strolled so carefree like there were no barriers; we danced like no one is watching! We were so sweet, we were so heavenly, and we were so pure last night._

The song ended with its final beat.

 _And then I just collapsed on her. The picture is so vivid. Why do I feel I haven't been the one to remember this little thing first? Lol, Hil, I'm sure you will remember everything eventually. I seriously can't believe you almost, or say you did, doubted me like I raped you or something._ He chuckled at the thought sarcastically in a silly way. _Oh I would never do such a freaky misdeed even if I were drunk the tipsiest alcohol_. _But seriously, I am upset with you for nah, you didn't trust me. Thank god, I'm on a safe side. I guess I should leave this place, I have gotta go and check out if she found out that or not yet maybe._

By the time, he had his mind made for leaving; the music had frantically shifted to "Attention" song. Tyson was just numb to the song. Rather he had attained his perfect six senses as he was heading out of the place. Throughout the way, where he could have been distracted by some new rocking songs, or fan girls chasing him, or the poster to capture his attention, or even his favorite dialogues of the novel, he was just impervious to all of them and his mind continuously bet with the initial grief of her skepticism and distrust. He shook his head as the picture of her sad face came in his mind.

 _Just why can't you trust me Hil? Haven't I always saved you from the freakiest things that you were scared of? Then why that down mistrust face? Then, why that despondent state? Then why you have to confide in someone else? Kai?_

He actually gasped in affliction as the thought re-dawned upon him. He assuredly was in no state to accept or tolerate the fact that she actually disclosed what happened with them.

He was madly snapping at the thing. _Even when the tears rolled down like a river down your pillow, I was there for you. Even when you were screaming and they heard only your whispers, I was loud for you, I was loud for you! I was there for you! Were you there for me? I never allowed you to see through my griefs, they were either façade by my smiles or angry faces, but definitely not the 'hurt' that you might not have noticed or maybe you just 'ignored' it. Just why can't we be sober…Why can't we let the pains go away through the lips…Why can't we dwell in each other…Why can't we see through each other…Why can't we smile at each other without any concern…Why can't we fight like we used to do…Why can't we deepen ourselves… Seriously damn these fucking emotions that are freaking me._

…

While the curtains still stayed, they were stooped low, so low. She smiled as the music ended. She still was gazing at the ceiling that was still like it was. Her face has been the one letting the tears to transverse on and she could clearly remember everything. She never in the complete song playtime turned her gaze which was fixated at the ceiling and her mind was calm enough to let each scene, each sensation, each feeling back in her to be fed without any hesitation or any hurdle. She could feel why she had grown addicted to the only guy whom she felt like to punish in the harshest way in the classroom. She could smile in a sarcastic way like at way she used to shout at him. Now, with each day passing, with each second passing, they had new feelings, no matter how deep, how contrast, how intimidating and constrained.

She could realize that it wasn't his fault, it wasn't her fault, and it was the fault of their tipsy states. _It wasn't your fault Tyson. I didn't say you anything harsh but my actions were sure anger compelling in you… It's just like, I lost my temper and you left in the middle. You can see the tears fall down like rains on the streetlight. I just hope after this little incident, it was like always you and me, I suppose we won't be like, meaning 'nothing'? Every day, it's from the bottom of my heart I try to understand not only you but Kai as well as best as I can. I could have just said him that I love him too and he could made me easily fall for him, I'm pretty sure, but I just said what I felt and I wanna develop the new, nascent, but my own feelings for him if it were to build; the same could be said for you, though the thing of 'love' in regard with you Tyson, never even crossed my mind, like it happened a couple of times for him. I'm pretty sure; it could be neither of you. Maybe, I just feel that sometimes. But still though I dwell upon this things quite frequent, I have much more to deal with my independent life so much._

She gently closed her eyes letting the stream of the rain of her eyes to die right down there as she passed her hand quiet nervously in her pocket. Her fingers were apart when she frantically slid it across her pocket grabbing the white killing pills with clutched fingers, her manicured nails piercing within herself, down with that. She had still the tightly closed eyes twitched quite high and the moment she felt that she was secure with her secret she pulled out her hand from the pocket of the denims and passed swiftly towards her mouth after she unwrapped the feeble cover of it.

Before it went in her mouth, she could feel the strong presence in front of her, to counter with whatever courage she was having she looked up at the person to discover her roommate staring at her in quite distinct eyes and stern look at her. The blunette's eyes were strong enough to make her shiver to throw back the pill but it was too late. He was standing right in front of her, rather much closer to her with a few centimeters away from her face- almost staring at her for doing something he had prevented her from doing so quite strictly yet indirectly.

Hilary didn't have any chance of fighting back with him, she didn't have that combating capacity against this fact like for most of the things she did, it was quite easy and this time she was caught quite red handed and now she just hid her hand behind her back while he stared scaring her and she widened her eyes and gasped slightly in frightened state. The scene was almost ranging from five to ten seconds.

His both the hands were on the either sides of her shoulders, his palms resting on the coach, he still had that distance. She closed her eyes as he neared her closing the distance, but he leaned more, closing the proximity and finally his chin landing on her right shoulder and then he slowly grabbed her hand which she had hid behind her back. He opened it easily which she tried to clutch it as hard as she can, but then he took the while pill and closed back his fists when her fingers remained opened after he pulled out the pill effortlessly. Sure did Tyson have a good strength. Unlike Hilary who have mental as well as health issues, he was at least physically strong because of the rigorous training he was talking each day, and the foodie he was though his diet plummeted to normal one from that of the huge one.

He moved back, retreating and walking past the coach and opening somewhat his wardrobe and doing something.

For a moment, her heart felt like so throbbed and like she had done some crime and yet he was kind enough not to accuse her like he never did before. He was simply checking out his stuff in his closet. She stayed on the coach for about at least five minutes not daring or having any courage to move anywhere but just simply sitting there leaning slightly waiting for the horrible horrific aura to die down.

 _ **I hate the complicated distances that have made us apart!**_

 _ **I hate myself letting everything get over and so far!**_

 _ **I regret the chances I missed long back.**_

 _ **No healings, no feelings, no more decisions to lag**_

 _ **I can't deny I have blown so hard.**_

 _ **Making the best of us die down, pulling us apart!**_

 _ **Yes apart! Apart! I hate to see us not anymore 'us'**_

 _ **No more smiles, things work out just like they does.**_

He pulled off his jacket and laid his cap on the piled desk which he himself didn't know why it was piled, he assumed that Hilary must have done something but of course he ignored it. He dug the pile in the corner and noticed his missing night PJs. He looked at Hilary's, but she was wearing hers. He must have dumped it in the washing machine for the cleaning and when he couldn't find them, he searched for something comfortable he could wear, but there was just a pair of black jeans he was not even a tad comfortable to wear it. Still he pulled it and changed inside.

Hilary sighed and thought if she could move along the room and take some fresh breath in balcony. She finally stood up and walked inside, spending a few minutes staring at the stars that weren't anymore and appreciating the dominating ever grey clouds; that was super cool. She loved clouds more than sky. Suddenly she could recall a little incident that took place a few weeks before, before she had been on a date with her captain, oops, that can't be called as a date, she just went because he wanted and then, like one day she was returning from the institute to her room, and she was ambling quietly on the already quiet streets, when she heard some conversation ahead and she stopped and leaned against the wall- her ear catching the voice when she recognized the little conversation between her roommate and her mother.

It was as follows.

"Tyson. You are Hilary's friend right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm her mother"

"Hmm."

"Please can you tell me where is she? I'm pretty worried about her. She hasn't been home for almost a month!"

"I don't know about it."

"It means she isn't staying with you?"

"Nope."

"Oh, I feel so sad about it. Please can you do me a favor in this regard?"

"Hmm?"

"Please do inform me about her when you come to know about her anytime."

"Okay."

That's all and then she walked off and Tyson took another route and she could remember her mother's worried tone and Tyson's casual tone. Of course the teen have been on her friend's side. She didn't regret about anything. She still felt that leaving her home was her one of the most rapid yet right decision she had made and now she felt that she could live either with Tyson or on her own. And today, she had received her salary as well. She had to pay the rent of her room pretty soon, most probably tomorrow and go to her room and wash her clothes. She sighed. Nonetheless, she walked inside and saw him lying on his bed simply staring nowhere.

She looked at him for some time if he would look back and start any, really any sort of conversation but when it didn't happen she simply sat on the coach with her back facing him. They simply sat and contemplated the deepest thoughts- not daring to say anything.

 _I wish if everything would be back like how it was_

 _Like how we used to be, laugh at each other and hold each other_

 _So carefree, so smoothly and never worry about like what we are in caught today._

 _I wait_

 _I await_

 _I wait for the moment we apologize each other_

 _The moment we smile back in content and…_

 _And start talking to each other like we used to do_

 _Then if that's here, why should I fear_

 _Why should there be any distances said 'complicated'_

 _Forever for this pain, little for this healing_

* * *

 **A/N : **Thanks so much to all the reviewers for previously reading and reviewing! A belated happy Teacher's day to you all! Thanks Omm, Lily and Neha for reviewing! That means a lot guys! Please continue your support. And a very happy belated Teacher's day to you too, Omm. ^_^

I hope this chapter was good? Maybe… I hope you all liked it. _The last lines in italics are thoughts of Tyson and Hilary alternatingly._

Well, I just want to talk to you all.

I'm just feeling really kinda alone and unwell. It's weird. Personally, I just refrain from confiding, I'm a little private person but I guess I'll just speak a little. My college is starting from 13th and I'll be starting my New Bachelors of dental Surgery. I probably won't be free and my holidays finally will come to a halt. I'm quite nervous about my new college. I'm suffering from writer's blocks sometimes these days. I know I've been quite unfair with you all. I've postponed HMITR for so long. I'm any way not abandoning this story. It's already a typed, completed, prof read by me. Do not worry. I'll update it once in a week or maybe two; not more than that. I've been actually working on a new fic- It's title is "Breaking you through the years. ".

I've already done with quite of 41k words. It's a huge Tyson centric fic. Frankly, it's not a romance tale typically. It's genres are mainly concerned with hurt/comfort, family and angst. There is quite slight romance seriously. It's an account of events of four years. Quite like fourth season, no, much like sixth or seventh season would have been. There are so many OCs coming up in that story, don't worry, they are confined only to battles and tournaments. However there is one OC who is also a main character of the story and there is a separate story of her in the fic. I've built her through lot of efforts and had a hard time building her than what she was on my subconscious mind. Her name is Ashlene Reynolds. I won't say much.

This story unravels very unexpectedly and I'm not sure how I'll end up her current ongoing story in the fic. I just hope this name of my OC isn't taken my other authors here. I know that won't happen but still, please. It's usually Ashley I come across, the name or something else. Hm, it's kinda jarring from reader's usual habit of reading my story. It quite deals with realistic events and problems on life. I'm working on it and that's what, I'm facing writer's block for this fic. I'm done with the introduction and first year's account. Currently working on second years part. I've to work on Hillary's part. I didn't start yet. She's not much mentioned in the story though she plays an important role. Well, I guess I've blabbered way more than I thought. This fic will come by next year only after I complete it, Prof read it and divide it in chapters. AND, on a serious note, 100 shades of life is on Hiatus if you might have noticed. I'm not sure if I ever will peacefully type it from my notebook with so many uneasy peeping eyes around me here. So I SERIOUSLY can't say anything about that fic being soon updated. You may end up reading a novel one day! Lol, in real life I mean! XD

Anyway, bye, take care and lots of blessings your way! ^-^

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	39. Instant Crush

**Chapter 39: Instant Crush~**

A little later, Hilary found the courage to head downstairs and make an entry to the kitchen to prepare some coffee for Tyson and give him. Perhaps that would start any conversation. She was currently wearing a black tank top and a black jacket and her full dark grey jeans. She placed a vessel on the stove letting the water to boil for some time, meanwhile leaning against the wall staring at the glass window that had become opaque black for the night.

There was dim light in the kitchen presently and she mumbled something even she doesn't know and then her eyes lay upon a banana that was resting on the slab. She thought, when the last time she had zested her favorite fruit, it was not even a few months back. Because before leaving her house itself, she was as messed and stressed up as now or even more and so she barely concentrated on anything and her mind was on the room she would be staying in. The job she was going to undertake turned to be god's grace that it was quite a decent one and not a quite tedious job and she could perform that with little care.

While she headed to grab a knife and slice it and drip them in smooth milk and eat it, she peeled off banana and took care of the coffee aside and just like she was slicing the banana she could recall how her mother use to make for her a banana milkshake till she was ten and give her with that loving hands, she absolutely missed it but now the memories are sore, they're a pain, she just couldn't remember anything good, she was too obsessed with the dark side. With those gushed emotions, she moved her finger involuntarily when she felt a cruel cut she had inflicted on her finger. She immediately rushed to the sink and washed off the little oozed blood .After swiftly closing off the prepared coffee, she rubbed her finger blowing it softly when she was walking outside the kitchen and that's when her right arm hit slightly against her captain's chest.

She looked at him innocently. He gazed at her like he did every time and she moved back giving him space to enter inside. She was busy minding her own finger when she heard him ripping of his scarf's edge, and giving to her. She gazed at him as he gently took her finger and wrapped that piece tying perfectly and effortlessly. She let him take her finger in his soft ones and do his job gently. After he was done, she looked at him with shocked eyes and gazed at him unbelievably with that, 'how could you tear that scarf of yours just because of the little blood that came from my finger?'

He smiled.

 _How can you care about me so much?_ '

He tightened the knot

 _'How can someone be so soft like he was so cold?_ "

He caressed her finger

 _'How is it possible for me to allow the things to happen that aren't supposed to happen?_

He left her hand

 _Like this Hilary, just like this_.

With that, she swallowed, "Thank you so much but you really didn't need to do that."

"I need to, maybe because…"

"You don't need to care about me."

"Hn."

"Thank you so much." She mumbled softly.

"I'm not going to welcome you back."

"Huh?"

"You were already exposed to my open gates of welcome, so I guess there is no need."

"Yes." She smiled as she slightly tried to pull out a laugh and he did the same. It was a little sweet moment, without any agony or sarcasm, the pure joy though it was little.

"May I will leave if you say." She laughed.

"Sure dear."

Before she would head towards stove to pour the coffee in Tyson's red cup, Kai did that job for her, "Can't afford to have some silly mistakes done by ya to hurt ya once again." He smiled as he looked at the cup pouring the coffee. She smiled as she held her head in her hands and looking at his so rare, yet a bit frequent kind of attitude.

"So cold, yet so sweet." She mumbled.

"Here you go." He handed the cup and she headed outwards. He watched her with half smile, being glad with her little pull up of mood.

...

She headed upstairs and slid the door open slowly. He was sitting still in the same position not even changed a bit. She was a bit taken aback. Nevertheless, she headed towards him, placing his coffee on his table right beside him, which he plainly ignored. She didn't mind. If he couldn't pull off his mood, then it wasn't his fault either. She sat beside him near his feet and sighed as she looked at the sheets. He ignored again not even moving his gaze or averting towards her. She slowly got up and headed towards balcony simply roaming wherever she can and trying her best to start up some talk. He wouldn't do that. She shortly headed downstairs intending to have some talk if Max was feeling alright.

She knocked at his room in which he was recently staying.

"Yes, come in."

"It's me Hilary."

The blonde sighed.

"You don't need to say anything, I'm sorry and I'm ready to take any punishment you are going to give me along with Tyson."

"Who said I'm here to scold you?" Hilary smiled.

"Then?"

"I am just here to ask you how you are going to make up with Mariam."

"Seriously? You came here to help me?"

"Yes." She smiled softly.

"I don't know about that." He whispered.

"I hope she realizes that you weren't the one responsible for what happened."

"You trust me?"

"Of course I do, and yes I don't know why you and Ray have tricked us but I assume you sure both must have some valid reason for that and of course I'm not here to ask you about it. I don't want to make you feel embarrassed about it."

"Hilary…" he said softly looking down at the bronze floor with soft eyes as he thought about the possible mind state, "You are so kind…very very kind."

"Hey, you don't need to say that and….I'm not kind, I'm a very bad person, very bad" she said the last part in agony as she felt her inside throb all of sudden with rushing maelstrom all of a sudden.

"I hate to bring your sadness arouse Hilary. I'm sorry."

"No Max, you needn't need to be sorry, let's talk about something different. By the way, we have sat together after so many days together and we can't let our mood down!"

"Yes." The American cheered.

"Good. That's my Maxie!"

"Hehe!" he smiled, "Hilary, yes it was me and Ray who have tricked you both but there is a reason! A beautiful reason..."

"Huh?"

"Hil, you both had some distances, some complications knowing each other and building the bond that we wanted to see- that everyone can see."

"What are you saying Maxie?" she lowered her gaze as she mumbled.

 _I see those tears in your eyes._

 _I feel so helpless inside._

"We just felt you both will able to tell each other whatever you wanted that you two sure were hiding from each other and this would make you both closer."

"What?" she gasped feebly.

"Yes Hil, that's it." He smiled calmly.

"I have never been able to identify what kind of relation we actually possessed, never. I have been confused since a few months but I'm pretty sure that he knows about it, yes he does, but he would never disclose it."

"Maybe," Max genuinely smiled.

"That's why I have stopped thinking much about it, I just wanted to move on with whatever I'm having the capability to grasp."

"So have you been able to dig in your memories of last night?"

"Hmm…Yes."

"Can't believe that song really helped!" Max said incredibly.

"Your girlfriend is sure pretty intelligent."

"Hey, we are just friends, don't say that pretty messed word."

"Hey." She chuckled, "Okay fine, Maxie."

"It's not like I had an instant crush on her."

"Oh, okay." She laughed lightly.

"Well then, I will leave." She sighed.

"Sure, take care and make up with him as fast as you can." Max yawned,

"Trying pretty hard." Hilary helped out,

"Alright then, if you need any help just say me."

"Nope, I will sort out myself."

"Okay then."

...

A little later, as she was heading outside the hall towards the porch, she received a call and she picked it. She immediately recognized the voice of hell she didn't want to hear in ages. It was her mom.

She was never rude to her like she was now. She however didn't disconnected it- rather just plugged the cell to her ears.

"Hilary, it's me! Where are you!" the brunette lady shouted. The younger brunette didn't reply.

"Are you hearing me! Don't you dare ignore me! I'm talking to you!" Hilary was numb to everything. She just stared at the Koi pond.

"If you don't return home, then I swear it will be worse for you and I'm gonna give you a good punch for that. Are you hearing me!" She was still listening yet she didn't say anything and walked inside and began to climb upstairs and her mom's words were cruel enough to provoke anger in her.

"Just shup up!" Hilary finally blurted, she was still on the stairs," I'm not your daughter anymore! Don't you dare call me again!" with that she was feeling extremely raged up as she entered the room sliding it quite tough and flung her phone on the bed beside the blunette. She gritted her teeth as she headed to washroom making her red face of cross die down outta cold water . Finally when she calmed down her temper, she strode out with a 'down okay face' and her marks of her wrist suddenly ached as she mistakenly hit the hinge of the door. Slowly she slid the door again and walked downstairs and sat in the porch with her leg raised up, hugging them and burying her face in it.

 _Just...I don't wanna come back. These are the broken ties I can't join, I don't wanna join. I won't come back, never. Rather I would commit suicide if I can but no never!I'm done enough of everything in the house whose walls kill me if I see them even through my eyes. My heart feels like pierced with blades and stones if I remember anything such. I will never return..._

She didn't cry but just blurted internally. She gazed at the midnights starless sky that was darker than dark, stronger than before. She felt a strong benevolent and altruistic aura shielding her from everything. She knew nature never left her side. Be it the fresh fragrance of soil or the raindrops, they were always there for her. They were her true companions that she found soothing or curing her in her emotional crisis. Done with that, she stood up for walking inside.

She slid the door as she walked off and climbed upstairs- her jacket- which she felt getting a bit humid or say wet. She wondered why the sudden sensation was greeting at her. Nonetheless, she remained her composure building up her stern demeanor, concealing any weakness, and therefore building the calmest aura with her.

The ingress was followed by the flutter of the sheets of bed that were pretty cream and mediocre and the wall of pure white had created the saddest silent commotion. He involuntarily shifted his undeviated gaze to her. Unlike she would gasp, he gazed at her with quite widened eyes and much deeply making her a bit confused. She stared at the starting, for a few seconds for the gazes to blend in each other. Her rubies were distinct in glimmer, light with a hint of burning flicker on her pale curtailed blanch skin in deep. His maroon pools were as profound like oceans that couldn't be seen completely. There was rapture and capture in the concealed longing of the eyes.

However, she easily broke the gaze and looked down as she courageously yet tenderly slid back the door still facing him with down eyes and then... walked towards him, keeping a few feet's distance. She stood almost tensed; yet she knew she couldn't let him stay like that for long time; she eventually needs to build up, no matter what happens.

She stood almost feebly and looking guilty for her mistrust. Her hands were down straight adjacent to her body like they were helpless and nothing more could describe her state. He looked at her with normal gaze and stood from the bed grabbing her phone that was beside him and immediately went towards her standing right in front of her.

...

 _I could feel the so strong presence as my gaze was still down. I could sense the strong gaze upon me as I slowly found my right wrist being grabbed smoothly and I gently lifted my face to see the perfect soul I have been craving since long. What I found was the real and softest and the gentlest rays of affection evoking from that gaze, gently curing me as they harmlessly pierced inside me. I invisibly was healed. I could make out his other hand holding something that I thought he was doing with it something as he still looked at me. Gently I felt my own phone being placed in my pockets of jeans as the sensitives of the music pulsated in the room. I could identify the song. It was the cure. I'm sure it would be the antidote, mender and more than that. I actually didn't have the perfect idea why he played "Instant Crush" but he does know that was the song I often listened and was quite attached to. I did have so much devotion towards it._

The soft starting music was started and he gently held her other hand as he started the slow dance with her. This was real, there were no tipsy anymore. They could see each other in person and feel that nothing wrong happened last night for which the brunette was more suspicious and insecure. Slowly and slowly their hands swayed across their shoulders and gently and feebly they responded at the beat with the sweetest accuracy they have been bestowed by the beats of heart and music. The starting was pretty influencing to make a flow and further with strong stroking moves.

 **I didn't want to be the one to forget**

 **I thought of everything I'd never regret**

 **Let's run with it because it's all we can take**

 **One thing I'd never see, the same way around**

 **I don't believe it and it slips from the ground**

 **I want to take you to that place near the rush**

 **But no one gives us any time anymore**

When the lyrics commenced, he strengthened the moves as he held her with one hand wrapping behind her waist and continued to twirl her around whenever she was nearing and she did the same- responding-however she could. What that mattered to her was if this would help him get through his anger. He looked at her with the offense-full eyes concealed in the utmost zeal and hers were mere and were naively trying to read his. He stretched his arm as she was holding his fingers and paced back and slowly forth as she whirled along his arm. He held her perfectly with the non-tipsy hands knowing well she did knew how she on the verge on colliding with the table last night, now she was there, really there. He got a picture of the carefree dance that wasn't now anymore. He fastened the move a little as the beat lifted and the pre-chorus got right on the way. She was no more like she felt weird, rather she would feel like enjoyed later. What was most important was make the perfect moves saying everything that couldn't be said.

 **You used me once [?]**

 **You made an offer for it, then you ran off**

 **I got this picture of us kissin' in my head**

 **And all I hear is the last thing that you said**

Though she knew the song wasn't actually and moreover completely meant for them, but sure it did have a cure, a healing, painless charm that drove all the complicated distances, cleaning like something that can't be put in the words. For once she felt like this relates but then it was quite obvious it perhaps didn't. She gently smiled as she was held in the quite romantic contra body position movement and she had the trust that his strength wouldn't deny as she was held. She could see the never changed, unchanged eyes' shimmer, so much sincerity and intensity. She never knew he could dance so awesome nor she realized her own potential but when she was right here in the moment, she came back from her thoughts and looked straight at him. He gently let her stand straight and continued his composure as per the rhythm and turned her once again a little gently as the beat dropped

 **I listen to your problems, now listen to mine**

 **I didn't want to anymore**

 **And I will never be alone again**

 **'Cause it doesn't happen everyday**

 **Kinda counted on you being a friend**

 **Kinda given up on giving away**

 **Now I thought about what I wanna say**

 **But I never really know where to go**

 **So I chained myself to a friend**

 **Cause I know, it unlocks like a door.**

With the ending of the last verse of the chorus, he flicked her as he turned her a little swifter and let her roll back on her own. She actually enjoyed that move; she was expecting it but wasn't sure. Like she knew he would play his best moves just for now, only in front of her, she knew how keenly and adorably to return them. All they got in that dance was so much to say and so much to understand. But still what could be seen were the unfathomable gazes that were million deep.

 **It didn't matter what they wanted to see**

 **He thought he saw someone that looked just like me**

 **The summer memory that just never dies**

 **We worked too long and hard to give it no time**

 **He sees right through me, it's so easy with lies**

 **Cracks in the road that I would try and disguise**

 **He runs his scissor at the seem in the wall**

 **He cannot break it down or else he would fall**

 **One thousand lonely stars hiding in the cold**

 **Take it, I don't wanna sing anymore**

The second verse commenced and it was quite quenching for their hearts. The beginning line held both of them quite off guard, it was extremely deep that they didn't know what exactly move exactly to make. It was much more than their wildest dreams and above the levels of maturity. Anyway, it was just a little swaying gently of their hands with each other. The rest of the thing was finer a little and she was sure that the end the song was not yet nearing. The five minutes, the five minutes were the never ending minutes of her life she felt.

He looked like he could see through her, and most of the time his predictions against her thoughts almost were right. Slowly and slowly, they closed the proximity. With the mediocre and stereotypical moves of their hands at the level above the waist, their rippling and pacing of feet were perfect in accord. It was amazingly beautiful to watch them. The bright shine of the tube lights in his room were bright enough to make them look more adorable. A little later, she realized her chain of gushing and shifting thoughts and views about almost everything. Slowly and slowly the song neared its end and the line was that of repeating and perishing soon. Likewise, they slowed down their moves along with their legs that each time failed to touch or collide. It was soothing. It was quenching. It couldn't be described, it could only be pictured. When she realized the dying verse rise up once more, she read them in mind fathoming the possible quirky moves his partner would play upon

 **I don't understand, don't get upset**

 **I'm not with you**

 **We're swimming around,**

 **It's all I do, when I'm with you**

Those lines were a bit faster and compelling a little swifter moves and striked the beat with a little uphill task. They weren't fatigued but sure they did sigh or breathed deeply near its end. For the last time, she was held with the final contra body position as she stooped a little lower and was held perfectly.

She gazed at him perfectly like he did; this was the bittersweet end of their first dance in their non-tipsy state.

They stopped moving their bodies and stood normal, looking at each other. He was still holding her with his arm draped around her back, another hand holding her left hand. Her free right hand simply stayed by her side. The quietude turned into feeble and profound aura. They just stared at each other. He sighed softly, almost like letting out a breath. It was audible.

"Aren't you going to scold me?" she asked with a breaking voice on verge with her eyes at corner looking at his collar of jacket.

He leaned his face towards her as he spoke with the same low amplitude and voice, "For what?" his voice seemed to be breathing out through his nostrils- husky and slow. His warm breath relaxed her.

"I'm sorry." She said with her voice finally breaking and she closed her eyes tightly.

"So, now you know what happened last night?" he closed his eyes as well and was controlling his heavy breaths coming out of hurt feelings blasting across his chest.

"Hmm." She sniffed and nodded sharply.

"Now do you know how we got up that way in the morning?" he said again in the slow low tone in a cryptic blame.

"Yeah!" she chocked.

"So tell me, you really thought I did something like… so-"

"Don't say anything. You weren't wrong. I predicted 'us' wrong!" She said with tears oozing out of her eyes for shortly.

"Am I the same Tyson like I was to you before last night?" he tried to laugh though his eyes were half filled.

"Yes!" she cried.

"Then, let me do this." He smiled sadly controlling his outburst of tears and hugging her tightly burying his head across her chest. She gasped in shock. Fear and huge guilt was painful and bitter that occupied her suddenly.

 _Tyson- he is sobbing._

 _He is crying…_

 _Why…_

 _It's as if my soul has been cruelly taken from my body._

 _His voices are echoing through my heart._

 _His face is shaking so hard through my chest. Is there anything I can do to stop him? Anything!*sob*_

She quickly wrapped her arms across his back moving them effectively up and down and pulled him closer.

"T-Tyson," her voice choked in woe, "Sweet-h-heart, p-please stop c-crying." Her voice was dangerous in cries and lament.

He cried even more and Hilary felt her own teardrops falling very fast and quickly over and over.

This was Tyson and he never cried no matter what happened. He could be hurt, cheated and done all the wrong things but he never shed tears and expressed his grief like this. This shook Hilary to worst regrets ever till now. She was feeling guilty extremely about him being this down.

"Tyson, everything is okay now. I trust you I promise!" she said in hiccups and snivels, "I'm sorry I misjudged you. I'm very sorry. I'm there for you always, I promise." She said fighting back tears once more. She just didn't know what to do to console him except that she was herself crying and soothing her palms up and down on his back.

He abruptly stopped and pulled back. She looked at him in apprehension and he was wiping his face by his fingers.

"I'm okay." He smiled at her, "Just took out my emotional wind of turmoil. Thanks."

"You are insane." She said aloud beating him on his shoulders and pouting her lips in grief.

He laughed light heartedly and pulled her in an embrace relaxing their states effectively and eventually.

 **A/N~** I'm sorry this chapter got a little posted late. It was supposed to be posted in evening of 10th, but somehow I thought to delay it on 12th. Again that wire connecting my router to PC got insane and needs repairing. This is really a good coincidence that I'd saved the Doc of this story in my Gmail and thus did pasting of this chapter in Doc manager in my mediocre sized phone and prof read it before posting. It's quite hard to do on phone and it took almost double time than it'd have took on PC.

And..I'm seriously going insane living in this house. I want to go out...I feel torturous and toiled up here. My own emotional thoughts go way past livid and pessimistic at times. This story has been my personal punching bag through past two years to vent out my frustrations and breakdowns. Anyway, leave the crap aside. I'm doing fine with "Breaking through the years. " I'm still not sure about its rating. Phew...

Oh, yep, how was this chapter? Thanks so much to om, Neha, guest for reviewing!. You're my constant hopes for updating. Oi, thanks to all other readers and reviewers as well. I'm not going to abandon this story ever. Don't worry. The updates will be once in a week or two. That's it. ^-^

( coc game? Hahaa, I don't even know that game, omm. I don't play it, sorry, ^_~)

A question to everyone...Do you seriously think Tyson will ever confess those three words to Hilary? Or what do you think? Will be Hilary or something entirely else?

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	40. I want you to be with me

**Chapter 40:** **I want you to be with me, hold me when it rains** _ **.**_

.

They spent the night on the same couch sitting beside each other and watching a humorous anime movie until they fell sleep on each other's shoulders. The next morning they woke- They yawned in unison, smiled in unison and started talking about the trivial things and spent a little time laughing and teasing each other. It was sweet.

"Then let me do this." He smirked as he gazed at her eyes. Though she was feeble and unable to respond to him energetically or at least normally because of her hungry stomach, she gave a faint smile at the corner of her face and his eyes suddenly landed on her neck that seemed to be as fair as before with smooth silk like skin. His eyes grew amazed for a moment and she followed the line of his gaze and found where he was staring. He gently leaned and examined the shoulder part of jacket. She looked at the same place wondering if something was wrong.

"Hmm?"

He leaned further till almost her body shivered for a second, feeling the warm breath over her neck and he smelt her.

"Uhmm, you smell nice." She blushed in florid at the comment but she made sure he didn't notice to embarrass her further. He was so close by the moment, she feared mildly if he would brush her. If he did, she couldn't do anything, like she promised herself to give him all rights, but of course she didn't want that to happen. Of course, she had a very clear idea he dared to do that. But she was glad when he opened his mouth to say something.

"Do you use perfume?"

"Huh? No…"

"Oh, then it must be your shampoo." He sighed in delicacy.

"Didn't you notice the blue bottle in your washroom?" she caressed his hair tiredly.

"Oh, I dint notice that Hil, but you smell like something like fragrant like jasmine plus aqua."

"You liked it?" she asked almost her nose drowning in his hair that smelt like usual, not bad though, rather she liked the scent somewhat.

"Yes of course, it's pretty nice."

"So, what you were asking me previously." She asked as she smiled softly, retreating from his hair a bit.

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot." He said as he completely retreated passing his fingers sensitively.

"Well, here we go." He said he pulled out something from his pocket.

"Huh?" she gasped a little as she tried to see through his closed fist. He gazed at her shifting his sight from his own hand to her face.

"Is it a chocolate?" she smiled with her brows high.

"Yes, it is." He chuckled as he opened his hand to reveal its appearance.

"After Eight?"

"Haha, that's my favorite! I love it so much!" Tyson's eyes flashed in naïve euphoria.

"I love it too, but have you ever tasted 'Excellence' "? She said as she smiled maturely with feeble eyes.

"Nah, never happened to." He said as he unwrapped the cover hastening and breaking the bar into two-placing the one in her mouth. She didn't even notice and started biting it with water in her mouth and continued mumbling, "It's tasty."

"I know, I know." He grinned, that charming one as some of the chocolates streaked aside his lips and he continued devouring it.

"Here take this." She said as she pulled out some white tissue from her jeans and handed him. He wiped it lazily.

"Haha." She stroked a soft laughter with her eyes closed.

"Ahhh!" he relived himself by stretching his hands in air smiling. She smiled considering him being still lazy like he used to be, little did she knew about his tough schedule.

His phone buzzed all of a sudden, and he picked the call with a worried face as he saw his brother's name on the screen.

"Hello." He said with a sweatdrop.

" _Hi, would you mind saying what the hell you were doing last night!"_

"Hehe, I kinda over-slept Hiro. I was tired." He said glancing Hilary sideways as she looked at him reading their talks and trying to listen.

" _Well, you didn't even took the plunge to inform me about that if you were unwilling, Tyson. I doubt if there is anything that could be above your stupidity."_

"Oh Hiro, come on, I was enjoying with my girlfriend! You can't scold me like this _."_ He said trying to explain Hiro in a shaky voice while grabbing Hilary with his left arm and pulling her closely and placing a hand on her mouth firmly. She breathed heavily as she was feeble enough and was almost moaning.

" _Oh Okay then." He said sarcastically as if curious, "I understand it now but if you do this next time, I'm not gonna-"_

"Okay okay, I understand that! Can we talk a bit later _?"_

" _Hmm."_

He disconnected the phone and released her, and sighed. She sighed heavily almost chocking. He looked at her and joined his hands apologizing her. "Oh I'm so sorry! I'm really sorry!"

"You almost scared me. So did Hiro give you some work and you forgot to do it?" Hilary asked weakly with that face of regret like his habit would never change.

"Yeah, sort of like that." He laughed sheepishly, "That's why I had to lie him saying about-"

"Girlfriend?" she cut her while he briefly nodded, "But you do have one, right?" she asked eyeing him sharply.

"Uhm?" he frowned in confusion.

"Yeah, you said that to me before."

"When?" he said in shock.

"The day you, I and Kai were at the beach in the cold dawn a few months before." She said with her hand motioning backwards in air pointing the period of the event. He thought that with confused eyes for a second and then remembered.

"Oh yes, I said that after we came back. I lied that day to kai but I think I should have told you the truth." He said sheepishly.

"Oh."

"I don't have one."

"So you lied to Hiro too?" she smirked.

"Yes yes, and now you shouldn't hurt your best friend by threatening him to reveal it to Hiro, the truth." He said with pouted lips.

"Okay then, so-"

"Before anything, I am" he turned and laid with a thump on the coach laying his head on her lap and almost burying that that face in her stomach, "Gonna sleep!" with that he began snoring slightly and she sighed at his still nature.

 _Oh, I'm sure he must have his back quite ached last night as he slept sitting the whole night. Poor Tyson, he sure is innocent besides being how he matured up faster. I just wish if he could get some peace in his mind._

…

When Hilary woke from her brief siesta, she still could some feel some weight on her lap. She looked down and noticed the figure that was still lying, with innocent closed eyes sleeping with the peaceful mind like the aches and pains are washed. She simply gazed at him with her eyes- they were feeble but filled with care and heed. _It's always you who cares about me, who caresses me, who asks me if I'm alright, who asks me to come and stay with you, who gives the immeasurable comfort to my heart no matter how you feel. You breathe in silence, shed tears in darkness, put the face of smile, never let me know how much I cause you trouble, still you forgive me like I have got the right to hurt you. How can I never seep inside you, read you just like you do. I wanna care about you just like you do._

She caressed his forehead with slight trembling fingers passing with the love that was shed through her finger tips.

 _I wanna make you smile, and want the reason to be me._

She made her fingers seep through the spaces of this hair going deep inside.

 _I want you to be with me, hold me when it rains._

She slowly retreats her fingers as they retraced the paths of his head through which they sunk deeper. She gently passed those fingers on his cheeks with the slowest pace that she didn't want to end fast.

 _It rains, and I know the compassion and care that you have towards me is just like this each raindrop through which I seek comfort. Each smile is like a raindrop- something that cures by soaking my torso. Each day is a shine if we are not apart, each moment of our gaze has become my memory, and each touch has become my worship. Why can't we promise to never part from each other? Why can't we give everything we got just to make each other smile? Because I accept you as my best friend, I give all the rights after I realize so potentially that you can never harm me, never. I know it doesn't rain with thunders when you smile, when you wanna make me happy. We should leave our lovers, and be with one another._

She gently took his wrist and held it between her palms and softly caressed in between them.

 _Why you are always warmer than me? Each time you touch, I feel like you got some fever, then I realizes your craves are so powerful that you turn me warm. Stay warm, stay safe, and stay with me, just stay._

She let go off his wrist and carefully leaned towards him, with the care that he doesn't notice or abruptly shocks her.

 _Paying for the things I have done, staying with you because you never said me I was burden._

When she attained the proximity near his neck, she gently breathed in deeply smelling his scent. _Beautiful. No drug ever to I was addicted like I feel addicted to your scent .You can't deny that you have the control over to lose my control whenever you can, may it by your touches or mere gazes._

She breathed once again deeply and this time a smile crept over her cheeks and she nearly was about to gently crash on his neck when she abruptly lifted her nose to the safe level to sniffle the scent safely.

 _ **Gentle and softer are the breezes**_

 _ **With each second passing, we are closer**_

 _ **Let me drink the moments before the time seizes**_

 _ **With you, I'm stronger, little bolder**_

 _ **Eventually, I'm yours, you are mine**_

 _ **Forgive my changing emotions**_

 _ **I know you pretend them that they are just fine.**_

 **'** _ **You are kindest', don't change my notion.**_

…

She gently caressed his hair as he slept perfectly, extending her fingers to his scalp and holding his hair softly and soothing him the best way she can by slowly passing those fingers across his forehead gently. Both moments and her movements were slow, filled with intricate affectionate delicacy and sweetness as her fingers gently stroked his light tan skin. But to her own innocent like mind, she took a pillow from aside and placed it on his head and placed her own head above it making sure not to burden him.

It wasn't cold outside, like it usually was. Rather it was a sorta turning warm and she truly appreciated the sensation with her pillow and with that she took the siesta.

...

..

.

Kai was surprisingly alright the last night. Like usual, he knew they have made up their breaking bond and forgot everything wrong that happened. Nevertheless, he couldn't put more pressure on his brain and liked he guess that for tomorrow's early training schedule will not be prepared by her; he himself worked upon the programme and scribbled upon a rough sheet. It was unlike him, he never did that but then he himself had no idea why he was doing this. Sitting with folded legs upon each other he kept the sheet on some slate and did the work. Later he flipped his sheets and turned the hall dark and laid down with suspenseful eyes staring nowhere. He wondered about her if she was alright with whoever she was. For some reason, those patience-seeking longing tears brimmed put by facade of normalcy. It was just alright. He lied with no motion briefly and took the pleasure of being his lone-wolf- the basic aura that he possessed! Slowly inside he begun to sing in his thoughts, whatever they were, sappy or happy, but as they strolled in his uneasy mind, he found most of the feelings numb and the breezes didn't matter.

 _ **You matter to me,**_

 _ **Like nobody else does.**_

 _ **I feel so helpless inside**_

 _ **Seeing you sometimes traumatized**_

 _ **Why do you look around like it's something?**_

 _ **When there's only us and nothing.**_

 _ **All the softest whispers are yours**_

 _ **Smiles and love, all the endless cures**_

 _ **To this heart that longs last**_

 _ **Slow down when I'm fast.**_

 _ **These faces don't talk like your mouth**_

 _ **All the talks and touches, never wrong!**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"I'm going to shower, so stop holding me like your wife." She said curtly, with a mediocre sarcastic smile.

"Not holding you darling, just wanted to have the softest pillow for the warmest siesta." He said as he giggled lying flatly without anything under his head with that messy blue hair and moving like he was all frustrated with some body ache.

"Be sure, you don't get late for the work." He said lazily as he grabbed a pillow that was under the couch.

"Don't worry my dear; I take you to dinner tonight." She said smiling sarcastically like the guy.

"I wish…" he mumbled in short chuckles.

"Stop getting cocky Tyson Granger." She said as she took his jeans and her blue Kaftan top with loose sleeves.

"Grabbing my room, owing my bed, loving my jeans, can't anything get better Ms. Hilary Granger?" he said amusingly.

She gasped in wildest blush of both anger and embarrassment, gasping in speechless state. He smirked.

"What did you say?" she said in stuttering shocked tone.

"I am seriously sure you heard me." He said pretending to be serious.

"Hilary Tachibana!" she shouted correcting him, grabbing his collar. He chuckled as she did, lying with the care free mind and his heart amusingly taking the zeal of each moment. She realized he was tricking her and got more furious. He stared at her like he always did with his amazing power of attracting her towards him. She was again in trouble.

 _So tell me, shall I be a little selfish? A little selfish, dear?_

A sweet yet evil thought passed his mind.

 _He knows! He does! Isn't it? He knows very well that I can't break this stare until he backs off first! Now just back off you Lil idiot!_

She stared with her mind shortly tickling in a fearful puzzle.

 _But I ain't. I'm not selfish enough to make you stand forever zesting sweetly your stare and me, lying here. So then, okay! Maybe you don't want it either._

He softly broke the stare as his maroon pools casted a sideway glance at his bangs and she took the chance quickly to look somewhere else. _Can't believe how addictive he could be! Phew!_

"So if your permission is granted my Lord-"she said coughing, "Shall I head to shower?"

"Permission granted." He said giggling and she nodded lazily heading with abled paces.

She smiled. A true smile, a soft one, a real one, a genuine one, filled with the calmest of calmest screech of music in her mind. That was brief, sweet, endearing, a little capturing and most of all without any other feelings to make it any fake. He noticed less but that didn't affected anything. She nodded to herself as she headed inside. He knew there was not much point in lying down, so he got up, and ambled to the downstairs getting ready for the breakfast.

 _I wonder what's for the breakfast. Did Ray make something? That chef has really got under some huge traumatization after she is gone. Though I briefly regret of letting his sole despair console his mind, I wonder how he has been able to keep that calm aura. Hmm._ He noted inwardly as he stumbled nearly, however he managed his grip as he was grasping the sidelines. He sighed as he passed a weary hand over is forehead, mentally noting how the aura didn't really fluctuate.

As he landed, he already found the table being set up with the mediocre food he should actually be grateful to his friend who had been his supporter from the start.

The afternoon was as pleasant as the morning, the sun shone only feebly, making the daylight and she could notice the streaming clouds in the blue sky. They streamed in multiple shades of grey, in different shapes and sorts.

Ray prepared a light breakfast and everyone ate peacefully. Ray seemed a little happier and everyone could see that. He immediately landed in the kitchen standing on the either sides of Ray and gazing him with innocent shocked eyes and face.

"Ray buddy you are you alright?" Tyson turned him towards such that he faced him.

"Wait, are you feeling very calm and calm?" Hilary asked as she turned him towards herself.

"Huh?" Ray gasped slightly as both of them turned him simultaneously.

"Hi Tys." Ray greeted him as he was chopping faded green peeled cucumbers on the cutter

" 'Morning Ray " he said lightheartedly as he took a slice of raw tomato from the little dish.

"Wow, this is really antique!" Tyson marked.

Ray briefly nodded, suddenly tilting his head upwards seeing the typical blue sky with thousands of layers beneath with the eyes of praise and pacified halcyon, with a serene mind and slowly closing his eyes, letting the mere morning light before the sun to pierce through his afflicted skin that needed redemption.

The champ glanced at his Chinese friend who seemed to be in some sort of lost state of fantasy as Tyson sarcastically rolled his eyes accompanied by a brief giggle through his gawky lips. Ray shortly caught his expression and he chortled suddenly at blunette's funny appearing features.

"Want some sandwich?"

"Undoubtedly." Tyson smiled looking at the slab.

"Then, be seated and get your Hilary down quick."

 _Your Hilary? YOUR, Your? Lol! Is she mine? Buhhaa!_

"Hey T-man, what are you thinking?" Ray gave him a sideway glance as he placed hot cupcakes before him and a sandwich on a platter.

"Uhmn, nothing. I'm alright." He smiled typically.

"Well then, aren't you going to practice in a while? I mean you barely walk out and blade in the dish, most of the times caught up in some mess or tr-, I mean, I know we are getting somewhat different from our usual habits."

Tyson just blinked looking at him as if it was the most obvious thing.

Ray read his face and blinked as well looking his confused funny face and smiled sheepishly.

"I-" he muttered

"Hi! 'Morning guys!" a sweet voice was suddenly apprehended.

They looked up at the feminine figure sauntering downstairs with calm paces.

"'Morning! "Ray greeted as he continued arranging the table and placing her plate at her place, less prominent.

They shifted their gazes normally as the brunette made her presence known in the dojo and she was walking very casually, seemingly, less worried than her frequent state. Tyson gave her an easy smile and she shortly looked at him, her gaze apparently at the dining table.

She pulled back her chair and sat feeling the stares of the two guys only on her.

"Get some soup" Ray offered her.

She nodded and took the bowl. Tyson ate hungrily his food and quickly got up from his seat and pulled out his phone and seemed to type something on it and immediately kept inside and ran upstairs. Ray and Hilary looked at each other but eventually looked at him in some sort of confusion. Oh, by the way, this was Tyson, the unpredictable champ. Hilary was done shortly. She slowly got up from her seat and headed upstairs. She searched frantically for her blue top in every corner of his room but couldn't find it.

 _I remember quite distinctly that I have left it right here! Oh my! Where it is! I'm sure Tyson must have thrown it somewhere! Idiot! I'm seriously gonna beat him for this!_

At this, Tyson slowly strode out of the washroom with his wet navy hair open, water droplets shimmering across his neck. He wasn't concentrating on her; he simply strode out, with pacified steps, slowing down, his orbs rolling imperfectly and the maroon shimmer streaking out. For some reason, she stared at him and watched him from the corner. He was sure unaware of her presence though it was shortly. She stared at him like she wanted to see and remember him forever.

 _ **Seems like years since we've smiled**_

 _ **I wanna take you away and fly somewhere**_

She was strained mentally watching with fervent longing. He suddenly broke his gaze and felt like he was watched and looked at her. She immediately broke the glance and walked past him, pretending like she was heading to take her pants from balcony.

He lowered his gaze smashing haze nestled in them. She did the same, feeling the beautiful insecurity around her. He softly caught her wrist and she lifted her rubies to look at him. He chuckled innocently. She smiled, interrogating. He softly laughed.

"Don't know right?"

"Not know what champ?" she smiled adorably.

He passed his fingers around her neck impulsively and stylishly shortly making her flush mildly, eventually reaching her back and pulling something from her hairs. She was wondering curiously and at the same time, longing the sensation profoundly. He smirked internally watching her controlled craving. Slowly he pulled out a band from her hair, somewhere deep in them and showed her. She first thought he was just doing it, like he always did, like she enjoyed it yet she thought like million miles deep later.

When she finally gazed at the multicolored band he was holding, she gasped in shock.

 **You are mine at this moment Perhaps,**

 **this might not be the case tomorrow**

 **It might be so that you might not be yourself**

 **It might be so that I might not be myself**

"Huh?" he said sarcastically watching playfully her shocked face.

"It's'" she stuttered.

"Shssshh..." he hushed over her ear suddenly nearing her ear, slightly closing his eyes. She smiled nervously, unknowingly. He moved quickly nevertheless and took her wrist softly and placed in his palms and tied the band around her wrist kindly, tying it perfectly. It was multi-colored striped type one and with a width of 2 centimeters. Finally he let go of her wrist softly, and adjusted his prominent holding gaze over her.

"Happy Friendship's Day!" he smiled. She lowered her gaze and smiled, filled with affection and silent ecstasy.

"Thankyou…" she mumbled. He nodded placing her blue top on her shoulder and quietly moved out of the room silently, giving her the space and privacy to make her all the hidden blushes flush out. She gasped slightly and looked at the band. It was beautiful!

She noticed it had written "To my Best friend, Hilary."

"Lovely idiot." She smiled charmingly with a peck of titter.

She anyway raised her hand voluntarily and abruptly such that she saw it perfectly.

* * *

 **A/N:** Aww, I absolutely enjoyed writing this. You just can't imagine the depth of my happiness. It was so smooth, so adorable and so perfect to write. I didn't have much problem regarding the terminology, the words flowed itself. You know, you guys you should check Hil's wiki, it's actually written that it's hinted that she had a crush on Tyson. And even there are quotes highlighted in proof of this statement _. It's cute_. Isn't it? XD :'D -"I OWE ALL THE SONGS GLADLY except the last one." XD-

Thanks to everyone for reviewing last chapter! Thankyou Omm, Lily and Neha! Wish you the same, Omm. ^_^ My college has started and it was so tedious literally. It's less tiring than my intermediate, definitely. We were asked to touch those naked cadavers today and for some seconds, I was scared shitless. Eww. We had to walk so much…still its fun 'cause I won't be bored in my home and I already have too good and too many friends here xD

See you all by 28th I guess. Till then, review. I MIGHT post a little before also, depends upon time. I'm drained off.

~Posted on Omm's genuine request.


	41. Cosmos and Hydrangeas

**Chapter 41- Cosmos and Hydrangeas.**

 **~There were moments I wanted you to love me, Tyson. Nothing seemed wrong and your patience with me was undeniably loyal, but then, I've been delaying all those things between us to happen until it'd be impossible for me to forget you. - _Hillary T._**

Hilary strode down and they all were gathered on the river's backside starting to something serious practice, at least formally.

"Aw, the morning is just so fine..." Max said his face directed towards the clear blue sky, his calm mind introspecting. His teammates shifted their gazes looking at the blonde as his eyes shut, steadying and floating his arms in the air, at his shoulder level. He seemed so tranquilized, away and flushed out of all the worries.

"Maxie, can we come back?" Hilary asked poking him in stomach.

He opens his eyes veering at his teammates who seemed to be staring at him. He briefly gave a sheepish smile and then rubbed off his head, "I guess I was a bit carried away." He said tittering.

"I must say, you're blown away." Tyson said in eyes still contemplating.

 _Blown away by the dreams I've been dreaming…_

"Okay guys! Get out of this!" Hilary shouted chirpily, and it almost seemed like she was the Hilary they always wanted, that shouting bossy Hilary, not the submissive one, that dominating and poking girl and not the one who always stayed quiet.

"Okay then, get ready! I won't wait!"

"Seems like she's back." the dragoon wielder mumbled looking at her.

" _3!"_

" _2!"_

" _1!"_

Nevertheless, he stared at the battle field, and held his position with those prominent confident shining eyes on the blades. Somehow, with her non-opposing attitude at his little gift, he was able to get a better perspective on his mind and was now able to concentrate on the strategies, or anything that pulled in the middle of the battle. The blonde nodded as he could feel his confidence soaring up positive and he felt glad for his friend coping up with his nascent feelings.

"So Maxie, you think you can beat me, eh?" he smirked softly.

Hilary smiled as she almost held her lips together.

"See, see someone's high for someone." Max teased gently.

"Shup up that mouth of yours." He said quickly and sped his blade.

"Go!" they yelled and their blades rushed towards each other. You could see them smiling, their faces in the normal marks and still they smiled staring at their bit beasts. Max's blonde hairs was on his cheeks from the side, his electrical blue eyes sparkling in euphoria of battle, Tyson's maroon pools glowing in the passion of the sport and everything else didn't matter. It was blading time!

"Come on Max! Show me what you got!" Tyson yelled as he panted. His jacket was torn at near his shoulder and chest, and he had messed his hair, yet he continued breathing deep, smiling heartedly with his mouth open apart.

"If you want it!-" he smirked, "-Then take it!"

"Seems like they are enjoying." Ray gave a casual comment.

"Sure and he seems like he was…" She said in deep pounder.

"He is like he was Hilary, it's just you've changed." Ray said pretending he was all in the match though he was conscious about his words. Hilary suddenly looked him, comprehending his words.

 _Me? Have I Changed? But-_

"Dragoon! Attack!" Tyson yelled as he swung his hand in momentum and vigor. His coolest glance on the spot- The wild tempted flutter of the scarlet jacket, the curl of lips in confidence and self-esteem; it almost would bring down any blader.

"Draciel Go!" The blonde commanded as he pointed towards Tyson and the water turtle attacked Dragoon and they were assaulting in the slight sunshine to say.

The battle ended in a draw. It was obviously a friendly match.

"It's been a while since we've played like this." Tyson sighed while he was breathing heavily.

"Yeah, it was just superb." Max said in high breaths.

"Wanna go sober this night?" Ray winked.

"Not intended to fuck her yet." Tyson gave an unpleased sarcastic comment. Luckily, Hilary's ears weren't there.

"So, shall we continue with some laps?" Hilary suggested, her glance travelling from Kai to Max and finally resting on the blunette.

"Alright." All of them said like submissive kids.

"Better we take some water bottles as well." Ray looked around at the dojo.

"Better grab some orange juice from the fridge as well." Max reminded.

"Fine, you guys want something?"

"Nope, just get to the riverside quick."

Ray for some time felt everything sweep alright without any worry or anything. He grabbed the plastic bottles, filled with orange juice to its brim, switched off the fan of the dojo, closed the door of the dojo and he trotted back within five minutes.

The air was neither warmer nor humid nor cold but it implied the perfect weather for the practice. Since they have got many reasons relating to their personal feelings and life, they have successfully avoided the hectic, tiresome practice matches and laps for almost months and the bare times they practiced was just not included in the actual work out like they usually did. But today, even the air was supporting them.

Kai. Well, he had decided converting all his pain to power, and forgetting all his guilt if it was and the hell he had messed up with her. He was just passing through the gush of emotions that at some point, every one of them had gone through. The changing perceptions, the craving attractions, the changing hormones and much teen related stuff had brought up this changes that made them messed up with each other or just drew the needs in them to stay apart, sobering the parting feelings.

"Well then let's start." Hilary said as she nudged her captain and the Chinese blader. They looked at each other in some sort of amazement, or say shock and then at her who seemed to be struggling like she was dragging them.

"Cheerleader, you can leave us." Ray teased.

"Uh-"Hilary looked at him as she left his arm and looked at Kai; he gently backed off as well and they headed upwards through the stairs, surrounded with bushes and the green trees.

"You seem so frisky today. Everything alright or had some 'redbull'?' Kai asked involuntarily staring at her madly.

"Red bull?" She said as her hand moved away from her body and she laughed easy, "You must be kidding, I'm just fine. No RedBull!"

Ray was strolling with quick paces and therefore he was ahead of them. They stayed quiet for some time, simply relishing the soft breezes hitting them. She was starting to love the sunshine, a step away from her darkness and isolation. And they were staring at the bushes that fluttered happily and the sky that was cloudless, at least for today.

"It's beautiful. Isnt it?" she said softly, her eyes beautifully gazing at the firmament above them. Her lips were slowly pulling apart as she felt the fresh air inside and therefore she was letting a deep breath accompanied by a sigh.

"Yes it is." Kai said firmly yet softly looking at her as she gazed at the sky with her eyes briefly switching off letting the air hit her. She opened her eyes when she felt like she was being the one stared upon. He broke the gaze and attempted a normal gaze around. She nodded in relief to herself. They walked like that without looking each other for some time, until Hilary involuntarily, yet normally, passed her fingers in her hair and it was when the slate haired teen noticed the band she wearing; it smoothly flowed back somewhat down her wrist.

He thought about it. Naturally the interrogations in his mind came themselves. Before he'd ask anything to her, he felt it would be advisable to find out by later. Anything wrong and everything goes wrong.

"Does that band was always on your hand or I am the first to notice it?" he asked casually.

"Huh,-"she looked at him, shifting her gaze to the band, "It's beautiful. Isn't it?" she asked thinking deeply about the band, the precise moment occupying her mind sensing suddenly the proximity of the blunette- feeling the past moment.

"Yeah, it is. Did somebody give you?" he asked distracting his gaze to the background.

"Yes someone very precious to me." She said firmly smiling.

"Oh." He let out a sigh, "That person must really be very precious to you. Isn't it?"

"Yes sure." _He is…_

They finally were at the top where everyone was waiting for them. They stared at them as they made a soft entry implying their slow paced ambled walk, and not the laps that they've done.

"Seems like you all have taken breaks after each step." Max chuckled.

"Guessed more than right." Tyson marked.

"Oh, you were the one who suggested the laps and you are the one who didn't do it. Precisely you both." Tyson said a bit angrily, but that anger wasn't any sign of bad thing. It depicted his real behavior and how actually he used to be-That thick head.

Yes, he was being childish, not that mature Tyson who was angry with hurt. This anger was craved by her and so she simply stepped towards him and stared at him as he uttered the rubbish non sense. She didn't hear even a word but almost chuckled as she gazed at him, in extreme contentment of having 'her' Tyson back, like he used to be.

"So your punishment is- you have to make cookies for us!" Tyson ended his so called 'little lecture' with that and sighed as he felt that she was impervious to it- like she didn't fight back.

"You're becoming just like me." He sighed pretending to be despondent closing his eyes.

She smiled and quietly inserted a chocolate bar in his pocket and quickly turned back and started initiating a normal distracting conversation, giving him the space and the time to analyze what she has done. When he saw it he felt like…shocked.

 _Hilary?Did she, did 'she' really give me this? I just can't believe this. It's written "Happy friendship's day" on it. This is just so….It's so beautiful! I guess I'll have to love you even harder, even more and more._ He softly chuckled.

 _Just can't believe love, you care about me too. I don't know if I was proved to be a good friend or not. I've tried to care you, yet I did hurt you, still I gave you space for your feelings, yet left you when you needed me so that you can rely upon yourself and when you'd really turn to me, I never asked you to say anything._

 _I was just there, just there as you needed. So what more do I need to do? Oh, I need to do more and more. I really feel like, I have to do so much for you! Bring out the hidden smiles that you've forgotten._

 _You just don't know, how euphoric and magical everything becomes when you smile in happiness, and the same way, your painful smiles bring out everything so down and tragic. You did remember that today was friendship's day and I'm glad like you knew my Favorite chocolate and…that's what all is about._

 _I hope you truly will look through me some time, some day, whenever it maybe. I will be waiting like's its forever, never an end._

"So Tyson, it's decided."

"Huh?' the blunette broke from his trance like thoughts and came to reality.

"Where have you been lost? I said we are racing to the dojo from here and the one who arrives last has-" Ray smirked,

"Has to do what?" Tyson asked

"Has to make tonight's dinner." Max smirked.

"WhaT?"

"Yes Tyson, you heard right." Hilary mentioned, "And I'm not gonna be last" she grunted.

"Uh-"

"So then, shall we?"

"Start!"

They trotted quickly downstairs trying to head to the spot faster than other. Tyson raced Max, Hilary raced Ray and Ray competed with Kai. The foremost one was Ray and then Kai and then slowly came Tyson, Max and Hilary. Max was the last one to reach and Tyson and Hilary sighed in relief since they were not the victims of the dinner preparation.

The three of them were panting and heaving hard. Hilary placed her palms on her knees and Tyson was barely standing, was leaning on Max making the poor guy almost collapse.

They headed inside and Max raised his hand briefly, indicating that he was the one. They entered inside the hall and Max rushed to grab cool water and Ray laid down heaving sighs on the flat floor and Kai was leaning, sighing as well but his condition wasn't pathetic like them. He still retained his almost composure.

Tyson was leaning against a little feebly against the wall of Kitchen, the outer one, and Hilary somehow ended up placing her hands on his shoulders. Both of her arms were stretched and the palms resting, or being supported by his already tiresome shoulders. She bent her head down, her chin touching her neck, and sighing heavily while his panting subsided before her.

"Thank you." He breathed softly over her face, their eyes still shut off in heavy breaths.

They were about to have things stirred up in their minds but the moment was broken with Max's interruption:

"Romancing in the middle of the hall, eh?" He smirked playfully.

They quickly moved apart, flustered, and shot daggers at him with their eyes. Max sweatdropped and left.

"No problem actually. But you may continue that upstairs." Ray commented as he passed by, placing his juice on the table and looking at them, enjoying their resentful faces.

"Just shup up Kon!" Tyson yelled, embarrassed.

"It's nothing like that Ray-"Hilary said sheepishly, "I was just tired so rested on him."

"I understand." He nodded with a grin, and she sighed.

Shortly afterwards after a light snack of orange juice, they were playing cards as pastime except Hilary and Kenny. She said that she needed some rest and Tyson nodded. He would be staying downstairs watching television or maybe doing some of his Physics stuff. Though Hilary had brought down his books and stuff, he stepped back at the amount of work, i.e, sums she was allotting him to compete before she allot him any.

"This guy, well, is hopeless from outside." She sighed

 _But beautiful. What? Him and beautiful? Maybe just a_ _ **beautiful creature**_ _in his own chic._

She jotted down all the important tasks that she has missed in the past week and therefore gathered successfully all the occupants- some of them who were contemplating like prominently, other who was just looking cute in his fairly blonde hair quite elegantly messed up. He was snap-chatting with Mariam making up with her for what happened and the blue haired female just couldn't do anything except ask him to meet her at the park. Ray was washing the dishes and then there was our little Kenny who was surprisingly not working with Dizzi.

"Well then Hilary, can't we start this a bit later? It's just so you know." Max asked sheepishly.

"No Maxie, no reasons. We are working out and me and Kenny will clear all your doubts and will improve your weak areas."

"Hn.." _Is this necessary? Uhmn Hil?_

They started with the toughest Physics, skipping reluctantly the chemistry and then after that, Max and Hilary started the project they were allotted a few days back. Somehow their group included her, Delia Max, and say, few other students.

"Max, you start the borders, and by that time, I will give a dive in the content."

"Sure, anyway, I am ready to do anything as long as it doesn't concern extensive reading."

"Well..."

"Hilary?"

"Yes Kai?"

He received a shock inside as she care freely yet serenely mumbled his name, it's been like forever since she have mumbled his name without fear and any emotions. It's been like something magnificent to him, but he covered the current demeanor by really mustering up his senses to speak what he actually intended.

"Hmm, I'm done, so I think I will be leaving."

"Alright." She smiled as she successfully gathered all the necessary points she was supposed to.

He typically stood up and left, striding across the dojo with his scarf swaying in the scene in the background. It was marked with a flash of wind across her eyes and she was compelled to look him once before he receded.

…

Hilary bit her lower lip anticipating the completion of work suddenly feeling an urge to take her pills. Nevertheless, she stuck on Cali-graphing the entire text with color pens and markers though she felt like she was fighting with hell.

 _What's just happening… It's like I'm gonna fall._

"UH! What happneded? Are you alright?" Max asked keeping a comfortable palm on her back, caressing swiftly to calm and control her painful moaning. She felt her head was going to rupture. Suddenly there was lot of affliction out of the blue. She bit her lower lip hard, clenching her fists firmly till her muscles would contract and she would inhale once again deep inside creating shaky convulsions throughout. What was all this sudden?

 _Induction. This was pure induction because of the strong bond._

 _ _I think I'm gonna faint if I don't stop my hand right now. Stop.__

She mentally kept yelling to herself but what actually she did was quite nothing. Instead she lifted her persistency in writing the text. Max- quite busy in cutting the pictures, failed to recognize her pale face. After complete forty minutes, their work had come to an end and she carefully wrapped the chart and handed it to Kenny and with heavy eyes, took the plunge to climb upstairs what seemed to her miles to go before she could reach up. Fortunately, it wasn't long. Her persistency since she was kid was remarkable and admirable. Never ever in her life she failed to do something that in her perception was right, at least she never gave up.

With vibrating tips, she reached for the door. Her face paled, and her face thumped with horror. She wondered how she has let herself so weak that she was struggling for such a conventional and ordinary task. At least, she was not expecting her to slip upon his arms before she opened the door. He caught her effectively and held her close and tight.

"Huh? Hil"

"UH! What happened? Are you alright?" Tyson asked keeping a comfortable palm on her back, caressing swiftly to calm and control her painful moaning. She felt her head was going to rupture. Suddenly there was lot of afflicting out of the blue.

A part of her mind was dwelling still in the chemistry.

"You are shivering hil! I will call the doctor!" Tyson exclaimed.

"I'm alright." she whispered feebly. Her lips moved in frail and she clutched his jacket borders with such a pain that it would have been torn. He felt the compulsion on his shoulders and he immediately carried her to the couch. She laid and stared weakly at the opposite wall with her heavy eyes, attempting to distract her head ache. He quietly stood, yet was worried to skies at her sudden fainting. He was staring at her, waiting impatiently for her to say something. She kept on quieting her tickling and convulsing nerves to die down. Just a few hours before, they have been quite high over their heels and in a period of sometime, she was lying here, helplessly and with pain.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" he hissed.

"Cosmos. Can you get some cosmos flowers?"

"Uh, from where?" he asked examining swiftly across the room.

"From anywhere."

"Okay, I will bring quickly, but just tell me, shall I call the doctor?"

"There's no need."

He nodded and she closed her eyes, turning to the other side handing her cell to him. He kept in her closet, well, he usually dumped her clothes in that one, and so it was hers hypothetically.

She softly wrapped the sheet on her and ambled out on his way to cosmos.

 _ _I wonder what makes her think that a cosmos flower will heal her. I think I should add up some blue hydrangeas as well in the list. Thank god she's alright. I guess that's' how it happens__ _._

He escaped after getting the slip, escaping from the unnecessary questions of his friends directly heading to the florist prominent on the other side of the city. He would be grabbing Ray's bike and trotting as fast as he can. Usually he wouldn't use it, unless it would be a case of some utter emergency as it was not but then this was not the different one.

He wouldn't mind the gazes of that all his crazy fan girls would give his as he drove at a menacing speed almost taking blunt turns. Driving this reckless was like normally prohibited on the main roads but the lucky champ faced no hurdles in his way. A couple of times he felt like he was going to have his bones broken when he was managing with sneezes that interrupted, his jacket seemed to fly away from the back, his crazy stunning hair wildly fluttered below the sky.

 _ _I'm gonna get you those flowers no matter what! Just wait for me!__

With that motive, he bustled through the mediocre traffic wildly, gyrating smoothly. It's been like months since he drove this reckless. The last time he drove this way was two years back to take his privilege of awarding a beyblader the trophy he was asked to. But still it was by foot and not just involved running like hell but also shocking Zeo in the middle, blading with Spidy, and that's how he and Zeo grew close.

He decelerated the speed when he was approaching the spot and sighed as he reached. He parked the bike carelessly on the footpath and rushed inside.

"Cosmos!" he shouted involuntarily.

All the girls that were surprisingly only the occupants of the shop casted surprised looks at him and he? He was breathed heavily, almost panting.

"It's Tyson."

"He's the three times world champ."

"What he must be doing here?"

He ignored all the voices and picked the cosmos bouquet choosing a combination of blue and white flowers along with hydrangeas and giving it for plastic sheathing at the counter. The man was generous and he did the work quickly and handed him.

"Thank you." He mumbled and handed the note.

 _ _That was a close one. One little nervous look and all of them would have tore me. Hell.__

He meticulously tugged the bouquet, and locked the part and drove hastening and accelerating. That was our Tyson, same old Tyson, the only difference with the more care and feelings that has developed.

He half slipped the bike as he reached the dojo, however he landed it safely and rushed upstairs. Luckily, there was just Kenny and Ray to counter him but they simply watched him in amazement.

Tyson entered the room with cared steps. Watching the brunette watching sleep in her siesta, he took the plunge not to disturb her. He glided the flowers smoothly beside the table, and thumped on his beret already envisaging her cordial sweet mumbles. He sighed in nostalgia as he thought.

For some reason, he could think of all their times when they were together. His memories would range from the first time he saved her and Kenny from those black men (thinking of first season) till today when she was resting her wrists on his shoulders. The deep contemplations brought thunder shock of ecstasy in him. He flushed slightly as he was oscillating his left ankle that was placed on the right one, his hands casually resting beneath his head buried in his hair. The slight thought of Hilary beside him flushed his skin. The girl had the glorious effects on him. Her touches were cures and her words to him were magic.

Though it seemed that many things did repeat, and this included his persistent feelings for her. He wondered if this was true for Hilary as well. Who knows? The girl has given him a thunder shock declaring daringly how she would confess. Though internally, he would just crave it but then it was just not the same coming to the façade of his demeanor.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard her stirring slightly. He averted deliberately his gaze on her. She noticed the flowers that were laid beside her and smiled vaguely. He controlled the urge to slither towards her and just waited.

"You brought them?" she grinned softly.

"Yeah." He sighed casually.

"Like a superhero?" he laughed.

"Not exactly." He said seriously.

"Kidding, dear!"

"But can you say me how exactly those flowers are gonna work on you?"

"I was just kidding, they can't help me but I wanted you to stop worrying." He smirked under hysteria.

"SO YOU SAID ME TO BRING THEM?" His jaw dropped.

"Well, that was the only way I could have distracted you Tyson."

"You've no idea how I brought them, almost being subjected to"

"Subjected to what?" she said teasing him, poking her arm in his stomach.

" _You wanna know?_ " he smirked high.

"Alright, I think I understood." She said quickly.

With that she got up. She could sense that compulsion in him for her and she just wanted to escape it. Tyson was expecting this, he wasn't shocked but then all he could do was just accept her. This was just Hilary, just like she was, she is. Hilary took the flowers and glanced at them… _Cosmos and Hydrangeas…Beautiful…_ he smiled softly and kept the flowers carefully on the study table making sure it looked attractive from general point of sight.

The day was very typical. She was helping Ray with the dinner, Max as often bringing a lot of mustard and less vegies, and then here, we have our handsome lone-wolf, who's not terrified of anything. Hilary was spending rest of her time showing the chart to Tyson, which he causally passed comments on teasing her successfully. She would just pout knowing very well that his intentions were not less than seeing her anger-some face. It was sorta peaceful today, though she wouldn't reveal that part of her head was yelling at her about the ache, she wouldn't say it to anyone, it was just a minor one.

The sedatives that she took were actually the tranquilizers. These included just Restorol or Imovane. She would always hide that from him. Of course, she can't fight him for that. What he would be saying would just be more weighted rather than her reasons to harm herself in some way.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I guess there would be a few more chapters left for completion of this story and don't expect the flow to be smooth. xD Thanks to everyone who reviewed to the story- Omm and Neha. I wasn't able to respond to the author's reviews, sorry. I was quite busy in college and stuff and got too tired. Well, a random question: Did anyone got ragged?**


	42. Don't you dare leave me, Hiromi

**Chapter 42: Don't you dare leave me, Hiromi.**

It would then be another day for her to pass by. In the morning itself, she had signs of giddiness, but she boldly and carelessly neglected it and got the nerve to arrive the spot in the morning before time and perhaps it was some reason that the owner never hated her and always paid before time.

All the way through her way to college she was strangely holding her head and was managing tough carrying her bag. It was then when Ray happened to discern her in the way and took the courtesy to carry her bag-pack, she gave a formal smile, less forced up and continued up the tough ambling.

Once she reached the threshold of her classroom, she sighed, grateful that the class hadn't started yet. She spared a glance at the watch and it was still time. Strangely, Tyson had his cheeks slammed over the surface of the desk, mouth open, and little audible snores of the morning coming from him. She sighed hopelessly about it, and made her way through the lanes between the benches to the seat behind him, beside Margot.

She thumped her pack beside her and that caused her friend to acknowledge her presence and she rose from her state of mind from reading the book.

"Mornin' " Margot greeted.

"Morning' Margot." She sighed again and kept her head on the desk.

"What's wrong?" she asked casually.

"Uhmmn-" she gave a little hiss, implying 'nothing'.

"Tell me already Hil."

"Argh, little whirling head…I'm helpless about it."

"Uh, why?" Margot made a curious face.

"How am I supposed to know?" She mumbled as her eyes were shut.

"Oh then. Let me guess..." Margot pondered, really pretending to do that, placing her index finger on her chin gazing at the glass panels.

"Start…" Hilary mocked her voice barely audible.

"Any good news?"

The statement caused the brunette to deliberately raise her head and give a wide glare to her friend with the florid flush on her cheek.

"Darling, stay calm, he's just right in front of us." She reminded. That caused the brunette to get a sick feeling in her chest. Her face from being crossed turned to be that of ghostly of cold sweat.

"He is asleep, stop making that demeanor." Margot gave a satisfied answer.

"You are a sometimes a jerk." She grumped

"Consequences of ignoring me" Margot chuckled.

"Huhhaaaaa"

Both the girls shifted their eyes to the blunette who woke just, now his arms contently being stretched in the air. Unreasonably, uncontrollably, she blushed. The guy had got the nerve to completely express his drowsy state openly in the class, not that anyone minded.

Feeling the presence of his so called 'Love', he turned his head back, casting his partner almost to collapse to the ground, little did the guy had the courage to interfere.

"Hello girls." He smiled, almost fluttering flirty. Hilary sighed as her eyes closed for a fleeting second.

"Hi Tyson!" Margot greeted cheerfully.

"Hi!" he grinned and her gaze perfectly and inevitably adjusted to Hilary's ruby orbs.

"So Tyson, you hadn't slept last night, eh?"

"Huh? Why? "he gasped a little, "You mean it because I was sleeping a while before?"

"Yeah, Hilary is stubborn; she must have kept you the whole night awake. Haven't she?" Margot marked confidently.

Both the teens blushed like tomatoes, their eyes almost soaking out of their sockets.

"It's nothing like that!" they blurted loudly and were the centre of attention of the entire class for some time.

"Don't speak the things that don't make sense." The champ asserted, shaking his head.

"Alright, I thought you sleeping in the class and her giddiness made some beautiful sense."

"That would never happen." Both of them said involuntarily, followed by flushed embarrassment.

"Well then, can we get started with some Chemistry?" The statement made more discomfort, especially as the word was really making total different sense.

However the air was restored quickly when there was a cough from their Lecturer and the three friends took the plunge to take out their books.

Their attitudes involved too stubbornness, tiredness and aloof from today's chemistry.

"I've been running through the jungles…"

"Students, let's get started with chap 16." The lady marked in conferring and cheered up demeanor.

Hilary was smiling, reason unknown to her. Her demeanor was interesting, worthy for Tyson to note that. She was simply brushing her gaze at her desk with closed reader and he would have given her an exceedingly confident smirk for that.

The only thing that faltered her smile was her headache that was now really worse. She tried to concentrate at the lecture. The lecturer was blabbering something about electric current and its properties. Rather than that, she felt she was receiving the volts first to herself; she was blinking hard at that time, trying to ease her mind. She wasn't the type of student, say who stares at the board for the sake of not getting a tongue lashing comment in the class, but then she could literally feel the temple of her forehead tingling in beatings, as the pain deteriorated by the second. She tightly closed her eyes slightly lowering her gaze pretending like she was gazing at the book.

"So we can derive equations from this. Look carefully," the lady continued and it seemed like everything was perfect in the class not knowing about her favorite student.

Hilary was the girl by the time to be pitied the most. She was badly enduring the severe flinching pain in her head and she felt like screaming loud, tearing her hair from the scalp for easing the pain but sadly, that wasn't gonna happen.

She sighed constantly, letting her inner soul to calm down for a few seconds. Tyson was right in front of her but then, he sadly was unaware of her sufferings at the moment. She had got that impulsive trust that the capped guy was the one who could save her from the turmoil she was right in the moment.

 _What the heck! The things get stranger by the minute I feel alright. Argh! Is my head gonna blow or what!_

She was almost panting. It was then when Margot turned her head to her friend and noticed her.

"Hils, what happened?" she mumbled.

"My head…" she managed to utter.

"Hilary? Is everything alright?"

"Huh!" they were taken aback and looked at their teacher who seemed worried.

"Yeah." She let a small smile, forcing the blunette to give her a side glance.

She stood from her seat a little abruptly and headed out and excused politely and ambled off the class. The worried maroon eyes were gazing her all through the way she could be seen. Her legs were almost trembling as she walked, telling that she would take some tablets that she had kept in her locker. The lady nodded and she knew that Tyson knew that she wouldn't dare to say that if she meant 'pills'.

He briefly nodded. The colors of her face seems to be faded, on her own, with perhaps nothing to hold her, she seemed helpless, she seemed miserable and yet her persistency made Tyson even more protective of her. He wanted so badly to protect her and shield her from all the pain. Currently, he was trying to envisage her state and was trying to get the slip to get off. The teacher bit her lower lip, seeming worried of her student and she wondered if everything was alright with her. She literally didn't want to continue the class till then, so she subtly avoided continuing further by initiating a conversation with the students. She hoped that it would make up till the time Hilary is back.

"So, what happened to her, Margot?" The lady asked, smiling.

"Uhmn, I don't know, she seemed fine in the morning but then, this is a little sudden, no idea, ma'am."

"Oh, maybe she forgot her breakfast? Is that true, Tyson?" she said a little fidgeting. In her now mien, she was no less than Ms. Kinacid. Tyson sighed.

"Her diet has plummeted, what I can do?" he said, expressing hopelessness.

"Oh, that's bad. I guess I will talk to her later." She shook her head, "Anyways, hopefully you guys haven't forgotten your breakfast. Right?"

"Yes!"

"Good."

Then, there was an awkward silence that they found a bit hard to deal with.

"Uhmn, Margot, can you please check out what's taking her so long?" she said squirming a little.

"Ye-"

"No, wait. I'll go." Tyson interrupted, determined to check. He was not minding the weird gazes he was receiving from his classmates.

"Oh-okay."

He headed through the expanse of the corridor leading to the locker's arena. On his way, he could hear some moaning, that caught his attention and he turned to his right side and learnt that those were coming out from the washroom. He could hear the water bellows, envisaging that perhaps she was thumping her face with water balls of the basin for revival. He meticulously entered inside and the bright yellow lights all at whim made him flinch a little. Nonetheless, he managed to enter, and saw her crying on the verge of breaking.

"Hil!" he rushed towards her and held her shoulders and arms, trying to shake her and stop her from the hurtful sobs. She couldn't stop from whimpering. She was holding her head in her hands clinging her hair, her face wet with water that she has wetted herself with. Her fore hair was dripping with water. He was utterly and absolutely perturbed and anxious, almost on the verge of yelling seeing her pain.

"Stop it, you will be alright! Shssh calm down." He said caressing her head constantly, skimming her shoulders to ease the pain apace.

"My head- my head- It will blast, I'm gonna die, please-" she said as she cried, her eyes closed but tears flowing like a river from her eyes, "Please save me, pleas—see." She said in hushing sound seeming very vulnerable and feeble.

"I'm here, nothing is gonna happen to you and I promise you will be alright!" He said, his voice breaking, he himself finding on the verge of tears. He stopped himself from shedding, "We are going to Doctor and you are coming with me." He said as he stopped skimming and gently tilted her face to see it that was resting on his shoulder and saw her eyes closed, and all her yells died down at the moment. Her pale face was all blanch and weak and she was breathing vaguely.

"Hilary!" he yelled as his heart skipped a beat, and he swiftly lifted her in bridal style and carried her unconscious body. His heart was beating like a hammer by the time and his face was horrific with fear written all over it. He was panting all through the way; he was trotting with whatsoever speed he could accomplish and luckily there was nobody to notice the scene.

 _No! Nothing's gonna happen to you! You can't leave me! Where's the nearest hospital! It's my entire fault, I should have noticed earlier about the pills. I'm sure it's the effect of this! Please! Don't leave me like this. This is just so cruel of you, no! I'd be never able to forgive myself if anything happened to you! I'll never let you go!_

 **You're on your own with no one to hear you  
Going fast but it's alright  
You're on your own with nothing to hold you back  
And now you've driven past the red lights  
Behind your shades, all the colors seem faded  
And now you're moving at the speed of light**

 **I'm never gonna let you go  
I'm never gonna let you go**

He was running badly, with fear overtaking him. Nothing could bother him, not the street signals, not the cars that were menacing, not the legs that were begging him to stop, not his heart that was hammering like hell. He was only determined to reach the 'The city center', the proximal hospital he could reach.

He glanced briefly at her and she was still unconscious and was becoming paler.

He should have slowed on his speed.

He whimpered in bitterness as the tires of the bike passed slightly through his toes- aching like hell. He was about to fall but he stubbornly and persistently resisted from flinching, pulling her tighter. He had that warning inside his head that they both would drop, and he couldn't afford that at any cost. He winced but yet stood. His destination was just right in front of him. He walked with troubled and inflicted toes. They were burning in pain currently and if the vehicle were a bit more severe on passing; his foot would have died down.

Luckily she was taken immediately after they saw his anguish and the toes that were bleeding. She was taken inside and he was panting heavily, his face dripping with sweat all over and his body vibrating like hell.

For a moment, he felt like his soul has left his body. He was feeling afflicted, weightless and very tedious. He sighed instantly and involuntarily felt in a slumber. He was lost in a deep siesta and nothing would stir him. Anyone seeing him would ask if he was the patient. The conditioner has lulled him more.

An hour passed.

He woke as he felt some tickling sensations over his ear. His eyes fluttered softly and he was getting acknowledged about his ambient surrounding. He blinked as he remembered how he fell asleep. Now as he was relived, he immediately stood up and headed to the emergency quarter- heading to her room.

"Can I go inside?" he asked.

"Sure." The nurse nodded, quite involved in her paper stuff.

The moment he treaded inside, it was followed by his mind getting various apprehensions and thus, tensing him further. Under the brave façade of normalcy, he trudged inside sighting her. She was sleeping on the white single bed, covered from bottom to neck in white sheets. She seemed a bit better, the paleness, and the fear on her face has curtailed to an extent.

He stood motionless for a few seconds, staring at the weak, half alive body. He could feel her weaknesses swirling in his mind over and over- Weak, fatigued, inflicted, afflicted, naïve, silly, sensitive, stubborn, lovely and all whatsoever. He unknowingly felt guilty for her current condition.

 _Feeling like if ever I were her panacea? I feel so sad for you, so helpless in some way. Tell me, and I'd do all what you say. But please, don't leave me like that. It's like I've been crying with the wolves to get you here. Yeah all for you, all for you…all for you._

Flinching for a second, his trembling torso was feeling frozen at the position. He tried to shake off, but ended squirming at the counterpart.

Gently, with shaking steps, he neared her. Gazing at her innocent face, he felt melted. He unhesitantly bent towards her, placing his both the arms on her sides, and his chin resting delicately on her forehead and breathed, trying to be gratified. Yet what he felt was trepidation and dismay.

Trying to blow off the feeling, he lidded off his eyes unhurriedly, his forehead rested on hers slipping his chin down in the process. Giving his all to prevent the tears falling on her cheeks, he took the plunge to sob internally. Little snivels of his, undoubtedly made its way, hers never faltered. Though unconscious, they were bonded when were breaking, and when he felt the pain, she too did.

"Hearing me? Aren't you?" he mumbled softly. She wouldn't see his eyes; he had protected, covered her in the darkness, shielding from the light. They wouldn't see each other.

"You don't have any idea how much I was worried about you…" his voice was firm and masculine, almost making her believe him a cent percent stronger.

"Don't you dare ever take those bloody pills from next time!" It seemed more of a command, firmer and stern, making the brunette surrender without a tad delay. He paused for some time. Her thoughts involved comprehension of the reason, while the real reason included his muted sobs paving over.

"Don't you dare leave me, Hiromi," He said in shakes in his throat and breathing with difficulty and summoning sterness.

" _I was worried about you… so much."_ He uttered in a breaking voice. "Promise me you'll never harm yourself again."

"Hnn." She moaned, her throat stuck with breath. He knew it. He was right, she was hearing him. Slowly, and gradually she raised her arms, intending to wrap around him. Feeling the profound touch, he wriggled vaguely and then fixed lastly.

"I'm sorry; I could have stopped you from before itself." He sighed.

"No. It ain't your fault. I'm sorry. I made you too much worried." She said, fighting back tears, "You missed the class." She laughed to light up his mood. He chuckled lightly.

Reluctantly retreating, Tyson examined her pale face, and got the content watching her pleased. For some reason, a little thing like this made him feel like triumphant. Grabbing her wrists, he smiled.

"Keep the promise safe."

"Making me promise the things that won't be broken." She vaguely smirked.

"Uhmnn!" the nurse interrupted, "Mr. Granger, we need to talk."

"Yeah," he nodded, "Wait here."

He walked out and nurse handed the formal paper.

"So?"

"Yeah, please take care that she never takes them again. They are mild tranquilizers though but the excess usage has resulted in this way. One more thing, she need to be stress free or else these headaches may pave. These are side effects."

"What?!" Tyson gasped.

"Don't worry, they would remain for about few months, till then feed her with nutritive food and keep her away from all kinds of stresses." The nurse advised

"Alright, thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

"You guys can leave."

"Okay,"

"Uh, by the way, is she your girlfriend or-"

"Best friend." He corrected.

…

"Here we go Hil, we can leave." He walked in smiling

"What did she say?"

"The same, you need to stop taking them." He nodded.

"Uh, I see."

"When did you see?" he grinned.

"Ugh, can we move out from here?"

"Sure darling." He chuckled seductively, making her flustered.

He reached for making her sit first, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

" Or else I can ca-"

"Tyson, I'm fine." She said a bit quickly, "Heyyy! What happened to your toes?"

"Uh, they got hit by the bike, that's all."

"What! Are you mad! You just got bandages wrapped around it!" she shouted at him, "Go right now and buy some antiseptic right now!"

"Oh my! I'm alright Hil." He sighed.

"Get it N.O.W." that was a dangerous must order.

"Alright, alright, stop making that face."

"Go!"

"Yeah, yeah!" he rushed off and she was mumbling under her heavy breaths.

Considering the volume of the expanse the blunette had taken away in her unconscious state, it was hard to comprehend that anyone had missed the scene, but then that was much true, no one had witnessed the scene except one, yeah, it was that certain _him._

The next afternoon, Kai was waiting patiently downstairs, intending to meet Hilary, ask her about yesterday, not precisely, but at least to ask about her well-being. He has summoned easily the courage to do that.

 **A/N: Perhaps could have given a better title like 'Saving you.' or something like 'Bonded when breaking'. If you want me to change the title of this chapter, let me know, okay. Hope you liked this chapter anyway. Review. The last chapter will be 52. I'm done with division of the rest of the story in chapters. I am quite busy these days and I hardly open FFC these days, so yep, the update had to be delayed.**


	43. Hilary's First Love

**Chapter 43: Hilary's First Love.**

 **Quote for the chapter:**

 **Hilary** : I was in rain, you would be holding me if I were there, you would have been wet, so I left, I left you.

 **Tyson** : I promised you, I would hold you in all circumstances, you don't need to fight the rain, I'll hold you; **hold you in the rain** under my jacket.

 **XD XD XD XD XD XD**

 _ **There is a slight high rated scene upcoming here in this chapter which I'm sure is not your regular T rated stuff as per me, so a little heads up and warnings. Kids below 17, go and grab some popcorn and run to your nearby park or watch Doraemon xD**_

* * *

Tyson had spent half of the day with…washing machine! Ha, washing his clothes, meanwhile, Hilary took the courage to study for some time. After a long time, she was seated fully, concentrated on the subject- Physics. Rolling the pen sometimes through her fingers, she was alternating herself with ideas and then immediately penning down something. Tyson almost got tensed seeing the fat book with her. To her, it was just not a thick book, something productive that many students comprehended as nightmares. _Physics problems! Noo!_ That was what they thought. They worked silently for almost few hours, except that the gurgling and whirling sounds of the machine would irritate her sometimes, and she could feel that something wrong was with it, not because of its own fault, but because of the worker who was handling it.

Tyson sighed as he dumped another heap of his shaggy clothes in the replenished water, and wiped his forehead. Noticing that it was causing disturbance to her, he shut the door and because it was the last trip, he showered quickly and ended along with end of the spinning of machine. He dried them for some minutes and took all the clothes in his balcony and pinned them on the temporary ropes he tied to the ends of the opposite walls.

Hilary was almost done and she was contended that that made her tired. She closed her books, and grabbed a white bath gown, and rushed for showering as he was done and now was lying tired on the coach. He rolled his eyes, and examined his room for some time. It was hard to believe that he has done almost the works he would take two days within few hours. Washing, cleaning, wiping the drained water, soaking and drying and finally pinning them for sunlight. Now, he was almost lulled to a sleep after a warm bath but somehow he managed to dry his hair. The hair dryer was barely on his table. He was careless not to put on its proper place. Done with that, he forced himself to spare some brief glances at his notes too. The examinations were nearing, two months more to go. He has to do something. Ryu will be returning within no time and he didn't want him to be upset. _Wheeew,_ He sighed.

For some reason, he couldn't find his bag pack and that shocked him the most. _Perfect timing. I never want to study and now when I've summoned my mental status to do it, my bag pack runs away from me! Great!_

He had a forlorn expression and he thumped back to the couch again. A few minutes later, Hilary showed up, her hair tied up in a bun, soaking briefly. Her pale skin of yesterday was replaced with glowing milky smooth fairness. He instantly got attracted towards her. If Hilary wasn't food, he'd have been drooling. But the truth was, her eyes were unfalteringly shimmering, and the cream-white gown she was wrapped by was appealing scene to witness. For her, she was tired and didn't notice his undying gaze on her. Casually, she ambled towards his table opening her bun in an alluring way. If intensity could kill, she would have been shattered right then. She began drying her hair which was streaming freely through the warm air. The next moment, he was staring her all over, somehow unable to control his gazes.

Suddenly, something struck in his mind. _What's happening with me? Why am I staring her so hard? I just couldn't move my eyes elsewhere. No! This is just wrong, stop it. But…I love her. Don't I? But then, it would be right only if I had confessed her long back. Why didn't I do it?... I'm gonna do it. Yep, it's now. Nooo! But she'll freak out again like she did when Kai did the same. What shall I do?! Fine, fine, I'm just gonna…uh, kiss her! IF she understands, fine, or else it's just the same._

He strode towards her with careful and confident steps. She didn't notice until he was right in front of her staring her so cravingly and earnestly. She was first a little confused and then smiled a little. He was sure of what he was going to do. His expressions didn't falter and within seconds, he has effectively pinned her to the wall.

 _Why don't you understand? Is it too so complicated for you to see through this? I should rather be in your position. You were the one who knew everything. I was the fool, the late comprehend, when and how our roles did got reversed?_

 **Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love  
When I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone**

She could see him, mere centimeters apart, and his eyes targeting her lips, already. Unflinching for even a second, he had locked his lips with her, his left hand perfectly around her waist. She received a thunder shock when he fastened and intensified, sucking her lower lip, reminding him of strawberries. Unknown to herself, she responded involuntarily, smacking her lips with all the potential she could muster. She just couldn't believe it happening. _This was just happening right now. I was feeling him. He is K-kissing me._ Every inch of her soul was elated every part of her body vibrated. Experiencing his lips on hers was new and she had never been through this- never this passionately. And now when she was tasting him, she was euphoric and felt the moment never to cease. She felt him seeking permission inside her pink cave, which she didn't hesitate to give and slowly gasped getting a brief warm breath inside. She absolutely relished him, exploring her inside, though she hadn't eaten anything since morning, except a little cocaine. She wondered if he would taste it. He was giving everything that she found unfaltering and true. He wouldn't mind if she were weak, like she began starving for breath by the moment. He was overwhelmed, she was patient, and she only winced when she felt her gown loosening. He parted and florid flushed and was breathing hard and wrapping herself in nervous state, her hands shivering slightly. He felt silent watching her with calm expression, until he felt an urge to stop her. His hands headed to her back holding her robes and she was reluctant to unhand them. He looked at her, giving her a nod. Her hands slipped and he quietly tied them.

He had many questions in his speeding mind, but he kept the pace to shut his mouth. She was staring at the floor with confused lips, getting an urge to rub them.

"Are you okay?" he asked her softly.

"Yeah!" she panicked.

"Hey, calm down. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"You weren't kidding." She sighed, "That was true, or else it would have never happened." She said countering his eyes.

He gasped a little and stared her in shocked expressions. _Did she re-really mean that?_

"I think I've got the right." He smirked a little, his skin gaining confidence and triumph.

"You are naïve." She laughed a little.

"You are sweet, sweetheart."

"Tyson..." she wanted to laugh yet blush hard and… she was fighting it, "You know, I won't say anything, and count me, I won't."

"Hils who would argue with his best friend? That's too declared."

"Trust me, if I weren't me, if you weren't my best friend, anyone would have panicked even before you touch." She said daring to poke on his nose tip.

"Thanks god, it was you." He smirked, a little sarcastically.

"Now, let me get changed before it gets open again." She jaded a little.

"Haha, sure." He left giving her a peck of brief kiss on her cheek and swiftly disappearing.

"Somethings never change."

She wasn't afraid, she was not insecure, she was contended, she loved what happened, she didn't do any introspection, she didn't examine his intentions or her but she felt purely in bliss when he was too close. She got quickly changed into black short sleeved top and black denims. It was too perfect for today.

 _Can't believe he just kissed…- Can't believe 'we' just kissed… This is so cute… We should have not ended this, I shouldn't… I like him…Just like him so much!_

She never envisaged he would be a perfect kisser, likewise, she never though she would respond so effectively. She smiled as the scene came rewinding in her mind and she slightly blushed, almost feeling the same sensations again. Secretly, she craved it again. If granted again, she would be careful and sedate. Now, she would put up the normal demeanor, watch him in secret blithe and bliss, and wait till it would happen again.

 **Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this..**

She rushed downstairs, seeing both of them casually, and talking about something. She noticed it was Tyson who was speaking and the listener Kai who was simply either nodding or staring him hard. No chance of eavesdropping, better thing- approach directly.

"So, you both planned to finally talk." She gave a half smile.

"Uh, nothing." Tyson said quickly.

"Hils, we want you to promise one thing." Kai said smiling a little.

"What Kai?"

"Promise you would take care of your health and dump those trash pills."

"Huh, uh, okay." She said crossing her fingers.

"Well, and you'll be mimicking my appetite from now onwards." Tyson chuckled.

"I can't, but I promise, I'll take care, just for you both." She smiled.

Kai gave an assured nod while Tyson stared her.

"Apart from everything else, thanks a lot for being so caring friends."

"Aw Hil, we are always for you, no matter what happens."

"Just promise me one thing, both of you," she said her voice breaking, cracking.

They nodded,

"Promise me you'll never fight against each other, for anything, for _anyone, for me!"_ She said her eyes clearly narrowed yet glistened.

"Huh!" they gasped, looking at each other and her.

"We promise Hil, we won't, please don't cry." Kai stood from his chair and held her hand. She looked down, sobbing slightly. Tyson gave a sad smile. _I shouldn't have fought Kai that day. I just should have taken Hil. What's the difference between me and him? Thank god, I didn't attack him that day. I'm sorry Hil, knowingly I've hurt you when I was hurt. Unknowingly, you've hurt me sometimes._

"Hil, you don't need to cry for us. We are bad, we've fought, we've hurt you at some time, made you insecure when we didn't intended but then we were so selfish, naive and indifferent. Forgive us, forgive us!" Kai said tightening his grip on her wrist. She gave a soft and full smile.

"I know, it takes heart and guts for you to say this. I know you have shattered every ounce of your pride saying me this and whatever since…but then I can't grasp out why we have been so this way, I will never leave you guys alone just like I never had when your opponents would turn against you."

"Hn."

"Kai, Kai, bro I never guessed you did this!" Tyson joked and Kai rolled his eyes, Hilary giving a soft laugh.

"You guys are same as ever, I guess I'm the only one odd out." She laughed as she left them heading to kitchen.

"Hils, please don't put chilies in my sandwich!"

"I want the cakes you gave me that day." Kai mentioned, a little smile crawling on him face.

"Suurre!"

It was clear six in the morning and Tyson was sleeping deep- dreaming of the things he has been wanting. It was cold outside, damn cold, it wouldn't rain yet and he was lying so carelessly and yet cutely on his bed. His tangled royal blue bangs were messed up beautifully, as usual. His hand was on his abdomen, his green top a little upside and the loose pajamas as usual. Hilary was awake. When she got up, she washed herself first and resisting her yawns. She gathered her books and adjusted them on the desk and covered him in the sheets. It was like before twilight, she loved this time and she wouldn't waste her time in sleeping, soon she have to rush to her work.

Kai and Ray were surprisingly awake too but their works differed a lot. Ray was planting the rose cut stem in the softened soil he dug, while Kai was loosening his muscles up on the hill and working up, and Kenny wasn't there. Well, he was gone for a trip and therefore he wouldn't be there for a month.

The leaves were falling, the wind was blowing through the windows, the sunshine was hidden, and Tyson never knew his story was coming to an end.

…

…

Days passed and they were living peacefully, calmly without troubles. Tyson and Kai rather talked even when there was nothing to deal with so as to satisfy their female friend whenever she was around. Max and Mariam had made up. They had started training a few kids in the park, eventually finding a reason to see each other every day.

Ray had changed. It was surprising to note that Ray who and undergone a huge depression since months was recovering slowly. Salima was gone, she wouldn't come back and it wasn't possible for any strength to bring her back. Yeah, he did regret losing her. She was right in front of her, telling him every moment that she loved him so much but he just didn't see it. She would always be the one he would love though she would never come back. He hoped he would see her one day in _heaven._ In her memory, he visited her grave each day. He could still remember all the times she was with him.

 **Even if we're feeling down, we'd smile once we realize,**

 **That as long as we're together, our world would come to life once again**

- _I missed you so much Ray!—I will bring the blades for you!—I dint broke our promise, I went to bring the blades! -Nice to meet you—I think there is much more than balding in this world to explore—_

Getting a perfect reason to escape his day at school, Tyson had already framed Ray's mind to fight Hilary if she go mad at him.

He'd planned wisely how he was going to prevent himself from drowning into thoughts in everyone's' absence. His day accounted ironing, surprising the brunette in the late afternoon by preparing her favorite fried pork, and then practicing for an hour and finally playing some guitar on the eve for no breakings in their propinquity.

The day was light, bare clouds, bare sunshine as well but cold rustles streaming. She perceived them as soft in the college-day-time. It was peaceful today. She hasn't been upset about anything and they had a fair time discussing about any breaks they'd be taking from their monotonous routine if any. She had a cool time playing basketball with the active blonde, Margot and Deles. Though, she isn't the brightest player but working physically somewhat had indeed lightened up.

Just an hour more to go and she's getting an already euphoric bubbling for runnin' to dojo for a certain blunette. The scene in which she was living right now was worth describing. Her middle sized bench was near the not-so-clear glass panel and above which the cool air was fluttering inside. The lights were dim at the moment and for a fleeting second, she felt if clouds were going to shadow them once again but it just seemed quite alright. She was standing, packing her bag already and smiling to herself. A few days without any fight has absolutely changed her little introspective for the blue-head, she's been aware that her inner self is falling, yeah, falling for him, and she always managed to conceal it by rather pulling a quite normal conversation with him trying to convince herself that nothing's different. His absence of any arguments had secretly pleasured her, and she was satisfied with everything. She was smiling to herself when her book fell down and she broke from her chain of thoughts and picked them. She had decided by now, she was going to stir the matter and analyze her feelings and probably confess him soon. Pictures of him came back in her mind, all she could do was prevent her lips from grinning or giving a full fledge involuntary smile.

 _Remembering the times… We were together, we are! The first time we hugged at your victory, can feel the same again. Don't know how, but suddenly I'm feeling that I guess I love you? Wow! I really said that? Okay Tyson, I'm going to try and I know you won't let me down. I know it!_ She smirked a little naively but was contended.

 **The times we spent together, and the miracles we created,**

 **I want to convey all these feelings; hoping I can always be with you**

Memories came drifting back in her mind like screen shots lasting long- when he discovered her little room first time, his curiosity in helping her, little warmth and intense comfort that was given, times when he was almost tried to tease her but kept his impulsiveness at check to not upset her state any further, the time when he almost scared her shirtless just for taking his phone back and the moments when they took their selfie and she reminded him to get dressed once, times when he was upset for leaving him alone when the other teams had gathered…many moments ranging from their drunken dances to the contrite ones.

 **Those hands of yours, are what I wish to hold most,**

 **For we can share our feelings, as long as we try**

She treasured all of them and she was deeply infatuated of everything that belonged to him. Apart from their past bickering that ended long back, she strangely misses them now. She dint worry for his response, she knew he cared her a lot and admitting him could never go wrong, he'd never reject her or at least she was quite sure that he wouldn't upset her. She had the slightest idea, that maybe, _he liked her back…_

 **I want to be by your side, and not just any other person's,**

 **For you're irreplaceable in my heart, forever and always**

 _For some reason, I feel so happy today! I never knew I actually had been troubled by not understanding that I actually feel so strong for him! Now that, I guess, I'm clear, I will say him! Oh Tyson, why you had to be so enchanting! I might have always loved you…_

* * *

 **A/N: Wooaahhhh! I've seriously waited for updating this chapter because my schedule has killed me almost. I'm hating embryology right now and took a break from reading that unbearable details and posting this. Anyway, a quick thanks to all the previous reviewers- Hilary Granger, Omm, Neha, Lily, and all the lovely authors to whom I've not responded to your reviews *smirks* That is, The Future Legend, Sakura-chan, Hui Lang, Subha, The ever awesome- The next you know who *xD*, Linvn89, Unaisa memon and Jaya Avendel.**

 **Do review and tell me how this explicit chapter was, if is was… xD**


	44. Confession and Confrontation

**Chapter 44: Her Confession and Confrontation.**

They ambled through the streets together having a bare talk. It was quite refreshing to get the zest of the nature for once. There were a few interrupting thoughts that took over her mind, and though she didn't want to ruin her mood, she briefly agreed for contemplating upon them for once.

First thing, she was not gonna mind anything what people think about her; she was perfectly going to live the way she wants. Second, she's not going to be upset about any little fights, rather she'll heal them wisely. Third, she smirked as she thought, she's gonna terribly trouble Tyson by making him do Physics the whole day! Her heart skipped a beat when they reached. She stopped, intending them to enter first the dojo and when they had been inside the house, she stepped in. Her glance was deviated when her sight landed on his T shirt that Tyson's solely wearing on without his jacket. He was blading in the dish and his innocent eyes fell on her.

As usual or sometimes it would happen, they were staring each other for a few seconds or perhaps longer though they were separated by a good amount of distance. He was wondering what she was thinking and she was questioning if really he felt the same for her. Did he? Feeling too helpless for not getting a proper answer, she dint approached the right moment and stuck on staring. The sudden short cold rustle of breeze shivered her lightly and she opened her mouth to say something but didn't. _I guess that's it. It's not simple to walk up and confess. I should think some more. What if it upsets him for ruining our friendship? He may not show it but then…Wouldn't have been quite easier if he did it instead? Things have been pretty sweet and easier in that scenario. Fine then, alright. Just look at him, he doesn't have to seem even the slightest idea what I'm up to, he still looks me like I'm sad or just the old same. That's of course my mistake; I've made them believe about my constant mood swings and been upset for the pettiest matters. Walking up straight and saying will shock him more than me suggesting skipping college for a week._

She broke the stare and headed inside. He shrugged to himself and launched once again. _Let it rip, once again._

Tyson quietly strode out, intending to take a walk and analyze the recent scene a little properly and actually. He picked his jacket from the platform and went off.

She quickly had her lunch, not missing the pork but not realizing that it was only for her, _by him._ Kai had asked her to accompany him for getting a new scarf. The moment was cute. She nodded sheepishly realizing that how he had sacrificed his scarf for at least two times for her. They ended heartedly laughing when it of course occurred to them. Nonetheless, they reached quickly to the nearby little old prominent store. Oh yeah, she was escorted in his car, and it's been a quite short ride. He'd bought for him, and he allowed her only when she implored. It was a means of apology.

When she returned, she got engaged in cleaning her or _his_ room precisely and convincing herself to throw the tranquilizers for once. She didn't need them when she had Tyson and Kai! Wow, and she did has a peaceful siesta for more than an hour peacefully on the bed with warm sheets enveloping her in the cold weather. It comfortably felt too good for having such middle day siesta regularly on his bed.

In her subconscious mind, after she woke, she had planned on visiting her room and checking for once everything and shifting her some more clothes here. She had worn Tyson's jeans twice and always ended being caught in the scene where he'd chuckle at her and she'd understand that later.

She shivered as the cold wind cut through her. For some reason, she felt so light, light hearted and everything came back in her mind. _Has he left so soon? Had he skipped lunch?_ She picked her phone and swiped quickly to read any texts.

 **Take care, I'll be back soon!**

 _Why to simply worry me?_

She sat with her chin in her hands, thinking about him, still in sheets. Like usual, many thoughts passed her mind wondering from where he'd be right this moment to what he is doing. Whenever she thought of admitting, she purely flustered. _Gosh, why am I so mad at you Tyse?_ She sighed and shortly half smiled.

- _Ha, you were heavy when I picked you last night—Lookin' beautiful!—I'm always there for you—Promise me you'd never take those creepy pills!—So you want an another slow one?—Never knew about it-_ _Grabbing my room, owing my bed, loving my jeans, can't anything get better Ms. Hilary Granger—_

She was in fervent infatuation with him and that was only going to end in one way. Telling him. Not thinking of anymore consequences. She grabbed her orange jacket and headed for once proud-fully, putting on her earphones at the loudest decibels. Putting her feet in the highest heels she could find, she waved an adieu to the blonde and strolled out.

 _Wuhhhhu! The day has come, you're mine and the woes are goin', bye!_

The sky was clear, almost beautiful and she was in high elation as her favorite drop of the song approached and the soft breezes waved her. The lanes were windy and with less people. She wasn't worried neither about the aftermaths or the reaction of the two toned blader. All she cared was spotting the prominent brown eyes and her confession!

Her carefree ambling was ceased when her eyes landed on him, standing a few feet apart from her. Perhaps he was returning. _Lovely! Even in his too innocent face, like dumb, he's over exceedingly cute! And that's why I love you Tysee!_

She spared a full smile to him and he opened his mouth to say something. She stopped her steps when she saw him treading towards her in soft and intended steps. Her heart skipped a beat and she was preparing to calm down the adrenaline rushing inside.

He was right in front of her and she seemed to be lost in him, studying his features again and again. She pulled a navy strand from his cheek that was disturbing him.

 **Hope the winds of change will change your mind** **  
** **I could give a thousand reasons why**

 **All you have to do is stay a minute** **  
** **Just take your time** **  
** **The clock is ticking, so stay**

"Been on a walk?" she asked, trying her best keeping him stick staring her like he was.

"Yeah," he almost whispered , suddenly bringing his brows a little closer to check if something isn't the same.

"You wanna say something Hils?" he asked placing a comfortable hand on her shoulder. She breathed in deep.

 **Won't admit what I already know** **  
** **I've never been the best at letting go**

 **All you have to do is** **  
** **All you have to do is stay** **  
**

"Yeah, I guess." She said as she didn't meet his eyes, lieu, bent her head, "B-but, is there something you want to say me too?" her eyes met his in fleeting second.

"Uh-"

"Anything, you've ever wanted to say me, or perhaps…something you want..I-I mean-" she stuttered in the middle but safely shut her mouth.

"There is…" he sighed, "I'm not sure if you'd like it."

"I wanna hear it. Say." She said bravely and determined.

"I'll- but." His hand crawled safely close to her ears and she was staring lovingly at him.

She was craving the precise moment feeling the urge to wrap him. To the utmost dismay, the moment was broken when her eyes saw someone staring them from the distance.

 _Kai?_

She quickly moved away and saw him running angrily and dismayed far away and her brows shivered in frightened air. Tyson turned to see what she was looking at and his heart almost plummeted when he saw Kai running.

Running away.

Running in dismay.

Running in envy.

Running for being cheated.

Running for being neglected, for choosing over _him._

She broke from their half embrace and began trotting towards the captain. The blue head was a little stricken, it took a few seconds for his gears to work and he followed them with faster steps.

 _Why? Why timings are always so wrong? What have I done to deserve this! Please stop! I didn't mean to hurt you! How could have I forgotten that he's still there! Oh god, I'm back to square one! Why is my destiny so cruel!_

"Kai! Stop, please stop!" she yelled as she quickened her paces.

" Wait!" Tyson helped.

It took them ten minutes to stop, and they eventually landed near the riverside.

"Ka-" she began softly, almost feeling a ball in her throat.

"No! Don't come near me!" he shouted wavering his hand.

"Please listen me for once." She pleaded not approaching too quickly, swallowing the lump in her throat, "What you saw was nothing like that."

"No! You all are liars! Feelings are just a thing for you all to play with. I'd already-" he was about to continue but Tyson's glare cut him. Deep down he knew he was the first who had _already_ said him.

Memories came back drifting his preoccupied mind- The shout out at the hill.

"Will you just- just- listen me for once?" she implored almost in low voice.

She felt guilty. He stared her with narrow hurtful eyes. They were on the verge of glistening.

She felt helpless, caught between the tables. She let out an uncontrolled sob. She was staring at the cold grain of sand feeling so sorry.

 **Like a kid and her teddy bear** **  
** **Like a leaf blowing in the air** **  
** **Could you carry me?**

 **'Cause I don't know how we** **  
** **How we got so far, you and me** **  
** **Almost like there's oceans between us, us** **  
** **So I need to know**

 **Could you carry me?**

"I'm sorry!" she almost whimpered.

The blunette wasn't hurt like he was most supposed to, but he felt too helpless to comfort either of them. His lips formed a thin line to control his outburst.

She held her face in her palms sobbing as quiet as possible.

"You cheated." Kai asserted in a firm tone.

"No!" she cried as she ran towards him and stopped him from saying anything further by wrapping him in a tight embrace. _Nothing matters! I can't hurt someone for nothing he has done!_

"I dint cheat you! I didn't! You get me?!" she piqued.

He returned the embrace by wrapping his hands around her neck.

She sobbed endlessly on his shirt front and he stood till she was done.

"You had worried me!" she squealed with a lump in her neck.

"Stop crying, let's go." He sighed rubbing her back constantly to calm down her.

She said that she was a little tired and she'd be resting for a while. Tyson was nowhere to be soon. Kai was right in the hall waiting for her down.

…

 _Let 'em go! Let 'em go! Why should I bother? I've never been the one to muster any courage to make up! They both did for whomever they wanted. Him, for her, and today, she, for me! What am I doing here! I should have long ago disappeared in some dark alleys from where I could have never returned._

 _Does this all they mean for me? He knew it right? He knew it!_ He was internally sobbing as he buried his head in his arms that were placed on his raised knees. That moment, he simply walked away with his head down but he dint want to go back so he returned here after they were gone. He was trying his best not to blame her for whatsoever happened but it just didn't seem right. He knew, she was so helpless, that red face. She never cried in front of them, never. And this was the first time she did; cried- in front of them. What a vulnerable and helpless moment it was! _Did…did she really loved back Kai?_ Tyson's face was drenched with tears and he was constantly rubbing against his shoulder sleeve. _Then…why did she came to me? What did she wanted to say? What! Did she came to take an advise from me in regard him! .Kai! Because of this all, I don't envy you. I just wanted to make you understand how hurt I am. If only you could understand._

The weather was still fine, just like it was moments ago. The low tides were washing the sand. He was in utter turmoil and he had no idea of how he was ever going to face them again. He felt asleep in his despondent state. Never in his entire life, he felt this vulnerable and perhaps that feeling called as 'insecure'. _I know, I know I care for her, so why to trouble her anymore. I should let go, let go rather without sorrow. That's it._ He didn't know when he fell in a deep slumber and stayed there.

Hilary's case had been worse. She cried till she was up and only stopped when Max knocked on her door asking her if she'd have her dinner. She wiped her face with warm water and headed down only to realize that _he_ was missing.

She was silent the entire time and tried to eat quickly and go upstairs. His absence made her get a sick feeling in her chest which was hammering her constantly. She silently strode from her table and turned towards the staircase.

* * *

 **AN: Well, thanks so much to all the previous reviewers. I wanted this update to be a little quick. How was this chapter? Anything new or exciting that** _ **you**_ **felt?**


	45. Flaming her insecurities

**Chapter 45: Flaming her insecurities.**

"Hils, can we probably talk?" Kai asked, his eyes closed like usual but his calm tone evitable like most of the times.

She gulped at his question but nodded. She followed him in the living room and stood leaning half against the counter wall. He sighed before he asked her to sit on the couch.

"I'm alright." She said quickly, her heart skipping an unhealthy beat

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna ask you any torturing questions." She gave a bare chuckle to calm her. She nodded and smiled barely to indicate she was fine.

He brought a small stool near her and casually sat effectively warming her cold hands in his.

"You don't need to worry, I'm fine." She said her voice almost hurtful and feeble but somehow it sounded nostalgically euphonic.

"I haven't called here to ask you what I asked you some months before, instead I wanted to know if you're not burdening yourself with so many questions inside you. Aren't you?"

She sighed heavily staring in the space and not understanding what to say exactly. Not precisely answering.

"I'm sorry if I'd worried you. I know, you've been in deep contemplation like you always do. But Hil-" he placed his index finger near her chin lifting it softly, "I don't want to be the reason for your dismay and sadness if any. I don't want to hurt you in anyway." He explained quite frankly. She somehow felt guilty for making him say all to her, deviating quite from his cold demeanor. _Perhaps saying all do this costs him every ounce of pride he has. I'm so bad! I really am!_

"I don't know what happened to me that moment. I mean I couldn't stand the fact seeing you together, _so close." His voice dangerously lowered at the end, "_ I'd said _you before._ Couldn't just stand that!" his eyes shut bravely fighting back tears.

"I'm sorry, I had hurt you always." She said tightening her grip on his palms. He nodded his eyes close sniffing vaguely.

"No, you haven't" he sighed, freeing his hands, and therefore the lovely warmth. "I am not asking you to love me back, Hils, no. I just want, _us,_ the way we were, happy and friendly." He smiled sadly and standing quickly, effectively breaking the moment.

She nodded, seeing that as the cue that they should part. She traipsed with forlorn heart. _Thanks, I won't be troubled by my mind anymore, in regard you._

She glanced at the wall clock only to find it was past ten thirty and he didn't still wasn't back. He was causally backed before eleven. She hoped she'd show up at the eleventh hour but wouldn't abandon. She stuck staring at the door, while she packed her bag to stop herself from getting sick, or rather keep a little busy.

It only hurt her more when it was past eleven fifteen. She closed the lights, sat on the floor resting her back against the wall beside the writing table and crashing her cheek smoothly on her arms placed on her knees.

 _I'd miscomprehended us. How can I love Tyson? That wasn't what we had said. We were best friends and best friends can't do this. I'm sure he is just upset because of Kai, there's nothing he has the hint of what I was going to say actually._ She convinced herself, _I was wrong. How could I love someone? Haha, its nothing like that, I'm just little freaky vulnerable to nascent bonds, just nothing else…Just please don't be angry with me, come back._

She felt asleep with mild tear shed face in closed lights.

Tyson woke past eleven thirty only because his arm was utterly numb and was palpitating. _Shit. I'm late. I slept._

He swiftly trotted staring the sky in the middle sometimes like he did seldom, to drive off the feeling of being alone, running in the middle of streets.

He gave a tired sigh before he reached for the knob to open the door. When he opened, cool darkness greeted him and he found, almost a stroke of wind slapping him. He placed his hand to protect and slowly closed the door to open the lights. _Oh! Shsshh, she must be slept till now. I guess, it just passed out my mind._

His eyes only widened in shock to find her. _Why is she…?_ His thoughts trailed as his gears comprehended a little late.

Looking her for some seconds, the previous scene replayed in his mind and he wasn't feeling well about it. Say, it included a little envy. Nonetheless, he lifted her carefully not to stir her or embarrass. He wasn't' scared, he had done it before and she never woke while in his arms. Placing her softly on his bed, he sighed, putting sheets on her and closing the door of balcony and getting changes to his green PJs and crashing the couch to comfort his aching back that was answering him for the good deal of punishment he has given it at riverside.

He checked his phone briefly to shut it off before dosing off. No matter what Hilary is thinking or upset about he will definitely not allow him to skip another day, tomorrow. He was sure of it. Her bossy nature will be back for brief time till he has agreed to go. He sighed and swiped the screen.

 **Hiro: Arrive sharp at three thirty and no more excuses. Or else I'm not gonna continue any further.**

He made a whining face reading it but texted with reluctant fingers,

 **Yeah yeah, I will.**

Flipping his phone under the pillow like he did, he dozed off. Slight snores could be heard only indicating how tired he might have been without doing anything much the day.

He was a unique personality in regard with his alarm what was place near his dead ears that only stirred others' sleep after sometime but rarely his.

Three twenty. He wasn't awake. It cause Hilary to dream that the alarm was ringing but she convinced her sub conscious mind that it's the middle of night, it can't be anyone's alarm and stop dreaming something that will disturb her sleep.

 _Why is this alarm ringing in the middle of night?_ _It can't be morning!...Sleep, sleep… . . . . PRACTICE TIME!_

He woke up from his sleep like he had a nightmare and glanced his phone to see the time. Hiro was quite punctual of his words. He grabbed his jacket and opened rashly the balcony door and smoothly landed in the dojo after taking a cool jump. The voice of his perching on the ground was impervious.

The quite cute thing that was going to happen was that Hilary, in her dream saw him jumping off the balcony. She stirred slightly and she checked him. Curious to find him, she noticed that the balcony door was open. She quietly climbed downstairs and walked out. _Why am I in the middle of night searching for Tyson? I'd have knocked the washroom door before checking out. What a pain!_ She was thinking in her half sleepy mind. She landed safely in the park and looked around. No sign of Tyson. _Wow! Now I'm alone in an isolated park in the middle of the night!_ She sat on the bench and yawned. _Should have grabbed a jacket. Rats!_

She peacefully slept for good fifteen minutes and then terribly woke from a roar. She literally stood from her sleeping state to her feet and looked around. The voice was from the backside. She dug through the bushes only to see the one she been looking for.

 _Blading? In the middle of night? What the heck?_

She wasn't noticed, until she sneezed involuntarily. Tyson was about to launch his attack when her sneeze has utterly distracted him.

 _Hilary?_

He'd guessed before even looking her. She foolishly crawled back the bushes though she knew she was caught.

"What are doing Hilary?" Tyson said pointing her, his mouth almost landing to his feet. He was hilarious.

 _Shit. Very good Hilary. You're noticed. Oh, congrats!_

She sheepishly showed in front of him and a confused Hiro.

"I-I was just taking a walk." She trailed without thinking.

"In the middle of night." Hiro completed.

"You needn't need to spy me Hils. Go home." He said not looking at her, and getting the blde ready for launch.

"And mind telling me what's so important to be practicing in the middle of night!" She shouted, a little angry as he ignored.

"Do I need to remind you that who I'm?' he said a little cockily as the brothers launched, the dust rising below the blades, and attaining a high vigour within seconds.

 _Oh yeah, you're the World Champion! How can I forget that!_

She didn't want to disturb them but she was too cross with the fact that she was ignored like she wasn't there.

"Talk to me Tyson!" she narrowed her eyes yelling so that her voice reaches him in the middle of blades clashing.

"Argh shut up. Can't you see that I'm blading! Why are you so stubborn!" He shot back as he desperately tried to concentrate. He was losing it, dragoon wouldn't listen him. _Why is dragoon not listening me?! This is all because of her!_

"I'm not being stubborn, I just wanted to know, and that's all. If this is what you think, then fine. Anyway, it's good to know what people think about you, it helps us understanding things better. I guess, I'll be leaving." With that, she stomped, turning her back. He gave up his blade, totally giving up for once,

"I don't care! Leave and don't show up ever again." He suddenly got a huge shake of ferocious anger radiating from his chest to words, "Oh yeah, I forgot, there's no one with you. Please do take someone along; I guess Kai might be helpful. Or else tell me, I'll sort someone for you!"he yelled back staring at her back as she didn't face him but his words only shivered her from inside.

"Oh," she whispered, "So this is what you felt. I get it. But thanks, I'm fine without either of you." She said her voice being on the edge of breaking.

"Leave." He said cruelly.

She ran as quick she could while checking if her pockets were empty or contained something. She walked in the dojo quietly only to land in is room one last time probably and collected her keys and flew to _her_ room.

 _This is what he thinks. He thinks that I'm too vulnerable to handle down my emotions or to confide. Wow, thanks once again for hurting me, I won't let you see my face again in your house. Thanks for letting me stay but not anymore. You find it too easy to blabber whenever you like and then make up so easily. This is what you think, isn't it? I was worried about you, thinking that you might be upset, but if this is what you've to take your frustrations on me for what happened, then you're wrong. You'd have at least not spoken like that in front of Hiro. I was wrong, perhaps because I was too helpless, but unlike you, Kai has some sense to apologize me. I'm sorry, I'm not comparing you. Fuck, you're too good, that in my eyes nobody was as kind and understandable as you, but you've begged me forget that. Your fault. I'm forced to leave you, once again. Once again, you've threatened our friendship. I wonder why relations so close end up breaking always!_

She grabbed her school pack and walked out quietly, approaching the building within minutes. It was almost quarter to five and therefore, the main gate was unlocked. She sighed as she leaned uncomfortably in the lift, reaching her floor quickly. Grabbing her keys, she unlocked the door and trudged inside, switching on the lights. She flung her pack on her bed, heading to kitchen to check if something was there to eat. But what she found was her clean little fridge. _Oh yeah, I remember, I had washed in before leaving, which is why after so many days, it doesn't smell rotten._

Having nothing to eat, she thumped on her bed, thinking what she'll be doing. She was scared by the fact that she will be left alone, again. His words still echoed in her mind and her eyes filled. _Why Tyson, why you have to be so rude? I could have stood anyone, but not you._

 **A/N: Thanks sooo muchhh to all the previous reviewers! Loved your feedback! Review please!**


	46. Rue, Angst and Battles

**Chapter 46: Rue, Angst and Battles.**

"So, are you satisfied after erupting everything that you heartedly wanted to say?" Hiro asked, in casual tone and hidden anger. Tyson knew it but he was just staring at the ground holding his head in his hands.

 _What have I done…_

"I-" He was speechless.

"You know what, that's why she's afraid of confessing you. If you'd a little brain, you'd have control on your emotions. You _knew_ it wasn't her fault, so why did you took your frustration on her?"

"I'm a fool." He answered his knees hitting the floor. He grabbed Dragoon and slid it inside.

"I must say, you should apologize her." He said walking away, "And, don't be late tomorrow."

 _This is it. That ends here. I didn't want to say her, hell, I dint mean even a word. I swear I can never deserve her. I'm such a pain in the ass! I am good for nothing. She was already upset, why did I have to add more!_

He slapped his forehead with his palm and sighed.

They both showed up in class but didn't care to spare a glance at each other, though _he_ did whenever she was unaware.

She skipped dancing class, for the first time, she was forced to bunk with Delia. Tyson hid under the desk and had a good sleep for full forty minutes compensating for the last night.

Hilary had her mood lit up and Delia kept her busy cracking up jokes or casually flirting with their seniors. Hilary was less embarrassed but enjoyed the interactions though she didn't completely try stopping her.

"You are so mischievous." She chuckled.

"You got that late." She smirked, "Unlike you, I flirt."

"What did I do?" Hilary gasped

"Haaha, nothing." She glanced around and noticed that there were five more minutes for their next class, "C'mon, we should be heading."

"Yeah, I guess."

 _What did she mean?_

"So, you have decided you aren't going to talk to Tyson?" Deles asked finally as they strolled in the corridor.

"I won't, what I've been told is unforgivable!" she said folding her arms across her chest.

"You should have been over it." She shook her head slowly, giving a forlorn look.

"Over it? OVER IT?"

"Yeah." She said impervious to her shout out.

"H-How do you expect me after-"

"He was frustrated. That's ALL. No big deal." She shrugged with neutral expressions.

"You think it's that simple? 'That's it' "

"Yeah, you are exaggerating it. Okay, he shouldn't have been that rude but c'mon, if I blabber stuff on your face, you know I don't mean it, you'll talk to me."

"No, I wouldn't." Hilary protested.

Delia rolled her eyes, "Okay, but can't you see, he has been stealing glances while you were not even bothered and perhaps busy. I've noticed it. That was just an eruption of buried frustration, don't take it to heart. You aren't into it."

The brunette sighed, mentally slapping herself for saying her everything.

"Honestly Hil, if I were in your place, I'd have even minded, I'd have rather confessed him, hell, rather in front of Kai!"

"That's a little lot rude." Hilary mumbled.

"I mean, obviously not, but I'd have done that long back."

"I'm not into him. No, you're wrong." Hilary snorted.

"Alright, I agree," she said as she entered in the class only glad because everyone were back and they were at time, "only because you'd not believe."

"Oh please." Hilary rolled her eyes.

"Bet? Margot will come tomorrow, we'll ask her honestly."

"Not interested." She walked past her and took her seat.

Margot lifted her water bottle and gulped a few sips glancing sideways to decipher what the ruby eyed girl was thinking.

"Okay, there is something important coming up this month and.." she smirked, "I said you already and you'll be _informed_ about it by _him_ first and if he doesn't, I won't bug you anymore."

"What's so important coming up?" she sighed, "It is Valentine's day. Oh fish, its not even February."

Delia giggled but kept quiet when Hilary shot her a glare.

"Why don't we prepare for tomorrow's test? I'm pretty bad at Thermochemistry. You've to help me."

"Sure, genius."

"Stop calling me that."

They were spared with two last free periods and they had carefully occupied the last benches, away from the pandemonium of the class, and involved in writing, practicing perhaps?

Hilary sighed hopelessly when she saw Tyson sleeping peacefully or rather deeply in the middle of such noises in which she found hard to concentrate.

"Argh, can't they shut for a while?"

"They won't, why don't you ignore them?"

"Tryin'."

Ten minutes later, they ended to be the last two girls leaving.

"C'mon, let's go."

"Haa, " Hilary sighed, "Finally, the end have ended."

"So, you are going dojo?"

"Eh why?'

"C'mon, you should talk them now." Delia rolled her eyes.

"Argh, I'm done arguing now. I don't care his intentions. All I know is I'm not going ever to speak a word to him." Hilary said stubbornly.

"Alright.." Delia sighed giving up.

Hilary approached her home, on her way buying some pork, vegetables, mustard and some Yorkshire pudding. She has saved her part mainly for it. After arriving, she patiently arranged her kitchen, doing the pork first and filled her empty belly that was starving since afternoon. After a warm shower, she changed her curtains, sheets, covers and arranged the couches, though they were only two and folded her few clothes stacking them cleanly in her closet. By the hour, she was done, she was tired and her back without delay hit the soft bed.

In her haste, she has forgotten about the alarm and had a good sleep for three hours. She only stirred when her phone vibrated around her ear. Picking up in her half-sleep, she answered,

"Hello."

"Hils!"

She abruptly sat up and blinked twice to think who the speaker is.

"This is Margot!"

"What happened? Is everything alright?" Hilary asked still confused.

"I'm alright. How are you?"

"Is this what you've called for?" She asked unbelievingly.

"Yeah, I had a mild headache, so I thought to skip classes."

"You know, you've done a good job calling me," Hilary sighed, "I have been sleeping since three hours, and dead to the world."

"Uh why, wasn't Tyson too sleeping along with you?"

"WHY WOULD TYSON SLEEP ALONG WITH ME!" Hilary screamed her brows vibrating furiously.

"Uh! I dint mean that. I mean, was there no body to wake you up?" Margot corrected quickly.

"I am not at his home. I'm at _my_ room." She said narrowing her eyes.

"And why is that so?" she asked amazed.

"Girl, I'll tell ya the story later. Right now, I've lot to study. Gosh, I'm living hell."

"Guess, I'll be asking Delia later."

"Sure." Hilary smiled sarcastically before shutting her phone.

….

"Huh? Did Hilary say something?" Kai asked to the navy haired blader who was holding his one hand in head and other on his forehead.

"Nah, I don't know why she isn't here." Tyson lied. Kai sighed before he spared one last glance to Tyson before ambling out.

"I guess I've escaped."

Tyson wasn't well the entire day. He was expiating about everything he said and perhaps she would never come to see him. But what can he do? Just sit and think about it over and over and still regret that there's nothing he's ever gonna do about it. There was one thing he still Remember but he wasn't sure that this little distances and their egoistic attitudes would ever allow him to express or realize her that.

 _Shit. Shit. This is completely a sick situation! What do I do! I'm the biggest fool here to say that._

He swiftly grabbed his half falling cap and stormed upstairs crashing his bed and keeping an alarm of sharp three twenty, not bothered that it was just eight right then.

 _Do somebody need to remind you that you can't skip your dinner!_

A voice echoed in his head. That was Hilary, but he ignored sliding deeper beneath the sheets as the voice pitched in his ears.

 _The girl has got a real nerve to vex me in my thoughts too!_ He kindly ushered his mind to sleep which never followed his displeasing orders.

Kai wasn't aware about the reason of her absence. She was usually here, oh come on, she stayed here and never bothered much to go to her home. What was the reason now? He was sure that he couldn't be the reason for her resentment, so what is it?

He thought of going to her home. Perhaps that was a good idea. Fortunately, he never made it. He actually never knew the way of her home. He'd have asked Tyson or max, but he didn't dared, simply.

A few hours later, they were all done of practicing minus Tyson and had peacefully slept, convinced by the fact that the state has declared a holiday tomorrow. Oh wow, I'm jealous.

Deep in the bushes of middle darkness, a nocturnal blader was blading carelessly among the juvenile sugar canes, waiting for his brother. His midnight blue hair was swinging freely in the air, just like his jacket that was half out of his body.

He lifted his maroon pools to find his brother ambling in an eerie aura from back. He stopped and wished a casual, 'hi', after they started practicing.

"Don't say me again that you're tired."

"Oh. I am not." He simply answered, launching his blade. _Fine, now just concentrate building all your focus and finish it off._

"3…."

"2..."

"1!" Tyson roared as he launched his blade.

"Let it rip!" they clamored in unison as they blades started effective collision, hitting each other with all their might.

Tyson sighed as his blade was backing off. That was quite normal. It happened everytime they played. But the game was often a tie or sometimes won by Hiro. Rarely did Tyson make out.

"Concentrate." Hiro said sharply making the younger teen wince back at his sudden order.

"I'm." Tyson said in a dangerously low voice.

The battle ended quick with Hiro flipping out Dragoon which landed in far dust. Tyson picked it impervious to his downfall and re-launched it.

"You don't seem interested."

"It's nothing. I'll try once again."

He was not able to stand more than a minute and was thrown out each time. He pulled out some good moves in middle two to three battles but that wasn't actually counted. It simply happened.

They stopped at quarter to five. Tyson was panting helplessly, his entire body shivering.

"We are done Tyson."

He turned to leave without saying anything.

"If your this attitude has something to do with Hilary, then I better advice you to cope it up quick. That's only taking you down and ruining all your efforts. Hope you remember that since five months we are doing it!" Hiro said coldly as he folded his arms. His expressions were stern as ever.

Tyson turned to his brother, his eyes rimmed black and pale skin growing cold. More than normal panting, he seemed to have heavy unusual unhealthy beats, signifying signs of dejection and fear. _Fear of losing._ Losing so much more to cope with.

"Am I-" he asked feebly, feeling quite oppressed, "Am I too unworthy?" His voice was low and on the verge of breaking.

Hiro quietly approached him, embracing his little brother by placing his arms around him.

"No you are not. You are worthy of more than what you are thinking you are unworthy of." Hiro said softly, his expressions softening.

The young blader tried to restrict his tears from falling hard.

"Is it _her_?"Hiro asked.

Tyson nodded, fighting back tears.

"You can't lose; neither you in the course of losing her nor your anything." Hiro advised. "Brave it, brave your problem if you can, if you are Tyson who never gives up."

Tyson nodded softly before breaking the embrace.

He had decided, he was going to make up with her no matter she liked it or not and convincing her how strongly she was important to him.

 _She'll see too. Holding the better cards, but every stroke of luck has gotta bleed through, gotta bleed through. Why.. ._

He was really depressed for messing up with her in his frustrated state. _What's the difference between me and Kai? He didn't keep the patience of controlling his anger that day and I've done the same. I was jealous. Yeah! Yeah! I was, what can I do? What…._

He reached the dojo two hours before the time for the college, and lied down on the bed staring at the ceiling thinking of what he was going to buy. Oh, why would he forget such an important thing?

He was thinking about himself as well. He had changed as well. He used to be so stubborn, loud mouth, jovial, expressing his thoughts openly. Truly, his romance life wasn't a good one; it had got to bleed at many points, just like now, when he thinks about Kai, he sometimes feels how utterly they had been distant with him. He used to be like him as a friend and he was special to him in a way he had always had him alright whenever he was pissed off. Kai just knew Tyson kinda really well. But now? Oh right, he knows him, the thing is, he's just too furious with him when Hilary's in the way.

 _Maybe I should leave her…Stop waiting for her and stop worrying Kai and being a jerk in his way. Oh my…_

He just couldn't get off the heated scene of few days back when in the heat of his tension or say developing chemistry in between them, he had kissed her. He still doesn't figure if it was a right thing. She still didn't say him that she loved him back. _How can someone be so blind? What does the word 'Love' even mean to her? How does she think about it? Has she ever thought about it? Is it Kai? Or perhaps someone else? I'm sure if I ever get into a successful relation with her, I'd write a novel of hurdles and things in our way!_

He fell into a slumber from his thoughts drifting into deep. And guess what, he had missed the college. Kai, Max and Ray had gone but for some reason, they assumed that Tyson was with them. The later part of the day, around afternoon, when Tyson woke up, his dreamy eyes wandered to his watch and he received a mild shock that he missed the day. His password was long back changed. It wasn't 'Hilary' anymore. Rather, he has set up an L pattern.

 _So what…Its just today...I'll catch up tomorrow. Oh no! WAITTTT! How can I forget!_

He immediately got from his bed, bumping down, grabbing yens from his closet, changing into something better. Oh yeah, he wore a black T shirt, a grey jacket and dark grey jeans removing his cap for once.

There was just 35 minutes before the college would end. He couldn't be late and he _won't.._

Hilary finished packing her bag and laid her head against the smooth desk, wanting to get a little sleep.

"Are you okay?" Delia asked.

"Hmm…"

"Hils, look at me, what happened?" she asked, worried for her friend.

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

"Oh..." she gave a sad look and patted her softly, "Get some sleep, I'll wake you when the time's up."

Hilary was about to drift in her sleep when her phone vibrated. She checked the notification only to get a message from someone she really wasn't expecting. _**Meet me in the IC lab, near the left corridor. I'm waiting.**_

 **-Kai.**

* * *

 **A/N** : Wuhhu! We are finally at it? Ain't we? Actually, I was very busy with my own self and feeling unwell so I just had to drop FC for some time. Anyway thanks to everyone for their support, seriously, that means a lot. I just couldn't express my joys on realizing that this story is finally coming to an end. :D I don't know but there Is something I think I know and I don't know that's emotionally and mentally and now physically as well pestering me. I'm just feeling insecure sometimes- I guess it's because of winters…

I've always had a deep profound connection with this story, most of the time, me treating this story as an emotional punching bag.

Oh, and please review, seriously, if you're reading it, please let me know through your reviews.


	47. Your Birthday

**Chapter 47: Your birthday.**

 _ **Meet me in the IC lab, near the left corridor. I'm waiting.**_

 **-Kai.**

She sighed low, and got up, heading out.

"I'll be back." She said before she left.

..

Tyson sighed as he successfully completed his task and trudged through the mild traffic towards his college. He dint had the slightest idea of how he was going to do this. After all, they did really mess up. He gave a small smile as his hand found its way to his pocket.

..

Hilary softly kicked the ground as she spoke, "Why did you call me." After she said, she realized how utterly dead silent the space was, their ambient environment making her feel like the world's dead. Her arms were folded and she was leaning the wall looking at her feet.

"Hilary, I'm not here to make you any down." Kai sighed.

"Hmm…"

"Just wanted to ask you if you are alright? You left suddenly in the middle of the night. Did you two have any fight?"

"No nothing." She lied; feeling like she committed the biggest mistake by lying. _So he did notice it._

"You might have thought nobody would see you." Kai simply said kicking a little stone out of the arena. "Well, just mind any one of us. "He smiled softly.

"Sure Kai." She smiled mildly as well.

He gazed at her softly, craving if she would say that she loved him back. He softly headed to her not intending to frighten her. His voice seemed heavy with intense fear of losing as he did, "W-Would y-you mind if I…"

Hilary suddenly felt guilty for his helpless soft state. She stated, "Continue." She said looking straight in his eyes. His actions were simple and sweet. He sighed hurtfully before he pulled her in soft embrace rubbing his weak palms on her back. Her right cheek was on his chest as she felt soft and weak. She didn't feel wrong. His action was comforting and only Tyson would do that very rare, offending her deep inside sometimes.

"Just don't you worry about anything." He softly mumbled in her ear. She nodded before closing her eyes.

"Thanks." She smiled weakly and ambled off with him.

Their ways parted before the main gate and she took the opposite turn. Tyson spotted her right then, and followed her. As she consequently became aware of his presence, she still didn't have any intention of talking to him. She simply walked ignoring him. He kept walking faster and she was perfectly meeting the pace to keep their distance.

"Hilary stop!" Tyson finally uttered still striding.

She didn't reply but kept on trudging faster. She didn't want to talk to him. _Why should I answer you? Does that make any sense that you can apologize me whenever you want!  
_

They kept on doing the same thing. She took different turns and he followed her not meeting the end so on.

Finally, after some good minutes, when she discovered he had finally given up, she headed near the riverside, catching up with herself. The sight was calm though. The warm sunlight washing the sand and the river ripples, the pale blue sky, cloudless. The sun was warming her, and hot grains of sand were making her bare feet to rub them against more. She sighed.

When she shortly opened her eyes, landing on the waves, she also perceived a prominent shadow of a certain some one behind her. She swiftly turned back shocked.

"What!" she exclaimed.

"Whao," he sighed, "You didn't seem to stop, so I…so I just showed all a little sudden?" he said vaguely.

"I don't want to talk you. Please leave, Tyson." She said folding her arms stubbornly, turning aside, her nose puffed.

"C'mon, I dint mean any of those words! You know that!" he said with imploring eyes. Inside, he was trembled to dark about the way she was speaking. He dint want to break with her, no, not this easily.

"Huh?' she questioned with frown, "How am I supposed to know that? I believe what you said and that was it!" She yelled daringly.

"What did I exactly say that you are so down!" he said, feeling the guilt reciprocate.

"Are you crazy? Leave me! I'm better off you! Get lost Tyson! Please, for god's sake just leave me and my personal life alone. I do not need either you or Kai for anything!"

"Bu-"

"No! This is my life and if I grant you permission, _then_. Not without it." She kept a hand in front of him stopping, "You think I'm alone? Oh please, don't give me that look; you said that. But no, I'm not! You think I need someone to cope up my insecurities? Sorry Tyson, but I don't have any insecurities! Yeah, you've got them many! You rather need Kai despite the fucking rivalry. Oh yes, I mean it! And don't you worry; you don't need to arrange anyone else either. Because you know what, you were jealous. Am I right?"

"What!" Tyson was shocked. _How is she supposed to know that?_

"Yeah, you exactly know what I'm speaking of and I'm not criticizing you for that, no, perhaps that's because we _used_ be too good friends, but that doesn't mean you take out your frustration of that or the after math of the battle on me because I did that! I'm not your fucking emotional punching bag Tyson! You know what; I _needed_ to do that to Kai. He was hurt. It still doesn't mean that I _like_ him in that way. It was just necessary at the moment, you won't believe but he did apologize me twice for that." She breathed deeply as she was losing breath, "A-Are y-you _not_ better t-than that?..." she was stuttering, "I thought, _you_ cared even more and …better."

"Hilary," he softly started, "I-I am sorry for what I said you that night. You are right, it was a frustration, but I am ready to compensate however you want."

"Fine, I forgive you." She said, her eyes showing pecks of evilness "Leave me. Forget me."

"Hey!-"

"That's where you are wrong, you aren't even ready to listen or just try to do what I'm saying. I seriously didn't mean it. I was checking you. To be frank, I've never got hurt from anyone except you, sometimes Kai and…you know who that person is."

He nodded, gulping down every inch of fear and guilt.

"It means we can't be friends again?" he asked, his eyes showing signs of hurt, looking down. She was reminded, this face, it is same when he was really down, just like before his battle was against max in the previous championship.

"Sorry Tyson, but I don't think I can take this anymore!"  
"Hilary, you are really being selfish! I'm really sorry, I'm saying you!" he yelled impulsively, lifting his head.

"SHUT UP! I'm tired of hearing your sorrys since past ten minutes or precisely since past four years! Why don't you just go back and do something productive rather than wasting my time!I've to go and I can live without you as well! In that respect, at least you won't make me addicted to you **sob** or get me afflicted like you do or-"

Stop.

Just stop.

Her mouth was shut when he kissed her softly on her lips, getting reminded of their previous little room-tryst, silencing her for good amount of time. He broke away quickly. He had a little idea that she was struggling even to speak properly previously.

She gasped, but her expressions weren't harsh, they had neutralized from before.

"What was that!" she was panting.

He smiled a little, "You wouldn't shut up, so…" he took out a small rectangular shaped box,. She was getting uncomfortable butterflies inside of her but she waited, pleasuring secretly, unknowingly.

"Happy Birthday, Hils, I'm glad I'm the first person to wish you." He smiled elegantly, his mature features casting a prominent influence of him on her, silencing her from any rude words.

"Y-You remembered?" she mumbled.

"Of course! How can I forget?" he took out a cute dark silver grey watch from the box, which had sky blue strokes on it with a diamond shaped clock, and lifted her wrist gently, suddenly realizing _her_ warmth and tied it.

She was speechless. The truth was, she herself didn't remember her birthday. Now she realized what Delia was speaking of. The important event was her Birthday. And she was right, Tyson was the first person to wish her.

"T-thanks."

"No problem, but you've to come back." He chuckled.

She nodded, "I-I'm s-"

"No, you don't need to." He said in a low soft voice keeping his face close to hers.

"We should leave." She said trying to put a smile on her blushing frightened face.

"We don't have to." He whispered closing his eyes, wrapping his arm around her neck softly, and subtly sniffing her seraphic scent.

"Tyson.." she whispered.

"Yes…"

"We should go, someone may see us." She said as she found his eyes focusing her lips once again.

"Who?"

"I don't know…"

"We don't have to know." He smiled and moved back, allowing the fresh sunlight fall on her face once again.

She sighed.

"Why were you tensed up?" he teased.

"Uh, no. I-"

"Are you scared of me?" he asked softly.

"Uh no Tyson, why should I. We _are_ good friends and friends don't scare each other."

"Yeah, even when we are _so close_." He teased again but received a good punch on his head.

"Yes!" she pouted angrily but that was a little bickering they loved!

"Oops. That hurts Hils!"

"I know!" she said in a singing tone strolling away.

"Hey wait!"

"Catch me if you can."

"I can!"

"You can't!"

"I can!" he ran quicker but still lagged.

"I told you." She smirked.

"Argh!"

"Haha, let's see that I win!"

"In your dreams!"

"You are stubborn!"

"Learnt that from you!" she sang back.

"You are a good runner." He sighed.

"Learnt that from you!"

" You are subtle!"

"Learnt that from you!"

Tyson smirked, "You like me a lot!"

"Learnt that from- what? Hey! That's not true!"

"You said it right now!" he giggled.

"No I didn't. "She snorted.

"H-Hill, Hil, Hilary…" he was singing, "Hilary likes me, me meeh!"

"Tyson! Stop it!" She exclaimed.

"Don't lose it now, run faster, or else you'll lose."

"Oh, I won't!" she said confidently was lagging somewhat from his. She speeded but it wasn't sufficient.

"And if you do, you'll have to listen what I say."

"Oh, that does not gonna happen."

"Yeah, and same thing is for me!"

"Then, it'll be fun!" she smirked and trotted up faster.

They were panting hard but the winner had to be one. And guess what, our cocky champion! Duh!

He smirked at her and she nodded helplessly.

"Come." He ordered her and climbed upstairs. She followed, wondering what he is craving.

He waited until she was inside and then slowly closed the door.

"So what do you want me to do? I'm sure it must be your piled up homework or some notes probably? Isn't it Tyson?"

"Ugh, not really, Hils. Pfft, give me a break."

"Well, then, mind saying?"

"Yeah, " he said pressing some buttons on his phone.

"Tyson, get a new phone. It's been too old." Hilary rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, but I don't have enough money to buy one." He said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I'll buy one fo-"

"Oh please don't! I'll buy one soon. Happy?"

She nodded.

"Got it!"

"What?"

"This…" he showed.

" _Why not me?"_

"Yeahhh! I love this song!" he threw a full fist in the air.

She gulped. "Don't say you want me to sing it for you!" she puked

Tysn frowned angrily, placing a hand on his waist turning back, "That was rude." He said childishly.

"Uh-"

"Btw, I wanted us to dance on this song and moreover it's a male version, you don't have to sing anyway."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I misunderstood you."

"Whatever. So shall we?"

"What's the genre Tyson?" she asked examining coolly.

"Horror." He smiled sarcastically.

"What?"

He lowered his gaze right to her slim hands. Her gaze shifted from his face and followed its line. His hands gently followed hers and he wrapped in his softly. Impulsively, he pulled her close, sending casual curiosity in her.

"What?" she asked loudly.

"Dance with me." He softly whispered. She couldn't help but blush and he smirked seeing her face. _So sweet of that… blush?_

* * *

 **A/N: Trust me, I was so happy when I had typed the chapter originally. I will definitely miss this story when it will be over. The softest moment are concealed in the beauty of silence. Just remember that. :D**

 **Thanks so much for the support and reviews, guys. Tell me for sure how this chapter was. There remains one last battle!**

 **Lately, I've been so sick. I got this nausea, sickness, giddiness, sprain in foot and my inner battles that has been troubling me. I always find Fanfiction as my Cynefin, trust me.**


	48. Why not me, Hiromi?

**Chapter 48: Why not me, Hiromi?**

 _ **~I've been so scared of getting hurt that I crave nothing but loneliness.**_

…

"Dance with me." He softly whispered. She couldn't help but blush and he smirked seeing her face. _So sweet of that… blush?_

She nodded looking at him gently, mixing her gaze in his.

 **Escaping nights without you with shadows on the wall  
My mind is running wild tryin' hard not to fall**

He twirled her and she rolled softly, getting the pre-warmth of their dance. His fingers gently tapped starting from her shoulder to wrist, while they continued beating softly their feet on the floor. She felt embarrassed when she mistakenly hit his right foot. He was for a second taken aback but immediately smirked.

 **You told me that you love me but say I'm just a friend  
My heart is broken up into pieces**

He was picking the beat perfectly. He wanted to sing the song so bad. While she wasn't able to distinguish his tune with the real one, she absolutely adored his expressions as he chorused the lyrics. She received an expecting euphoria, as she swiftly twirled twice with her index finger held in his hand. She was grateful she had abandoned skirts for two years back. He pulled her suddenly giving a casual turn and twists across her shoulders.

 **'Cause I know I'll never free my soul  
It's trapped between true love and being alone**

She was surprised as he recited that line feeling his anguish for a few past days when she had abandoned him. She felt slight remorse take her over thinking about it again. She rolled along the length of his arm backwards and then towards him. She was lost in him, watching him intensely over and over. No matter how many times she had to stare him, it never seemed enough, she always wanted more. The very next time when she rolled back, again, she didn't move when his chin rested on her shoulder singing softly.

 **When my eyes are closed the greatest story told  
I woke and my dreams are shattered here on the floor.**

Her thoughts were interrupted when she envisaged them getting a heated kiss like before. She florid flustered at the thought but cooled down when she realized that he was suddenly Backleading her. _That's considered as a bad habit, Tyson._ She fastened, and regained her composure matching with him. He only gave a brief nod before continuing.

 **Why oh why tell me why not me  
Why oh why we were meant to be**

At this, he was mumbling the rhythm a little sadder, not really seeing her, rather she was studying him as subtly as she could. Before she could comprehend what move he was about to pull up, she heard him:

 **Baby I know I could be all you need**

 **I wanna love you  
If you only knew how much I love you  
So why not me**

He bent forward catching her in a sweet contra body movement balancing her waist with his strong wrists. He leaned a little, giving a small smiling and returning to ther previous postions. She only gave an admirable smile in return and he smirked back.

 **The day after tomorrow I'll still be around  
To catch you when you fall and ever let you down  
You say that we're forever our love will never end  
I've tried to come up but it's drowning me to know**

The way he sang those lines made her heart both jolt and flutter. She reasoned why she without any hesitation agreed to his generous offer for a few things. Like staying in his room, accepting his dance offers for twice, leaving the very first one. Maybe that was because of his never faltering loyalty. Was it? She wondered about it till a few minutes before their little tryst dance ceased and he gently left her hands. Suddenly they were involved in an uncomfortable silence and rubbed her fingers against each other.

"Uhm Tyson?"

He responded looking at her.

"Thanks…I guess, that was a sweet little dance."

"Ahha," he shrugged in defiance, "Thanks to you Hil. So did you enjoyed? I mean, I thought you might enjoy this on your birthday."

"Yeah I did. I really couldn't forget any of our dances. I'll always treasure them Tyson." She said chirpily.

"Good!" he chuckled a little before lifting her wrist, "Let me check what the time is?"

"Hahha."

"Not so funny. I mean, you'd always keep it wearing."

"Sure. C'mon let's move down. Others might be wondering about us?"

"Why? Are you feeling claustrophobic in my room?" He smirked.

"Cut the crap." She scowled.

He grinned to himself and walked out. It was the nicest day. The sky wasn't grey, the breezes were hot and nothing was really beautiful.

It was silent downstairs. As she walked downstairs watching Tyson's happy beaming quiet face, she realized something beautiful. All of her worries seemed faded, every part of her soul smiled.

' _ **Cause you found me**_

 _ **And I found you**_

 _ **And when you're next to me, I never wanna move.**_

 _ **Was I supposed to know that I needed you the most?**_

Tyson's self couldn't be more proud than this that he had made up with her. This time, which was the toughest? Having her by his side was all that was enough for him, right now. Having her smile for him, care for him, having her being happy cause of him was that entire he had got more than he craved.

 _ **And I know that I'm gonna be alright**_

" _ **Cause I've you by my side.**_

 _ **And 'cause you really smile**_

 _ **Knowing that I'm alright**_

 _ **It's just all I wanna have,**_

 _ **And I know I won't be sad**_

And that's how things were supposed to run, soft and smooth, and surprisingly it did happen. They were no longer turmoil by emotional feelings tested upon her. She wouldn't contemplate for it; she would more focus on her studies and was getting better over life. They didn't question if she left, didn't appear for a few days; probably they thought she would periodically need her pace and that breaks would keep her keep going. Likewise, her cooking got better day by day.

She had become close to Kai than before, they would talk, never about the things that would make her nervous, but of future plans, her ambition and what countries she would like to go. As far as blading was concerned, she had admitted to the dual haired, that she had planned initially to give it a try but since she's not sure she'd be having time to pursue it, she has given up. Moreover, she was actually a nervous wreck when it came down to learning it, sensing the taunts and the shouting she would be facing. To quote her exact words,

"You think that idiot would shout on you?"

"Ha, not really, he really wouldn't even cast a glance of anger on me. I know that, and even I know you can train me better than him, seriously." Hilary proudly said to Kai.

He quirked an eyebrow to judge if she was serious.

"Don't look at me that way, I'm serious, but just don't bring it to him. That idiot is stills naïve, though he doesn't show." She gave an unsure smile, "He just pretends that he is okay."

"I know."

…

Max was never more than friends with Miriam, their relation was mystery to everyone. Though he liked her company, he wasn't just ready for a relationship yet. He preferred to be with his team and strengthen their friendship more. He still felt the absence of honesty and more facades, less trust and weakening of true bonds. As for him, his true buddy still remained the blunette.

Ray had moved on and smiled more frequently. He had met Mariah once, but it was just too formal and nothing had affected him. He just knew t too well that for whatever had happened, it was his fault, not Mariah's that she left him. When Salima said it, he definitely believed it.

He declared he would move on, and that simply suggested, he would no longer stay with them. He wanted to move and identify the true purpose of his life, which means he won't be there for any upcoming tournaments and matches. When requested by Tyson and Max, he said he would always come back whenever they needed him but he didn't change his mind.

Again coming back to Hilary, her relationship at least with Kai was much defined and had demarcated boundaries and she was comfortable with it, knowing that there was no compulsion on her. Many of the times, she just wished if her heart would fall for him, she would never has to see that pain she has caused him through the year since that day, but finding no change in her feelings for him, she remained neutral. No matter how she was, how much she cared for anyone, Kai would be always be there for her even when she doesn't know if she needed him. He would be a good company, a good friend, a comforter a person to confide in.

Unlike him, her feelings for Tyson had multiplied as the time progressed, which had no boundaries and limit. She just failed every time to define and shape it. It was vast and endless and included everything. She found it hard to even talk to him, it just seemed so right to be with him to the closest distance and a little separation would hurt her. She never felt this for anyone else and she knew that she had started developing feelings for him since long back and realized recently. However unsure of Tyson's feelings, she backed her thoughts, she knew he cared for her endless, was her best friend, but she wasn't sure if he felt the same way the way she did. After what all he had done, she still thought those acts as signs of deep friendship. Time came when she found hard to stay away from him even for few hours. If anyway, he skipped the college, she would feel extremely restless and wait ardently for the day to end up. When she said to Margot that perhaps she has feelings for him, Margot only advised her to consider her decision wisely once more and do whatever she want with careful steps and not to break either of their hearts and hers.

Since then, she had been holding on hard for her feelings, not wanting any more heart breaks. Their finals were arriving and after they were done, she had planned to move onto another city. She assumed her feelings and memories to last till these critical years of teenage and if she holds back from taking any decision now, many heart breaks will be avoided. She hasn't declared it but had planned it since then- She would move to another city after their exams.

It became harder and harder for her to each day watching him, seeing him smile to her, comb her hairs when she would be tired, making her hot soup when she caught cold, smelling him all through his room when he wasn't there; she just felt she would explode one day her feelings.

She knew that her little admission of her feelings would cause lots of havoc, and she didn't want to destroy the prevailing peace. No longer she felt insecure around him but missed him when he was away.

Very soon, their finals came with the commence of autumn and they had studied together day and night, helping each other This included every one of them and they usually slept in the hall itself. One part of the hall was transformed to study room, where small benches were brought and the other was free- containing folded sheets and pillows in one corner. It gave her mentally, a break from thinking too much of Tyson.

On the other hand, the blunette never knew if she felt for him. He just stated quiet like everyone else did. He had confined his feelings deep inside and from outside, they were just best friends.

During their exams, they studied aloof, trying their best not to disturb each other and praying hard for good results. That's all how the final month of their high school ended.

"These exams were best of my whole life and I doubt if ever I'll study this hard next time." Tyson said on the last day of the exams.

"Maybe you won't." The brunette said back.

 _Who will be there for you to keep on shouting and telling you to study after I'm gone…?_

There was still a weak for their results and that kept Hilary with them still, together. It all went good until one day when everything seemed irreparable.

* * *

 **A/N: I was actually thinking to add quotes in the beginning of each chapter but that depended always on my mood. This was my status a few days back and I really meant it. So how was the quote, or say, most importantly, how was the chapter? I know, it was little faster in comparison with past chapters but I needed to do that. So we have just four more chapters? Anyone crying out there? Or excited? xD Thank you so much for all of your reviews and your support and reviews through these final chapters and it means a lot. We will have an Interview session after this story ends and sadly it will be on for the authors who are logged in with FC because I will be sending you questions and there will be our three protagonists there. It will mostly be by the end of 2K18!**

 **I'm sorry that I'm not quite active on FC these days but life changed, life really changed and I've been exposed to a complete opposite and insecure ambience like I've never been before so it took time for me adjust me feelings and me and that was huge change in this innocent life that was always tedious, busy and studious. If I've not read your stories yet, it's because of my busy schedule and not getting time to open up phone for reading stories. But I WILL read your stories and very soon, hopefully. I'm sorry if anyone is hurt or felt disinclined by my not reading your stories or brief reviews, not replying to PMs or anything. I love you all, my friends and authors here and you mean a lot to me. :D**

 **Just to end up this note, I would share this self-composed quote,** _ **"In this serious and profound moment of infatuation, I've been losing myself but my persistence of bearing this hurt and patience have saved me from probably ever-lasting regrets."**_

 **REvIEw!**


	49. Tipsiness- Goodbye, Hiromi

**Chapter 49: Tipsiness- Goodbye, Hiromi.**

 _ **~Our moments were beautiful coincidences; they seemed destined, self-compulsed by you and not whole hearted.**_

There was still a weak for their results and that kept Hilary with them still, together. It all went good until one day when everything seemed irreparable.

It all started when Tyson was invited to a party from one of his classmates. Though he had asked Hilary alone to come, she had refused him. However as too excited he was, he went alone getting dressed in a white shirt and navy blue ripped Jeans.

It went good and fine until, he got heavily drunk and returned home in that state. When he entered, his blurred vision witnessed Hilary, Kai and Kenny having a chit chat along working on Ray's Drigger and Max's Draceil. Sensing his inside fuming up watching his captain and his girl sitting together and enjoying turned his gears, his face showing no good signs of his mood.

"Tyson, you are late…" Hilary said cheerfully not fully noticing him.

His smile only became more evil as he approached her.

"What happened to you?" Kai quirked an eyebrow.

"Nothing that you've to be concerned about." He said darkly. Hilary still didn't notice as her eyes were concentrated more on Kenny hands doing the work of their beyblades.

Before Kai could stop him from doing anything, he blew over Hilary's ear making her jump back in utter fear of jolt.

"What do you think-!" she shouted but only stopped when she realized how his breaths smelled, clearly showing he was tipsy.

"Tyson, you're drunk! Get away from me!" she shouted, anger forming on her brows, "Go to your room. Now!"

"I will Hil, but I need you to come along with me…" He said as his steps forwarded towards her.

"Tyson stop this!" Kenny yelled as the boy got frightened.

"Tyson, leave Hilary now." Kai said him firmly coming in between him and Hilary. Hilary held Kai's shirt from the back, fearing almost to death.

"You-" he pointed, "Kai something Wari Jari and you girl, Hilary something Tachi Bachi, I'm not leaving anywhere! You've spend the whole lot time with her fucking when I was away and now you're stopping meh! That's unfair!" he said sadistically, smirking evilly.

"Tyson shut up!" Kai punched him on his stomach. He bend down holding his stomach hard while Hilary pleaded Kai to not to fight.

"Don't worry; I'll not beat him anymore." He assured.

Tyson winced in pain, decisively pretending and when he grunted further in pain, Hilary became a little worried. She moved forward, standing beside kai, looking Tyson walk away.

She stopped when her wrist was held and stopped by the slate haired teen. Her gaze was focused on Tyson who was struggling hard to climb upstairs. When he did, he slipped off from the first stair and came rolling badly down. That caused Hilary to flinch forward and she escaped the grasp on her wrist and looked worriedly at Tyson.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Go away." He said harshly pushing her, she balanced but stopped Kai from punching him once again, "Kai, I promise you, I will take care of everything, please don't worry. Please leave him alone."

He silently left after casting one doubtful glance at the cheerleader.

"Uhn, Tyson, we can go up. Don't worry, I'm with you, come." She tried her hard to convince him.

"Hmm.." he stood up after a little help from Hilary and put his arm around her shoulder balancing to walk upstairs. Though how utterly Hilary seemed unbalanced fearing if they would fall once again together, it didn't happened. When they were inside his room, she sighed that he was safe now. He slid the door carefully and sat down at the door itself with a thud.

"C'mon, get a bath, then we can sleep." She smiled, her inside throbbing in fear.

"Get yourself a bath! I don't need one!" he yelped.

"Tyson, I'll help you clean your room and closet, and do your homework, if you listen me." She said seeming cheerful when almost tears were rushing to her eyes as she was scared.

"No need…" he looked away, "I don't like you…You're bad."

Her brows rose and formed lines, not wanting to believe what he said, she wiped a few tears and came towards him, sitting down at his level.

"You can't say that; after all, we are best friends."

"You're wrong! You never said what was inside you, you always pretended! I don't like you!" he turned his face away from her; shouting.

Hilary sniveled a little but remained silent.

"I didn't hide anything." She lied.

"You are a liar! You are afraid from yourself, coward!" he moved back from her.

"No! Don't say that!" she closed her ears with her palms.

"Yes you are! Face it! You think you don't have a heart to love! But you're wrong! You have one but you never gave one!" he pointed her shouting angrily filled with fear and hurt.

"I gave it!" she closed her eyes tightly, tears afresh falling again and silencing the room.

She stood up and headed to washroom, her tear stricken face sobbing lightly, leaving him wonder about her words and her again and again.

…

…

Tyson was lying down near the door itself, his back supported by the closed feeble door. His eyes opened when he felt cold water on his eyes. His blurred vison took some time to register he was sitting near the door, half lying.

 _Rain…_

He immediately got up and trotted to the door, hearing the squashing of the harsh yet not heavy rain coming inside his room, wetting some of the carpet, and his footsteps trotting, sliding the doors closed.

His head ached a little and he exactly didn't know how he slept at the door, but since Hilary wasn't around, he didn't have any doubts if anything was wrong.

He looked at the glass door vibrating, the raindrops mixed with fog trailing down like through the grooves, and the sky thundering and clapping lightly. The street was messed in mud and cats escaping inside.

It felt cold in his room. His eyes shifted when he heard a door open, and he saw Hilary strode out of washroom.

She was surprised finding him awake and by the look, Tyson wondered if anything was wrong. Realizing she was staring at him, she broke the glance and looked elsewhere.

"So you woke up finally huh?" she said non-chalantly.

"Uhmn, yeah. Since when it started raining?"

"An hour back." She replied.

She started wrapping her towel and looking for a suitable place to keep it.

"Hilary?"

She turned, her name echoing in her ears once again.

"What did exactly happened?" he asked, a little fear occupying him.

That was what she was feared about. Right now, though the windows were closed, she could hear the clap of thunder and the dripping of rain.

"Nothing much. You just drank a little in the party." She shrugged.

He gulped, his face frightened a little, "Where did you sleep?" he asked quickly.

She sighed, "On the couch."

He sighed, relaxing back.

"Did anything happen?" he asked.

She stared at him for some time, remembering the last night, his words echoing.

"Nope, nothing."

He didn't believe but he got a feeling that nothing too bad had happened and he didn't want to force her tell the truth if she was not willing.

She dried her hair, and cleaned the desk, sorting their books. She wore a full light blue jeans a black full sleeved top as per the weather. He was observing her actions and she knew it. Her mind was not concentrating that she was sorting their mixed books and making different rows of it. She cleared the pencil shedding from her pouch and cleared in dustbin, and reached up to keep it in the rag. In the process, she hit vaguely the corner of the table and winced. That didn't arouse anything until she folded her lips in pain and pulled her sleeve a little up revealing a cut.

When Tyson saw it from the distance, his brows quirked, and Hilary sensing it quickly pulled back the sleeve covering the cut but this only arose more suspicion and he abruptly got up, walked towards her, and took her hand, holding it lightly.

He saw the expression on her face that of pain, and closed eyes, biting in her lips and holding back the pain. Having doubt and curiosity, he pulled her sleeve analyzing her wrist.

There was a small but deep cut on her wrist. Shocked and hurt seeing it, he briefly passed his fingers over it, not pressing it. He looked at her angrily, and frowned.

"What's this!" he questioned in a deep masculine tone.

"Nothing." She looked away. "It's a little cut; I got it when I was cutting apple."

"Liar." He marked confidently, "Tell me everything. Now!" he commanded his voice dangerously low and face close to her.

She could feel sweat forming on her cheek and slid by fearing what will happen. Nonetheless, he kept his glare disinclined.

.

.

.

After what if felt like a little silence, he felt guilty, "I'm sorry." He said looking down.

"Hmm" she nodded, meaning it was okay. They were still standing near the desk, separated by a chair in between them.

"I don't know what to say more or how to punish myself for continually hurting you. I'm the worst friend you will ever have, I guess." His words were quick but in a low tone, looking at the window behind her, "I should have long back stayed away from you, knowing that I could never make you feel good and only end up breaking you." His words held truth and guilt, a feeling of shame in it.

"That's not true. You haven't always hurt me." She said looking at him, suddenly determined to believe him.

"Hmm…" he sighed.

He was guilty for his iniquity and insolent and mean words he had spoken to her. She revealed everything what had happened but said him like she wasn't troubled of what he said and did to her. She wasn't hurt. But deep inside, they know the truths.

Much to his insistence, she agreed to allow him bandage the wounds, one on wrist other on her left shoulder and another on her arm. He was careful not to hurt the cut, and be soft with his actions. That's when he realized how wrong he was wondering if she will ever understand him. Perhaps their relationship was not more than being friends.

Slowly, he pulled the T shirt around her shoulder revealing a cut a little deep, mediocre on her back. He checked if she was fine, there wasn't any blush which meant she was thinking about something, not bothered or flustered by his actions.

"Hils…" he mumbled.

She didn't replied, maybe didn't hear him exactly. He sighed softly placing his chin on her bare shoulder. "I'm just sorry." His voice was desperate and extremely agonizing; he was guilty too much inside.

"I didn't mind you, you were drunk." She smiled at her corners of lips.

"Are you sure?" he casted a glance at her.

"Yeah." She nodded, "I was just a little worried, and that's all." She shrugged.

He moved back, "And that's why you cried all night and carved those cuts." He said angrily, gritting his teeth.

"Leave it. I was a heck fool Tyse." She winked.

"From now on, you will never worry about me." He said daringly.

"Huh?"

"I promise." He winked back.

She relaxed, looking at the pile of clothes that she had to fold all along herself.

"Good luck." He smiled and strode out. He slid back the door and that smiling face disappeared immediately replaced with a tensed sigh as he lifted his phone.

"Mr. Dickenson?"

.

.

.

According to Tyson, this was third time he was climbing a small hill, the first time for Ray, second time when he was searching kai and third time, again for him.

He was wearing his jacket and baseball cap. He swiped no sweat from his forehead as he final reached up. _This is the best way I should end this... Good luck Hilary, good luck Hils…_

"Hey." Tyson swiped a friendly hand on his captain's shoulder.

"Since when did you know I was here?" he said without turning and inserting his ripcord.

"Sorta guessed." He gave a clever smile.

"What do you want…"

"Seriously?"

"Hn."

"Well, I just wanted to tell you sorry for what I said you yesterday while I was drunk" he said slowly taking time to sink in captain's mind.

"Repeat your words." He commanded calmly.

"I said I am very sorry for misbehaving with you and Hilary yesterday." He repeated not losing his cool yet.

"Hn."

"I take that as yes." He half smiled, half nervous.

The blunette noticed how his captain's blade was cutting the grass sharply in one straight go.

"Wanna a friendly match?" he asked.

Kai looked at him, meaning 'yes'.

Tyson took out his ripcord, "You know what..." inserted in its shooter, "I'm gonna gift you one the most beautiful gifts." And inserted his blade, "You just can't imagine but I promise I've intended to bring a huge smile on your face. You win."

Kai was confused at his spoken words, he looked at him with that prominent brows.

"You will get it, very soon. I'm giving you." He smiled with thumbs up and a wink.

With that, the match ended, and he turned, walking away, "I will miss you all."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I guess this was a quick update. Wasn't it? Thanks so much for the review to the previous chapter. Trust me, I've no idea why I'm updating this but this is it. Please tell me how the quote was. Just tell me how you felt about it, you liked it and your views on it… And of course, the chapter itself was a big turn over here.**

 **I'm hell sure many of you might hate Tyson after this but things in life are actually not so smooth and sometimes they go quite tough and worse than we perceive.**

 **Just to end this, a little quote:**

 _ **Salima:**_ **Hiromi, if you think you've a crush on this guy, you will see it end quite soon but if it grows stronger over time and you just can't think of anything else but him, that's then more than some sort of infatuation. Everything starts to hurt and your patience just starts fading. Trust me, just seek the right path in this time and keep sticking to your patience. Tell him that you've liked him since when you had, only when it is the right time. You never belonged to him if he is not there for you till that right time. You deserve someone else in that case.**


	50. I Love You, Tyson!

**Chapter 50: I Love You, Tyson!**

 **~Through these years, your presence has hurt me because I never could express you myself; I thought our rare coincidental together moments were gems to me…**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

The sunlight was starting, the clouds were fading, Tyson was heading, his face filled with the motivation and joy of a new start, a rainbow forming in the background, cool breezes blowing through him.

 _Every time the wind will blow, you will be the share of my memories. Every time I cry, I will remember you smile at me. And when it does ends up all good, and I will forget you, maybe; I will come back to celebrate that I've finally eased your path. This is a goodbye…_

He cheered as he climbed up the stairs, perhaps the last time, his breaths tickling in blithe. Hilary was keeping the folded piles of her clothes in her closet.

 **It's not the way I choose to live** **  
** **And something somewhere's got to give** **  
** **As sharing this relationship gets older, older** **  
** **You know I'd fight for you**

He walked in with cheerful face, yet not speaking anything. He headed to his wardrobe and took out his shirts and jeans and threw them softly on his bed.

" Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, just somewhere." He answered not looking at her.

Her heart fell sunk at those words that just didn't seem even a little right.

 **There are times it seems to me** **  
** **I'm Sharing you with memories** **  
** **I feel it in my heart** **  
** **But I don't show it, show it** **  
** **And then there's times you look at me** **  
** **As though I'm all that you can see** **  
**

"Where?" she asked, her voice was shuddering at his actions.

 ** _That's not I was expecting_**

 ** _Is this how it was supposed to end?_**

 ** _Are we just good friends?_**

 ** _Is this just what you've been thinking?_**

 ** _And I've never thought you'd leave me…_**

"Out of town, some important work by Mr. D" he said nonchalantly.

She swallowed the gulp in her throat before she headed towards him, "Tyson…"

"Hn.." he ignored not looking at her.

"Tyson…" there was a sob in her voice. He sensed and heard it but ignored again.

"You won't talk to me…" she sniveled and hiccupped a little.

"I'm hearing you…Ah, don't cry." He smiled briefly still at the same distance.

"When will you come back?" she asked feebly.

 **I see those tears in your eyes** **  
** **I feel so helpless inside** **  
** **Oh love, there's no need to hide** **  
** **Just let me love you when your heart is tired**

"Not yet decided." He shrugged.

She stood crying, tears falling freely and hitting the floor. She kept on wiping and they felt afresh on and on. Inside of him, he was throbbing with guilt and hurt for making her cry, yet he would ignore and keep the stone hard face same like nothing happened.

Her moans and sniffles were audible only to him. He continually ignored and kept on dumping his clothes and took out his case and piled them inside.

"I think the grey jeans are fine." He said casually, not a peck of remorse and hurt on his face. She shrugged violently wiping her face.

"I don't understand why you are crying." He said lightly zipping his case.

He seemed absolutely impervious to her cries and sobs. He pulled out his hair and tied them once again, fixed his cap, put on a black shirt and a jacket to match, somewhat navy. He took out his perfume and sprayed it strongly and sighed.

"I guess I look fine." He smiled to himself, "Don't I?" he asked.

She looked at him, her tear stricken face pouting in grief. "I'm sorry if I did anything wrong."

"Hey, it's nothing." He said quickly and casually, "Bye."

"But Tyson, when will you com-"

He shut the door, taking his case along with him.

 _I don't want you to miss me, all the time could never heal what I'm losing but it's just too late and fate has sealed my destiny. I'm not yours and you are his. Silently, my heart will ache because you will not be there. I'm leaving you and I'm taken away from you, far away, and I'd never return until there's reason to see me like there's nothing else around. I won't return until you have loved someone truly. I'm surrendering this game, it's all yours._

 **Cause I want it all**

 **Or nothing at all  
There's no where left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all or are we just friends**

 **Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all**

The silent paths are clear and there are no obstructions or questions, his footsteps echoes as he ambles softly through the floor. There would be no steps retraced back again. There are silent prayers in his heart that he is not stopped, and makes his way without facing the hurtful and questioning faces. He smiled sarcastically to himself.

 _Finally, it ends here. There will be no obstacles in their relationship and she will smile when it all ends up good. Just forget about me. I wasn't even a good friend._

 _ **I'm blaming myself for nothing I've done**_

 _ **I don't see the other way any better**_

 _ **Now, it's your turn**_

 _ **The weight of your feelings is light as feathers**_

 _ **It's just now or never**_

 _ **This is how it ends…**_

Tears and sobs would be endless, but nothing would bring him back. _Is this it how it will end? It's just a cruel awakening that I've lost it! It's just over! I'm so scared to fight with myself! Why did you just leave without even saying if you ever would return…It just can't end this way!_

She cried over and over but there was nobody to hear her cries except herself. Her throat ached and eyes welled up. All that she could see was the empty room, hear nothing except nothingness, and smell the perfume that departed him. He wouldn't come back and destiny had decided her to live through it till she concludes something. She was escaping everything, fighting off nothing. There are perfect reasons and answers for the departure but her superficial outward self just doesn't accept anything and cries for what's just lost.

She stood up, breathing heavily, and took her bag and put her clothes, a few of them and wiped the involuntarily unstoppable tears each minute and put the bag on her shoulders and walked out.

 **When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears** **  
** **When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears** **  
** **And I held your hand through all of these years**

Days passed and she waited for him, feeling he would return. Every day, her eyes would desperately seek him, craving his goofy face showing out of nowhere at a sudden time. It never happened.

When she asked Kai and others, they said they had no idea about him though the captain now perfectly understood of his words and what sense they were making.

He could feel the blunette smirking and smiling and speaking him of the gift he would be giving or the someone he would be sacrificing. All that is different, he only in their thoughts and when they open their eyes he is just gone.

She has been questioned why she left after his departure and all she did was a nonchalant shrug. Even though they try to comfort her sensing her grief, she shrugs off coldly like she doesn't even care. It's just simple that her tears are nestled behind the cold façade she had put.

"I think this is the best thing happened to you." Delia said confidently.

"How can you be so unsympathetic?" Her voice broke.

"I've answer to your question, but let me ask you, how can you be so blind?" Delia frowned angrily.

She kept quiet and nodded, seeming to understand what she's speaking of.

"You know, you could have been the luckiest but you have tried all your life hard to kick that state." She said with a sarcastic chuckle. "I'm sorry but I feel so sad for him, more than for you."

"You do care, I know."

…

Ten days passed and she didn't call him even once though texted him briefly asking if he were alright and ate his food. His replies would be just thumbs up or 'Yeah'.

The silence was mutual and wouldn't be broken. It's as if their friendship had been worsening. She still cries for him sometimes, remembers him in prayers and ardently wished for him to return or at least tell her where is he. He didn't said anyone of where he is actually going or would he be returning, it's all that he left giving hints to kai and watching Hilary cry at his departure.

And that's how things ended, the worst; she never thought ever. The slate haired teen does realize what he wanted to say before he left and his words now sunk in his head, understanding quite perfectly what he wanted to.

That's what he had wanted, his dream coming true, his biggest rival and obstacle had surrendered and left, he would just get within no time the girl he wanted, but then, it didn't seem just right.

He should have been relieved, revived and felt victorious, but right now, he was getting a feeling of 'guiltiness' and 'regretful'. He was worried about the brunette; he knew her too well and that's what he had been thinking for the past week.

 _If she were alright?_

She had a brief conversation with him once… It was clear day, cloudless and the sun was shining brightly, though not hot. She had come to the dojo to collect her few books that she forgot to take. Max was busy with Miriam, helping her with her blade along with Dizzi and Kenny whereas Ray was at home and Kai, as usual sulking round.

"Uhmn, hey."

"Hey, how are you?" Hilary greeted back.

"I'm fine Hilary. Did you come looking for something?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, forgot some book."

"Oh…"

 _._

 _._

 _The steps still smell like him. It seems like he would suddenly pop in front of me and keep staring until I speak something. It's just like nothing have changed even when it's been ten days he's not here. It's just that I can share you in my memories and your face in my mind that forms perfectly. Been wondering… been wondering why you left…You had no emotions when you were leaving, you didn't swipe my tears, didn't cry when I sobbed hard. Is it all? Or nothing at all? There's nowhere left to fall when I've reached the bottom. Is it all? Are we just friends? Is it how it ends? Is it how ends with a simple text message, you leave me here…with nothing at all._

Though she's been more focused on picking her book, her memories were continually rewinded to all the moments they shared and all the sad times she and he, both been through.

After getting it, she gently closed the door and treaded downstairs. When she strode out, she sighed seeing the sky. It's till the same; clear.

"Nice to see you here."

"Huh?" her ruby orbs turned to the speaker. "Oh, I came here to-"

"Yeah, I saw the book."

She nodded, "That explains."

He yawned vaguely but stood leaning comfortably against the rigid wall.

"You're missing him, don't you?" Kai asked plainly, his orbs focused on the clear firament.

"I guess so…" she looked away, her voice low.

"Do you have any idea why he left?" he looked at her with suspicion and mild anger in his eyes.

She shrugged, "I really don't know, but I just know that the reason from anywhere will arrive at me. That's what I think."

"And you are exactly right."

"Seriously?" her eyes looked at him in interest, "And how's that?"

He didn't answer right away but walked past her. The moment when he crossed her made her quiver, she got a feeling that her question would never be answered and everything will remain the unsolved mystery if she didn't insist him on knowing more.

She quickly turned back and he was walking ahead, his back facing her front when she turned. She easily reached his wrist with her hand after walking a step or two.

She didn't say anything though she opened her mouth and lines formed on her forehead as she tensed a little.

"Please tell me why he left, really." She implored.

He freed his wrist very harshly and looked at her with death glare, "I don't have to answer you." His word weren't rude but neither soft.

"Bu-"

"You let him go. You were wrong." He said his eyes narrowing

She sighed heavily staring him very hard and shocked, keeping hand on her heart. "No…That's not my fault completely!" her voice shuddered and shook. "You said you loved me though I never reciprocated. When I just couldn't do anything to stop him, you have no right to say him that I didn't respect him! I liked him!" she squealed and a cold blow of breeze hit her.

He watched her, feeling sorry and guilty for making her feel low. His bangs were moving freely, though not exactly rustling. His eyes softened and a sad and sympathetic smile occupied one corner of his lips.

"I never realized why he was gone because of me until he was gone! You can't tell me I'm guilty because you've been on my mind too since you confessed me. I live with that guilt each day that I could never have pleased you as well!" her voice was shaking but the words were heard only by the listener and the speaker.

She cried and cried, wiping her tears and hiding her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking.

 **Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you, go on**

 **Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on**

"Don't cry. He won't come back…"

Her sobs shuddered; she yelped and sniffled in loud moans.

"Tyson! Please come back! Please!" she cried, looking at the sky, "I love you!"

 _It's probably too late for me to confess you, but I'm so happy that I'm no longer holding back and have freed my heart of this load._

* * *

 **A/N: Updated on Lily's request. Thanks for reading the story and reviewing on it. Two more to go and probably I will disappear from this site.**

 **Okay, so I feel like talking to you, so here I go. If you are not interested, just skip it, there is nothing important here.**

 **Internals are approaching and I've got lot to study. There are a few things that I've learnt. It's quite tough adjust to a new environment that is more causal than your regular used to right and strict ambiance. You always doesn't get what you want so just don't worry about what you couldn't get. Make your profound efforts in achieving what is still there, what could still be achieved. Don't give a darn about those who don't care how you feel, how you make efforts to keep them in your life, to have time together, moments together, just let them go. You probably deserve someone better. Be it anyone. Your real and inner strength is determined by your extend of focus and ability to ignore the trivial things and ignore the wrong temporary cravings. You will always be satisfied with your own self if you've never deviated from your principles and been right no matter where the world goes. Well, here I end. You might be thinking what and why I'm blabbering but it was just needed perhaps. Through years, life changed, I change, I've tried not to change, things changed, friends changed, but FFC has always been the best place I've never felt aloof from or alienated from. It's probably because of some of the people who have been with me, tolerated me, been with me through all times and never got irritated by my confiding in them. Thanks so much to you all. You know who you are and just so you know, you all are very special to me and I wish I could meet you one day in person to see through my eyes what beautiful persons you've been.**

 **Thanks to everyone for their support and review for this deep story. Just my end thought: " _Don't keep a place in your heart or life for someone who ignores you and doesn't value the effort you make to keep him/her in your life_."**

 **I definitely wanna know your thoughts on the starting quote, my end thought, italic songs that I owe, and most importantly, the chapter itself. :D**


	51. Missing you so much- Come back

**Chapter 51: Missing you so much- Come back…**

 _ **~Probably this infatuation is strong but temporary; I will be over you. You tend to prove over and over that we can't be together no matter how destiny brings us something so beautifully together.**_

A soft, true, tranquilized, contended and satisfied smile lit across his tough features.

"That's what I wanted you to say, and understand. I'm sure though he didn't hear you, he must have felt it" He placed a friendly had across her shoulder.

"Please tell him to come back! I'm sure he will listen to you!" her voice was full of implore and tears, having endless crave and hurt.

"Just wait…If you are lucky he will do come back." He assured, smiling softly, wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry! I'm very sorry Kai! I've hurt you the most! I have been the reason for distancing you and Tyson, when you were the best buddies!"

They hugged lightly, letting go of all the mistakes they have done hurting each other and for making Tyson desperate to move away.

"You know Hilary, I feel so triumphant that you finally confessed. I feel so good that I'm finally letting you go. Tyson did say me…why was he leaving."

"Why…"

"He wanted us to be together. He apologized for whatever he had hurt me, and he said he's gifting me…You. He was letting go of you, though…"

"Though what?"

"Though he loved you from the start…Much before I confessed you…"

Her eyes shimmered once again in fresh tears, brimming to full. She closed her eyes understanding everything from the start now…

 _-_ _Yes I had and I am so happy I did!"-_ _Hadn't I Hil?"-_

All the words that he said now made perfect sense now, she remembered everything; whenever he called her Hilary Granger, little dawning kisses, his sudden craves, those amiable smiles and touches, everything was making sense perfectly.

.

.

.

Since that day, she never denied that she love Tyson. She did and she regretted that she made it too late for understanding that. Each moment of theirs remembering made her expiate for that he was not here. He wouldn't lift any of their calls; would just text, 'Sorry, I'm so busy.'

 _I was so blind…I never understood that the endless and unbreakable friendship that I always tried to define was his true love. He was always there to rescue me, brought me everything that I needed and now when I need him, the most, he won't be here._

 **By the time the shirt, shoulders dry, passes through the ticket gate,  
The rain has already subsided to a drizzle in your city.  
Only today can continue to tomorrow.  
In this way, I can't end it with you.**

 **Girl, even now, you go on this way,  
Holding not even a small umbrella…**

" **I don't mind getting caught in the downpour."  
"I don't mind being soaked to the bone."  
As you kick up the water beneath your feet, you fade away.  
Morning comes early in the back streets,  
So I try to catch you while I still can –  
"Don't go, don't go,"  
I call out.**

Scared that he would cry for her, she didn't talk to him frequently; the silent hints were all that she said him though their texts:

" _Hey…How are you doing? Are you alright Tyson :D"_

" _Yeah, doing fine. Wbu?"_

" _I'm okay, was just missing you. When will you come?"_

" _Not have decided yet. Have some work…"_

" _Hmm…"_

" _Oh, I have to take shower, I almost forgot. Speak to you later!"_

" _Uh Tyson-"_

 _-Offline—_

Days passed by like nothing could stop them. Time wouldn't stop, neither for Hilary, nor for Tyson. Hope hasn't left from her yet that he would return. He will, it was just taking him time to understand that everything was perfectly alright here, just like how she had taken time to understand him, that she didn't do till recently.

The days got cloudier and cloudier with ranging from mild to wild breezes. It wouldn't rain and she wouldn't do anything else. Originally, it was supposed to be her who should be leaving after their results. Though their results had been announced a few days back, she hadn't left like she had planned. She had scored 98.8 percent with all A plus. Though the percentile system was abolished long back, she had managed to know it after little request to Mrs. Fernandez. As for Tyson, he scored A plus in Physic and rest A in Biology and chemistry. Kai had got all A plus and same was for Max.

She didn't have anyone to share her little perhaps happiness of good marks. Nights passed with expiation and dried tears and the skies got cloudier.

The holidays or vacation seemed lonely and sad… There was no one to share her happiness, sadness, grief, wipe away her tears and smile to her. All the time when he was with her, she wonders why ever she was down. This was the right time she should be mourning and weeping but she doesn't, and she wonders why…

It all ended when she gathered some courage, picked her phone, feeling its battery down, trotted carelessly to her charger, slipping in the process, and plugging it.

Opening his chat, she texted quickly,

' _Don't know if you are reading this! Don't know what silly reason you would say for deleting this message later! But all I want you to know is that I miss you so much! And there's something so important I have to say you that I can't text you simply! All you can just know is I like you so much! And I don't think I'm alright without you! Please come back if you value our friendship that we both know! –Hilary'_

 _ **How much more will I have to lose**_

 _ **Before my heart is forgiven  
How many more pain will I have to suffer**_

 _ **To meet you once again?**_

 _ **One more time**_

 _ **Oh seasons, don't disappear  
One more time**_

 _ **The time when we were fooling around**_

 _ **Whenever we argued**_

 _ **I would always give in first, right?  
Your selfish nature made me love you even more**_

 _ **One more chance**_

 _ **The memories stopped my legs  
One more chance**_

 _ **I cannot choose my next destination**_

 _~ I hate myself being so weak for trying to get you over and over and I'm losing my real self so fast that I may never be back like who I'm. So, I will let you go and will be strong. I'm not seeking any revenge though for being us not together. I'm fine; I will be alright."_

* * *

 **Sorry. I know I'm very late in posting but trust me I was so vulnerable through these days and I had internals and other emotional problems to fight with. I don't know how I just lived them. I couldn't eve concentrate on studies. Anyway, today was our last internal and was almost a very good day. I had awesome time with friends outside and enjoyed and a few things.**

 **And… as for the story/update, I'm very serious for your reviews. Review me and I will post the next chapter on Rolly's birthday ;D Lol, we know it all when it is, right? xD Alright, just one more chapter to go. This story will seriously end and trust me; the ending is something really unexpected. I want, YOUR guesses of next chapter. Must!**


	52. Hold me in the rain

**Chapter 52: Hold me in the rain.**

 _ **Final Chapter~**_

 _ **~Just so you know that I've always loved you, craved your presence, loved your rose and lil' gifts and dreamt of you oft'. I hope you would reciprocate my feelings if I confess you. I hope you were the right one for me and not anyone else.**_

After two days which seemed to be the toughest days of her lifetime, in which she received no reply from him, she felt hopeless, lost the hope he would ever come back. After waking up late in the cloudy afternoon tipping the probable rain, she struggled deciding whether to sleep more of get up and prepare for the day.

 _What day…What kind of day I've to prepare for anyway…I should make myself some coffee._

She realized that it's been almost a month she had stopped completely taking tranquilizers and sedatives and even now, she was perfectly alright without them. She yawned a little as she smiled to herself, and got up from her bed. She took out a dark blue jeans and short sleeved navy blue top with white buttons on the top, landing just below her waist and again a navy blue jacket with white spots on shoulder and back and at sleeves on the top that was obviously unzipped, revealing the white buttons of her top. She looked pretty wonderful when she wore it after getting a warm shower. For some reason, she wasn't crying today. She played, "My heart will go on" while she showered and used the shampoo that a certain blunette liked in her hair. ' _You smell so good…'_ She smiled as she remembered.

.

.

Sipping her hot coffee, she watched the plain streets through the spaces between the steel rods of her balcony as the mild drizzle poured that didn't seem like it would turn into rain any moment.

Leaning further against the wall, she gazed the atmosphere of her room, lights switched off, darkness lit by the grey clouds, the silence invaded by the thunders of clouds, she accompanied by loneliness and nothingness around her. She concentrated on the drizzle that was intensifying a little; little did she know someone accompanying her loneliness.

A little creak of door turned her attention and she noticed the door opening just a little, letting more darkness come inside, along with the dust particles striding inside. The door stopped dead in its tract and from then didn't slide further.

She ignored the little intrusion, and focused back on the sky and the outside. Little did she know that she wasn't betrayed, her eyes didn't see anything fake, when they saw a certain blunette sauntering through the rainy streets looking down and the way they lead. Her eyes shimmered in shock and gratification, delectation rapturing her orbs. All that she was telling herself was that he is here! He is here! Her mind was blowing in excitement and blood rushing in her veins. Slowly he disappeared as he entered inside the building.

The same would happen to him when he visited her for the _first_ time. His palpitations, the lift reaching up, dragoon anticipating, the rooms he was counting and reaching for her's. Everything was same except that he stopped just before he reached for her door. Watching it open unlike, he assumed he was on the wrong floor. He has forgotten, he thought to himself. Seeing the elevator not working, he took the stairway eventually reaching the terrace.

He smiled as he felt the rain pierce through his jacket and touching his torso. _I want each drop to wet me to make my pain fade away. I want each drop that wet you to feel that I love you…_

.

.

Her eyes seemed to be deadpanned as the time passed and he dint showed up. The door didn't move even an inch. Getting anxious and fret panicked, she got up and ran outside; the door slamming against the wall with a good sound.

Her mind raced to various thoughts, and she anticipated till she ran. She got a strong feeling that he was upstairs, upwards, more up. The stairs seemed endless and dark, The grey light from the outside greeted her at each stop of the stairway, she swiveled carelessly holding the steel rim on the stairway and panting.

 **Silently through all the days that seemed like years** **  
** **My heart ached 'cause you're not here** **  
** **Took for granted you'd be there** **  
** **I never showed I cared**

 **You were taken far away** **  
** **And now it's still not just too late** **  
** **And fate couldn't seal my destiny**

Her heaving receded when she flung open the half open door of the vast terrace, which seemed abandoned for a long time. The smell of the dust mixed with rain greeted her accompanied with a familiar face.

Tyson who was standing gazing at the sky, his back facing Hilary a moment ago, turned at the sound of the door thumping the wall. His gaze travelled from the half cracked grey black door to the brunette. She was panting still a little, her shoulders seeming to oscillate a little up and down along with her jacket. His little confused stare was replaced by a normal one when her weak gaze was understood by consistent staring, though her face didn't seem like she was angry, but more or less it seemed like she was here to congrats him for a beybattle he had won and went away from his friends.

They kept on staring for what it seemed like minutes, digesting the fact that they were standing right in front of each other.

"Uh," Tyson looked quickly and for briefly up at the sky and the rain had just started well.

"Tyson…" she whispered.

He didn't move even a bit, just kept on staring on her; her eyes looking at him one moment, and then down the other, closing the eyes and then opening again.

 _It's either now or never…_

She thought about for a second. She walked towards him, feeling her jacket already wet and the water seeping in her top.

"You did come back after all." She finally said her voice clear and strong.

"Yeah, I value our friendship, I guess." He said immediately though in a calm tone.

"What did you want to say?" he asked.

"Mhmm…" she breathed in, seeing the sky roaring and shouting. _Just say it! Say it already!_

"I guess-"she felt the hot tears pouring out before she even said anything further. She swallowed, not wanting to cry. She looked at him, seeing his face not really wet by any raindrops.

"It's raining! Then why your face is not wet like mine! What have you done!" she cried, hiccupping for once.

He smiled softly and cupped her cheeks, mildly swiping her tears with his fingers. She freed her face from his hands harshly.

"Don't do that. Every time you touch, I'm just not the same!" she whimpered feeling her heart heavy with all the buried pain erupting and unfolding all and together.

Tyson just looked at her, accepting the fact that their little departure has greatly affected her mentally. He just doesn't want to make her more angry and sad than she already was.

"I'm sorry!" she wailed, "I've never understood you! It took you, leaving me till I concluded what my true feelings were there for you."

He gasped and his chest bounced uncomfortably, making him feel helpless and guilty. _Even though I've not been wrong I still feel guilty for she's crying…_

 _ **Hold me tightly when it's raining.**_

 _ **Hold me in the rain when it's too late.**_

 _ **Tell me, my words when I can't say it!**_

 _ **Wipe away my tears when my heart is tired.**_

 _ **I'm so tired, so lost, so faded.**_

 _ **All the rain couldn't wipe,**_

 _ **What I've felt and been through**_

 _ **I want to confess you before I die**_

 _ **Endless seemed this journey called blue**_

 _ **We have messed and unmessed endless**_

 _ **Still stand together erasing our mistakes**_

 _ **Help me and we together will be blessed**_

 _ **Let's stop together from our feeble relation breaking…**_

 _ **Hold me in the rain tight when I'm lonely**_

 _ **Hold me in the rain close because you are mine and only.**_

 _ **Hold me when I'm crying; my eyes 'becoming foamy.**_

 _ **Hold me in the rain, I've been feeling lowly.**_

"You don't know how much I've missed you when you were gone! You dint answer my texts, didn't lift my calls! You left me alone crying when you left, I was broken, but then why god keeps my heart keeps joining Tyson! Why!?" Hilary shrieked, tears falling on her blue top, sinking inside. "Why can't I hate you after so many times I've been hurt!" she held his shoulders and shook him vigorously, that faded to that of lifelessly.

"Maybe there's something you feel…" he said weakly in a low tone.

"Yeah, tell me. Tell me what I feel! I bet you're not wrong Tyson! I challenge to defeat in a beybattle if you guessed right." She yelled, her hands reaching his neck, shaking him lightly.

"You say, I don't know." He said swallowing and attempting to free himself from the grasp.

"I am tired Tyson; tired of everything since I moved on my own. This life just seems useless without a proper conclusion. I don't love kai for which you have left me!" she cried, her voice crying like a small girl whose mother passed away.

"What made you think that I left for something like that…" he said lightly looking away in shame.

"I know! I know everything! You just won't admit! Won't you! You would cry and yell when Max and Ray asked you, yell yourself in front of Kai on the hill. Sing for someone you love but you won't say to me! You are the freakish idiot I've ever seen! Pig headed blader!" she yelled openly at him letting the salty tears traverse down her neck and sinking inside.

"So you came to know everything huh?" he asked, his voice low, his eyes covered in dark bangs.

She cried, putting her forehead on his shoulder, leaning and sobbing, "I'm sorry…I'm very sorry! I know my apologies can never compensate all your lost time and the times I've hurt if I had and all the time you waited and dint say anything because you feared. Please forgive me! I don't want anything, anyone but you…don't leave me." She whined.

"Hey…" he whispered, "You want me to cry? So don't say that. I've long back forgiven you for everything. Just smile, I'm back now." His voice was shaking in tears.

"You promised me that you won't leave me! T-Then why did you break it?" she snapped angrily.

"Hmm…It was necessary, I guess. Maybe I can compensate?" he chuckled lightly, wiping his face.

"You can't! You can't compensate how I felt when you left me all alone!" she yelled loudly matching her voice with bolt speed rain falling. They were completely drenched from top to bottom and crying but standing still.

"You weren't alone. Kai, Max, ray and Kenny were there…" he wrapped his fingers lightly around her wrist.

"Hahaha, it took me some time to get de-addicted from my sedatives and all." She looked at him casually; pouting angrily like she would burst anytime, "But you!" she pointed her finger directly touching his nose tip, "You never taught me to get de-addicted from you! You never did!"

"This can't be true…" he murmured.

"This is the truth and you know it! You just doubted it!" she said sternly.

There was a silence and both of them stopped crying, while Hilary hiccupped periodically, rubbing her nose. They watched silently how the rain got filled on the rooftops of opposite buildings and fell through the exit pipes. Water gushed through the gutter pipes and it rained like cats and dogs. The leaves had drooped down, and the flowers seemed sad. The sky was grey and the wind was cold. Both the teens' jackets were drenched completely. They were soaked. Ever since he left her, it didn't rain; the days simply got cloudier waiting for his arrival. The ground of terrace was a little, though it seemed quite an unvisited place. There were log of trees piled up on one side which were sheltered in plastics. Their hair were soaked and dripping.

"You know," Hilary half-smiled, "Kai explained me why you left and I was almost shocked to bits hearing that from him…"

Tyson quirked an eyebrow, "What did he say?"

"You had left me for him, isn't it? And you were tired of probably 'us'." She shrugged with a heave. "That day when we met across the lonely streets, I had felt for you, something, and though that was true and I had come to confess you, literally, I just let go when I saw Kai then, and I bravely denied my true, short lived feelings."

He nodded, remembering the events and its aftermath.

"You know, you look so cute." He smirked," Dressed in all dark blue."

She smiled briefly, her blush fading away in the cold of breeze, "Thanks for the compliment." He let go, there will be still lot more times he would make her blush.

"You don't have to worry and think any more of what I'd felt for you. I thought they would never say you. I highly didn't expect that. We can just be friends, good ones; like we were. If that's how you feel comfortable and okay, it's alright." He said innocently, his orbs continually analyzing her expressions at the moment.

"And what about your feelings that you had for me, you just deny them?" her words shuddered as she looked at him with wide eyes. "Is it just fine to let go?"

"It's really not a problem. I'll forget it. It's absolutely fine." He sighed.

"You can't forget it, I know it!" she pouted angrily.

"I can!"

"You can't!"

"I can! I'm telling-"

"You don't have to Tyson!" she squealed right in front of his face, "You don't have to. . ." her voice lowered softly and genuinely.

"You simply can't let go of your true feelings what you've felt and held back for so many days." She whispered in sniffles, her nose mere centimeters from his. He gasped a little, she was so close.

"And what's that you are holding back?" he said closing in a husky voice, his breath warming over her.

She lifted her hands and placed around his neck gently wrapping him, and brushed her lips in close proximity with his, "This is how I said I would confess…remember.." she said a light husky tone, kissing him deeply.

The last time it happened, he remembers himself initiating it and she almost lost her breath in a while. His body seemed to freeze and he remembered something.

His senses shook him and he wrapped her back once again, feeling her lips once again. _They aren't strawberries for sure, but…more than that._ He smirked lightly at the thought. Nonetheless, he focused on where he was right now and domineeringly plunged his mouth inside her pink cave feeling her inside. He held her tightly and continued wrestling with her tongue. He smiled in sheer pleasure when she moaned, and she was feeling herself that she wasn't doing anything but purely sucked by him. He enjoyed the battle when she couldn't fight him easily and teased her a little by biting her lower lip. After what is seemed like minutes, he slowly moved back, gasping for breath while she avoided coughing.

"Are you alright?" he asked, still gasping for breath.

"Seems so." She coughed, "Y-You almost took me."

"That's because _you_ started it and _I always ends_ it." He smirked playfully.

She blushed florid, "We are soaked, and we should go now." Her nose quivered as she was about to sneeze.

"Caught a cold huh?"

"Uhm, maybe." She shrugged.

"Then c'mon!" he laughed sheepishly, "Let's go my princess!" He lifted her in bridal style feeling her weight lighter than before.

"Hey, what are you doing!" she looked at him in sarcastic horror.

"Taking my princess majesty." He smirked with a chuckle quickly coming, "You are drenched to bits."

"So are you." She asserted reasonably, "I'm shocked you lift me so easily. I'm not a play doll Tyson."

"Ooi, uh, but you are _my doll_." He leaned his head towards her a little so she heard him, as they walked, heading to the mouth of the terrace, the exit.

"Uhmm, so sweet, I can smell you Hilary, literally." He sniffled closer.

"Yeah, that's the shampoo; the one you like." She rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean I can smell _you,_ not the shampoo." He chuckled lightly. "The rain has revealed the real you, the purer one." He bit his lower lip controlling his laughter.

"Oh wow." She sarcastically commented, resisting the blood rush to her cheeks

"Ah, this stairs seems endless Hils. Is your room still not here?" he asked her, looking around. The stairway was still grey dark, but as they headed further, the glass panels greeted them with golden light, "Finally some sunshine."

"You can't bear me, there's a long way. You can put me down." She smirked triumphantly.

"Oh, there's no way you are getting away from my hold today." He held her tighter. "You're _mine."_

"I know my prince!" she laughed.

With that, he climbed down, counting the stairs along with her, his love finally with him, his dream coming true- getting the girl he had always wanted, who would love him back endless…And as for Hilary, she had finally chose the right guy and confessed her feelings and all her worries were going to bid her adieu since Tyson was with her from now on.

The sky had stopped raining, the grey clouds were slowly moving away and the sunshine was marking its way, except that they were heavily soaked, and need a drying. The streets were beginning to clear, the leaves had stopped wildly swaying and the fresh scent of sand and water was also fading…

~ _ **I couldn't fight the destiny. I had carved you and I've got you finally and today, I felt like I've been victorious. I treasure you because the road to our successful relationship was long and traversed with thorns and pain. It hasn't been that easy.**_

 _The End._


	53. Epilogue

**Epilogue-**

Hilary's life has been complete ever since they had confessed their feelings to each other She couldn't be happier anymore. He gifted her silver ring on her next birthday, revived her relationship with her mother, encouraged her for entrance exams, prepared along with her and made sure he never hurt her ever again. He had changed for her involuntarily. He learnt cooking from her. He combed her hair when she was busy. He popped in front of her when she would be tired and alone. He smiled because of her. She laughed because of him.

" _ **A soulmate isn't one who completes you. A soulmate is one who inspires you to complete yourself."**_

.

.

She stayed at her mom's place usually. They began understanding each other better and had smoothening in their relationship. They forgave each other to relieve their tortured and strained souls. Hilary cared for her mother; did more house work than ever. Hilary's mom took care of her each and teensy happiness. There were no more fights and arguments. Hilary was inspired even more when her mom chose Tyson for her. She just blushed and nodded knowing that her choice was so right.

" _ **I accept that I was rude, egoistic and never was the one to correct the things first. I ignored, pretended that I was cold, but I couldn't just forget what we shared and had been through."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

There was something called budding friendship that had transferred into inseparable friendship when it came to our blonde, Maxie and our sweetheart, Mariam. They spend a major part of their time together practicing, talking at the riversides at the sunsets, training kids in the park through the afternoons eating dinners at restaurants at weekends and teasing each other. There was no way they wouldn't see each other at least once daily and their teammates gave them time seeing how their friendship was growing and they seemed like the best friends ever. It was Max's sweet and open company that attracted her and Mariam's charming attitude and mature way of perception of general things of life and Beyblade that Max found amazing and so real.

" _ **Friendship with you was never a burden, it was a sweet responsibility."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Some love stories never die, they remain forever no matter how two persons are apart from each other and they could probably be NEVER together. The only thing that haunted Ray over and over that Salima passed believing that her resolute and true love was unrequited and she never had the courage to confess it to him. Only if she could know that he loved her back now…which was too late. What he has been through to find the courage and purpose to be alive and move on was like nobody could even comprehend and find the guts to feel and understand. He still misses her, looks at her photos over and over, smiles in hurt and nostalgia, wishes so hard if she could be with him, if he could smile for her and if she could know that, if they could be together, feel each other's presence.

" _ **Life taught me that often the persons who love the hardest are the one who have been hurt the most in their lives."**_

 **.**

 **.**

It isn't easy to let go of someone on whom you just didn't have a crush, or minor infatuation but on someone, you've lost yourself so much that you've found a new yourself and let go because you truly can see their happiness in leaving you. Kai, who was determined die heard never to give up on Hilary let go of her and helped her know of true feelings of Tyson didn't had an easy path to face the after math of her departure and see her accepting his biggest rival. It wasn't that easy. It had broken him, broken him so mercilessly that he found it hard any purpose to live anymore. But then there was someone similar to him, who had lost someone forever; Ray loosing Salima. That was his motivation not to break, and he tried his best to stop thinking of what's righteously done and what couldn't be a part of his life. He probably deserved something better and life probably is still testing him to survive this shit time and just putting him through his so that he becomes stronger. After all the pain, loss, hardships and expiation, he will find light in his life for which all he need is this metamorphosis to become a warrior. His love was true, strong which he proved by letting go of her because there was someone better for her which she truly deserved.

" _ **There is only one rule that love would cast you- would change you; would change you to someone better than who you were yesterday,"**_

.


End file.
